Dose of Crazy
by SupaaFly
Summary: [On Hold.] Emma Castor likes to meddle in fights and solve problems. After finding about the supernatural world she doesn't have time for love, being in the center. Till he decides to change that. "So, you are helping a psychotic killer to open a tomb full of blood sucking creatures just because he asked you nicely?" "Pretty much, yes." Damon Salvatore you are in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Being one of the founding families of Mystic Falls doesn't seem that special but don't let the seemingly boring and very stereotypical small town fool you. This place is either very unlucky or is in fact, the center of the supernatural world. No, don't roll your eyes, it is quiet obvious if you actually look carefully. We have werewolves, vampires, witches and doppelgangers. Name it and it's probably here somewhere. How do I know all of that? Well I choose not to play oblivious and turn a blind eye to every strange thing occurring. Also, my ancestors have written all about it in their journals. In the beginning, I thought they were all just crazy stories but one day after returning from late practice, I stumbled upon a real vampire that was sucking a girl dry. I was going to run away but said vampire saw me and attacked me.

I was going to die, there was no mistaking it, but I was saved by my uncle who came out of nowhere and pierced the bloodsucker with a wooden stake right trough the heart. I will never forget his empty eyes and how his whole body became ash gray. From that moment on, I was pulled into the world of the supernatural.

It took me a while to get used to all of it. There is still a council that tries to protect the town if there is any danger and my uncle is apart of it, even if he doesn't share their beliefs. I'm sure that if the vampire that tried to kill me had given him a chance, he would have tried to figure out a peaceful outcome of the whole thing. Jack had said that a lot of our ancestors had friends all around the world that were supernatural. Even if most the people in my family are dead, the Castors were known as fair humans. I've read that my grandparents had helped in preventing a grave dispute between some witches and werewolves. and to be honest, it feels amazing to discover something like that.

Jack gave me a ring with our families coat of arms that belonged to my father. He said that it will protect me and make me identifiable in front of supernaturals that know about my family. From that day on, three years ago, I wore it every day. It apperently really has it's perks having your family being in such close proximity with all those creatures, because for one, the information that was stored in the journals was amazing. Some, if not, most of it was given as a tokens of trust, stories of unbelievable things were shared with my ancestors. Just the thought of such powerful beings trusting their secrets was mind blowing. From what I understand, many saw the Castors as advisers that had it in their hearts to keep the balance between all people. Something like the witches in a way, except for the fact they viewed vampires as vermin that polluted the earth. Maybe that could explain why Mystic Falls was a passing point for the supernaturals.

That is unill Katherine Pierce came into the picture. The Castors in that era knew from first glance what she was and became witnesses to the chaos that she created. Not only did she have a whole army of vampires, toy with werewolves and enslave a witch to do her dirty work, but she played with the hearts of the Salvatore brothers – Damon and Stefan. It was thanks to the many photos taken in secret that I know how they look. I was devastated by the outcome of this woman's actions. Numerous vampires and witches were killed or burned alive and the two brothers were shot by their own father. The worst of all, some of the vampires were locked below the church to starve for eternity, Damon and Stefan were turned, and Katherine was able to escape. The last fact is only known by Jack and I.

The Castors had tried to stop the founding families from that madness. They helped some vampires escape but payed with their lives, being killed by Katherine who didn't like being told what to do.

After finishing that particular journal, I also discovered that Bonnie Bennet was a witch still in need of finding her powers and Elena Gilbert is in fact a doppelganger of Katherine but the information there was very vague. Those two have been my friends for as long as I can remember, Caroline Forbes included. I still recall the day I went to Sheila Bennet and told her that I knew about her family heritage. She wasn't that surprised, telling me that she didn't expect anything less from a Castor.

I promised her that I would help Bonnie accept and develop her powers, so from then on, it took me some time, but in the end Bon came to the realization that she was indeed a witch and her Grams wasn't crazy. She then started to practice and I was always there when she trained. She was becoming an amazing witch. For the next two years, her powers grew, with time she found out about the other supernaturals and all of this made us so much closer. She kept it secret from anyone else and I stayed quiet about her secret as well.

I didn't approve of the council keeping secrets from their children, but Jack made me promise that I would say something only if it was necessary. I promised him I would if in return he trained me to fight. It was amazing to tell you the truth, I was already an athletic person in general, but in time I learned how to shoot with a gun, a bow, learned self defense and was fully intending on perfecting taekwondo. After the attack there were no more vampires in Mystic Falls or the near towns, but that didn't stop me. I knew that the Lockwoods had the wolf gene in them and that our mayor was in fact one.

In some moments, it was hard to know all those things, especially when seeing how two of your best friends were only interested in parties and competing between each other for a game of 'who's better'. Bonnie and I knew how dangerous the world is, that at any moment everything could change, and things did change. Three months ago, Elena and Jeremy's parents passed away in a car crash. That night we were all at a party and Bonnie had a very bad feeling so she told Elena to go with us back home, but she refused and stayed longer. Two hours later, cops had came and she called her parents to pick her up. She was the only survivor in the crash that followed.

After that night, the town wasn't the same. Everyone mourned two of the most respected people in Mystic Falls. Elena became closed of and depressed, Jeremy had turned towards drugs and bad company. It was devastating. We tried to help with everything we had. Jeremy's behavior was borderline suicidal, so Sheila gave her approval for Bonnie to meddle a little. I couldn't stand to watch him anymore and Elena was to bussy hiding in her room to see it. So, one day we went to him and Bon did a spell that made him relive every single emotion, every horrible thing that he felt after the death of his parents and then we were there for him. She didn't manipulate him, she only pushed him towards opening up to us about it all. It helped him a lot. It took him so much strength and he showed so much inner power but in the end there was acceptance and the only way left was up.

Jeremy would never fully be okay with his parents being gone, that was never our intention, but with a clear head he saw that he was doing nothing good for himself. You could say that after that he became my best friend as well as a little brother. Bonnie was in my room with me and it came as a shock to us when one morning, he barged in my room with his family journal, exclaiming 'you're a witch?'. After a few hours he knew the truth. We kind of formed a club called 'I-know-about-supernatural-stuff-and-I'm-okay-with-it'.

That is how this summer passed by. The three of us being inseparable, Jer joining me when Jack taught us how to fight, me trying to cheer up Elena and helping Care with any events that she organized. Pretty normal, I know. But who was I? Well, I think that after learning my history it is time to know my name, right? So who's the girl that found herself in the middle of a super strange, dangerous but non the less extremely cool and bad ass story? Well, hello! My name is Emma Castor, I'm 17 years old. I have long wavy reddish brown hair and blue eyes. I'm 5''6 and due to my intense training I have slender and toned body. Just like a true Castor, I was calm and liked to meddle in fights or disputes and tried to solve problems. After finding about the secrets that this world held I don't have much interest in boy drama, so in that department I don't have a lot of experience. I have recently started a journal of my own, so today's phone call that I had with Bonnie and Jer is going there for sure.

It is the last night of our summer, tomorrow we're going back to school. I was downstairs with Jack listening to his animated story about how judgmental the council was and how he wanted to tell them the truth about a lot of their 'facts' that they based off their hatred of vampires. He was extremely passionate about it. But my mind was elsewhere, Bonnie had called to tell me that she had a bad feeling something big was coming. I believed her, Jer and I always encouraged her to follow her senses, so for her to say that it must be really big. It made me worried and excited at the same time, was something supernatural going to show up?

I was so giddy on the inside, I had to take a walk. It was around nine in the evening. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the figure that was coming my way. In a second I bumped into someone and I would have fallen if two strong hands didn't catch me in time. When I looked up to see who it was, my heart skipped a beat. Right in front of me was Damon Salvatore, I could never mistake him. His piercing blue eyes looked at me with amusement, his strong figure that loomed over me, almost caging me in place. He hasn't aged a bit from the photo over from a century and a half ago.

"Isn't it a little late to be walking around alone in the dark?" his velvet voice brought me back to reality. His hands still holding my arms.

"only for those who don't know what secrets hide in the dark." I replied and from the look of it, my answer had made him curious. He cocked one perfectly defined eyebrow and looked at me amused.

"And you know?" I nodded.

"Like I know that the danger doesn't hide in the dark anymore, it parades in the light as well." I reply surprising him. He stepped a little closer, smirking while seeing that I didn't back down or step away. I didn't carry any stakes, but my vervain necklace was something. I wasn't sure how I found out, but I knew he had turned off his humanity and that was not a good thing for me.

"And yet, you are still here and act so calm in the face of a stranger." he replyed.

"If I was to die, I would do it while facing my end right in the eyes." I answered, staring with no fear into his beautiful irises. I held my own even when those captivating windows to the soul turned red and black veins resurfaced under them.

"And what about now?" the vampire asked showing his sharp fangs on display.

"I would say that you are just as handsome as I thought you were a few seconds ago." I said and he looked at me completely stunned, not understanding my calm reaction.

"Do you know what I am?" he demanded his voice betraying a little of his surprise.

"A vampire."

"A vampire, exactly." he said, now hiding any emotions behind a stone cold expression. "Do you know what I could do to you?"

"Yes, I know." I said keeping my own voice calm. I knew I had to be careful, if not, these could be my last moments. "You could easily snap my neck or suck me dry but you can just as easily keep me alive."

"And why would I do that?" he asked, looking at me with interest, I briefly wondered if it was a good idea to catch the attention of somebody that dangerous.

"Because I don't pose as a threat to you and I have no intention of telling anyone your secret." I said and decided to continue even more. "And I'm sure that you are here for a reason."

"You are quite the unique girl, but I should have expected at least that much from a Castor." he finally said after observing me for a while.

"My ring gave me away I suppose?" I laughed, to which he winked at me in confirmation. "It's nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore. I'm Emma Castor." at that he looked at me once again in surprise, but that quickly vanished being replaced by amusement.

"So you know who I am?" I nodded. "Well, I must say that I am flattered to be mentioned in the journals of your ancestors." he smirked, not knowing how much I really knew about him. All the questions that were bubbling in my mind soon vanished when he took my hand and kissed it while not for a second breaking eye contact with me. I just knew that he was a girl magnet and if he acted so smooth all the time, no surprise there if he got laid all the time.

"This must be very useful when you want it to be, huh?" I asked amused, I just couldn't help *mentioning his devious charms.

"It's never failed me actually." he chuckled a little at his own words.

"It get's the job done." I add and he nods. His eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "You and I both know that I wear vervain. You don't need to flirt with me if you want something, you just have to ask right away." I said, not missing the astonishment that I receive in return. For somebody that has no emotions he sure reacts a lot.

"And what would you want in return, Emma?" Damon asked saying my name for the first time, making my insides shiver for a moment. That was new. "Don't kill anyone? Behave?"

"Don't be stupid." I said before I could stop. He looked at me questioningly, possibly asking himself why hadn't he snapped my head already. "You are a vampire. Vampires need blood, it's in their nature to be predators, some kill more then others, but it's the way things are."

"And you don't mind?" he asked me astonished.

"Of course it bothers me, but we both know that no one can make you do anything that you don't want yourself. I'm just saying that I do understand and I will never expect anyone to be something they are not." I don't know when it happened but he was right in front of me now, I could feel his breath fanning my face and his hand still holding mine.

"You become more interesting by the second, Emma." he finally said. His voice going down by an octave or two, eyes piercing my face like trying to detect a lie. In the end I just shrugged not knowing what to say in return. He finally came out of his own trance, chuckling he bend down so his lips were grazing my neck. They slowly traveled up till they reached my ear and he whispered. "And for that I will be seeing you around, Emma Castor." and he was gone.

Well that was something. Bonnie and Jer will have a fit when I tell them tomorrow. Only I'm going to skip the part where his presence made my insides turn in an unexpected fluttery way and my skin burned where he had previously touched.

Bonnie was right, something big was coming. It's name was Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_Hey, guys!_

_This is the new story that I am starting. I hope you don't mind that my take on the TV series will make the characters a bit more OOC then my first story but this is all in the name of the plot. I have to say that a lot of things will change, I will vaguely follow the original line but things will be getting a different turn with the advancement of D.O.C._

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, he shusht show yoo his fash and whaa? Shaid boo?" yes that was really what you just read, no I haven't lost my brain, no there was no a stoned hippo dancing on my laptop, it's just Jeremy eating all the food in my kitchen. You see we have a tradition, every morning Bonnie and the kid with eight stomachs come in my house and we eat breakfast together. Both of them can't cook even if their life depended on it and honestly I am certain that they don't even try to learn. Both devils just love my cooking and take advantage of it every freaking day. Gosh. Sometimes I think that they live here and know the way in my house better then me.

It would be another normal morning if it wasn't for the exception of two little details. One we start school today and two I just told my two best friends that a very dangerous with turned off humanity vampire chatted me up yesterday night. Jer being the pig he is couldn't stop for a second to swallow his pancakes before he spoke and Bonnie was too stunned to hit his head and translate to me what he just said. I honestly didn't expected anything else from them.

"Wait so this is the same Damon Salvatore that you told us about?" finally Bon came back to the earth.

"He is the one, yes." I confirmed. It was easy to say that her mind was ready to explode and I couldn't blame her it wasn't that common for a 140 or so years old bloodsucking creature to come out of nowhere and have to some extend a decent conversation with me. In other words he didn't sucked me dry.

"Well, he should have some reason to be here." Jeremy said.

"If I'm not mistaken, Zach is related to him, so maybe he is visiting?" I asked but we all knew that was far from the true.

"What about the other one?" asked Bonnie.

"Stefan?" she noded. "I don't know." and I really didn't.

"Ok, you two stop it." said the younger Gilbert. "You Bonnie are a kicking ass witch, if anything he should be the one to be afraid." Bonnie smiled affectionately at his encouraging words. "Ems, I don't know the exact procedure weather you need a certificate or something but if it comes to it you are one bad ass hunter!" I laugh at that. He was right.

"Emm, Jer is right, we are prepared for this, if he is a threat we can protect ourselves. We have been wearing vervain, we have been giving it to our friends and Jack is informed so at the moment we can't do anything else but go to school." I nodded.

* * *

It was all going normally. Care was as bubbly as usual, Jeremy was hanging out with Matt and was tolerating Tyler, which is accomplishment on it's own, Bonnie was with Elena. Talking about the other Gilbert, she was trying to get back to how she was previously, it was evident that she was over hiding in her room and was mending things with her brother. Before school she thanked both me and Bonnie for taking care of him and thing were looking up. That is till I was yanked by the hand while putting some things in my locker. It was Bon and she was freaking out.

"You can't believe what or who or I don't know anymore is a new student here!" she almost shrieked and if I didn't see the panic in her eyes I would have mistaken her for Caroline.

"Who?"

"Stefan! Stefan Salvatore!" she whispered yelled and I immediately looked around to see if he was anywhere near us. After that I pulled us two in one of the bathrooms checking if it was empty and tried to calm her down.

"No! Emma you don't understand! He wouldn't take his eyes of Elena! Elena, the exact copy of Katherine!" she stunned me by saying that.

"Oh no."

"I know! What do we do? From what I saw he was very nice and polite but he is a vampire. Is Elena in danger?"

"Bon, Bonnie! Listen to me!" when she did I continue. "You will calm down and you will warn Jeremy, be careful he could hear you. For the rest of the day we will be acting normal, I have classes with Elena next and I'll see what is this all about. After school we will follow him and finally we will get some answers." she nodded. "We won't let anything happened to Lena."

* * *

And that is what we did, for the rest of the classes I was with both of them. From the first glance Stefan looked...docile, but I could not be sure, he was indeed always near Elena, the looks that they exchange, well Lena was definitely interested in him, and the Salvatore was not staring at her like she was a meal. He and his brother were very different, while somehow the aura around Stefan was calm, restrained and maybe good, the feeling I got from Damon last night was nothing but sinister and dangerous.

Elena did introduced us, his smile was genuine and I saw the recognition when she said my family name and when his eyes caught my ring.

"You have a beautiful ring, Emma." he said.

"Just as you do, Stefan." I answered. "Mind if you take it off so I could have a better look at it." at those words, Bonnie, Jer and the vampire himself froze in place, we were standing outside of school, the other students pacing by, only Elena looked at us questioningly not understanding where the tension came from. Bon was sure that the big rock on his hand was a day light ring, so there was no particular reason for me to see it, it was only to make a subtle point that I was onto him. And He got the message.

"Maybe some other time, I think we will be late for our last classes." he finally said. The entire time I didn't let him out of my sight. However nice he was acting and that both Elena and Caroline were pinning after him, he could be just a master at disguising his intentions.

* * *

After school was over the said vampire was nowhere to be found, tonight we were all going to meet at the Grill and I was sure that one of my two other best girlfriends would invite him. But I had to put my plan in motion before that. Jeremy called Bonnie when finally Elena was back from the cemetery, she often visited it, they both stayed home and when we knew that she was safe in the house, Bonnie made a locator spell. Stefan was still in the graveyard. We were there in ten minutes.

"Emma? I didn't expect to see you here." asked me Stefan when I finally found him there. He was surprised to see me that was for sure but I didn't missed the cautiousness that shown in his eyes.

"Stefan, I have to make sure." I said.

"Make sure? Of what?" but I never answered him because the next second he was crouching on his knees holding his head and Bonnie came out of her hiding space. I didn't waist time soon I was in front of him, injecting him with vervain. The next moment he was unconscious on the ground.

"Good job, Bonnie." I praised my friend that was very confident throughout the whole thing even if it was her first time going against a real vampire.

"Yeah, aneurisms are pretty easy for me." she smile cheekily. But we had to act fast, we didn't know how long will he stay like that.

"_Ems?"_ after the second ring my uncle answered.

"We have a situation meet us in the Castors crypt." from the seriousness of my voice he knew right away what was happening.

"_I will be there in few minutes." _

After I ended our call I turned to Bonnie and after I nodded she said a spell and soon the unconscious body of Stefan Salvatore was in the air and with it we walked towards the said crypt. It wasn't far away and when we got there Bonnie used her magic once again to open the entrance to the secret passage. But before I continue I might as well tell you about this place. Just like the Lockwoods that have a place where on the full moon every wolf is tied down there is a place that the Castors have created just as secret for meetings. Those meeting weren't normal. Like I told you the Castors were people that ended disputes and fights between the supernatural creatures, but to do that they needed a place away from prying eyes. That's how the Castors crypt was created. It is placed in the graveyard near the end of the town. At first glance it is a normal crypt that has one sarcophagus everyone with a key could enter there but only with a magical spell and the agreement of a member of the Castors clan an entrance on the floor would open and it would lead us to the real crypt. With Bonnie and Stefan we descended down the old stone stairs and we found ourselves in a big old library room. All the walls were covert in books that varied from spell books given to the family by witches for keeping from which Bonnie learned a lot, to journals that were either ours or from the other founding families.

In the far end there was a small bar that I think was Jack's addition to the place where he stored alcohol and even blood. 'For the future guests, we don't wont to be rude.' In the center there was a big old wooden table that had many engravings on. The wood of which it was made was a very old and special but that information I would keep for another time. It had six massive stone throne like chairs that surrounded it. Bonnie loved to spend time here so the table was full with candles that she lit with one movement of her hand. As soon as she let Stefan's unmoving body lay on on of those chairs, Jack came trough the entrance.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

"Does that mean his brother..."

"Yes."

"What about Elena?"

"That's what we are about to find out." I said as I saw him visibly relaxing a little after seeing that I had it all under control. I was seated on the other end of the table with Bonnie on my right side focusing on the vampire and Jack took the seat on my left.

"You know, I am very amazed by how you two deal with all of this." my uncle praised us succeeding in relaxing even a bit the witch next to me.

"Yeah. We are … well we are pretty bad ass." she said and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. But what we did was just part of the plan what will come next was the real deal. I had read all of the journals of my ancestors, I knew how those meeting happened but this will be my first time and I was nervous. It won't be the first time that a Castor had rendered a vampire unconscious and had talked with him/her here but more often it was done with the acceptance of the supernatural. But sue me, it was my first time give me some credit.

"He is waking up." said Bonnie pulling me out of my thoughts.

Stefan started to stir up and sat fully on the chair. His eyes darted around the crypt and finally they fell on us. From my peripheral vision Jack was grinning like an idiot and Bonnie was ready to burn the vampire's brain if needed to. But that was not why we were here.

"Emma? Bonnie?" he asked but soon the confusion was cleared and the realization sat it's place. "So it's safe to say that you know what I am." he continue calmly but I saw the flicker of his eyes, searching for a way out. I was glad that Jack wasn't saying anything but I was sure he was dying to.

"Stefan, you will have to excuse me and Bonnie for the way that we...greeted you." he quirked an eyebrow obviously not entirely sure that I used the right word.

"You mean frying my brain and injecting me with vervain?" he asked and at that Jack looked at us like we have lost our minds but still kept quiet.

"I am not going to apologize for doing that, you should know why we did it even if the method could be less...painful." at that he nodded.

"So why am I still alive?" he asked. Bonnie snorted.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be." she said calmly. At times like this her witch nature was coming trough and I had no doubt that she would have ended him if it wasn't for me. It was the kick ass powerful witch that was taking place. The one that had a lot of power and confidence. For the past three years she did grow in an exceptional person.

"But we are not going to do that." I said. Looking from her to the vampire. "Stefan, we brought you here because we have to make sure that you are not a treat." he nodded seemingly understanding what I was getting at. "I must inform you that as a Castor I know a lot more then you think and that Bonnie here can sense a lie, so I would ask you to answer my questions. I assure you the last thing I want is to kill you. I'm not sure how much you know about my family..."

"The Castor clan is very known in the supernatural world, Emma. I have heard that they are fair to all people and prefer to help not kill." he looked at me at that and I nodded in confirmation. "I also know that many consider your family as a friend and is very respected by many. So I promise you that I will answer all you have to ask because I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone in this town." he said and I didn't have to look at Bonnie, I already knew he was telling the true. So I smiled at him and he probably saw that my entire being wasn't hostile anymore because he returned the gesture.

"Would you like some blood?" asked jack after seeing that things were going better. Bonnie shot him a look, she never did liked his bar idea and the refrigerator full of blood bags.

"I don't drink human blood." answered Stefan surprising us all. "I only drink animal blood, have been doing that for years." he said. "It makes me a lot less stronger but I don't hurt any people." he continue an I nodded. Somehow I respected his decision even if I thought that he was pushing his vampire side and that was never good.

"Oh, don't worry, my friend! I have that as well." said Jack excitedly going to the bar and coming with a bottle and glass handing them to a very surprised Stefan.

"You...you have animal blood?" he asked astonished. I clicked my tongue at the excitement that shown on my uncles face and he started to explain the whole bar idea while me and Bonnie shared an annoyed look. Stefan was laughing by the end of the story that I chose to ignore. Jack had won him over that was for sure. Well his grin said it all.

"So what do you want to know, Emma?" he asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I come by in every few years to see Zach, and visit my home town." he said.

"But you never stayed for longer. What changed this time?" we all knew the answer to that but still I had to see what would he say.

"Elena Gilbert." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. But when I looked at him showing that I didn't accept it he continue. "She looks like someone I knew, I had to get to know her, but I assure you that I would never hurt her or anyone here."

"So you are starting to develop feelings for her." I stated and he chuckled a little at my bluntness.

"Yes, I do."

"Is that a some type of replacement for Katherine Pierce?" he visibly stiffened at that, shocked that I knew something about her. "Like I told you, Stefan, I know more then you think. Is it that they are exact copies of one another? Is that why you like her?" I asked protectiveness seeping in my voice.

"No! I..I it was what drew me to her, but she is nothing like Katherine! I would never do something like that." he said frantic to make me believe him. I looked at Bonnie and she nodded confirming that he was saying the true. When I didn't say anything more he continue. "What do you know about her?"

"I know everything, Castors were always very observant people, I know everything that she has done, all the people she turned, how she betrayed them, how she manipulated the entire town, how she manipulated you and your brother." I said feeling sympathy after seeing the ashamed look on his face. He knew that I was aware of the tragedy that ensured itself.

"I have long lost any kind of affection towards Katherine, she had compelled me throughout the whole time. If anything I feel only hatred towards her." he looked me in the eyes and I knew he was just one of the many that had been victim to this woman.

"What about your brother?" I finally ended the silence that fell on us.

"My brother? What about Damon?"

"You have no clue that he is in Mystic Falls, do you?" asked Bonnie surprised by the turn of the events.

"He is here?" asked Stefan shocked and visibly panicking. "The animal attacks? That should have been him." he said with realization seeping through his voice.

"From what I saw, he has his emotions turned off." I said and he sharply turned his head towards me.

"You saw him?"

"We even talked. So you see why we reacted the way we did today." and he nodded.

"I fully understand, but Emma, I have no control over him, he has been following me around from the moment we turned. Whenever I would decide to stay at one place he would come and destroy everything. He is dangerous and a lot stronger then me." I was surprised by the concern he showed for me and Bonnie, probably completely forgetting that Jack was behind him watching the hold thing unfold.

"So he came here because of you?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm not sure."

"No, I think there is other reason he is here." I interrupted both of them.

"Did he tried to hurt you, Emma?" asked Stefan concerned. I could feel that Bonnie was very pleasantly surprised by the way Stefan was acting. My gut was telling me that he was an ally maybe in the future a friend, I was sure she thought the same. I chose not to answer feeling that even if Damon was killing and was indeed evil, he had turned his emotions off and somehow I knew that wasn't him, he wasn't the monster that Stefan had accepted.

"Thank you for being honest, Stefan. If you really decide to stay in Mystic Falls you have out support" seeing Jack nodding behind him and Bonnie smiling a little next to me. "But I still have to worn you that if you hurt Elena or break her heart you will answer to us." I said seriously and when he nodded frantically I couldn't contain my smile and laughed with him. It seem all was good now. Well at least for one of the two brothers.

After that we talked abut other things, Stefan told Bonnie about all the Bennets he had met and they somehow clicked, she saw the respect he felt for her ancestors and like every witch that flattery won her completely over. He talked about some of his adventures with Jack and listened with a genuine smile on his face while my hyperactive uncle told him stories in return as well. Jack told him to be careful about the council and that they had different believes in comparison with the Castors. When we parted ways outside the crypt I could feel the air had changed around us. There was acceptance, and a definite promise for alliance when it came to keeping the ones we cared about safe. Dare I say even that we have somehow maybe made a friend in the face of Stefan Salvatore.

We filled in Jeremy of all of it, he was happy about it, saying that he had met Stefan in school and that 'he just gave the vibe of a cool guy.' That was Jeremy Gilbert for you.

* * *

A few days have passed after that. At the back to school party Vicky was attacked and even though the sheriff said it was an animal attack, later that night Stefan came and explain that it was his brother and that he was tantalizing him.

"He mentioned you and Elena, Ems. I don't know what have happened when you met him but it had caught his attention. That is not good." he said clearly worried about me, but Bonnie had promised that I was protected that Elena was as well, he had given her a necklace with vervain even if we already gave her a bracelet with the herb in it.

Caroline had mentioned him talking to her but 'even if he was sex on legs he somehow creeped me out and I had to shoot him down.' He had clearly tried to compel her but because she was wearing the same bracelet that Elena had he was unsuccessful. Bonnie was extremely mad at that and wanted to burn him alive but for now I was holding her back, I didn't want to do anything before I talked with him and saw that there was no other way that we could take. Not to forget he was Stefan's brother and I was already considering him a friend. I know it's soon but I am like that, if I like someone we would be friends in no time.

The night of the comet, things went for the worse, Vicky had went missing, Jeremy was freaking out because he considered her a friend and knowing that Damon probably had her was not okay with any of us. He was distracting Elena, while me and Bonnie went to search for her and Stefan went the other way. He called us ten minutes later telling us what had happened and how Damon had almost compelled her to tell everyone that he is a vampire. The good thing at least was that she was still alive, shaken, with no memories. Care, Matt and Bonnie went with Vicky to put her to bed, Jer decided to go back home with Elena and after talking with Stefan a little more I sent him to go after Elena.

"You have to make a decision, Stefan, if you want things work out with Elena, you have to stop with all the secrets. Damon will be going nowhere she will sooner or later find out, isn't it better to let her decide now before it's too late and she will think that you are a liar?" I asked him and by the conflicted expression on his face I couldm't help but squeeze his hand reassuringly. "We were going to tell her someday, but from the way I see it, she is already falling for you, it's you from who she has to find out."

"What if she won't accept it?"

"Then you will respect her decision and stay as her friend."

"I should probably leave, Ems, I brought nothing but problems." his sad eye almost broke my heart.

"That's not fair Stefan, you are giving up too easily! Fight for her, show her that what you are doesn't change who you are." at that he smiled at me and hugged me.

"You are amazing." I hugged him back and laughed.

"Oh, I know." after winking I send him to go and talk with Elena.

After that I started to walk towards home, completely exhausted from the past few days. And it was just the beginning. As a gift to myself I went and got chocolate ice cream. Big box. Don't judge, I love sweet things and I deserve the whole thing, so shut it. After that I checked Bonnie to see that she was home safe and that Vicky was okay, then Jer for him to tell me that he was playing video games while Stefan was outside talking with Elena, I decided that today was a successful day even with all the drama after finding out Stefan rejected Care and that Tyler broke up with Vicky.

It was funny how even midst of all the supernatural chaos that was suddenly happening, somehow the normal teenage drama was on full force. Geez give the girl a break.

"Well, somebody looks like she needs her beauty sleep." a velvety smooth deep voice cut me out of my trance. "Like right now." and there in a second stood out of nowhere the devil himself. Demon Salvatore. He looked just as sinfully handsome as the last time I saw him, the same mischievousness in the eyes and the smirk that now I think was his signature look.

"Damon."

"Emma." he copied mocking me. I rolled my eyes really not in the mood to banter with a psychotic killer. Funny how even if I knew what he have done and what he could do to me I sill was not afraid. And he knew that which made him even more amused and dare I say interested.

"It's time that we have a chat." he finally stopped the silence that fell between us. And before I could even say a sarcastic answer to that, all went black. And funny enough my last thought was 'Here goes my ice cream.'

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_First thank you for the support on this new story, I am happy that you like it and you are eager to see the next chapter. Second, you have to know that it feels amazing that you are interested in reading D.O.C. because it really stimulates me to write faster hahah! The next update will be full of Damon so don't worry that you didn't see him in this one a lot. Follow. Comment. Favorite. I appreciate it al!_

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wakey, wakey." I hear a voice then feel a hand that goes up and down my arm and in the next moment I open my eyes and look right at the bluest pare of orbs staring back at me. For a second I am rendered speechless letting those sky like eyes consume me but after the initial shock I start to see more things like the black brows, the straight nose, the light skin, the sinful lips. Soon I notice that the eyes show mischievousness, the brow are raised in amusement and those lips are curled in a smirk. Then came the realization of messy black locks, the strong body hovering over me and the fingers still grazing the exposed skin of my arm.

Memories are flooding back to me and the calm feeling that I strangely got from him soon disappear and is replaced with anger.

"You!" I say keeping my voice strong even if my throat is dry.

"Me!" he mocks me wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, like I would even think about something like that with this killer...

"You! You killer!" he looks at me strangely like my words hit him in unexpected way that he himself can't understand. "You killed my ice cream!" I was now in a sitting position after he retracted himself. Damon was looking at me like I lost it.

"Come again?"

"Don't play dumb! You just had to kidnap me and leave my poor ice cream dying in the middle of the road. Do you know what happens when you leave the ice cream like that?" I ask seriously and he just stares at me with unbelievable expression.

"It melts?" Damon finally asks unsure.

"It melts! Exactly! Couldn't you like kidnap me and take my ice cream as well? It didn't weighted too much, you are a vampire for God sakes! People would think that you could lift more then just one thing." I rambled so annoyed with the whole situation that I didn't noticed the real smile that graced his face. His eyes read amusement and he was probably considering my mental state but let me tell you something, I had few very long days and I needed my dose of sugar. When I finally was going to have it this Salvatore just had to come out of nowhere and make me black out. The idiot! At least he could have taken my grocery bag as well. Geez.

"Wait. So you are mad not because a vampire took you somewhere that no one could find you and can hurt you, but because he didn't get the ice cream as well?" he asked like he was trying to really grasp the situation that he found himself in.

"Yes." I said still glaring at him, I was very serious. But of coarse his face morphed from disbelieving to one that was right out laughing at me. The nerve.

"It's not funny! You may not need to eat actual food, but I need my sugar!" he wasn't even listening, his whole body was shaking so much that he sat on the sofa opposite of me. While he was doing that I let my eyes wonder around me. We were in a hotel room and I was sitting on the bed. After a few moments I remembered the place as it being the only motel in Mystic Falls. My eyes fell on Damon again and he was not laughing anymore just looking at me with amusement written all over his face. I knew that the situation I was in was very dangerous even if for him I was something to make fun of I still didn't know if he would just snap at any second and kill me. Bonnie wouldn't look for me till next morning so he had few hours to do whatever his sinister brain wanted.

"Why am I here Damon?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Oh that's easy, I know that you know about Stefan and me, my dear little brother needs to hide his diary better." he says rolling his eyes just before I do the same. Seriously, Stefan and I have the have a talk about secrecy and to not put his diary under the pillow. Tche.

"Fine. You got me. Bravo. But did you really expected anything less?" I ask irritated that he got to me first and not the other way around.

"Indeed." he answers smirking.

"So you know that we like to handle things as calmly as possible and that we prefer making friends not enemies." I continue.

"I am excellent at those things, kitten." I snort at the nickname and the bold lie that comes out of his mouth. He chuckles at my reaction obviously seeing that I don't buy any of his crap.

"Right. Tell me with what can I help you, Damon?" I ask deciding to cut the chase. He regards me for a while really considering what exactly to tell me but he, just like his brother, doesn't know how far my knowledge goes.

"I want a grimoar and a witch." he said, closely watching my reaction. And it finally things clicked. Was he? Was he...

"You want to open the tomb don't you?" I ask and he quickly hides his surprise that I know about it.

"What do you know?" he asks in return and I have to be serious here because I notice how his body tenses.

"Damon, I am not your enemy so don't get defensive and all. I could have kept quiet and just pretended I didn't know anything."

"And how can I be sure that you are not putting me in a trap?" he narrows his eyes.

"Because I am more Castor then I want to admit, and it means that if you give me a really good reason to help you open that tomb I will do it."

"Or I can just kill your loved ones till you do it." he counters still looking for something that will show him I'm lying.

"Not everyone is out there to get you." I say and he just stares at me.

"The two people outside the city, the three campers two days ago, Vicky, it's all me." he comes closer by putting his hands on his knees and leans forward.

"I know."

"And you still want to help me open a tomb full of vengeful hungry vampires?"

"No one deserve a faith like this, they are living corpses and I will give them a chance to live, if they decide to forgive this town for what it did to them then I would let them out, if not they will stay there." at that he looked at me surprised.

"And how the hell will you do that, kitten?"

"I have my ways, Damon, I am Castor don't forget that, everyone deserves a chance no matter human or a vampire." I look him straight in the eyes completely honest with everything. But I see he still doesn't believe me. So I let out a small sign, step on the floor and go right in front of him, he regards me with curiosity and then his eyes almost come out when he sees that I remove my vervain necklace.

"What are you doing?" he asks in disbelieve. Before I answer I take out a pin from my hair and make a little cut on my finger pointing it to him.

"See if I have vervain in my blood, I just took off the necklace that protects me from your compulsion. See if I am lying to you. Compel me." I say and he looks at me strangely like he can't understand me or quite figure me out.

"You do realize that now I can do anything to you." Damon says while taking my hand and licking the blood from my finger not once breaking eye contact.

"It's not one way street, Damon." In a second he is on his feet holding me in place, my heart drums in my ears because yes what I'm doing is borderline insane but for reasons that I don't want to think about I want Damon to trust me.

"Are you planning any kind of trap for me?"

"No."

"Will you help me open the tomb?"

"Yes."

"Is it true what you told me?"

"I haven't lied to you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I want to help the vampires inside that don't deserve to be there. I want to help you find the person you are looking for. "

"Why?"

"Because everyone has the right to be happy." there was a pause after, there was nothing I could do but stand there not really seeing anything but two very beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you think about me, Emma?"

"That you are dangerous, a vampire that has no problem with killing, someone that has turned his emotions off but still is determined to find the one who he is looking for. I respect that just like I respect your dedication even if it walks hand in hand with no remorse. I feel like you are lonely, I know that feeling and somehow I sense that we are more similar then what we think and I what to be your friend, someone that you will have no doubts about and that will never betray you." then there is nothing. I find myself on the bed again and when I try to remember what he asked me, everything is blank form the question - if I was lying to him. He is still in the room this time holding a glass with alcohol in his hand and he looks at me in a way that I can't well explain but it makes my skin crow. Then I notice my necklace in my hand and I put it back on. There is a silence between us and I don't know what to say but thankfully he does it before me.

"To open the tomb I will need a stone that I have hidden in a place from where I will soon retrieve it, a witch that will use the stone and the spell that will open the entrance" I nod, already knowing all of it.

"I have the grimoar with the spell and a witch that will help you if you give her the right reason." I say surprising him.

"Sheila Bennet." he continues.

"Or her granddaughter, Bonnie Bennet."

"So it's really true, the ambush you to made for Stefan?" he asks finally breaking the strange trance that he was in. And I nod once again.

"Damon, I can't promise you that this will stay between us. For one the people I will tell I can trust them with my life and will do nothing but help if I asked." I said and he raised his hand indication for me to tell him who exactly are those people. So I sign and continue. "Bonnie, Jeremy Gilbert and Jack Castor, my uncle." he looks at me questioningly.

"Jack Castor, the one that is part of the secret council in this town?" he asks doubting that someone that is in that circle will have any positive reaction to the plan that we are forming here.

"Believe it or not he doesn't share their believes but stays there to keep an eye on them." he nods at that maybe finally starting to see that I have no reason to lie to him.

"Stefan should know as well." at those words his eyes darken and I see that maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, I expect him to lash out but he stays quiet. So I don't push it.

After that he drives me home, I'm not surprised that he knows where I live and before I could even say anything to him his car is already at the end of the street. I don't know what was going on in his head but his mood was swinging from one to another before I even realize it.

* * *

The next morning Jack, Bonnie and Jer are in my kitchen they all eat breakfast calmly before I start to explain what happened last night. To say that they were okay with it would have been misunderstanding.

"What do you mean he kidnapped you?" Bonnie asked.

"He want's to open the tomb?" Jeremy

"Why on earth would we help him?" Bonnie

"Wait he dropped your ice cream?" Jack

"You let him compel you? Are you out of your mind?" Bonnie

It took me more then half an hour to explain them all and even after they were still very unsure about it.

"But how will you be certain that you won't make a mistake and let out more then 20 very dangerous vampires out?" asked Jack

"If Bonnie agrees to help me with all of this, I have a plan." I look at my best friend and expect from her to start protesting but she only signs and says.

"Are you sure, Ems?" and I look her straight in the eyes and say yes. It looks like they finally caved in when my phone ranged.

"_We need to talk."_ Stefan said skipping everything else. I see how serious he is.

"Meet us in the crypt."

Jack has to go to work but we three use Bonnie's car and go to the graveyard. Stefan stands there looking like he is in the same time angry but nervous. When he sees us he starts to talk but Bonnie shoos him away and tells him to wait till we are underground so no one can hear us. When we are in safe place he explodes demanding to know what have I been thinking and how could I have agreed to something like that. There was a lot of cussing and demands that I forgot all about it, but I made him shut up and explained the same thing I said to Damon, Bonnie and the rest.

"You can't trust him, Emma, I made that mistake so many times, he always stabbed me in the back!"

"I understand your worries but that was my decision to make, I told him to tell you because you have the right to know, but if you don't want to participate I don't need your help, you are free to walk away any time." he regards me contemplating, wondering what to do, then Bonnie steps up and promises him that only those that deserve to walk out of that tomb will do it, she and I will make sure of it. He still was not okay with it but in the end said that he couldn't let us deal with Damon alone so he would help us and keep an eye on his brother. We were all thankful for that.

"Did you tell Elena the true?" I asked and he tensed before nodding.

"Yes, she knows what I am, why I was here, I even told her about Katherine. I let her decide what she will do with all of this." he said but in his voice I could detect that he wasn't sure if she would ever want to do anything with him.

* * *

After that we all went to school. Elena was acting out, and even if we knew why we all stayed silent for the moment. Bonnie asked her to have a sleep over just the three of us, that was when we were going to tell her the true as well. She accepted in a instant. For the rest of the they she stayed away from Stefan but he was holding up, telling me that he will give her all the time she needed. It all was going normal for the moment till after class when I stayed with Bonnie, Care and Lena to watch them practice cheer-leading. Jer was not far away talking with Stefan, Matt and Tyler playing football. Out of nowhere Damon's car stopped near us and after kissing him, Vicky walked out of the car with a scarf on the neck. Everyone watched amazed by the turn of events, I could feel Bonnie angry magic pulsating in waves out of her. It was obvious Damon was using Vicky as a blood bag.

Stefan was next to him when I finally returned my eyes to them, he was saying something angrily to his brother but he wasn't paying attention because he we looking straight at me. So I walked to them and that stopped Stefan from whatever speech he was making, both brothers now looked at me. Damon and I were staring at each other and that wasn't apparently okay for the younger Salvatore because he stepped between us and hissed at Damon.

"What the hell are you doing, Damon! She is not a puppet you can play around with." but Damon ignored him once again, only pushing him away and coming right in front of me.

"Except this as a token of trust, kitten. I will stop killing and use the delicious Vicky Donovan as a replacement. Like we made clear we have the same goal and I don't want the council after me, before we achieve it." he said his voice lower then what I was used to, his eyes not for a second straying from mine. Maybe I was a hypocrite by choosing the smaller evil out of the two but it was better then nothing.

"Thank you, but please don't hurt her." he knew what I meant because he smirked and lean even closer, making the tension radiating from Stefan even stronger, but I payed him no mind, my full attention was on the man in front of me that now was playing with a strand of my hair and was breathing near my ear.

"Keep your end of the deal and I will do that." I nodded immediately and when he pulled away I felt relieve but as well disappointment but I didn't want to think about it.

"I'll see you soon, kitten." he winked at me, then only spared one look at his brother and was in his car driving away.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Stefan, in the same time that Bonnie did, making me realize that she had come with me.

"Guys, am I wrong?" I asked quietly and they both understood what I meant.

"Ems, I don't like it, but if he is only drinking from Vicky and not hurting her then as much as I hate to say it it is better then him killing others." Bonnie said and she squeezed my shoulder trying to reassure me.

"I must agree, but the thought that he would do that it's still hard to grasp." contemplated Stefan. "He said that when he gets her out of there they will leave town. I can't be sure about it, Ems, but it's the best we got, Damon is way stronger then me." he said and I agreed with him.

"Wait. Her?" I finally caught with him.

"Yes, Katherine. Didn't he tell you that?" Bonnie gasped and looked at me shocked. We both knew that she wasn't in the tomb.

"But she.." before she could continue, Care was on to us and made Bonnie return to their practice and Stefan excused himself.

That was bad.

* * *

We didn't have time to talk after that, Bonnie had to visit her Grams, Stefan was hunting, Jer was somewhere with Matt and Care, she would have come to the sleepover but thankfully she was busy doing something with Mat, that at one hand I was not okay with because I haven't spoken to her lately out of school but it was for the better because Bonnie wanted to talk with Elena about all things supernatural.

The sleepover was intense at best, Elena wouldn't talk about anything so Bonnie just decided to go for it and made me levitate in the air. After the initial shock, Bon told her everything, in return Elena said what she found out from Stefan and in the end I filled all the gaps. It took us more then four hours, there was shouting, crying, amazement and denial but in the end Lena knew what was happening and was still not running screaming in the opposite direction.

"I'll need time to get used to this, you had three years, Jer three months, but the most shocking thing is that Katherine and I are like twins. I-I just need time and a little space. N-No not from you, just from Stefan, things were going way to fast and by adding this...it just..." we both nodded seeing that she was right.

"You should take things slow, get to know each other, see if you could accept him for what he is, but Lena, don't judge him for it, judge his actions, please." I said and she agreed seeing my point. Bonnie and I knew that she was already falling for him, just like he for her but no one said it was going to be easy. We promised to keep her in touch with everything even if for the moment she didn't want to be directly connected to all of it.

In the end we were all beaten up by all the emotional things that we went through for one sleepover.

* * *

The next day things at school were going well, Elena wasn't ignoring Stefan and we were all sitting on one table, Jeremy had went to see how Vicky was doing and he clearly knew that Damon had compelled her to keep his secret but at gym he didn't see any marks or anything to indicate that Damon was hurting her. If you exclude the scarf.

I had been home for the last few hours and was looking trough my phone when I saw it. _Damon. _He had putted his number. Sneaky little...

"_Kitten, what a surprise. To what do I own the pleasure?" _he answered immediately.

"I have to show you something." I said and momentarily heard him chuckle, of coarse he would think about something pervert.

"_Whenever you are ready, kitten just say the word, I am that easy."_ I could imagine him smirking and wiggling his brows right now, and I would have probably laughed if it wasn't something serious, like Katherine is not in the tomb serious.

"Damon, I'm not joking, can we meet now?"

"_Do you know where the Salvatore boarding house is?" _he asked after sensing that in deed it wasn't a joking matter.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

I took the journal that explained how Katherine got away, changed in some tight comfy jeans a sweater and my leather jacket and was on my way. Who knew how will he react, maybe in his rage he will kill me or kill everyone in this town. But I promised him the true and I was going to give it to him no matter what.

When I got there I was about to knock when the door slung open and there stood the devil himself with a glace of alcohol. He made a little way between himself and the door for me to enter and even after I glared at him he didn't budge acting like this was totally normal. So I had no choice but go through it trying but miserably failing to not touch him. He was having such a kick out of seeing me all flustered.

The boarding house was very old and if I haven't been here before I would have been amazed by the luxury and the antiques all over the place, Damon showed me the way to the main room and made himself another drink while I sat on one of the couches looking at the working fireplace.

"Bourbon?" he asked.

"I'm driving after this, no thank you." I answer and he chuckles at that.

"Never would have pegged you for a drinker." he said amused after seeing that I didn't refused the drink itself. He was observant.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Damon." and he nodded clearly agreeing with my statement but his eyes had something about them that held some kind of promise. Like he intended on finding everything about me.

"Where is Zach?" I ask finally remembering that there was a human living with two vampires.

"On a council meeting I suppose." he shrugged like it was not big deal. "Stefan on the other hand is out hunting innocent bunnies." at that I couldn't hold the small laugh that escaped from me. It seem to intrigue Damon because he looked at me questioningly asking about my reaction.

"I respect his choice of diet, don't get me wrong, it's just that he is pushing away the vampire inside him, he is denying his own nature and that never leads to anything good." I explain and Damon looks so pleased by that that I chuckled again.

"Thank God, here I thought I was the only one that thought like that." he said finally sitting on the couch opposed to mine. "So you are aware about his ripper side?" I nodded and he once again looks surprised by the extend of my knowledge.

"I don't know the details, but I know that he looses control if he drinks human blood. That's what he told me."

"He definitively skipped a lot of it, kitten." he smirked and I knew that he was very pleased that he could show me a side of Stefan that wasn't so bright.

"You are free to add to it, Damon." and he wasted no time doing it. He told me what a ripper was, how he not only lost control but also because of the guilt Stefan turned his emotions off making him a deadly nightmare to any human in the way.

"Everyone has a dark side, we both choose to accept it but it's not something everyone is ready to do, just like you said so about Stefan." and he looked at me contemplating on what to say to that, it was clear that he wanted to find what I meant exactly by 'we' but he stayed quiet.

"Will you always surprise me with those answers of yours?" he instead asked and I shrugged smiling and winking trying to imitate him but by the laughter after I guess I failed at it.

"So dear Elena found out about us?" at that I couldn't help but roll eyes.

"You got to stop reading your brothers diary, Damon." I tried to chastised but it came out more like a sarcasm because really Stefan has to stop hiding his journal under the pillow. Strangely only by looking at his eyes I knew that he was thinking the same thing and we both ended laughing at the naivety of Stefan. When I sobered up I knew that now was the time to say why I was really here.

"I know who you are trying to get out of the tomb, Damon." he visibly tensed at that all humor gone. "I know about Katherine and I know that she looks like Elena, no - they are identical."

"How?" he asked harshly making me flinch a little at his tone. Here goes nothing.

"The Castors that lived through those years have documented it, that's how I knew who you and Stefan are." he was about to say something but I needed to tell him all f it. "That was the main reason why we ambushed Stefan to make sure that his intentions had nothing to do with Katherine. Damon, I'm leaving in your hands the journal that my ancestor had written about you two and Katherine, I didn't know you were going in for her that is why I am handing it to you this late. I'm not sure if I will be able to tell you that what you will read inside is even 100% real. I'm giving this knowing that after seeing it you would want to possibly kill me." he looks at me shocked but I don't know from what exactly. "I have made a deal with you and I will help you open the tomb, I just want you to know that I keep my promises, I will not lie to you."

I stand up, pull out the journal from my bag and hand it to him. He is staring at me with eyes that don't betray anything and I deeply hope that I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life. When I see that he won't say anything I find my way out, enter my car and go home. But honestly I am not so much worried about my well being then I am for his.

* * *

_Hey everyone!_

_Wooo that was a long one! So much revelations happening in one chapter, aren't you excited? I just love changing the plot completely but in the same time keeping the main time line in check, it's a little difficult because I like things going at a faster rate but those set backs are essential for the characters. This is how I always imagined things would go if someone like Emma, that didn't kept secrets from her loved once, was part of the show. I hope you enjoyed this one, I love writing Damon and Emma together!_

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Emma! Do you hear me? Emma!" _it was in the middle of the night two days have passed since I gave the journal to Damon and I haven't seen or heard from him. Stefan said that he had no idea where he was and that he couldn't find the journal as well. Jer thought that he had left after seeing there was no reason for him to stay anymore. Bonnie didn't agree and was always ready for a surprising attack or news from the local police that there was a mass murder somewhere near.

I was asleep that night when my phone rang. It was Elena.

"Yeah, Lena I'm listening. What's going on?"

"_Em, Damon was herе a few minutes ago, he was acting super strange. Ems, he tried to kiss me." _said Elena now panicking. I was on my feet the next moment putting clothes on_. "He acted like he was drunk. B-but Stefan said that was not possible for a vampire. Ems, he called me Katherine. He was shouting but I was so scared that I ran in my house! Please come here. Please!" _

"Lena, calm down I'm on my way, Bonnie will be there in minutes as well. Just calm down." I said and didn't ended the call because she was really freaking out. Jeremy was at Matt's place and Jenna was in a convention out of town I didn't know what exactly was happening with Damon but from what I understood he was taking the news pretty bad.

When I went to Gilbert's house, Bonnie was there just as Stefan. The younger brother was talking quietly to Elena, hugging her and showing her that everything was okay. When Bon saw me she came right up to me and said that she checked the perimeter with magic but Damon was no longer here. Elena wanted answers and I explained to her that Damon was probably crushed from the revelation that Katherine was not in the tomb.

"But I though that he couldn't feel any kind of emotions?" she asked confused, Stefan looked at me but when I couldn't answer that he did.

"Elena, Damon had waited for more then a century and a half to free Katherine from that tomb, from what I know he loved her strongly and now...after finding out that she was never there..."

"What about our deal? He gets her and leaves town. Why is he still here?" asked Bonnie and I could see the many possibility that were turning in her head of how badly Damon could react to this.

"I don't know, I am afraid that he will react very bad, I'm not sure how safe anyone in this town is."

"Emma, he is unstable." said Bonnie. "We have to take him down." at that Stefan stiffened and I knew that no matter how bad his relationship with his brother was he was still his family.

"Bonnie we can't do that."

"Why, Emma? He is dangerous!"

"I know, we have no idea what he will do now but he is still Stefan's brother and you have to see that even if he doesn't show it the right way he is heartbroken." I said and she scrunched her nose and looked at me doubtful. But when I pleaded her with my eyes, she signed and said.

"You and your fairness, not everyone can be saved." I nodded.

"That's true, but everyone deserves a chance." Stefan smiled at me, silently thanking me.

We stayed for half an hour and when me and Bonnie saw how Stefan and Elena were in their own world now we decided to go home. When I parked my car outside my house I was stunned to see who was sitting on my porch.

"Damon?" I asked coming near the figure sitting in the dark, when he looked at me his blue eyes cut right trough my soul paralyzing me in place. For the first time they were full with so many emotions that I myself was overwhelmed. There was anger, sorrow, disbelieve and much more. He didn't say anything, he just came to me and silently handed me the journal. But in place of taking it I grabbed his hand and pushed him towards my car. He followed me just as silently, it scared me how lifeless he was, there right in front of me was not the Damon Salvatore I have read and talked with. It made my heart ache with unknown feeling and I just couldn't leave him like that. In ten minutes we were in the graveyard.

"Follow me please." he didn't say anything but got out of the car and was behind me on my way to the crypt. After opening the secret passage I led him in the library. Even if he was looking around the real crypt he was somehow not there with me. His mind was miles or decades in the past. He sat on one of the chairs and I went to my uncle's bar and took a good bottle of bourbon with two glasses. I sat next to him and filled each of us some of the alcohol. I knew that he would talk if he wanted to and till then I would just stay there and drink with him. I'm not sure how long we were there but he was just sitting, unmoving, eyes somewhere looking, only refilling his glass.

* * *

"_Emma? Where are you?" _asked worried Bonnie when I answered her call. There I saw that we have been in the crypt for few hours.

"I'm skipping today, Bon. Will talk to you later."

"_Okay be careful." _when I put my phone back in my bag I saw that Damon was on his feet and was looking around the library.

"Your ancestor's journal made a mistake." he finally said and I was surprised by how low his voice was.

"They might be wrong, yes." I said even if I had no doubt in the accuracy of the information. If I was in his place I would not want to believe it till I saw it with my own eyes as well.

"She is there." he said maybe more to himself then to me.

"There is only one way to find out." I said and he for the first time in hours looked me in the eyes, almost pleading me to say that it was all a joke and she was inside. Damon was now behind the bar rummaging to see the collection of blood and alcohol there. He came up with one blood bag and cocked an eyebrow in my direction. Humor seeping through his blue orbs. Thank God he was coming back to normal.

"Jack is very hospitable to all the guests here." I said and he cracked a smirk making me so happy about this little gesture.

"Your uncle is something else." he chuckled and I nodded.

"Well we are family. This gene didn't skipped any of us." I said while he took his place sipping on the blood bag

"What's with this place?" he asked and I smiled starting my explanation. He would crack a joke or make sarcastic comment on how here peace was made or war broke loose. With each passing minute he was becoming more and more himself.

"Where were you the past two days?" I asked seeing the opportunity and taking it.

"What? You were worried about me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and cursed the blush that crept on my cheeks which made him extremely amused. Tche.

"Yes I was worried." I answered sincerely and that surprised him but hid it quickly.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, Damon, I want to be friends, I don't know what you understand when you think of this word but for me it's someone that worries about their friend." I said and he regarded me with unreadable expression.

"You want to be friends?" I nodded. "You are either stupid or have no self preservation, kitten." even if he said it like that I could still see it in his expression that he no matter how much denied it, he would like that. So I just grinned in returned feeling very much accomplished. He saw my reaction and just signed shaking his head and acted tired even if the amusement was obvious.

"I was out of town." Damon finally decided to answer my previous question. Something flashed in his eyes and I knew that it was because of what was written in the journal. "Let's say that I was not in the mood for keeping our deal, so I choose to work out some stress far away from here." he said and he knew that I understood what he meant. He had gone and probably killed who knows how many people. Damon waited for my reaction thinking I would explode and accuse him sor it.

"You okay now?" I asked instead. And this time he didn't bother hiding his surprise by my respond. "A thing you should know, I don't judge my friends, I understand why you did it, you are a vampire that's what you do when you really have to or want to. Even if I can't be okay with it I will never judge you, Damon." for some time he just stared at me probably trying to understand me or figure me out. In the end he chuckled, shook his hand and said while half smirking half smiling.

"I might like this friendship thingy, kitten." I laughed at his words and he continue. "So are we gonna share secrets? Ohh! What about sleepovers? I have to warn you I sleep naked." he said wiggling his brows and looking extremely amused. I once again rolled my eyes and couldn't stopped my grin. Idiot. A perverted idiot.

"How about this, because I skipped school for you, you will buy me lots of food and we can share secrets?" I winked.

"I like how you think, Emma Castor! But my place is so much more comfortable, and don't tell your uncle but my booze is way better." he said seriously and I was shaking with laughter.

* * *

Half an hour later we were in the boarding house, I was sitting on one end of the big sofa food surrounding me, while Damon was on the other end with drink in his hand. From then on I would share a story and then he would do the same in return. I was amazed by the numerous placed he had seen, the changes that happened around him. He didn't skipped the many escapades with the opposite gander and the killing sprees. Maybe he saw that I really didn't judged him and it was so easy for him to talk with me.

A few hours have past and we were now in the Salvatore's study room, I was looking around while Damon sat behind the bureau with his legs on it, following my every move.

"This was my father's place. He preferred it more then me." I was startled that he would tell me something personal about his life before he turned because all the previous things were when he was a vampire. "I wasn't allowed here, only Stefan, being his favorite son, the pride of the Salvatore family." he said and even if his voice held no emotion I knew that after so many years it still hurt him. "I would have given everything to see his face when the same son shot him death." at that I turned towards him surprised not knowing anything about it. I came towards him and sat on the desk next to his legs listening to him telling me about his father, mother and how close he and Stefan were when still human. I haven't had noticed but my hand was on one of his legs from time to time squeezing it reassuringly when I though he needed it or he stopped drowning in his memories. There were moments that I could see it in his face, he was wondering why he was telling my all that but then he would search my eyes looking for something then his gaze would travel to my hand and he would continue.

He would stay silent for long while and I would say something about myself. I would share with him how all my life my parents were never there, how they both were too busy probably solving supernatural disputes around the world to remember that they had me. I even told him about the depression I fell in after their death, Jack and I couldn't even organize a real funeral because no one could find their bodies. When I started to tell him how I made an attempt to kill myself he was right next to me, still sitting on his chair but now very close, his left hand was playing with my right one, tangling and untangling our fingers. If I wasn't so lost in that memory I would probably be blushing in embarrassment of the gentle supporting and so personal gesture from the same vampire that told me he had an orgy in the middle of a desert.

"It was at the anniversary of their death, I was walking home but in the last moment decided to go to Wickery bridge, I stayed there for some time wondering if the pain would stop if I just ended it all." his hand squeezed mine, his eyes burning looking at mine. "I climbed over it and looked down at the water, I can't swim so I knew that it would have been effective. I could see my reflection and I really wanted to just jump and be done with it but I got scared and didn't do it. On my way to our house I was so mad at myself, I couldn't do anything, I was a coward. That's when, passing by one street, I saw in the dark a man sucking dry the blood of a girl. He noticed me and attacked me." Damon tensed at that and his eyes hardened. "Jack was able to save me, but what shook my entire being was that not more then ten minutes before that I wanted to end my life but when the vampire was on the verge of killing me there was nothing more that I wanted then to survive." there was silence after that we both didn't know what to say. Finally Damon asked me.

"What happened after that, kitten?"

"Nothing, I didn't tell Jack, I didn't tell Bonnie, you are the only one that knows this, Damon." his eyes flashed with surprised but there was something else as well, satisfaction?

"It was the Founder's Ball when I understood that I wasn't the only one that Katherine was interested in..." I don't know what made him trust me with this but one thing was sure - I was probably the only one that would hear his story with her. The entire one.

I knew about some things but the way he said it, the way he remembered it so vibrantly it made my skin crow. He confided in how he met her, how he fell in love with her, how he knew that she was with his brother as well but he loved her so much that he couldn't let her go. He saw that she could be manipulative and cold but she was different, dangerous, free and full of secrets and he couldn't stay away from her. He shared how she compelled Stefan but she never did it to him. Then he told me about how the council found out everything and how she was locked in the tomb with the rest of the vampires that weren't killed in place.

"I still didn't knew that she was alive and when I woke up in transformation I didn't want to live forever without her but Stefan had already completed it and he made me drink blood. And because he took away my choice I promised him an eternity of misery." when he finished his eyes were cold and I understood why he despised his brother so much, I really got it.

"That wasn't fair of him to do." I said anger seeping through my voice and he was surprised that I was in reality on his side. "I understand where you came from Damon, and even if I think that family should always come before the affection of a woman and I don't agree that you fought over her, I understand."

From then we once again changed rooms and now we were in their library andDamon was drinking blood, from where I didn't asked because I believed that he would keep his promise. It was around seven in the evening, I have stayed for the entire day and it felt amazing to find out so much about this one of a kind vampire. Maybe it was the Castor blood speaking in me but I loved how he could confide in me. Who knows maybe my family did have some kind of power to make people share their secrets with them.

Damon was just telling me about his escapades during the 1920s when Stefan came out of nowhere with a shock written all over his face.

"Emma? W-what are you doing here? Is this where you have been all day?" he asked astonished seeing how relaxed both me and Damon were around each other.

"Oh come on, dear brother, don't kill our buzz with your brooding." the older Salvatore said with his signature smirk in place. I saw that once his brother came in the room the openness that I felt about him was no longer there. In place was the mischievous Damon that was to no good. On one hand it made me sad that he distanced himself from his brother but on the other I secretly liked that he was like that only with me.

"Damon, do you know what you did to Elena?" it was the topic that we didn't talked about so when I saw his eyes sparing me a glance for a second I wasn't sure what he would say next.

"Relax, Stefan. There is no need to be jealous, keep Elena I really don't see the appeal, yes she looks like Katherine but anything else...just boring. Hey you are perfect for each other." the surprise written all over Stefan was evident. He had told me a while ago that he was concerned that Damon would go after Elena just to make him miserable, even if their first and only interaction was last night. We both knew that Damon was telling the true because if he was going to make a move on Elena he would have long ago started. What caught my attention was that even if Stefan was now relieved he was looking at me with concern.

"I have to agree with Damon here, Stefan." both brothers stared at me not believing that I was taking in deed Damon's side. "I see nothing wrong on spending the day with Damon, we are friends and he decided to keep me company because I didn't feel like going to school today." with that I was on my feet having enough of both of them and I really needed to catch up with my sleep.

"I have to go now, boys. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Stefan." I waved at the younger brother both following me towards the exit. "I'll talked to you later, Damon." I smiled at him and without thinking much about it went and hugged him. It took him few seconds to get over the shock, I'm sure, and to let his hands snake around my waist. When I pulled away, Stefan's mouth was hanging open and Damon had a small smile on his face which quickly turned in a satisfied smirk eager to rub that in Stefan's face. Idiot.

"Kitten." he winked.

"Damon." I winked back.

* * *

"Should I be worried that the school called me and said that you weren't to any of your classes?" asked Jack while I cooked dinner and he prepared the table.

"Not really." I answered.

"Let me guess, something supernatural?"

"Damon." at that he looked at me sharply gaping at my direction. There was a pause and soon a big grin graced his face.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? You lucky girl!" he exclaimed. Yep the fan girl in him was in full mode. He likes vampires, I'm not sure when or how but he has a few that are his friends, he talks about them non stop. So when I got the opportunity to befriend Stefan he was all for it. Imagine when I told him that all day I was with Damon. He has that fascination with them and there knowledge. That's my uncle for you. We talked for a little but we were interrupted by Bonnie and Jeremy that barged in the room.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You spend an entire day with emotionless vampire."

"Worse! What do you mean you are friends now?"

"Does he even know what friendship means? Like the basic, don't eat my neighbors or something?"

They continue to ramble for few more minutes, while me and Jack ate our food. What can I say, it wasn't the first time that happened and it won't be the last and I hate reheating my dinner.

"Okay okay guys, calm down, please. We have some more of the pasta if you want sit down we will eat and then I will tell you all about it? Yes?" Jeremy didn't waste any time and took the big plate full with said pasta. Bonnie rolled her eyes but she soon caved in and joined us. That guys, are my best friends, you would think at their home no one cooks. We were on the desert, a.k.a ice cream, they listened what happened today but I was brief on what exactly me and Damon talked about. I knew that what he shared with me was only between us two so I had no right to tell them.

Bonnie wasn't at all pleased but I convinced her that he would not hurt me and when I was as sure as to say that she knew that I had it all under control. Both didn't very well understood why I wanted to be friends with Damon, but they respected it, not before saying some threats towards his.

"He does something I'll vervain his ass." Jeremy.

"He steps over the line and I'll make his blood boil." Bonnie.

For the rest of the dinner they caught me up on what happened in school. Care was going out with Matt, Tyler had an almost fight with Stefan, Elena had somehow been always near Stefan, which Bonnie commented that he was very happy about.

* * *

The next day school went fast, on my way out in the parking I saw Damon leaning on his Camaro and looking right at me. I went to him with a smile on my face and didn't let him say anything surprising him by hugging him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked after his arms finally let me go, he had his signature smirk on, noticing the many stares everyone was giving us. High School gossips. On my far right I saw Care, Matt, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie looking at us surprised, I told them all that Damon was my friend because I was sure that he would show up to stir problems just for the fun of it.

"Next Friday is the Founder's Ball, and we being part of the founding families have to be present, so I thought, who would be better then kitten to accompany me?" he winked and I laughed.

"Damon Salvatore, are you asking me to go to the ball as your date?" I winked back faking surprise. On the inside I was in deed surprised, not expecting it.

"Yes, I do. So, kitten, is that a yes?" he asked acting all innocent and nervous. It was amazing how by spending yesterday with him things have changed so drastically.

"I would be honored, mr. Salvatore." I agreed and he chuckled at my cheekiness.

"Excellent. I will come and pick you up at six." I nodded and he opened his car searched for something and when he found it he hid it behind his back. "It's not exactly a replacement, but it is something." then he took my hand and placed in it my favorite chocolate. He must have remembered from when I told him all about my most loved sweets! I was surprised by this and that's when my brain understood what he meant. He was talking about my ice cream. That made me laugh and squeal in the same time.

"I love it! Thank you, Damon." I said hugging him again feeling his chest rumbling while chuckling at my reaction. Hey I like sweets. Don't judge. "We will have a movie marathon and you will buy a lot of ice cream! That's a promise." I said and he wiggled him brows agreeing.

When he left I was bombarded with questions, mainly by Caroline. So I told them that we were going to the ball as friends and that he gave me the chocolate because he ruined my last one. Care was taking everything out of proportion, Elena wasn't so sure about it, the memory of their last meeting still fresh in her head, Bonnie was just shaking her head knowing that I loved my sweets and whatever any of them said it wouldn't matter. Stefan was regarding me curiously. Not quiet believing that Damon, his brother was acting like that around me. Suck it, Salvatore, we are friends.

Before parting ways, all the girls decided to have a sleep over the night before the ball, then go together to school and return at Elena's to get ready.

* * *

The next day after school Bonnie an I went to see her Grams, Bon wanted to keep her informed with all that was happening in Mystic Falls and she wasn't at all trilled with the plan of opening that tomb. I was surprised when Bonnie didn't let me explain our reasons and talked instead. Sheila soon saw that her granddaughter was sure of what she was doing and decided to let us do it our way. As a witch it was extremely hard for her to understand my reasons, and if it was her she would have killed both Salvatores by now. It was good thing that Bonnie was friends with Stefan now and I knew that she was on my side and not on the judgmental old believes.

The week passed quickly, Jer, Jack and I trained every night, I was there when Bonnie practiced her magic, Care called me non stop to gush about how amazing and loving Matt was. Elena would come some of the mornings to eat breakfast at my place and we would talk about supernatural … stuff. She was getting used to it, I was sure that the lack of dead bodies was helping and that Stefan was in deed amazing person. At this stage they were still getting to know each other, and she was happy how things were going. She hasn't had any contact with Damon and that just proved to me that he was really not interested in her.

Because I liked to walk from school to my house after classes, Stefan had came two times just so we could talk. He often mentioned his friend Lexi and it was nice how he was okay to share with me some of his stories. He talked about Damon too, how he have been having almost every night a different girl. Stefan would complain about the noise but at the same time he was glad that each time he would send them away, alive and compelled to stay home until the vampire blood in them was non existent.

About Damon himself, we have been talking on the phone a lot, he would come some times to walk with me afterschool, and most of the times we discussed stupid things or he would just call me in the middle of the night for the fun of it. Just like me, he was busy but with taking part of the secret council, he had won them over and like that was diverting the attention and suspicion from him and Stefan. Jack and Zach were the ones to guarantee about him and so now he was making Sheriff Forbes trust him. It was funny how we talked for hours about our schemes and what not.

The whole plan to open the tomb escaped my mind but it quickly returned two days before the Founding Ball. That's when mr. Tanner was killed and we found out that the Salvatores weren't the only vampires in Mystic Falls.

* * *

_Hey everyone!_

_Damon has a new bff! I like writing how those to interact, I know that not a lot of major stuff happened but I really wanted to pay some attention to the two main characters. It's hard to keep everything else going as well, especially when I have changed almost everything. But I promise a lot of action will be seen next time so don't worry! Oh and thank you so much for the support, it motivates me to no end._

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It is the day of the game, all the school is buzzing about it and you could feel the excitement. In the beginning Stefan was thinking of joining the team but later Elena told me that he decided that with all other things – aka tomb opening, he didn't had time and let's face it Tanner was a living nightmare that even an ex ripper didn't want to deal with. Care had been going crazy with last minute preparations for the cheer-leading squad and so she had abducted Bonnie and Lena with her. Poor girls. Ha! I was hiding in the library hoping to avoid any craziness for as long as I could.

Damon on the other hand was lucky, if you can say so, yesterday the police had found two bodies hidden in the forest. They were burned but everyone that knew of the existence of vampires could see that that was in deed the killer. Stefan was furious but his brother had kicked his ass saying he had nothing to do with it. He was keeping low profile, so that led us to think that there was another blood sucker in town. At the founder's ball all the founding families were asked to present some of the antiques that they had from their ancestors. Jeremy deliberately hid away the compass that we knew could find vampires. It was all written in their family journals. Carol Lockwood had come to ask for it but we played it safe saying that we had no idea where it was.

After consulting with the rest of the group we put the compass in Castors crypt not risking someone from the council going in Elena's house and searching for it. It was thanks to Jack and Damon that we knew their plans and we were fast to react or the history could repeat itself. That was where Damon and Jeremy were today, the younger skipped classes in order to help Damon look for the vampire. They had found him fast. It was Ben the bartender but we didn't knew who turned him because Damon was too eager to kill him. 'I was itching to do it.' was his explanation and it made me and Jeremy laugh and Bonnie and Stefan frown. Elena wasn't at all pleased with Damon using her little brother for something so dangerous be she couldn't see that Jer could take care of himself and he has been training with me and Jack if needed to stake somebody.

We had a few theories of who and why suddenly was showing in Mystic Falls creating newbies. I had to agree with Damon that like he himself wanted to open the tomb there were other vampires that had somebody dear in there and after the night of the comet they would come and try to rescue them. To tell the true I wasn't 100% happy that Ben was dead but Damon justified it by saying that he was new vampire and was dangerous because he couldn't control himself and the one that created him haven't done anything to train him. Like he was a dog or something. So for all of those reasons everyone was cautious. There was no way of knowing if those with the same goal like the older Salvatore knew everything that was needed to open the said tomb and if so Bonnie and her Grams had to be even more careful, the necklace was hidden and Damon had said that in few days he would retrieve it and that he was the only one that knew it's place. The grimoar was in my crypt that no one could enter if I didn't said so.

* * *

Tanner's shouting could be heard even over the crowd, the game had began and I was on the bleachers supporting my friends. Bonnie and Elena with the rest of the squad were near me cheering everyone, Jeremy and Stefan were on my far left side. Suddenly I felt the vibration from my phone and I saw that it was Damon. '_We have a situation come to the parking lot.'_ I quickly moved evading any students as much as possible and soon found myself behind the school. I saw Damon and ran to him.

"What's going on Damon?" I asked when I was just a few feet away from him. When he turned I saw that he wasn't alone, in front of him was an Asian girl with an older man. They both stared at me. The moment I was next to the blue eyed vampire he caught my hand and pushed me a little behind me, the motion screaming protectiveness. His body was tense and I could finally understand why, the other two were vampires as well.

"Emma Castor, I presume?" the girl asked. And it finally clicked from where she was so familiar to me.

"You are correct, Anna." I answered surprising all the vampires. I was sure that Damon would have said something sarcastically about how we Castors poked our noses everywhere but his eyes never strayed from the two few meters away. I was sure that he was ready to jump and attack them but we all knew that Anna was older then him. She was one of the vampires that were friends with Katherine and lived here when the Salvatore brothers were still human.

"I see that you already know who I am, so I'll cut to chase. I want to open the tomb. I want my mother out and you are going to help me." Damon finally reacted by laughing at her, that obviously didn't please Anna so she glared at him.

"And why the hell would we do that? We have the witch, the spell and the stone, what I would possibly gain from doing that?" he asked sarcastically yet again and with every word the other vampires were becoming more and more aggravated, especially the newbie. Anna glared once at his direction and then completely ignoring him turning her attention towards me.

"I knew some of your ancestors Emma, they helped me to avoid being captured and killed, Elizabeth Castor promised me that when the time came the present Castor generation will assist me with freeing my mother. She and Pearl were friends and from what I've heard you would agree to this." she was right I have read in Elizabeth's journal about that promise, she did warn me that Anna would come and seek my help.

"Bullshit, why would I care about this?" asked Damon not happy about this new information.

"Damon Salvatore you are as annoying as you were when still human. Nothing has changed." she bite back. "If you decide to ignore my request, I would make sure to expose you and your brother, Emma if you choose to break the promise I won't answer about how many more vampires I would create and who exactly they would attack." she threaten. Damon snarled angrily not appreciating what Anna said and stepped closer to them, the same did the youngest vampire that was still silent but ready for a fight. Anna wasn't reacting to any of the two man and only looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I keep my promises, Anna, just like I intend to keep Elizabeth's promise to you. She has written about her dear friend Pearl and her daughter so I know about you two. You will get your mother but in return you both will have to either leave this town immediately or not disturb the peace here. I will not tolerate death when it could be avoided, we are all civilized people." I finally said and she nodded, Damon stared at me and from the look he was giving me he couldn't wait till we were alone so he could bite my head of.

"I promise you that but I cannot tell you which option we will choose." Anna replied.

"We will discus it when the time comes." I said.

"But I cannot give you the same word for the rest of the vampires inside."

"I know and I have already taken care of that matter." she looked at me strangely contemplating weather to ask or not but in the end she just nodded.

"We have a deal." she said extending her hand towards me making Damon stiffen and glare at her but still staying quiet.

"We do." I returned the gesture.

"Now that all the diplomatic crap is done with it's my time to talk." gritted through his teeth, Damon. "You will control your dogs, if not I will stake you and them. And trust me when I say that your age advantage will not help you. Here you will stay low or the council will become a problem and we all don't want anything delaying our plan, now do we?" he asked voice dripping with sarcasm. Anna regarded him visibly not liking the tone he used but that was Damon and he just didn't give a damn. In the end she agreed. But then something in her eyes flashed and in a second she came back with Tanner in her hands. He was struggling to breath, body dangling in the air. My eyes widen not quiet catching from where he had come from but then I could hear that it was the half-time of the game. In the next second there was a sickening breaking sound and his body was laying dead on the ground his eyes wide open.

"And let me get clear myself, Damon, you try to play me or threaten me like that again and that will be just the beginning." she said menacingly with no remorse what so ever for killing an innocent person. Just to send a message. With that they both disappeared leaving us with the corps of my history teacher.

"Kitten. Kitten! Emma!" Damon was in front of me hiding away Tanner's body, his hands gripping my shoulders shaking me gently. When I looked at him he continue. "We have to get out of here before somebody sees us with a dead body." he said grabbing my hand pulling me towards his car.

"What about Tanner?" I asked my voice uncharacteristically higher. He spared me a look over his shoulder but I wasn't really paying attention my mind replaying the seconds when Anna twisted his neck and he fell on the ground, again and again and again.

"We will leave him there at least she didn't bite him." he said failing to make that statement somehow reassuring.

The next moment we are in his Camaro, him driving, the direction being my crypt talking with Stefan on the phone. Soon we are there and while I open the passage he is hovering behind me the motion feeling more like a mix of concern and protectiveness. Maybe. I wasn't sure. When we were in the library he was in a second behind the bar already filling a glass of bourbon while I took a sit still a bit shaken from what happened. It's not like it was the first time that I have seen someone die in front of me but this was so sudden that my brain was still trying to catch up with me.

Damon was looking at me his expression somehow betraying how he didn't know what to say to me. I was sure that he hadn't been in other situation where he wanted to console somebody so I wasn't surprised by his inability to do anything. But still I was thankful that he even considered doing it. To save him from this awkward position I calmed down and went to the bar next to him to take a water for myself. He was able to read my body language and saw that I had collected myself and the tension in his body was no longer there. We soon heard a commotion coming from the stairs in less then a minute Stefan came in with Bonnie, Lena and Jer right behind him.

"When I called you I didn't said to bring to whole Scooby Gang, brother." said annoyed Damon rolling his eyes obviously not understanding why everyone had to come but before Stefan could even say anything back, Bonnie and Elena were all over me.

"Oh my God, Ems, you alright?"

"Tell me they didn't do anything!"

"We saw Tanner's body, the game was stopped, everyone is shocked by it."

"What the hell happened?"

I signed hitting Damon in the ribs when I saw he was about to say something no doubt that will make at least Bonnie want to burn him alive, he looked at me feigning being hurt and offended but I just rolled my eyes. Stefan was the one to make the girls back away for a second and Jeremy proposed to take a seat and let me tell them what happened. Thank God they all listened, except for Damon that stood leaning on the bar and having his sarcastic and oh so Damon like comments, while I told them about Anna. Bonnie was surprised that it was her that killed Tanner, saying that she was sure Damon had done it. The said vampire glared at her calling her 'judgy Sabrina' and it was thanks to Stefan that they didn't continue their banter. I was sure that Damon was secretly loving infuriating the witch. The younger brother on the other hand was surprised that Damon had been so 'civilized' and that he had in fact protected me.

"Oh, dear brother, it's just that kitten here enjoys all those deal makings and political talking thingies so I let her do it." he said winking at me and smirking at the green eyed vampire.

Bonnie wasn't happy with the new threat but she agreed like everyone else that I have made the right choice.

"Puh-lease like you have any say on the matter." Damon bites back instantly not for the first time that night showing his distaste of how many people were involved in the whole thing. Jeremy was the only one that founded that funny, chuckling every time Damon had something to say. Those two would be good friends in the future. That is if they didn't kill each other.

"So what is the plan exactly?" asked Elena.

"I get the stone, Sabrina here does the spell, I take Katherine, Anna – Pearl and kitten here does her thing and decides who else will be lucky. For the rest of them – buh-bye!" answered her Damon and even I couldn't hold the roll of my eyes.

"And how do we know that Anna will hold her end of the deal?" Bonnie.

"If she doesn't she and her mother will deal with me and you Bonnie." I say and I could see the instant comment that was on Damon's lips even before saying it.

"Ohh! Feisty! I like it." he winked at both of us, making Bonnie grit her teeth. Those two...

"Where is this stone exactly?" Stefan.

"Wouldn't you like to know, dear brother!" sneered Damon but non the less he continued. "I will get it at the Founder's ball. Don't get your panties in a twist."

We stayed for a little longer and then we all went home. The Ball was in one more day.

* * *

Next day the news about the death of Tanner was the main talk in school, his neck being snapped was making everyone speculate of what happened. There were so many ideas that it was hard not to laugh, Care was of course the center of it all. She was very mad at Bonnie and Elena for disappearing yesterday night, so the whole day she didn't stop complaining. But that was normal and normal right now sounded amazing.

That night we had a sleepover at Elena's place, all four of us had a great time making me forget for a while how complicated my life was. We talked about Matt and Caroline's relationship, about Elena and Stefan, Care was even set on finding out what 'was the deal' between me and Damon which I told them all again that we were friends and I liked spending time with him. I explained to them that he was acting differently with me, he was more open and that of coarse was accepted as some kind of beginning of a romance but I shut it all by telling Care about Katherine. Minus the vampire part.

The next day was the Founder's ball, after school we all went to my place, ate and started to get ready. I had brought a dark red dress with a heart shape neckline that was tied with ribbon like straps around my neck. The top half was on my body and the bottom was flowing freely. It's length was a few inches above my knees. In other words – I loved it. My hair was styled in loose curls and for make up I had my signature eyeliner and some deep red lipstick. Normally I liked wearing fitted jeans and tops, most of them dark colors so that outfit was perfect.

All the girls have left by now and I was expecting Damon to come and pick me up any second. When I heard his car I was already outside. He, as always, was dressed in black but that didn't changed how handsome he looked. When he came over me, his eyes racked shamelessly over my body with a look of appreciation.

"You look stunning, kitten." he said and I thanked him after hugging him. It had became a normal thing by now, when I saw him or said goodbye I would hug him and with each passing time he became more and more comfortable with it, sometimes even holding me longer then I did. When we parted he extended his hand I placed mine in his making our way towards his Camaro.

The ball was being held in Lockwood's mansion. When we reached there Carol, her husband – the Mayor and Tyler were at the entrance greeting every one.

"Emma, sweetheart, it's so lovely to see." said Carol smiling at me while I purposely ignored the hungry stares from Tyler and even the Mayor.

"Mayor, Carol this is Damon Salvatore, the nephew of Zach Salvatore he is my date tonight." I introduced them even though I knew they already knew each other from the council. I had to play an unsuspecting teenager.

"Yes, Damon it's pleasure to meet you, please come in and enjoy the event." Carol said not knowing that she just invited a vampire in her home. Damon smiled charming her to full extend and we were in. We soon found the rest of the group in the main ballroom and while going their way, the blue eyes vampire next to me snaked his hand around my waist, the gesture making Stefan lift his brow questioningly and the rest look at us curiously. He just liked the attention. And he got it, easily, every woman there was eating him up, many suggestive glances were given. But that didn't very much surprised me, Damon had captivating presence and let's not kid ourselves he was gorgeous.

"All the men here are green with jealousy." he whispered closely to my ear surprising me out of my thoughts and making me shiver. My reaction wasn't missed and he smirked making me roll my eyes. Jerk.

"What?"

"They all want to be in my place." he said this time seriously making me blush. Tche. But before I could answer Jack was in front of us.

"Ems! You look amazing!" he said hugging me and then greeted Damon. Those two had an easy relationship. Jack was probably the only one apart from me that didn't annoy Damon to the point where he wanted to tear his head of his shoulders. Not my words, the vampire said it himself. But we were Castors, all supernaturals liked us. Kidding.

The guests were all around the mansion, some were chatting, other were drinking at the bar, danced, or looked at all the heritage antiques brought by the founding families. Stefan and Elena were in their own world talking quietly between themselves in one corner of the room. Care and Matt were dancing, Bonnie and Jer were laughing at something. It was nice.

"Emma Castor, would you grant me this honor to share a dance with me?" said Damon cheekily smiling, eyes full of mischievousness. Damn you Salvatore for being so charming!

"Why yes, of coarse, sir Damon." I winked deciding to play along. He took my hand and brought me to the dance floor as some slow song started to play in the background. He placed his second hand on the small of my back, the other one still holding mine and I placed my left on his shoulder. He came closer to me and soon we were dancing in tact with the music. Our faces were close and his eyes roamed all over my face like they were trying to memorize every detail. We were in comfortable silence and I didn't even noticed when one dance became two then three.

"What do you want from the future, kitten?" his voice husky and lower then normal.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Are you planning to continue the work of your family?"

"You mean travel and meddle in all kinds of supernatural disputes?" I asked half joking trying to hide the small bitterness there. After all, that was how my parents were killed. He knew it and that's why he caught the unsaid meaning.

"Yes."

"I don't know." I said. "It's not that I have never considered it. A part of me wants to be selfish and stay away." making him flinch a little probably thinking that I meant him so I quickly continue. "But a bigger and a lot of more dedicated part of me knows that after having a taste of this world it will be impossible to give it up." No matter how dangerous it is I was hooked. "Well that is if I survive high school." I finished half joking even if I knew that there was always a chance for it to not happen. And he was aware of that as well, suddenly his hold on me tighten, bringing me closer. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't form it in words. Part of me, a prominent part, in reality wanted to hear him say that he will not let that happened. Maybe that was exactly what he was trying to say but I never let myself hope because I knew once he sees that Katherine wasn't in the tomb he would leave to search for her. So I just smiled.

For the rest of the event things went smoothly. After that dance, Damon took me to the heritage room, from which he took the stone that was hidden in an old box. After that he and Stefan had a little banter related to the day when the town burned all those vampires in the church. Some accusations were exchanged mainly from Damon's side, Katherine's name being mentioned few times. I knew the whole story from Damon and Stefan had said his side as well so that was only new for Elena. Later the tension was diffused and both brothers were as far away from each other as this place made possible, Damon was once again in good mood. Those two...

I had to talk to many of the guests being one of the two Castors left, so Jack and I had turns with the pleasantries. My date was smart enough to hide near the bar and from time to time when I looked at his direction he would have different woman talking to him. The ever charming one. When I had enough with all of the polite and small talks I excused myself and spent some time with Bonnie and Jer.

Damon found me not long after, not waiting to snake his hand around my waist and whisking me away from my friends to the dance floor. He just loved twirling me around showing off his amazing dance moves. When my legs couldn't hold me anymore we left.

I was sitting on the passenger seat in the camaro, and we were bickering about which station to choose.

"Kitten, it's my car, it's my music." he deadpanned at my stubbornness but I just made a face and kept fighting with his hand for the radio. When he saw that I won't back down he signed and said. "How about this, I choose what music we'll listen and in return I would give you a surprise?" at that I perked up, loving surprises, and immediately agreed. He stopped the car near the woods and left without saying anything. With his super speed he swooshed to somewhere and for two minutes I stayed alone liking how the setting sun was only just a little visible throughout the trees. Which was what I could easily see from my seat.

"And voila!" Damon said out of thin air taking back his place. In his hand he had chocolate ice cream and two spoons. I couldn't help it so I squealed in excitement.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I said now very happy making him chuckle in amusement. He handed me the tube and pushed a button that opened the top of the camaro. We sat in comfortable silence, sharing ice cream and from time to time he would say something creepy about the woods or make an inappropriate joke. After finishing the whole tube, he brought me home and I went to sleep with a smile of my face. It was a good day. Especially the last hour spent with Damon, just eating and jocking.

* * *

It's been two weeks after Damon got the crystal. Anna was eager to open the tomb but Bonnie needed time to practice and learn the spells. She had to concentrate on keeping as much power as possible so when she did in fact opened the tomb there would not be any danger for her and she would not need her Grams help. The first time that Anna learned that, she was furious saying that we were lying to her, Jer was with me that day when she came out of nowhere. He, being the brave boy he is, took off his vervain bracelet and told her to compel him in order to see that we were telling the true. She did and after that Anna backed away seeing that there was nothing to do about it if she didn't want to break our deal.

What surprised me and Bonnie, because we were the only one Jer told, was after that the both of them spend a lot of time together. It was a shock to us remembering how she expressed her great dislike towards the Gilbert family. Jeremy's ancestors had betrayed Pearl and Anna on the night when the vampires were locked in the tomb. We were still cautious about her because she could be deceiving us, but Jeremy could take care of himself and Bonnie was always ready to set her on fire.

Caroline was as always busy with events like the car wash that happened few days ago. Elena had confessed that she was starting to fall in love with Stefan and even if it was hard for her to be put in the middle of an entire new world she said that this only made them closer. She got over her exact resemblance with Katherine and saw that Stefan wasn't with her because of it. Now they were trying to find out how this was possible so I lend them a copy of the journal where it was written about doppelgangers and the background of Katherina Petrova.

Damon, on the other hand, was busy with either spying on the council, spending time with me – which included watching old movies, eating junk food and dancing like we have lost our minds around the boarding house to rock bands. Or from what Stefan told me and the devil himself bragged about – his escapades with numerous women.

"Okay, no need to be so detailed about it, Day." I would say and yes if he calls me kitten I would call him Day. Suck it Salvatore!

"Kitten! We are bffs you should know all the details!" he would tease. Tche. Idiot.

The vampire that was with Anna at our first meeting was nowhere to be found, we thought he was behaving when one night an angry Damon called me.

"_Tell the bitch to meet us at the crypt._" he growled.

"What's happening?" I asked concerned.

"_Her newbie isn't keeping low profile, that's what is happening! Liz called me, they have found a body drained completely. If I manage to clean after myself they will too!" _ and before I had the chance to answer he had ended the call.

Twenty minutes later Anna and Jeremy came in. Before anyone could speak, Damon had pinned the other vampire to the wall.

"We had a deal! Don't attract attention, not before we even open the tomb. What is so hard to understand?" he hissed anger radiating from him. Both me and Jer just stood there for the first time seeing Damon so furious, he was frightening. Soon after Anna pushed him away and with the same tone told him off.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Anna! Your poser didn't cover his tracks, that's what I'm talking about." she let him go looking clueless.

"I killed him the same night we made a deal, Damon. I don't leave loose ends." she said seriously and we all saw that she was telling the true. This time Damon was looking at me. We both had the same thought.

"Wait, does that mean ..." Jeremy started.

"There is new comer in Mystic Falls." finished Damon with annoyed look.

Later that night everyone was informed about the new threat.

* * *

The next day Jeremy was set on a mission. The council thought that the compass had to be still at his home, they didn't know that Damon was using it with the help of the younger Gilbert to track the last vampire – Ben. So Jer staged finding Jack, who was part of the plan, and gave him the compass while in front of the main members of the council and with Damon no where in sight. Jack being the only one apart from Damon to bring a staked vampire was momentary given the task to track the new blood sucker and kill him using the watch. If he needed help Liz would be a phone call away.

That way we brought a little more time and when we did find the new vampire we would stake him and 'Damon would have helped'. Like that the council for sure will leave from now on the killing and tracking to both of them. I wasn't completely okay with that, not wanting to kill him or her before talking and seeing if there was any other solution, but both Salvatores and even the rest of the group were for it so no choice but to agree. I had a feeling that Damon was just itching to kill somebody and because 'it's not safe for him' to kill people, the second best will be other vampires. Or translated in other words, maybe he just didn't want to kill any more humans but by staking vampires he would keep his image of a bad boy or something. But that's just me.

The plan was going perfectly, Damon was about to go far away to not disturb the compass so Jack could find the other vampire when my phone rang.

"_Elena was attacked."_ said Stefan sounding a mixture of angry and concerned.

"We are on our way." In no time the three of us were at Gilbert's house, Elena, Stefan and Jer standing outside.

"What happened?" asked Damon.

"I-it was a man, I haven't seen him..h-he came out of nowhere." said Elena her voice trembling a little.

"That's not all!" added Jer sounding really pissed of. Elena flinched at that, pulling Stefan's jacket closer around her body. The said vampire didn't look pleased as well, hovering next to her.

"I-i...for few days I thought somebody was following me...watching me." we all looked surprised not expecting that from her. Damon's jaw was sat in a pissed off expression. "I didn't think anything of it. Considered it was just in my imagination..."

"He has been stalking her, that's something a lot of vampires do with their prey." Stefan stepped in not liking that his own girlfriend didn't say anything about this to him.

"For God sake!" I exclaimed. "Elena! We told you that there was a new vampire in town. How could you not say something?" I was so angry, here I tried to protect everyone as much as I could and she could not even tell me something so important.

"I know, Emms, I'm so sorry. I'll never do this again." she said and I couldn't hold it against her, it was too new for her, so I went to her and hugged her , she returning the embrace immediately.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No, Stefan came just in time."

"That's sweet and all but we have other things to do now." said Damon not very interested in the well being of me friend. Ass.

"He would attack her again." said Stefan, agreeing with his brother.

"So let's turn the tables." Damon smirked devilishly and from the looks of it only Stefan knew what he meant.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jack now totally excited.

"Tonight is the Halloween's party in school." said Stefan.

"Wait. What? Today is Halloween?" I was surprised it seems that I have been so consumed by the things happening recently that I have obviously missed all the decoration and the kids running around in costumes. Caroline will kill me.

"We'll lure him out, it will look like Elena is going to the party and then we would end him when he tries to jump her." said Damon after chuckling for a little while about my obliviousness.

"We have to find out first why is he targeting Elena, Damon!" protested Stefan and I had to agree with him on that one.

* * *

All the boys left us after that so we could get ready. Thanks to Caroline, who didn't missed the opportunity to yell at us for forgetting such an important event, we got ourselves the costumes. Then she went back to school to finish the preparation for the party with Jer and Bonnie, having agreed to help her weeks ago. Bless their poor souls. Ha.

Elena had went for the nurse outfit while I had a Lara Croft over all look. I braided my hair, cleverly hiding two stakes and vervain darts in the compartments for the guns and knives of the costume. When we were ready both brothers were waiting for us, Stefan had put a crown and was holding some kind of baton trying but failing to look like a king or something and Damon being Damon had not even done that, saying it was too lame for him.

"Well look what we have here." he wiggled his brows when he saw me in my costume, eyes traveling over my body and making inappropriate comments here and there on our way to the party.

When inside I saw Jer behind the punch table and Bonnie, being in a witch costume mind you, was sorting cupcakes. Care was probably ordering around everyone. That's my friend for you guys, she was in her forte. Jack was somewhere close and safe with the compass that was for now only indication the Salvatore's presence. The idea was if the other vampire showed up he will see it and inform us.

"Till then, how about we dance, kitten." winked Damon and not waiting for my respond he was already pulling me over the big mass of dancing bodies. This time around the music wasn't slow and formal like it was at the ball, no, it was live, fast and loud. For the next hour we were switching from drinking something and dancing like crazy. I always had an amazingly time with Damon and he never left my side.

"Day, I can take care of myself." I said to him and he only smirked.

"Where is the fun in that, kitten?" but I didn't had the chance to respond because of my phone. '_He is here. - Jack_' Damon saw it and his whole body visibly tensed, Stefan knew as well. Elena from across the room became worried. That's when I saw Jer running out of the door.

"Jeremy!" I shouted but he already left. We weren't supposed to separate, so soon me and Damon where after him, Stefan staying with Elena. We heard a scream and Damon was gone. I followed it to a classroom when now Day and the vampire were fighting, Jer was there as well with a stake in hand blood all over it. That's my boy! Jack would be proud that he could defend himself. Before I thought a lot about it I got out a stake of my own and when I saw the opportunity I stabbed the man in the back purposely missing his heart. Damon had in that moment done the same but in his arm and when the vampire fell on the ground in pain we stared at each other, I surprised by how in tune we were and his eyes showing a mixture of satisfaction and something else that made me blush. Man, what was that stare? But then the vampire on the ground made a painful sound and broke the trance we were in. That's when I noticed Stefan and Elena entering the room, after apparently Jeremy sending them a massage that we got him.

The next moment Lena was next to her brother hugging him, glad that he was okay. Stefan had trapped the third vampire so he would not escape and so that we could question him. Damon was in a second in front of me, body extremely close to mine, so much so I could feel his breath. His right hand trailed up my left one, the same one that impaled the vampire seconds ago, starting from my fingers all the way up to my shoulder. Then it ghosted over my pulsing point and snaked around grabbing the back of my head, bringing my face upwards so he could place his in the crook of my neck. I felt his ragged breathing not sure if he was inhaling my scent or it was just uneven from the fight. Probably both.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Making me shiver.

"Yes. And you?" I asked back and felt him smile against my skin, nodding once and kissing my collarbone.

"Yeah." the moment was interrupted by Stefan clearing his throat. That's when Damon backed away looking at his brother and somehow we both remembered that we had things to do. I ignored the shocked faces of Elena and Jer, knowing that soon they will want an explanation but I didn't had one. Stefan was surprised as well but he schooled his expression. All the attention was on the intruder.

"Why are you after her?" asked seriously the younger Salvatore.

"Because it's fun." he hissed and yelled in pain when Damon took out the stake from his arm and stabbed him again.

"Not good enough." he said.

"Because she looks like Katherine." and then he told us that he had seen Elena and thought that this was Katherine but when he found out that it wasn't he decided to play around and then kill her. It came out that he was one of her lovers and I was sure that Damon was going to stake him trough the heart but it was Stefan that did it.

"I won't risk your life Elena, he would not have stopped." he answered.

The same night Damon and Jack took the body to Liz at the council. Bonnie slept over my place to fill her in, while Stefan stayed with Elena. Surprisingly no one said anything about what they saw happening between me and Damon.

* * *

It was the next night and I was walking home from Sheila's house. I had been there for the last few hours seeing the final preparations that Bonnie needed to do in order to open the tomb and then proceed with our plan. In two days we were going for it. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and as an instinct I tried to flip over the intruder but the hand was gone before I even had the chance to touch it. In the next second a woman was standing in front of me. Her features strikingly beautiful.

"Hello Emma Castor, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Lexi."

* * *

_Hey everyone!_

_And hello to Lexi as well! I love her so expect something else for her story. I had a blast writing this one, what do you think? How was the last scene between Ems and Damon? I'm still wondering what I'll do with Anna and her mom, to leave or to stay, how would that affect everyone else.. Thank you once again for the support!_

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stared at the blond vampire that was grinning at me. She looked familiar and I have heard that name before but it was hard to think after a whole day of school. When she saw my puzzled face she laughed in amusement.

"I was friends with Elizabeth Castor." she said. "She called me after Stefan and Damon Salvatore were turned." and then it clicked.

"You are Lexi, the vampire that came in Mystic Falls because my ancestor saw how out of control Stefan was when he became a vampire. She asked you to help him control the ripper." I remembered what was written in one of the journals. Lexi smiled at me seeing that I finally knew who she was.

"Stefan is my best friend." she added and I grinned at her and not thinking a lot about it went I hugged her. She was surprised but quickly returned the gesture.

"It's so nice to meet you Lexi!" I exclaimed feeling happy to meet her. "Stefan had mentioned his best friend a lot of times, so I feel like I know you already!" I said and she laughed at my liveliness.

"The same applies for you too, Emma. My friend had informed me all about your escapades for the past two months. I have to say that you are one hell of a Castor." she winked and then we decided to eat together in the Grill.

"What brings you to this town extraordinaire?" I joked, while stuffing my face with french fries. Hey, I was hungry, okay?

"Tomorrow is Stefan's Birthday." she said making my eyes bulge out in shock.

"What? Why I find out about this just now?" I asked .

"He doesn't like to celebrate it but each year I pay him a visit to do it non the less." the blond vampire explained. I took my phone out and called Caroline.

"Care? How do you feel about organizing a last minute party tomorrow in the Grill?"

"_Are you crazy? Why I'm informed so late?" _my friend exclaimed no doubt already planning the whole thing in her head.

"It's Stefan's b-day but he didn't tell anyone, so for a pay back we...well you...will make the biggest party of the year!" I laughed evilly.

"_What? I'll kill his sexy ass! Don't worry just bring him in the grill and keep it a secret, I will tell the rest of the girls and all." _she bossed and made both me and Lexi hysterical.

"I like you even more now, Castor!" chuckled the vampire and then we continue on talking. She shared some of the things that she had been up to since the last time she was here, she told me about the concerts Stefan and her were at and how even if he didn't like to brag he was a party animal. Later I found out that she didn't have a day light ring surprising me, her being such an old vampire and all. We then went to the boarding house to. She told me about Elizabeth and how they became close, she confessed on finding the love of her life that turned to be with her.

"Kitten? What's going on here?" asked Damon when he walked in the parlor seeing me and with, from the look in his eyes, not one of his favorite people chatting like we were besties already.

"Day, I'm sure you know who is this. Lexi is here for Stefan's birthday. We are having a party so shush and keep it secret from the guest of honor." I answered after hugging him and hitting him in the ribs for glaring at the blond. Lexi had quirked her brow obviously questioning our relationship and completely ignored the older Salvatore. There was definitely a history between them.

"Yes I know that but still doesn't explain why are you here talking with her?" irritated asked the men that sat opposite of us with a drink in hand making Lexi smirk in satisfaction because of his displeasure. I decided to not mention how he had not told me about his brother's birthday. He was in bad mood already.

"I have been friends with her ancestor, Salvatore, so I wanted to see this generation as well, I was pleased." the blond winked at me making Damon huff in annoyance.

"Day, if you don't want to be here with her, you are free to go." I said half amused half unimpressed by his childish behavior. He in returned stared at me for a second his eyes flickering Lexi's direction before saying.

"Nah, I'm good."

For the next two hours me and the older vampire talked non stop, it was so easy to communicate with her, she was fun, quirky and laid back. Damon for the most part would stay quiet but even he couldn't help himself if he didn't comment on some of the topics. Stefan finally returned from his hunt and was shocked to see his best friend in the company of us two.

"Lexi? When did you get here?" he asked hugging her tightly not stopping his grin.

"Well a few hours ago, but you were nowhere to be found so I decided to go and see the Castors, and no big surprise there, Emma is as cool as Elizabeth was decades ago. We hit it off even if your annoying brother decided to butt in." she explained making me smile because I liked her too.

"We both know that you want me, sweetheart." winked the said vampire at her suggestively while she rolled her eyes.

After that I stayed for an hour more, it was closely to midnight when I left, giving time to the best friends to catch up. Damon insisted on driving me home so now we were in the car and I could just sense it, he had something on his mind. That look was familiar but not in a good way.

"Day? Are you planning on handing Lexi to the council?" I made the words come out of my mouth not liking them one bit. His head snapped in my direction clearly showing that I was right.

"How did you know that?" he asked. But I decided to stay quiet, feeling disappointment wash all over me. He saw it and his eyes hardened. "News flash, kitten, I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, so don't give me that look." he almost hissed in my direction. I knew that if I wanted to save Lexi I had to take another tactic of persuasion.

"You know? She said she has found the love of her life. How would you feel if one day when you have found happiness it was torn out of your hands? I would be devastated, he would too. What about you?" I asked not letting him even say a word because I was already out of the car running to my house. Good thing he wasn't invited in, I couldn't look at him right now.

* * *

The next day, Bonnie and I were helping Care to organize the party. Elena had went to meet Lexi and Jer and Matt were hiding somewhere from my blond friend. I told Bonnie about everything that happened last night. She had proposed to tell Lexi and Stefan about it but I still had hope that Damon wouldn't do anything. I didn't want for the younger brother to have more reasons to hate him and if it came to it I was sure that me and Bon could protect her. The witch wasn't so optimistic about it saying that the raven vampire had no emotions and with his humanity off he wouldn't care about it.

When the party was at it's full swing Stefan came trough the door all embarrassed with grinning Lex and Elena in tow. Damon was at the bar drinking and not paying anyone attention. I chose to ignore him, still not happy with him, and spend the entire night having fun, dancing and playing pool with the rest of them. Even if Stefan would complain about not wanting to be in the center of the attention he couldn't hide his grin. I knew he was happy that everyone had made such an effort to prepare this for him and he thanked all of the girls about it.

"So everyone knows about the vampire thing, huh?" asked Lexi siting next to me as we watch the rest of the group play darts.

"Much or less everyone in the group apart from Care and Matt, yes."

"About Katherine?" she continue and I nodded in confirmation. "Well that is a surprise, it's nice to see that Stefan had made so many friends here, he is extremely glad about it, don't let him fool you." said the vampire winking at me. "Thank you Emma, for taking care of him and even putting up with his annoying brother." I saw Damon's body tensing for a moment from his seat at the bar indicating that he was listening to our conversation. So I decided to be honest.

"Lexi, I like Stefan but I consider Damon as one of my closest friends already. If I had to ever choose between them it will be him. I know that you hate each other and I won't ask why, that's between you two, but I am trying to keep everyone safe and help those that let me, so there is nothing to thank me about." I said and smiled at her. I expected her to glare at me for what I told her but she only shook her head and grinned, taking my hand and twirling me to the dance floor.

For the rest of the night things went well, Stefan had talked to Damon for awhile, even if I was very intoxicated by now I knew that at least they weren't attacking each other. That was good enough. Most of my friends have left, leaving only Elena, her boyfriend, his bff and me from our group.

"Hey guys! I'll be heading home!" I drunkenly exclaimed making them laugh. Stefan proposed to drive me but Damon came out from behind me, snaking a hand around my mid section and expressing that he will do it.

"Whaa? Day! Woohoo, you decided to grace me with your holy presence! Thank you!" I almost shouted to him half joking half influenced from the alcohol. He chuckled in return, steadying me.

"Kitten you are drunk." he pointed out the obvious. I huffed in annoyance stepping away from him, in the process almost tripping. He caught me in time bringing me close to him again but I poked his chest with my finger.

"You are a...wait! Oh my God! Are you made out of steal? How is that possible!" I said completely forgetting what I wanted to say being distracted by his insanely hard chest. I kept poking him, bringing my fingers to his stomach. "What the?" I exclaimed shocked, already lifting his black shirt to see his defined abs. My eyes were bulged out not believing this body was real. I started to touch him unceremoniously not caring at the moment that he was chuckling at my reaction and that no doubt he wouldn't let me pass that down when I was sober. I was so interested by his six pack that I didn't heard him calling me for some time.

"Shush!" I said, not moving my eyes to look him in the face.

"Kitten as pleasurable as that is, and believe me it is, it's time for me to take you home." he said his eyes full of amusement and something else, was that tenderness? I was in his car next, my head resting on the window, my body turned towards Damon, drunkenly observing him. It was silent till he asked me.

"What you said to Lexi tonight, ugh.." I let him continue but he didn't so I did.

"About me, choosing you over Stefan?" I asked and he slowly nodded almost like bracing himself for me to tell him that was a lie. "I mean it, Damon. I care about you a lot, if it came down to it, it would be you." he opened his mouth to say no doubt something sarcastic or how he didn't care but I waved him off. "Shut it, Day, I know what you are capable of doing, I know what you have done but isn't that the point? To know the dark side of someone and still accept him?" I asked. He was silent for a moment and I felt sleep taking over.

"You are drunk, Emma." he said. But I just smile at him tenderly and moved my hand over his that was near me, playing with his fingers for a short while.

"Dunk man's words are sober one's thoughts." I said and he chuckled, eyes flickering from our interlined hands to the road.

When he parked in front of my house he came to my side, lifted me in bridal style while I encircle my arms around him laying my head on his chest.

"You can come in, Damon." he stepped in and I navigated him towards my bedroom. He put me gently under my sheets.

"Thank you." I said quietly and smiled at him.

"Good night, kitten." he whispered, kissing my forehead and disappearing. I soon fell asleep forgetting all about how Lexi might still be in danger, or how tomorrow night we will open the tomb. The only thing left in my mind was the wonderful feeling that irrupted in me when Damon's lips touched my skin.

* * *

When I opened my eyes first there was a blinding light, then my head felt like it was cut in half and my trout was so dry I doubt I could speak. When I turned away from the window I was met with smirking Damon. He was laying next to me, head propped on one hand looking relaxed and extremely amused by my hungover. Crap. Memories flooded from the previous night and I wished I could die right this moment.

"Good morning, kitten! How are you feeling? That bad huh? If you want I could get topless just for you, I'm sure it will make you feel amazing if last night was any indication." he wiggled his brows suggestively, each word making me blush more and more.

"Shut up." I said weakly burring my face in my pillow hoping it will suffocate me. I heard him chuckle and then gentle fingers waved through my hair. He slowly began to massage my scalp and the heavenly feeling was extremely appreciated. I couldn't hold down the moan and that made his hand pause for a moment before he resumed the motion.

"I could give you blood, it will make it all go away." he said surprising me that, even only for the moment, he stopped with the embarrassing teasing.

"Yes please." I agreed and lifted myself being careful not to make the pain stronger. He pierced his wrist and gave it to me. I looked at the blood for the second and then pressed my lips sucking from the wound. I got three mouthfuls before it was healed and there was no need to wait long before all the effects of the hangover had disappeared.

"Thank you, Day." I smiled sincerely at him and he just winked at me in return.

* * *

For the rest of the morning I took a shower, dressed myself and was downstairs where Damon was looking around the house. He had gone through my bedroom not missing my underwear drawer and I had to endure few hours of the gloating he experienced from recalling over and over again how I 'molested him'. We ate breakfast together and for the first time my friends had not come over, probably still unable to get out of bed. It was a such a normal thing to spend time with the older Salvatore that it made it harder to even think about tonight.

We were dancing around the subject. I didn't had the courage to ask him what he'll do if Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Would he leave or would he stay? Did it even matter if the famous Pierce wasn't there, what held him back in this town? I did consider him a friend, so much so that it was hard to imagine what life would be like without him. But was the feeling mutual? He never really confirmed it seriously and I was scared that in the end I wouldn't be enough.

When night fell we were all in Castor's crypt. Anna had few blood bags in her hands, Bonnie was next to me with the objects that she needed to complete all the spells. Stefan and Elena were seated, both of them unsure with the whole thing. Sheila decided to stay home and if we needed her Jack was with her and would drive her to the church. Jeremy was in town making sure that Care and Matt would not ask questions like where all of their friends were. Damon was behind the bar, nursing a third glass of bourbon, if I didn't know him I would have missed it, but he was nervous.

Earlier after the sun set, Lexi payed me a visit, she was leaving and wished me luck, she left me an envelop telling me to open it when I felt like all of this was just too much to handle. I was so proud of Damon for giving up on hurting her, I didn't know what stopped him exactly but either way the fluttery feeling in my stomach had showed itself at that revelation.

"Okay, Stefan and Elena will stay here, if there is an emergency we will call you." I started, it was time. "The rest of us we are heading there right now."

"Damon, Anna, both of you have to be as fast as possible. I will remove the whole spell so that not only you will enter but you'll have no problem getting out. After that you have to stay away so me and Emma could proceed with the rest of the plan." continue Bonnie.

"What is it exactly?" asked Stefan.

"There is no need to know that for now." I said ending all the discussion, they would find out later when it was all done.

"So, what are we still doing here? Let's get moving!" Damon joined and we nodded.

* * *

Outside of the church, Damon grabbed my hand, stopping me from entering the passage to the tomb. He turned me around and the stone expression was replaced by a mixture of overwhelming emotions. He looked scared, uncertain, his eyes searched my face looking, trying to say something but nothing came out. So I stepped closer and engulfed him in a tight hug that he returned immediately. He needed support, someone to be there for him, he rested his head in the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent like that action made him relax a little, I waved my hand through his hair and kissed the side of his face trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Everything's going to be okay, Day. No matter what happens, I will be always here for you. You understand right?" I asked and felt him nodding. I kissed him again seeing that the gesture had an effect on him and I was keeping the surprise, for seeing this vulnerable side of his, hidden. When he pulled away, I smiled gently at him.

Not saying anything else we went to Bonnie and Anna. The second looking at both of us with unreadable expression. Bon had already placed the objects where it was needed and Damon gave her the crystal.

"Are you ready?" she asked the vampires and both of them nodded. Then she started to chant, the necklace levitating above her, I didn't want to look at the Salvatore's face knowing that there was eagerness to go and find the love of his life, the one that he had done everything for the last century and half. No matter how close we became for the past weeks, I would never compare to her. Soon a big rock moved to the side revealing the entrance to the tomb.

"It's done. The veil is down." the witch said and both vampires were in searching for their beloved people. "How are you feeling, Ems?" she asked me after regarding me for a second.

"Okay, you? I know that this was a difficult spell and we are just starting." I answered.

"If they don't take too long I will have no problem." she assured me, deciding to not voice out her thoughts, for which I was grateful. Anna came out supporting her mother not able to stand properly on her feet. Pearl looked lifeless and gray but she made her daughter stop before they left and turned to me, her voice hoarse from starvation.

"Emma Castor." I nodded impressed with how proud she stood even if she was still very weak. "Thank you for keeping the promise made to us. I will be forever in your dept." she said and I smiled at her.

"You are welcome, Pearl, every friend of the family is my friend as well." she nodded and both of them disappeared. I was to see them tomorrow to hear about their decision.

"Emma, Damon is taking too long." said Bonnie and I had to agree.

"Damon!" I shouted but there was nothing. Something was wrong. "Bonnie I will go in." and before she could protest I was already running. I could see all the corps around me, the only indication that they were alive were their eyes that followed my every move, obviously sensing the blood through my veins. "Damon!" he wasn't here so I went further in.

"Emma! Hurry up!" I heard Bonnie and ran faster.

"She is not here. She is not here. Not here!" I entered the last part of the tomb seeing a disbelieving and angry Damon Salvatore marching around the space repeating the same sentences. Katherine Pierce was really not there.

"Day. Please we have to get out." I whispered and his head snapped in my direction the look of pure devastation paralyzing me.

"Katherine. The whole time she wasn't in the tomb." he said and I nodded feeling his pain. His face changed, veins reveling themselves under his eyes, fangs coming out. In a second he was in front of me, face inches away from mine. "She! She was never here!" he hissed and everyone else would have been scared for their life but not me. I took his face in my hands and kissed the veins, whispering softly.

"Day, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." tiers were streaming down, I couldn't hold them, I pressed my forehead to his feeling him tremble a little, I was trying to help somehow but I couldn't heal this wound, the pain and the heartbreak. Not here, not now and maybe not ever. His face changed back to normal he had a far away look and I felt that I had lost him.

"Emma! Damon!" Bonnie's voice broke me out of my thoughts. In a moment I found myself next to her, obviously the blue eyed vampire bringing me back with super speed. I wanted to say something to him but he was gone. "She wasn't there?" asked Bon noticing my dried tiers and I nodded.

"Let's keep on going." I said, deciding to keep my head on the present matter and the Bennet witch started to chant again, leaving me a little time to gather myself and concentrate.

The spell this time was extremely hard and complex, we have found it in one of the grimoars left for keeping by a witch that had particular interest in separating good from bad. First Bon cast a spell that put all the vampires left in the tomb in a dream like state. What took so long for her to perfect this magic was that we created a specific dream for them which they thought was reality. In their heads the vampires were already out and they were free to do whatever they wanted. Bonnie was able to survey them and see what they will do. Some of them would leave immediately, others would stay and make a home here or near town and third would seek revenge. That's where the second part of the spell came in. The Bennet witch would create a new seal that would only stop the vampires that would want to kill and endanger people from Mystic Falls. The rest of them have no problem leaving. This kind of magic requires a lot of power and Bonnie had took it from some magical items from the crypt. If it wasn't for the many spell books and items collected by my family throughout the decades nothing of this would be possible. The only way that Sheila was fine with the plan was if after all was done we would burn those that didn't came out. I wasn't okay with this, thinking that they could be persuaded to change their minds but both Bennets were unrelenting.

"I did it!" exclaimed my best friend, coming from her trance. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"How are you feeling, Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm tired but the veil is up." she grinned and I was so proud of her.

"Go outside and call Stefan to come and pick us up." she nodded and left.

I pulled out from the side of the cave like room the two sacks that Damon and I carried here. I opened them, placing on the ground 14 bottles of blood. They were all coming from the hospital. Next to them I left a piece of paper with my name and the location of the crypt. I invited all the vampires that got out to come tomorrow night so we could talk. It was mine and my uncle idea. Like true Castors we could help them leave town or answer the questions they would have. He also said that they would definitely would like to meet the one that helped them escape the tomb, so tomorrow with the addition of Pearl and Anna, we would have one long discussion, stating rules and explaining things.

* * *

When Stefan came, we all went back the the crypt. There were waiting for us Elena, Jeremy, Jack and Sheila. Damon was nowhere to be found. We explained the whole thing. Everyone except Sheila were shocked and it soothed a little my guilt when they all agreed that this was the best thing that could be done. It was the safest as well as the most cruel less option. The harder part was when they asked me about the older Salvatore. I could see that Stefan was concern about his brother's well being and the rest of the town. No one knew what he will do now. Even I.

Tomorrow night Stefan insisted on being part of the meeting as well as Bonnie. Jack and I were required for sure, us being the only Castors left. So if anything went wrong Bonnie would be there and Stefan would be helpful with the whole adjusting to the new world as a vampire. After that we all went home. It has been one emotional and draining day. We all needed rest.

"How was he?" Stefan asked me before I entered my house.

"He was broken, Stefan. My heart would be ripped out of my chest if I went through the same thing. Wouldn't you be devastated if you were in his place?" I asked and he slowly nodded. "Betrayal is something no one should ever feel." and with that I left him at my front door.

Maybe I would never go through the same thing like Damon did, but that didn't stop me from feeling the same exact emotions that I saw in him. He had spent a century and a half dedicated to a woman that was never in the tomb and was free to find him whenever she wanted. It was that same night that I understood how deeply I cared about that sarcastic blue eyed vampire.

* * *

_Hey everyone!_

_Taadaa! And wow that was the long awaited part where the gang opens the tomb. What do you think about the twist I put with the new spell? I knew that with a main character like Emma with a family history such as Castor's, I could pull it of. You see? It's better to make friends then enemies, their knowledge and all could be so useful ;))! Comment. Follow. Support._

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter, _

_Felly! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Damon was nowhere to be found, he didn't picked my calls and I decided to leave him for the time being. Even If I was worried that he had left with no goodbye I still had a lot of other things to take care of. We didn't know for sure how many vampires would be able to get out but non the less around nine a clock the night after Jack, Stefan, Bonnie and I were standing on the surface of the crypt. We waited for a while till Stefan sensed a few of his kind near. First to come were Anna and Pearl. The mother looked significantly better, now with modern clothes and with revitalized energy.

"Emma Castor, we meet again." she greeted me, choosing to ignore the rest of my companions. When she said my name out of nowhere came out five more vampires. It looks like they waited for some kind of confirmation that the person, me, that left them the invitation was here.

"Welcome." I greeted. "My name is Emma Castor and this is Jack Castor we are the ascendants of Elizabeth Castor, which some of you might remember from 1864." I introduced my uncle and I. "Now, I am sure that all of you have seen my note and judging by the sheer fact that you were all able to get out of the tomb it's safe to say that we are all here to have a civilized discussion. I'm certain that you have a lot of questions and we would gladly answer them and rest assure that neither of us are a threat to you." I continued and later we were all seated in the library.

"Why the rest couldn't get out, lady Castor?" asked Harper, one of the vampires.

"It's a long story that I would gladly tell you about if you would like to know but in order to do it I have to began from the moment you were all sealed in the tomb." I said and they agreed to hear what I was going to tell them. Jack was happy to serve them blood while Bonnie and Stefan set on my two sides.

First I thanked them for being kind enough to come to the meeting, then I told them how it came to be that they were all cursed with the unpleasant destiny to be starved for a century and a half. Stefan was extremely helpful by adding a lot more information about how Katherine betrayed them and how the council found about their existence. Next I told them about the promise that Elizabeth made to Anna and how we all helped her to free her mother. Then I explained that I couldn't let out vengeful vampires that didn't want anything more then to slaughter innocent people that had nothing to do with this decision. I told them about the new special seal that would let out only those that didn't wish any harm. I welcomed them to stay if they wished, that this was their home as much as it was ours.

"If you want to leave, me and Jack would be happy to contact you with vampires around the world that we know will have no problem with helping you adjust to the new times. My uncle will be able to find some of your companions if that's what you want as well. You have to make your decision and we will be thankful if you inform us, but I have to warn you that there is still an active council here that will hunt you down if you are not careful. We have no problem with you staying but Castors don't have the power to control the rest of the founding families."

"I have met Elizabeth Castor." said one of the vampires, him wearing a look of appreciation and gratefulness just like the rest of them for freeing them out of that prison. "She was a honorable woman, that never judged us for what we are, she had helped us a lot in the past and I see that you my lady deserve to wear the name Castor. If anything, you are even more kindhearted then lady Elizabeth." I smiled at all of them.

"I did what anyone should have done in my place." I replied. We discussed some other things and for a long while Stefan told them about the new ways that vampires could survive – like blood bags. An hour later four of them told us that they would leave town. Jack took over so he would contact and try to find information about some of their old subordinates and gave them the locations of his vampire friends.

"Emma, my mother, Harper and I decided that we would like to stay here in Mystic Falls." said Anna and Jeremy would be glad to hear that, those two being friends now.

"That's okay, if you need help or anything you have my number and I will always be there to assist with something." I encouraged them. The other four left not much after leaving a way for us to contact each other and with the parting words that if we in return needed anything they would always be more then happy to do it.

I went home with Bonnie to explain to Elena and Jer what decisions were made, leaving Stefan with the other three. He showed them the house that was in the forest which was in Salvatore's' land and welcomed them to stay there for as long as they wanted. No complications so far. My friends were glad.

* * *

For the next week the new vampires adjusted themselves in the life of Mystic Falls. Pearl was negotiating buying Elena's father old office with Jenna. Anna started school with us being in the same year as Jeremy. The council was suspicious at first about the newcomers but Jack gave them forged by himself background check which assured them that they were just investors that wanted a change of scenery. Harper became the brother of Pearl and the uncle of Anna, or so their new identities said so. Jack had a lot of helpful friends. At first Pearl was very reluctant about the Gilberts, Jonathan Gilbert being the one that betrayed her and helped kill so many of her friends. But with time she became more and more understanding that the new generation was nothing like their ancestor.

The three bloodsucking residents in the small town weren't the only newcomers. Alaric Saltzman was our new teacher. He was a lot cooler then Tanner and had an amazing way of grabbing the attention of his students. I would learn a lot if it wasn't for me being always distracted in class from thoughts about the raven haired vampire that still was nowhere to be found. It had been a week already and I had a sickening feeling that he have left for real. So it wasn't a big surprise when Alaric, made me stay after class to have a talk with him.

"Is my class so boring or I really suck at being a teacher?" he asked amused and I flushed with embarrassment.

"No! It's nothing like that, honestly! It's just that a lot of things have been going on in my life lately. I'm really sorry, Alaric." I explained and he smiled at me, noticing that I was sincere.

"Anything that I could help with?" but I didn't answered because I was distracted by the ring on his hand. Wait is that..?

"Alaric, I … do you..ugh." I stuttered not believe what I was seeing. He looked at me questioning my reaction, so I decided to go for it. "Do you by chance know about the existence of vampires?" I shoot out the question and he immediately tensed.

"What?" my teacher tried to play it safe but the cautiousness in his eyes was enough to give me my answer. I signed and took a chair from behind me and placed myself comfortably in front of his desk. This was going to be a very long discussion and I wasn't going to do it while still standing.

"Can you have a seat, please, I think we have some stuff to talk about." he looked at me contemplating what to do, his eyes scrutinizing me. He went to his door and locked it, taking his place as well.

"How do you know about it, Emma?"

"I asked first, so it will be only fair if we take turns. We both want the same thing." I grinned when I saw him roll his brown orbs at my cheekiness and decided to fulfill my request.

"Yes I do know that vampires are real. You are next."

"I was attacked by one three years ago. But I am a Castor as well so it was inevitable." he looked shocked and was about to say something but I did it first. "You are not a normal teacher are you?"

"I am a hunter." he said and I gaped at him.

"My uncle will be ecstatic." I commented but told him that I will explain later.

"Are you and your uncle the only one that know about it." he asked.

"No there is a council that hunts them, made out of the founding families. But they are not the only ones. My friends Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena are aware as well." I said, missing on purpose some names. Vampires to be exact. "Why are you here, Alaric?"

"I am looking for the killer of my wife." and he told me about Isobel and the vampire named Damon that he saw with his own eyes draining her blood. I was shocked not expecting anything like this. That's not good. He was after Day and that meant Stefan as well.

"How did you get it... that I know about those things?" was his next question.

"Your ring, it's special." it was obvious that he had no idea about it. "It protects you."

"Isobel, gave it to me. Saying the same thing. What do you know about it?"

"There are two rings like that. One of which is in your possession. It's said that the one wearing it will come back to life if he is killed by a supernatural cause. Meaning that if vampire kills you, Alaric, you will come back as a human, like nothing happened." I explained. "How are you sure that your wife is dead? Her body was never found."

"I know, that's why I'm looking for this vampire for more then two years. I want answers before I kill him." his voice full with determination and hurt from loosing the woman he loved. "How do you know so much, Emma?" and I told him about my family, about our part in the council, how we helped solve disputes and keep everyone safe, not only humans but supernaturals as well. He was astonished by that.

"You sound like you have been doing it for a while now. You know that there are vampires in town, don't you? You know who are they as well." he half stated, half asked.

"Alaric, I will do anything to protect those close to me, if you want to know more, first I have to talk with the rest of them, it's not my decision alone to make." I explained and he nodded understanding.

"I can see that you are a strong girl, Emma, and even if I wouldn't wish you to be burdened with so much knowledge I have to say that you are taking all of it very maturely. I want no harm to any of the vampires here, I will protect myself if needed to, but I'm only looking for answers." I believed him.

We made a deal that I will inform him when we decide what to do and I promised him that I will do anything that I can to help him understand what happened to Isobel.

"That's not your fight, Emma." he said. But I smiled gently at him seeing that he was concerned about my well being and that he was a good man.

"I like you, Ric." I winked after seeing his amusement at my boldness. "And like I told you, it's in my blood to meddle in everyone's supernatural business. I can't help but want to help." I explained and he returned the sincere smile.

"You are something else, Emma."

"I keep my promises, Ric, and when everything is over I would like for us to be friends." I said and he looked surprised but nodded in agreement.

"I would like that." and after that I left school.

"_Emma! I have something to tell you! To tell everyone." _called me Elena just as I was about to do the same.

"Gather us all in the crypt, I have some news as well." I said. Once again I will be left with no time for homework. Great. Jack would make fun of me, well, he will when he returns back from the 'little adapting course for the new vampire friends' he went on with the four vampires. Jeez this guy. But at least he called every day, keeping me in touch and reassuring me that he was okay.

* * *

When I went to the crypt everyone was there already, Stefan was hovering worried around his girlfriend that couldn't stay in one place. She looked stressed and scared even. Bonnie and Jer were sat on the table they both glance from the vampire to the older Gilbert questioningly.

"Okay, I'm here. What's going on, Lena?" I said and she came to me and hugged me not holding back.

"It's about me looking like Katherine." that got us all tensed not liking where this could go. "I found that I was adopted." she said and Bonnie's eye bulged over. I wasn't so surprised because I had my suspicious already just like Stefan.

"What?" asked the witch. Now that I looked more closely at Jeremy I saw that he knew about it.

"I told, Jer, yesterday but now is the time to tell you as well." Elena continued. "I knew for some time now but I didn't had the courage to really look in to it. Finally I asked Jenna and she told me that the only thing she knew was the name of the girl that gave me away – Isobel." too much coincident for one day. First Ric with his dead wife – Isobel and now Elena with her real mother – Isobel. Something wasn't right. Bonnie went to us and held her friends hand in support while she told us the rest. "Stefan helped me look for more and we found where she studied and even the address of a friend. So I went to her but she didn't tell me anything of significance. Things went downhill when I realized that she didn't invited me at her apartment, just waited for me to get in. Then I sensed the flavor of vervain in the tea she gave me. She knows about vampires! How could that be just a coincidence?" no it wasn't.

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Elena! It's not safe!" exclaimed Bonnie not liking that she put herself in such danger.

"I didn't know that things like that would happen. I just found out about you guys, and to top it all of I am a cloning to some crazy vampire. I just needed to do this on my own, to have some time to think it over." she said and I felt bad. I didn't had much time to help her adjust, it just came crashing down around her.

"So what happened then?" asked Jeremy, he himself not liking that he wasn't included in the little road trip that his sister went to.

"I confronted her about it, but she made me leave. Guys, she looked so scared." I shook my head that was not good. So not good.

"There is more." said Stefan finally joining the conversation.

"Today I met with Stefan at the Grill and told him all about it. When we got out this guy came to me and said to stop searching for her. For my mother. She didn't want to see me."

"I didn't get the chance to find more." added the vampire. He looked at me when his next words came out. "He was compelled, when he delivered the message he killed himself." Bonnie gasped in horror and Jer hissed. Elena looked away fearing that she had an idea of what was going on, but couldn't admit it to herself.

"Elena, do you understand what does that mean?" I asked my friend and she weakly nodded.

"Do you … you really think that...?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Isobel is a vampire." I said and the silence that came in the room could be sliced with a knife.

"But how?" Bonnie looked at me.

"Not only that but why a well. There is something going on that doesn't add up." Stefan voiced some of my thoughts.

"I might have an answer to this." now everyone stared at me with shock.

So I told them about my talk with Ric, about his wife Isobel, their knowledge about supernaturals and her obsession with vampires in particular.

"Wait, what is he doing here in Mystic Falls? Does he know abut Elena?" asked Jeremy.

"No he is looking for Damon." I said and the witch and two Gilberts looked at me questioningly. That's when Stefan's face paled and I knew he realized the meaning behind it all.

"No.." he said

"Elena, Ric, saw how Damon was drinking from Isobel but when he detected him Day disappeared with her body." Elena was on the verge of falling over. Stefan was by her side in a second holding her stable.

"You mean to say that Damon...he..he turned my mother? But why?" she asked in disbelieve.

"That is something he could tell us, Lena."

"But he is not HERE!" she screamed overwhelmed by all of this. Then she looked at her boyfriend and he shook his head indicating that he had no idea where his brother was.

"We have to make sure that we are speaking about the same woman." said Bonnie keeping her voice steady even if her eyes betrayed how worried she was for her best friend.

"We could meet him tomorrow, after school." I proposed. "He keeps a photo of her, Lena you saw some of her old school ones in the apartment of Trudy, right?" she nodded. "If it is her then we will try to look for Damon or find on our own, what is going on."

"Does he know about me, Emma?" asked Stefan

"No, if you want you could tell him, that's not my secret to tell." he smiled at me grateful for that.

"We will all meet him." Jeremy interjected, determination written all over his face to not let his dear sister go trough all of this alone. Bonnie agreed immediately.

"Things will be hard for the next few days, though." the witch added, making me frown at her direction not understanding.

"Miss Mystic Falls is in four days. Caroline will go insane if we don't help her and you two are competing in the pageant."

Yes I completely forgot about it. As a founding family it was very important to take part of all the events in town, even the beauty pageant. Jack made me sign last year, because 'it was my duty to represent Castor family.' and what not. So I was stuck with it. My uncle could be quiet scary when he wanted. I was sure that the main competitors would be Elena and Care but I was almost certain that my blond friend would win with ease because she was part of every event or party. Up to last year Elena was too, but after her parents death she had lost the motivation. I on the other hand was always busy with witch stuff when it came to Bonnie or supernatural researches, so I wasn't very active in those things.

"We have practice for the whole show and the dancing parts." Elena agreed, getting herself under control after the breakdown a few minutes ago.

"Ugh." I groaned, making them all laugh and the tension disappeared even if just a bit. "Okay guys, thanks for reminding me. I'll see you at school. Now I have to go and do my homework or I will not pass this year!"

* * *

I went home, took a relaxing shower and put on a baggy long sweater that covert half of my tights. It was still warm outside so my legs were bare. I exited to bathroom and was met with the shocking presence of no one else but Damon Salvatore himself. He was sitting on my couch near my bed and was looking straight in me. His whole posture was tense, eyes couscous like he was expecting from me to start shouting and kick him out. It has only been a week but for me it felt a lot longer. He was still as mesmerizing and sinfully sexy as the last time I saw him.

The happiness that took over my body was unbelievable , after the initial silence, a big grin spread on my face and I ran towards him. He was on his feet seeing that I came to him and the moment a threw myself to him I engulfed him with my hands around his neck.

"Day!" I whispered. His tensed body soon relaxed and I felt his own arms circle my mid section pulling me impossibly closer to him. My feet were no longer touching the ground he lifted me a little and his face placed itself in the crook of my neck inhaling deeply and kissing the skin above my coral bone.

"Kitten" he said in return and I tried to pull away to see him better but he shook his head in denial and only held be tighter. Damon walked few steps back and sat on the same little couch that I first saw him that night. This time bringing me down with him, with me on his lap, legs on either side of his own. We just stood there for a while, he nuzzling his nose trailing an invisible path from below my ear to my shoulder blade. The hold on my waist still strong but in the same time gentle and reassuring. He was right here, right now, he didn't leave, not at least without saying goodbye.

I couldn't help myself so I waved my fingers trough his raven hair repeatedly, making sure that I wasn't dreaming. Being in his arms after such an exhausting day was like coming home and knowing that even if everything was sh*t there was still somebody that made it all worth it. It was funny how safe I felt in the arms of a vampire that had killed numerous people. In the end I knew that we couldn't stay silent for longer.

"Talk to me, Day, please." I pleaded slowly not sure what his reaction will be. I didn't want for him to get mad or defensive and leave. That was the last thing I hoped for. Damon didn't say anything for a while, but then he pulled away a little. Now we were face to face with each other, his back leaning on the couch, eyes piercing mine, not letting me go or move away. Finally he signed and said.

"She wasn't there." he paused, like he was remembering the scene where he stood in midst all the other desiccating vampires but the one he looked for nowhere to be found. "Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She never was. In deed, what you showed me was true, she managed to escape before the seal was put." he took in a deep breath, eyes showing a mixture of feelings. Betrayal. Disgust. Hate. Hurt. "I had to get away, if not, this whole forsaken town would have been in the receiving end. I met Anna, she confessed of knowing that Katherine was never trapped, that she knew it and tha all those years while I have been looking for a way to free her she just didn't care." I was crushed by the pain he felt that moment, what I would give to take it away, to make him see that I cared about him.

"But I care, Day. I care so much about you.. I am so sorry, I ..." what can you say to someone in that position? He wasn't okay, his whole purpose for the last century and a half was a lie, was for nothing. His crystal blue eyes searched my face, all the emotions ran free and I tooked them all, trying desperately to ease the pain. His hand came to my face and it's fingers caressed my cheek, then my temple and I smile reassuringly, showing him that I was here.

"So it finally hit me that I have wasted more then a century for a manipulating lying b*tch." he continued. "I left town and went in Georgia. One bar in particular was the place that I spent almost the entire time." I wasn't surprised, I knew that he would try to drown it all in alcohol, blood and most definitely sex. He saw that I understood what he meant so he skipped that part. "I got angry, I killed. I felt stupid, so I killed some more. The I felt .." hurt...betrayed, but neither said it. "But then I started remembering details that I was too blind to really pay attention to. I had always believed that Katherine never needed to compel me, but that was not true. There were times that it was just convenient for her to make me leave the room or just stop talking. I never thought about it, but why would I? I was an idiot that even after so many decades was deluded that she would just... " but Damon couldn't finish it. He cleared his voice keeping it steady even if it faltered a little just now.

"You don't need to tell me, Day. I don't want to push you." I said feeling guilty for opening a wound that was still so fresh. But he shook his head, his hand playing with a stray of my hair, like this little action grounded him in place, kept him sane.

"I need to say it out loud, Kitten, you have to hear it." I nodded. "With a more clear head I became aware of things she did that I just brushed away before, the way she would flirt with other man, not only me or my brother, how she never told me anything about herself or her past. She never did loved me, I was just an entertainment like everyone else. So I killed again. This past week I've lost count of how many bodies I've burned." Damon said and waited for my reaction but I didn't had it in me to feel disgusted or angry. I was just worried. It went against my better judgment and morals, but I had a feeling that when it would come to this vampire, I would forgive him everything. So I returned the gesture and cupped his cheek like he did, and he leaned in the touch, eyes closing relishing in the warmness of my skin.

"Then I thought about Stefan, did she loved him? Was that why she never came to me? But the more and more I went over it all, the more I understood."

It was so uncharacteristic of hm to be so serious, I would have imagined him telling someone about all this like 'I wanted to open the tomb and I did it, that she wasn't there was something entirely different.' sarcasm wuld be dripping from his voice. Was it me? Did he felt comfortable enough to really talk about it and not hide or bury all the sorrow deep inside?

"What?" I asked.

"I found out that I was never in love with her. I have fallen for a image, an idea, a lie. How could I call it love when I didn't know anything about this woman, when she never showed me true affection? I was consumed by desire and she was someone new, someone mysterious, that put a different face for everyone just so it could serve her purposes." he said. "And lets face it, how could Stefan and I love the same woman? My little brother is so broody and boring and he would be attracted to the same type of women as himself. Big example here is Elena..." his nose scrunched in disbelieve and even if I should be offended about the way he spoke of my friend, I couldn't contain my laugh. Here is my witty Damon I got to know. He smirked in return and I shook my head. Only he. But was it true? Did he really think that way? Almost like reading my mind he asked.

"Don't you agree?"

"I do. I really do understand it all, Day, all of it. For me if you are in love and the person returns the feelings it should feel like whenever you are together nothing bad could happen or put you apart. If you love someone you accept him whole, all flaws. There would not be a need for decisions because this person will be the only choice." he slowly nodded proceeding my words, agreeing.

"So when it all hit me, I realized that the switch was no longer there." he said and I looked at hims questioningly?

"What do you mean?"

"It's broken. I realized already late that my emotions were back on and when I tried to shut it all off again I couldn't do it. So I'm stuck." Damon explained and I was shocked.

"So..you feel?" he stroked my hand beginning with my fingers that were placed on his chest coming up towards my shoulder, then the neck and treading them trough my hair, bringing my forehead on his, eye burning mine.

"I feel everything." I sucked in a breath overwhelmed by this, his eyes were swirling with emotions that I couldn't read, but I was too happy to even delve in to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It's overwhelming, I had it switched off for decades, so it took some time, even now it's hard to control some...of them." he said and I felt like I was missing something like he was saying it but I didn't get it.

"So what are you going to do now?" I finally posed the question that was hunting me from the moment he showed up.

"Well, I have still my brother to tantalize, I promised him an eternity of misery non the less." I laughed at that somehow sensing that he didn't mean it in the way he did when he came for the first time this year in Mystic Falls. "And you see, there is this annoyingly perspective kitten, that doesn't buy my sh*t and is death set on making friends with me." he winked and I grinned. "And because she has this self righteous thing going on of meddling in supernatural business and soon enough get in trouble, I deiced to stick around, because we both know that you can't live without me." Damon finished and I winked in return.

"Yes, in deed I can't." I said sarcastically even if deep down I knew that he was probably right. We laughed at that and I felt like a ton of bricks were lifted of my chest. He would stay.

"In all seriousness, Day. I'm glad that you won't leave." I confessed and he smiled genuinely at me.

"So what did I missed?" the vampire asked and I shook my head.

"If you only know..."

We changed places, now I was laying on my bed next to him, both of us facing each other. I told him about the tomb, the spell, the vampires, Pearl, Ric and Isobel.

"And here I thought that I had a busy week!" he whistled. "You and witchy are something else, that trick is genius."

"Thank you." I smiled pleased that he was so shocked by it.

"So..this hunter, he is after me, huh?" okay I know this look.

"Please don't kill him, Day. Apart from his mess he is actually nice and genuinely cares, imagine if the woman you would give the world to is killed before your eyes, what would your do?" I asked and his eyes darkened, for a moment I thought he would eat my head off and spat insults towards Katherine but he surprised me by taking my hand and started playing with my fingers. When his blue icy orbs returned to my green one, the look on his face was full of determination.

"I would tier the said world apart." he said, voice low and husky, like he was making a promise.

"So you see my point?" he nodded. "Do you want to come tomorrow with the rest of us and talk with him?" I asked. He considered it for a while.

"But if he tries something I will snap his neck." I looked at him pointedly keeping my amusement at bay. Such a Damon thing to say. "You said it yourself, kitten, that ring will bring him back, so no biggy." I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." but he only shrugged like it wasn't such a big deal. "Elena might be on the offensive this time, but when she understands what happened she would back off." I promised but Damon only snorted.

"Please, like I care what the Gilbert girl thinks about me. I'm doing it for you." I looked at him not understanding. "You just can't seem to stay out of people's business." I rolled my eyes once again and kicked him in retaliation. Jerk!

"Hey! I can't help it." Damon chuckled at my cheekiness.

"Whatever you say, kitten."

"Day..." he just loved to make fun of me! I was to say something else but a yawn escaped my lips and the vampire saw it easily.

"Go to sleep, I'll come after school." but I held on his hand.

"Please stay." I shyly asked and after a moment in which his eyes roamed all over me he nodded silently, slipping his shoes and jacket of and coming under the sheets. I moved closer to his body tucking my head below his and signed in contentment, the feeling of being safe and not alone still there. When I started to drift to sleep, I felt his hand slipping around my mid section pulling me even closer, his face burring itself in my hair and my own arms pressing to his chest.

"Night, Day." I said sleepily with a small smile on my face.

"Kitten."

* * *

"What do you mean he's back? He left!" whispered Bonnie not very pleased with the news I told her while in class. We had one more hour till school was over and then we would meet Ric in his room. He proposed it and I was not surprised, we were a lot more then him and the teacher didn't know us. So he chose a nutural ground.

"He was in my room yesterday, Day said he would be staying for a while." the witch cocked her brow questioningly and when she saw that the professor wasn't paying us attention she asked.

"What's going on between you two?"

"We are friends, Bon. And before you start with the lecture of him being a psychotic killer I say give him a chance. He didn't have to come today and talk with Ric, he could just kill him and end he problem." she contemplated on my words.

"Fine. But if he does something I will set him on fire." she warned and I chuckled, that's my confident and righteous friend for you guys.

"I won't expect anything less, dear." I winked and we both laughed.

"Is there something you would like to share with everyone, miss Castor, miss Bennet?" scold us mr. Tomas.

"No, sir."

"Then keep quite!"

* * *

We were all in Alaric's classroom. I could see that he was both surprised by how many we were and on alert if this was some kind of trap. He was standing in front of his desk, looking and analyzing everyone. Stefan and Elena were perched on the window shield on his right, Bonnie and Jeremy were across from him on one of the tables and I was next to the door, expecting Damon to come soon and all hell would broke loose.

"That many, huh?" the hunter asked me, I scratched my neck and nodded sheepishly. He chuckled at that and turned towards my friends.

"So I suppose that Emma told you about me and I know her story, but it will be only fair if you say something as well." he said and there was nothing but curiosity in his voice.

"I'm a witch." said Bonnie first not beating around the bushes. I was sure that she could sense his aura and she knew that he wasn't a threat to any of us, that he was a good man. Ric's eyes bulged out not expecting anything like that.

"I am a hunter, Jack, Emma's uncle trains me and her how to kill vampires and protect ourselves." next was Jer and before the other hunter could say anything to that, Elena blurted out.

"I'm a supposed descendant of a psychotic manipulative vampire, and my real mother left me to my present family and probably turned in to a vampire herself." she said not braking eye contact with the teacher. "Her name is Isobel. The same Isobel, that you have a photo of on your desk."

"What?" asked shocked Ric. "But that's not possible, how..." but he didn't had the chance to finish his words, because like always Damon was for the dramatic entrances and came trough the door in that exact moment.

"You see here, teach, that will be something that I could fill you in." said the vampire but the next thing I know, Alaric is pulling a stake out of God knows where and is charging towards the blue eyed man next to me.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, coming in front of Damon, hands in the air. Ric shocked is rooted in his place just a feet away from me, not believing I just did that, like everyone else in the room.

"Emma!" screamed Bonnie, Jer and Elena. I felt Damon's arms encircling my mid section and pulling me away from the danger zone. I could almost see it, he was not pleased that I jumped shielding him from the wooden weapon.

"No! Day, let me go." I said and turned a little to see his face, his eyes were narrowed like telling me to not be stupid. "We all agreed that we would talk about this, so no staking." at that the vampire snorted saying.

"Like he could even come close." the hunter himself narrowed his eyes not liking what he heard.

"Why don't we try?" he asked and it would have gone soon out of proportion if I didn't interfere.

"Both of you! You promised me something" I looked at the two man and I saw how they were fighting with their own desires to charge towards one another, but then Ric stepped back still holding the stake and Damon did the same not letting go of me.

"Alaric, I know that this could be much to ask, but please listen out my brother." said Stefan and the teacher momentarily turned to him not believing that this just came out of his mouth.

"You? He is your brother? But..." Stefan nodded admitting his secret. "But you are so..."

"Nice?" I proposed. "Human like? Civilized?" I saw the tiny smirk on the said vampire and everyone was fighting much or less the laughter that came over them by my words. Yes I was so good at dispersing the tension in a room, just like Jack.

"If you mean, boring, brooding and vegetarian, then yes my little brother is just that." added Damon behind me not helping the situation.

"Damon. Please be serious!" scold Stefan and I couldn't hold the snort that escaped my lips.

"Pfft, like that is possible!"

"Now, now, kitten, don't be mean." Day said pinching my sides where his hands were still holding me. I shrieked from the action and he smirked content with it. Ric was observing the whole exchange, probably wondering how the monster he expected Damon to be, was acting so human and relaxed right now.

"Day, please." I said and looked towards Elena, he followed my eyes and rolled his understanding that I really wanted to talk about this and make everything clear.

"Fine." he signed like it pained him to do so. "Before you go all killer on me, teach, and you all judging Elena, you should probably hear what happened." he said and his voice was all of a sudden very much serious.

"Is it true, is my mother a vampire?" asked the doppelganger.

"She found me some years ago and begged me to turn her, she was obsessed with becoming a vampire and I agreed. Alaric here came home early, she asked me to drain her of her blood as the way to kill her, you saw just that. I had to take her body with me and when she woke up I thought her the basics. Then she left. I had no idea that she was connected to any of you and she didn't say anything about herself." he finished his story and there was a tense silence in the room.

"But why? Why would she leave me and..." Ric was crushed, everything he thought was true came out to be a lie, his wife had left him to become a vampire. That must hurt s lot. Elena was not better. They both looked at each other now realizing that they were left by the same woman and were much or less connected.

"How did she found you, Damon?" asked Stefan.

"Katherine." at that simple answer all heads turned and shocking expressions were placed.

"What?" Bonnie's voice came first in disbelieve.

"It's too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" said next the raven man behind me.

"Katherine must be looking after her decedents and found Isobel." rationalized Stefan and I nodded.

"That must mean that she knows about Elena as well."

"And that the tomb was no longer sealed." added Jer.

"But why Damon?" I asked.

"To make fun of me." he hissed angrily, not pleased that he was played ones again by the same woman. "She knew that I will soon find out. That's Katherine for you, always scheming." he shook his head.

"So what now?" asked the witch.

"Nothing." I said. "We don't know where she is, or how to find Isobel. For now we could only wait. Ric if you find anything about where Isobel could be, please tell us so we could search for some answers." he nodded in agreement.

"Elena, can we talk." he pleaded, wanting to see and get to know the daughter of his ex wife that he had no idea about.

"Sure." she agreed figuring that it was a good idea.

"I'll stay." interjected Jer, not wanting to leave his sister to go trough that alone.

"That's fine."

The rest of us left. Stefan stayed behind in school to pick his girlfriend when they were done. Anna next to him, probably already knowing about it from Jeremy. Bonnie had went to see her Grams and later help Caroline with the preparation for the pageant. I was in the Camaro with Damon.

"Thank you, Day." I said taking his hand that was near me and squeezed it in gratitude.

"Oh, well that's just little old me, peacefully solving problems, no snapping necks or anything." he winked playing a innocent expression. I laughed and shook my head he was just too charming.

"Non the less, thank you for not really snapping necks...or anything." I repeated his words and he chuckled.

"I aim to please." Damon interjected amused but then his voice became serious. "I only did this for you, kitten. No one else." I nodded understanding the consequences of his actions and words. He, Damon Salvatore, trusted me and because of that he listened to me. The vampire next to me was letting me in. Something I'm not sure anyone else has even come near doing.

* * *

We were now in the boarding house, I was seated on the big sofa across the fire place that was working. With a book in hand I read for class tomorrow.

"Kitten, that's not fair. You have to pay attention to me." whined the older brother that was next to the bar, serving himself a new glass of bourbon.

"Day, you forget that even with all those crazy things in the past months, I still have school." I explaining jealous of his ability to compel himself from any inconvenient situation.

"It sucks to be you." he made fun of my misery and I made a face. Idiot. I chose to ignore him and for a while I was completely concentrated on my studies when the cushions moved around me. I lifted my eyes and saw the same annoying vampire sitting next to me but he wasn't content with only that. He signed exasperated like it was so hard for him to find his place and then without caring he lied down on my lap, positioning his head so he was looking straight up at me.

"Only you, Day." I laughed not minding this and continued reading while my other hand laved through his black locks, playing with it. He relaxed immediately and we didn't speak more, happy with how right and peaceful this was.

* * *

"So you are staying?" asked Stefan when he came in the parlor a few hours later. For a moment he just stayed there not far away from us and looked half surprised and half questioning what he was seeing, but that was not his business and I already told him that Damon was my friend.

"Yes, brother, I decided that this town had...it's charm." the older vampire answered shooting me a look and I smiled at him. The blond one contemplated on this but in the end he just signed in acceptance, still wary of what to expect from his brother.

"Emma, Elena said that she will come and pick you up tomorrow so you could go together for the interview." he pointedly said while adding. "You didn't answer her calls."

"What interview?" asked Damon, standing up from my lap, going for a refill.

"Miss Mystic Falls is this Monday. Jack made me take part in the contest." I explained and saw the amused look he send my way seeing the displeasure from that matter.

"Beauty pageant, kitten?" he smirked liking that this whole thing irritated me.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I accept." he suddenly said, ignoring his brother's presence all together.

"Wait, you what?" I asked confused, did I missed something?

"I will accompany you. You should be flattered, kitten, I can be the perfect date, I know the dance and the whole event." he winked and I squirmed my eyes trying to understand if he was serious. I still didn't have a date, Care was going with Matt, Elena with Stefan. He saw my hesitation and came to me. He picked me up on my feet and placed me so I was standing right in front of him.

"I'm serious."

"Then asked me seriously, Day."

"Emma Castor, would you give me the honor of letting me accompany you to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" he asked and even if he was honest I could still see the amusement there.

"I accept, sir Damon." I replied and we both laughed at our silliness.

Both of us weren't aware of the second vampire in the room, totally forgotten, but still being witness to the exchange, wondering if his big brother knew that he had turned on his emotions and if he was aware of the way that he looked at the human in front of him. A look that expressed gentleness, trust, affection.

* * *

_Hi everyone!_

_Lookie here, new chapie is up! So? Thoughts? How about the revelations that Damon came to about Katherine and tuuum tuuum! Damon has broken the switch! _

_Thank you once again for the support and the comments, I love reading them._

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So explain to me again, how this is supposed to be a good idea?" an irritated blue eyes vampire slash best friend slash pain in the butt asked.

"This is stupid, I don't see why it is needed." complained next my new history teacher.

I rolled my eyes at those two. It was at the tip of my tongue to say something to shut them both but I held it inside for the benefit of the plan. We were in my crypt. By we I mean Damon, Ric, Stefan, Elena and I. It's been three days since Day returned and tomorrow was the Miss Mystic beauty pageant. It has been as hectic as always. At one hand you have Caroline going insane with the competition and us three without Bonnie had been preparing for the event. I had to get through an interview and dancing lessons, you see my struggle?

My witch friend on the other hand was busy burning the rest of the vampires in the tomb with her Grams. I had almost forgot about them, but the older Bennett cornered me two nights ago about the promise that I made to her of killing the ones that did not pass the barrier. I had no option but agree and let her do what she had planned. Bonnie later called me and said that it was done but for future needs she left the veil up so if we needed to lock someone evil in we had the perfect place. I sometimes tend to forget how scary and vengeful a witch can be. Their hatred for these creatures was encoded in their DNA. I was lucky to have Bonnie as a friend that understood me and the idea of how we should judge a person by their actions and that what they were didn't define them. She still disliked Damon, who was more then happy to annoy her each time that a chance was presented to him, but she was friends with Stefan.

Jeremy was always in to loop of what was going on even if he was not directly involved with it. He was more busy with his new friend Anna, they have become close and he felt obligated to prove to Pearl that not all Gilberts were traitors and liars. So you could say that he was bugging her non stop to my amusement and to her annoyance. At least like that I knew what was happening with the three new residents in Mystic Falls.

My uncle on the other hand was still somewhere out of the state. He called like always and kept me assured that the integration of the new vampires was going fine. Some of you would say that he was going over board but that was Jack for you, he felt the obligation to help and lets not forget that this gave him the opportunity to see some old friends. And yes by that I mean other vampires, he liked to keep in touch with them but that was something entirely different. Being the only two Castor's left we had to stay informed of what was new in the underground world of the supernatural creatures. Call us noisy or just plainly meddlers but that was Jack job since I remember. He would always return with news and new artifacts, spell books or gifts and it was like Christmas each time.

But lets return to the whole dispute, Alaric had few days after finding the true about his wife to get used to it. Meaning – Elena being his some kind of not related stepdaughter and his ex wife leaving him to become a vampire. Stefan was there for his girlfriend just as Jeremy while those two got to know each other and talk. Lena told me how he seemed to be a nice guy and that she was taking it better then expected. She didn't want to meet her mother after learning how she left her and never searched for her again, but both of them wanted closure so we were still looking for her. That's why we were here right now. Ric had said that his wife had an office in Richmond where she kept all her studies about supernatural creatures and world. He proposed to go and see if there were some clues of to where she could be or how she had contacted Katherine or Damon. Elena wanted to go as well, but I wasn't sure if it was safe for them so I had said that Damon should accompany them. Call me devil but I had a feeling that the two men could become friends if they got over their initial … ugh... I don't even know how to name it. Whatever. As it was obvious neither wanted to do it.

"I will go." stepped in Stefan, totally trying to blow up my perfect plan without knowing it.

"You have to stop that Stef." I signed and he looked at me questioningly, not understanding. "Elena needs to do some things on her own without you being there to always cushion the fall." Damon smirked at my words pleased that I reprimanded the other vampire overbearing mothering over my friend. But he had to hear it. Even if Elena didn't want to admit it, I wasn't blind, neither Bonnie, we saw how she needed to do some thing herself. She was a strong girl before he came in the picture and still is. Alaric seemed to get what I meant and agreed with me.

"Don't worry, Stefan, I am there, it's safe and because of that Damon doesn't need to come either." I held back a groan. Stubborn man.

"Lookie here, for once we two to agree on something." added the said vampire. Ugh.

"Come on! Stop it, you guys, just get over it and start acting like grown ups that you are!" I exclaimed causing Elena to giggle and wink at me. I smiled in return.

In the end it took me almost half an hour to deal with all of them but I still succeeded. The three left and would be back later this night. Stefan went to Pearl and Harper to check how they were doing, seeing how they become friends of sorts, and I had to return to Caroline and go shopping. It was annoying, because I had already got my dress but I wanted to spend some time with her away from school.

* * *

It was later that day when Stefan called me.

"_Emma. Are you busy at the moment?_" he asked me, his voice unsure, momentarily grabbing my attention.

"I just got home, so yeah I'm free. Is there a problem, Stef?" I replied concern about my friend.

"_No. It's just that, ugh, can we maybe talk? It's nothing of a life and death but..."_

"I'll always have time to listen. There is no need to ask." I assured him.

"_I know, but with all that is going on at the moment, I didn't want to make it even harder for you." _ I smile at his words.

"Come over, I'll be at the back yard."

"_Thank you, Emms." _he said and ended the call.

I wasn't tired, surprisingly, after the dress searching with Care, we had a good time, just talking about gossips and boys. We even got our nails done for tomorrow. So I was relaxed and in a amazing mood. I made tea and prepared the table that was hidden under our big old apple tree in the middle of the yard. It wasn't the first time that Stefan wanted to talk, even if he had Lexi she was too far away and there were things that he still felt like Elena wasn't ready to understand. He found a confidante in me and I was always ready to hear him out. He would talk about his darker decades when he was the ripper and most of the times the vampire even didn't need for me to give him an advise, he just wanted to let it out and say it out loud. I knew that he kept journals but sometime the paper wasn't enough and when it got too much he would come and just spill all of his frustration. I was glad that he saw me as someone that was trusted and could listen, that could understand. It was only between us, nor Elena nor Damon knew, I wasn't sure how they will react to it. Especially Day, but that was an entire different topic.

"Hey." greeted me the younger Salvatore as he came out of the forest that surrounded my house. I smiled at him and set on one of the chairs nursing the tea into two cups.

"How are Harper and Pearl?" I asked while he took his seat and smiled when I handed him his favorite green tea. Like I said I knew him quiet fine already.

"They are okay, adjusting, Harper is working in the library and Pearl is learning about the new medical inventions." yes she brought the old office of Elena's father and started to renovate it, thinking of bringing it back in business. In time she could have a privet cabinet.

"I could give her a hand if she need help with the decoration." I joked and we both laughed knowing that was the last of her concerns. "What about you, Stefan? How are you?" I asked deciding that this was enough beating around the bushes. He sighed and for a moment looked around the property like he was collecting his thoughts.

"Apart from the whole possibility that Isobel is working with Katherine who knows about Elena and that we still don't know how is it possible for them to be exactly the same?" ah, yeah, probably not good. I smiled a little not knowing how could I answer that because I myself knew how strange all of it was. "Today when I was with Pearl, she was drinking blood from the hospital. I was standing right in front of her and the desire to grab the cup and drink it all was just too much." I nodded. Human blood. "It's so hard to control it all the time knowing that even just a little slip could make me spiral downhill, Emma. I fight it every second of my existence and days like today I felt like it's suffocating me." he signed tired of the constant battle he fought with himself.

"Forgive me if what I'm about to say will hurt you, Stefan, but you need to hear it." I said and his eyes were momentarily on me. "You are an idiot."

"What?" asked the vampire in front of me, wondering if that was what I just told him.

"I may not be a vampire and I may not understand entirely but one thing I know – Blood is just blood." I paused letting it sink in his head. "It can't control you, it doesn't posses that power. It's just a substance that keeps you alive. Well..undead. Or whatever." the vampire looked at me strangely like I was explaining a rock science to a two year old.

"You don't understand, Emma..." he started but I waved my hand dismissing whatever he was going to say.

"You and I know that you are looking for excuses. You have failed before and you are afraid of what will happen if you do it again." he nodded and his face showed shame and Stefan couldn't quiet look me in the eyes. "But this time is different. If you let me I could help you control the blood lust." the vampire started to shook his head but I didn't let him say anything.

"Stefan, look at me." he did. "I am Castor. I am Emma Castor, do you really think that I would propose something like that without knowing of a sure way to do it?" I asked determined, the Salvatore looked unsure of what to say, his eyes portraying his inner battle.

"But I can't..."

"Do you want to drink human blood? Do you want to do it while in full control and without endangering anyone or risking going on a ripper spree? Do you want to have a real control?" I proposed coming closer towards him.

"Of coarse I want it, Emma! Don't you think I haven't tried?" he exclaimed, now standing up and waking around me and the table like a dog on a leash that wanted to be freed.

"This time you have me, Stefan. I won't let you fail, if you let me, I will help you." I said calmly.

"I...I..." he stuttered and defeated sat once again in his chair, face buried in his arms. I sat quietly , sipping on the delicious tea and patiently waited for him to sort out his thoughts. When he finally did he looked at me, expressing his vulnerability and asked.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because if there is something that a Castor knows everything about, that is helping and succeeding while doing so." my friends regarded me for a while searching for a ounce of uncertainty but there was non, I was sure. I was 100% sure.

"Okay." I beamed in happiness. "But at the first signs that I am loosing control you will lock me up in the sell." I nodded.

"Let me help." he nodded with each passing second looking more and more sure of his decision.

"What are we going to do?"

"There are some things that we first have to go trough. This cannot rest a secret between us, Stefan, everyone should now and be aware of the possibilities." he nodded agreeing. "You have to follow and do what I say, Stefan, it will be different and it will make you want to give up or stop, so I want your word that you will do what I say and will listen to me." his doubt was back. "I need your word!"

"I promise you that, Emma. I promise."

"Good." I smiled. "And finally, Damon will be on board and help as well." his eyes widen.

"What? No."

"Stefan.."

"No, Emma, you don't understand, he will try to push me over the edge! He.." the vampire shook his head.

"Let me talk with him. We both know that even if he promised you a eternity of misery, now that his emotions are back on, things are different." he regarded me, contemplating over my words.

"How can I trust him, Emma..." I looked at him not liking how he portrayed Day like he was the only one at fault, they were both to blame for the fall of their relationship. He saw it in my eyes and didn't continue, knowing I was right.

"See this as not only a way to take back the control over yourself but also as an opportunity to get back your brother." I said sternly.

"I hope you know what you are about to do, Emma." I grinned at him cheekily.

"Please, I am Castor!" he chuckled his body easing a bit.

"So how we'll proceed with all of this?"

"When the three return tonight we will call everyone in my Crypt. Elena would for sure want to say what happened in front of every one and you will have the opportunity to tell them as well. Leave Damon to me, I will talk with him, but call it a feeling but I think he had already proposed to you something like I did."

"He did, but his intentions were not good, Emma."

"Are you sure? Are you complete certain about it?" he didn't answer.

* * *

"_Hello sweetie, how are things back home?" _asked Jack after answering my call. I was on my way to the crypt, Damon send me a message that they were already there.

"Good I suppose, I'm busy with the pageant tomorrow and on top of it we still have the Isobel problem."

"_Hope, Damon and the rest found something on their trip."_

"Yeah, you and me both."

"_Is there a chance that they brought back with them the research that this woman made? I would like to see them."_

"I'm not sure, it all depends on Ric and if he lets us. I'm not certain if he trusts me to this extend or not."

"_Nonsense! I bet he does! I'm so jealous, there could be something interesting in the files and I won't be able to see them for a while."_

"That's why I called you, Jack. When are you coming back?"

"_Is something wrong? Tell me and I am taking the first flight back home!"_

"It's not that...it's just..a lot of things are happening and I ugh.."

"_I know, I know. And I'm sorry, Ems, but I'm needed here as well and I wouldn't let you do it alone if I didn't know you could handle it. I regret not being there to see you tomorrow." _I signed agreeing with him, it would have been nice.

"I understand, uncle."

"_Your mom, was like you, you know? She didn't want to participate and was stubborn about it." _I laughed. _"But when she did, even when she didn't win, she still confessed of actually having a good time and wishing for her daughter to do it as well."_

"Really?"

"_Oh, yeah! So send me photos! I already asked Jer, but you do it as well!" _Jack reprimanded jokingly.

"Of coarse you did."

"_Is there anything else, sweetie?"_

"It's about Stefan._"_

"_He finally agreed to man up and learn to drink human blood?" _I confirmed. _"Good! About time!"_

"You do know, that we are both happy about a vampire actually feeding from humans?"

"_That's nothing new about the life of a Castor." _he chuckled. "_You will help him, right?_"

"Yes, but it won't be easy, he won't agree to my methods."

"_He will get over it, it's for his own good and he should know it by now that his way is not working, so of coarse you will try something different and radical!" _that's why I called Jack, without knowing he eased my worries while making me laugh.

"I love you, Jack. Stay out of too much trouble and be safe."

"_Right back at ya, munchkin!"_

* * *

"So what did you found out?" asked Jeremy.

We were all seated on the massive table in the crypt. On my right was Damon, that was holding my hand on his lap, playing with my fingers, while laying comfortably on his stool. He looked very irritated the moment I saw him, guessing that the trip wasn't so productive or pleasant as I hoped. When I entered I didn't had the chance to say anything because he was in a second in front of me, his body tense. I understood and smiled while welcoming him back and hugging him. His arms were instantly around me, bringing me to him as he buried his face in my hair, whispering how it was the last time he was babysitting 'those idiots'. He didn't cared that anyone could hear him, neither did I. They should get used to it.

Bonnie was seated on my left, from time to time casting a look at our interlined hands and me, not saying anything, I think she was the only one that understood our strange relationship. Jeremy was next to her and opposite of us were Ric, Elena and Stefan. In the middle of the table there was a big box.

"We were attacked." started the other Gilbert, making all of us tense.

"What?" exclaimed Bonnie and Jer.

"Two humans, they were both compelled to stop anyone that came near Isobel's research." explained the teacher.

"Please, you mean two lousy humans that did nothing, your ex sure lacks tact when it comes to this." scoffed Damon.

"And exactly one of these lousy humans stacked you twice." smirked Ric very pleased by the thought and how that irritated the vampire.

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't so dense and actually reacted like a real hunter." countered back Day.

"What they mean, is that they somehow worked together and we managed to find her files." Elena ended the dispute obviously fed up with the bickering between the two stubborn men. I chuckled. The rest did as well.

"What ever, just get back on track so I could get rid of you all and go shower." growled the older Salvatore.

"There was nothing that could lead us to where she could be, or how she knows about Katherine or Damon." said Elena.

"So you found nothing?" asked Bonnie, showing concern about her friend and the failed trip.

"For the most yes." nodded Ric. "But I decided that it would be better if I brought all her research here so that no one could get it."

"That's what is in the box?"

"Yeah, if you would like I will give it to you, Emma, for safe keeping here and you could look trough it. I found out that you enjoy collecting information. It might be helpful." Alaric continued, while looking at me but then at Damon when he said the 'I found out' part. The vampire himself rolled his eyes but not denying what the teacher was pointing out. That led me to two realizations. One those two have actually had a real decent conversation with each other. And two, Damon had talked about me and made sure that I would be able to see those researches, knowing how much I wanted them. The second made my insides flutter and I couldn't contain the grin that spread on my face. I squeezed his hand in thanks for what he did and he winked in return.

"That's very kind of you, Ric. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Emma." my teacher smiled.

"I'm sorry that it was a dead end, Elena." I said turning my attention to my friend, but she didn't look that disappointed.

"It's okay. Isobel just proved once again that she doesn't want to be found and she has no desire to see me. It makes things easier. I never considered this woman my mother, this just enforced my believes." she said and I understood, even if it hurt, that helped her keep the memories of her real parents livid and true. She couldn't have asked for a better family. So I nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay, so if that's all and we are over with the whole family drama har har. Scooby Doo gang it's time to shooo!" Damon waved his hand dismissively at everyone, a little bit exaggeratedly even. Only him. Jeremy laughed, Ric rolled his eyes, Elena ignored him. It made Bonnie huff and was about to say something back but Stefan butted in.

"Actually there is something else."

"Okay is it me, or we have created some kind council here. Lame. But we are way better then the other one, me being here and all.." said Damon sarcastically not missing the opportunity to bite everyone in the room. Idiot.

"Damon!" roared Bonnie, any second and she was going to set him on fire.

"Bonnie!" he answered. "I know that you love shouting my name. Just admit it." the vampire winked at her and in a second he was on the floor, holding his head and shouting in pain. Don't say I didn't predicted it.

"Bon, you can fry him up later, Stefan wanted to say something." I said and she rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her face, amused by my nonchalance about the situation.

"Kitten, now I'm offended." started Damon when he was able to stand up and take his seat once again.

"Enough!" screeched Elena. Okay she really did had a long day. Maybe not everyone could take such big dosage of Damon Salvatore. "Stefan, what happened? Is there a problem?" she then turned towards her boyfriend, concerned.

And he told them about how we talked today and that he was going to take control over human blood. That I was going to help him. Throughout the whole thing Damon was only looking at me, his eyes penetrating me, searching my face to see if it was true. And it was. And he knew it. I was looking right back at him, showing him that I would not back down, that I would do it. He understood that too.

"I'll help." said Bonnie with a reassuring smile on her face after Stefan was done. "I'll look trough some spell books and see if there is something that could ease up the proses." I nodded.

"You can do it, Stefan. I would be there as well. You are not alone. And I promise that nothing you could do will make me look at you in a different way." added Elena. But she stopped there knowing that this was a conversation that should be held just between them. Ric and Jer were quiet but they didn't look to be opposing the idea. It made me smile, and it was kind of strange how for such a short time I considered my teacher to be part of this group. Stefan looked relieved about it too but his eyes were on his brother waiting for his reaction. Damon hadn't stopped staring at me, deep in thought.

"Ugh. I should go. To see Grams and..you know look at some spells." Bonnie stood up sensing that she should leave because what was next was between just a few of us. I nodded at her in appreciation. Silently thanking her.

"I'll drop you off, it's late." said Ric understanding the situation as well.

"I'm coming as well." added Jeremy.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the pageant, guys." I waved at them. And like that the only ones left were the Salvatore brothers, Elena and I.

It was quiet after that, Elena didn't know what to say, Stefan was waiting as well, Damon and I had a silent conversation.

"So, I've been telling you to take control for as long as I remember and you refuse, dear brother, but the moment your _Emms_ proposes you agree. Do tell, brother, how did she convince you?" Damon finally spoke but it was nothing that I had expected. His voice was low, it was menacing, accusing even. What is he talking about? Stefan's eyes popped out in shock.

"What? Nothing! Damon, whatever you are thinking it's not that!" exclaimed the younger Salvatore, frantically waving hands. He looked panicked as well. What the hell? But Damon didn't hear any of it, his eyes never left mines. I was paralyzed in place.

"Out." he said full of threat. No one moved. "I said out! Both of you!" he roared at Stefan and Elena. They sprang from their seats, Lena was panicking, Stefan was in front of her.

"Damon..." but the said vampire didn't let his brother continue. He broke the eye contact with me and turned to them. The look that he gave him could kill any human in place. The green eye vampire spared me a worried glance but I didn't budge a muscle, not knowing if this could set the raven hair man off and do something. He was angry. On the path of rage even. Stefan did good, he took Elena's hand and got out. Now his attention was back fully on me.

"And here I thought that one Salvatore would be enough for you." he said menacingly, we were both standing by now and even if he was three feet away I still felt suffocated by him. His energy was vibrating in the room. "What? Nothing to say? What happened to.." but I didn't let him continue.

"Shut up." I whispered, finally gaining my voice back. "Shut up!" this time with more force. "I would be damned if I let anyone accuse me of anything and let him get away with it." his eyes blazed with furry, in a second he was in front of me, towering over my petite form. But I didn't let it get to me, I looked up right at his eyes not backing out of the obvious threat.

"Oh really, and what could you possibly do about it?" he sneered, eyes flashing from bright blue to dark almost black.

"Do you remember my talk with Lexi at the party? Do you remember what I told you before we went down the tomb?" I didn't let him answer. My voice was steadily ricing. "I said that I would always choose you, I said that no matter what, I would be there for you. So think really hard here Damon, before you say something else. Do you really believe that I would do anything to compromise that? Do you think so lowly of me? Do you put me in the same category as Katherine?" I shouted not hiding the hurt anymore. He winced, opening his mouth to say something but I shook my head. "I had heard enough of your talking. It's my turn."

I waited for him to contradict me, but maybe it was that my eyes were stinging with unshaded tiers or that he knew better then to provoke me now, he stayed quiet.

"I knew that for the longest time you have tried to get Stefan on human blood, even if it was behind the false pretense of giving him hell, you and me both knew that it was for his own good, that he couldn't be left so weak, so defenseless and always on the brick of loosing it and going back to ripping heads. So I tried to help you, Damon, most of all you, to get what you want, to get your brother back. He may be my friend but I would have not proposed it to him if I didn't know how much you wanted it. I did it because of you! So you are prissy about the fact that I talk with him? That he shares with me? You are not the boss of me, I could talk with whoever I f*cking want! He can't do it with Elena, and he still can't do it with you, so I'm not gonna say sorry for being a good friend and listening. You have no right to be angry!" I seethed, fuming with my own kind of rage. He stood there,eyes wide, face showing awe. "If you had waited for me to explain and not just jump to some stupid accusations you would have known. But you know what? I shouldn't even have to explain myself, by now you should be able to understand that I would never do something to hurt you or betray you. But no. Your first thought is exactly the opposite!" I shook my head, my body was shaking, his hand sprang up to hold me, but I stepped away, too angry with him to let him touch me.

"Kitten.."

"Now you are calling me Kitten?" I asked and he looked away. Yes be ashamed. "Do you think so little of me, Damon?"

"No! I..."

"Have I done anything to betray your trust?"

"No." After that I stayed silent, deciding that this was enough, he got it but it still didn't ease the sting that I felt each time the scene, of him being angry and this anger being towards me, replay itself in my head. I signed and took a seat. My back was facing him, my head was in my hands, feeling a migraine coming.

I felt presence behind me, Damon stood there looming over me, probably contemplating what to do. My chair was moved back and with it I went as well, then it turned and I was faced with the sinfully beautiful vampire that made me almost cry that night. He had caged me, his hands holding the tall back of my seat and his figure was leaning over me. His icy blue eyes were staring at me, searching my face, many emotions were switching in between and I didn't had the time to see them clearly. The next thing I see is air and when I look down, Damon is on his knees, head leaning on my lap and hands wrapped around my midsection, holding me tight. I didn't know what to do so I stayed put, not moving.

"I never trusted anyone. The last person was Stefan and he betrayed me. I never made the same mistake twice. Katherine wanted both of us, she never cared, she never chose." he said quietly, his voice now calm even if I could sense a note of uncertainty, of worry that I have had enough of him.

"I'm neither one of them, Day." I answer in return to his unspoken meaning - that because of those two he was damaged and wouldn't let anyone in.

"I know. God, kitten, I know!" this time he lifted his head, chin still resting on my lap, but now he could finally look at me. I saw shame, shame that he assumed I was like that. But what struck me was the position we were in. It was the first time he seemed in disadvantage, normally his form loomed over mine, showing superiority, strength, guard always up. But not now, if anything it was the exact opposite, Damon was on purpose letting go of it all. For someone like him, this could never happen, this was a sign of trust. Of pure trust and it made my insides burn, and flutter and my head started to spin. He saw it, he saw that I understood and this was his apology. It meant more then thousands of words that could have been said.

I smiled gently at him, waving my right hand trough his soft black hair, moving it towards his face and resting it on his cheek. He leaned in and in that moment I wanted to cry, to laugh, to kiss him. No one has seen Damon Salvatore the way that I saw him right now and the mere though of someone ever being in my position made me see red.

Without saying anything, I slid down on the floor, getting to his level. His eyes flashed and a genuine tender smile graced his perfect face. He spread his legs and I sat between them, leaning on the left one. It was strange and everyone that could enter right now would not understand but that made this moment even more special. Because this right here showed that Damon, saw me as an equal, as someone he trusted, trusted not to hurt or betray him. And I did as well. It was once again quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts, then he broke the silence.

"So you have a plan of how to help my dear little brother drink and live out of human blood without tearing the whole town apart?"

"I do, yes."

"And does that plan has one more free spot, seeing that Sabrina is already in?" he joked a little even if the question was posed with seriousness. He wanted to help as well.

"For you, Day, there will be always one." I grinned and he chuckled.

"Okay, kitten, where do we start?"

"We start with you going back to the boarding house and somehow in your own Damon way make it up for the blow up you did in your brother's face." he rolled his eyes but didn't protested. "And then you inform him that you will help and I don't know...say you are happy that he is doing it." at that he scoffed.

"Like hell, any sane vampire would have done it a century or more ago."

"He needs the support. If you are so proud just say something between the lines, that he should be stronger to last at least one more hundred years so you could keep your promise for eternity of misery." that made him chuckle. Har har. Very funny, but we both knew he would totally say something in those lines.

"What? You are not coming?" Day asked when we were out of the tomb and I was going towards my car.

"I need to prepare some last things for tomorrow's pageant. I can't."

"Fine." the vampire signed exaggerating as always and I rolled once again my eyes. He was back to normal. We were okay. "I'll see you tomorrow, kitten." and he kissed my forehead after I hugged him. Even if he would deny it, Damon Salvatore liked to be affectionate.

* * *

All the girls part of the pageant were on the second floor in the town hall, where the event was taking place. Some were touching up their make up, others were doing their hair, third were already putting on their dresses. It was chaos, you could feel the nerves and the stress, even the excitement.

"You look way too calm, Emms." said Bonnie that was next to me on the couch while we observe the other frantic girls. It was fun actually.

"Well, I don't do it for the win, so why should I stress out about something that is just a dance for me?" I countered and she laughed.

"Hey, girls, what are you doing?" came to us Elena, who was already done and looked amazing in her blue dress.

"You look so beautiful, dear." I winked and she giggled blushing, she was shy like that.

"We are watching the chaos unfold, Lena." answered my witch friend.

"I'll look for Care, guys. See you later." I said after a while when I didn't see my blond best friend. She should be here.

I looked around the room one more time and went out. You could hear Carol Lockwood shouting last orders before the whole things started in twenty minutes. There were already people down stairs. I searches few rooms and then walked in the bathrooms.

"Care? You here?"

"Yeah." came out a timid voice from the second door.

"I'm coming in."

"Okay." she answered and unlocked it for me. When I opened it she was sitting there all jittery and white as sheet. She looked at me with frighten eyes and I squatted in front of her, grabbing her hands in mine.

"I will loose, Emms, I am not good enough. Elena will win. After all this work, it wouldn't matter...I..."

"Oh, Care. Don't talk like that." but she shook her head. "Listen to me. Care. Caroline Forbes!" that got her attention. Good. "Stand up right this moment!" she did and I went up with her, still holding her hand, I pulled her in front of the mirrors. "Look at yourself. I don't know what you see, but I see one of the most beautiful girls that I know. I see the most dedicated woman and the best possible friend that stays true to herself and is always there for me. I see a confident person, that holds the power to change anything that she wishes. I see someone that knows she is the best and that no matter what anyone would say or think that could never change. Do you now what else I see?" she chocked out a no with a mixture of laugh and cry. "I see the girl that no doubt will win Miss Mystic Falls and will make history!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around us to express my words and looked at her straight in the eyes in the reflection.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so!" and I grinned confident in what I said. "Now who are you?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"What? I can't hear you!" I said and she laughed while straightening her body and the pure look of determination showing in her bright eyes.

"I am Caroline Forbes!"

"Hell yeah you are Caroline Forbes! And what do you do?"

"I win!" and I cheered jumping around while singing 'Go Care! Go! Go!'. My friend joined me and we goofed around for a moment.

"Thank you, Emms, I wouldn't have done it without you." she said when we stopped and she hugged me.

"That's what best friends are for."

"Oh my God! We have ten minute! We have to get dressed!" she exclaimed. "Come on!" and she was out of the door. I followed a moment later but stopped when I saw that there stood Damon and Stefan. Both with almost the same expressions.

"That was amazing thing to do, Emma." said Stefan, smiling gently.

"Oh, you know me.." I tried to explain but couldn't contain the blush of being caught doing something like that.

"Emma! What are you still doing here? Why aren't you dressed? My God, dear!" came out of nowhere Carol all panicking and shoving me towards the dressing room. "Both of you! You are supposed to be downstairs. We are beginning in ten minutes!" I turned my head just before we rounded the corner and smiled gently at Damon, who had a tender look on his face. It made my heart flutter.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert, accompany by Stefan Salvatore." announced next the representative and Elena descended down the stairs. I was next, the last one left. I looked at myself and I wished that in this moment my family was here to see me. I was sure that my mom would have a beaming smile on her face, my father would be grinning and Jack would have been making so much photos and hooting over the crowed.

My dress was deep purple, it fitted my body snugly and it cascaded down the floor. The silk covert my top section in a sweetheart shape that went a little low showing more skin, while being held by two straps. On my two sides just under my breasts it had two triangular cutouts that accentuated my waist even more. My hair was straight and pushed to fall back to not hide my collarbones. My makeup was natural.

"Emma Castor, accompany by Damon Salvatore."

I walked slowly down the stairway, that spiraled towards the crowd. There were so many people that were looking at me, but the only one I saw was Damon that was waiting for me in the end of the last step. He looked just as amazing as always even if this time it made my breath stop. How was it possible? Because he was wearing a suit. That was too much. But then all thoughts were kicked out of my brain because of the look in his eyes. As I descended slowly it all became slowed down. His bright blue eyes were darker, just like the other night but this time it wasn't because of rage. No I could see awe, amazement, appreciation, desire. It made my skin burn, while his eyes raked over me and finally stopping at my face. Then he had to smile, that dazzling smile that he rarely showed and I was sure that I would trip down by how this reaction struck me.

He extended his hand when I was close and I took it. We never broke eye contact when he lead me towards the rest of the couples on the dance floor and when the slow music started. This dance was about wanting the other, about the mere simple contact and how much it meant. Damon bowed and I did the same. Then we both lifted our right and left hands in the air leaving them inches away from touching and we started to circle around each other slowly. The music was playing but it was just a noise to the background for me. Only the vampire in front of me existed right now. I was like in a trance that I didn't want to escape from. The desire to touch him was insane. Now I could understand what our trainer meant when she explain the same exact thing while we learned this dance. When he finally had me in his arms it was overwhelming.

"You are too much." but it wasn't I who said it. It was Damon, did he feel the same electricity as I did? Was he the same as me? Like hearing my thoughts he said. "I feel it as well." and it was getting harder and harder to just breath, to stop myself from getting closer. The dance didn't allow it. It was pure torture to be so close but not close enough. He understood and I felt his hold tighten around me, his almost black orbs burning themselves in mine.

"Damon..." I whispered but it almost came out as a moan that made me blush but I couldn't look away, it was physically impossible. I felt like I would cry if I had to do it. So I didn't and because of that I didn't missed the seconds that his eyes turned red and veins appeared below them. I would have missed the low grow that erupted from his sinful lips as well. I should have panicked that someone could see him but just as soon as they appeared, they were gone and the dance made us separate once again. He had to remove his hands from me and I think that I mirrored the pained looked from how impossible that action was. But he did and that gave me room, even just a little to breath.

This was something else, something entirely different. I have never experienced it and it would have scared me if I wasn't so lost in the moment. The music stopped and we bowed once again, his hand extended for mine and the relief that flooded me was unexplainable. It was a relief of his skin was in contact with mine again. Was that normal? I hoped not, because it didn't felt like that and everything that went down just now I wished was something that happened just between me and him. No one else. They wouldn't appreciate it. They wouldn't understand it. But did I? Did he?

Damon lead me back to the staircase where the other girls where already lined up and I had to take my place as well. I looked back at him and it was like he had never looked away from me, his eyes burning. I stepped away. One step. Two. Three. I was willing, pushing my body to move. How could it be so hard? When I was next to Elena, I finally looked around, everyone was watching us. It was time to announce the winner. I saw Stefan coming next to his brother and him looking from Damon to me and back, probably him being the only one that could see even just a fraction of what had happened. The older Salvatore didn't payed him attention.

"The new Miss Mystic Falls, that will represent our town and is the embodiment of everything that Mystic Falls is and believes in is...Caroline Forbes!" applauds could be heard and I broke the trance, smiling wildly at my friend, clapping happy that she won. Care looked ecstatic, proud and her happiness was brightening the whole room. They gave her the crown and all the other tributes and she said a few words. Then Elena and I engulfed her in hugs and Bonnie did the same after coming through the crowd. We were all so happy for her.

When I looked around, searching for a particular blue eyed, raven hair vampire he was nowhere to be found. Instead Stefan came to me.

"You look stunning, Emma." he praised me and I hugged him in thanks. "Sorry for not winning." at that I waved my hand dismissively.

"I meant what I said to Care before the pageant. She deserves it more then anyone here combined." I said smiling at the direction where the said blond was surrounded by my two other best friends and a crowd of people congratulating her.

"Damon asked me to pass along to you that he had to get out of here." my brows went up in surprise. "It's nothing bad, Ems, he needed to feed, I saw what happened while you two were dancing." that made me blush all over again and I looked away. The younger Salvatore chuckled probably amused by the antics of his brother and myself. And because he was Stefan he decided to put me out of the embarrassing discussion, leaving it at that, knowing that when it came to me and Damon, those things were between us two.

"Thank you, by the way, I didn't had the chance to say it before." I looked questioningly. "Last night Damon came back and he...well he acted like Damon but he...just.." I smiled, understanding.

"I didn't need to ask him, Stefan, he wanted to help you on his own." I decided to share this one little thing and the beaming smile that I receive in return made it worth it.

"He did?" I nodded and in that moment I could see human Stefan that was happy his big brother cared for him, even if he preferred to be stabbed multiple time with vervain then admit it out loud.

* * *

"_So, I got the pictures." _Jack changed the topic. I was seated in front of my vanity and was preparing for school.

"What pictures?"

"_The ones from the Miss Mystic Falls. And I must say you looked absolutely stunning, Ems, it made me regret not being there even more." _he said and I smiled at the sincerity in his voice. _"But what left me open mouthed...wow!"_

"What are you talking about, Jack?" after a moment my phone beeped.

"_Look for yourself." _

And I did, it was a picture of me with Damon, dancing. What struck me was the intensity in both of our eyes, we looked so engrossed in each other, like we were in our own world.

"_I could almost see the sparks, thunders even, fly around you two! I am definitely printing that one out!" _and I found myself nodding in agreement. _"So.." _but there was nothing to tell.

After the dance, he left and didn't come back, we had to stay for the entire thing and I was bombarded by friends, town people, the council. Even if he wasn't there I spent good time and had fun, took lots of photos with my friends. It has been a week since then and neither one of us talked about it. And things went back to normal. As normal as you could say with the changes that took place.

For one Stefan started drinking human blood. Nothing major, just one drop today, two tomorrow and counting with each passing day, we were starting to build his tolerance with small quantities. It was extremely hard for him but Damon was watching over and I was there to talk it trough if he wanted more. There were two times by now that he would call me and frantically say that he was step away from lashing out because someone bled near him. But I would pull him out of it. For now we would leave it at that but in few days I had planned something else and Bonnie was prepared to take part as well. Damon was almost ecstatic about it.

The other thing that happened was John Gilbert. He showed up the day after the pageant as an unpleasant surprise for Elena, Jer and Jenna. He was part of the council before he left and now he was back in it and was already creating problems. He had the second resurrecting ring, Jeremy saw it immediately and told us all. He also knew that Damon and Stefan were vampires and wasn't afraid to say it in their faces. That was his leverage, if they hurt or wanted to kill him, someone was going to come and expose them to everyone. Our hands were tied. He had a reason to be here but still was keeping it secret.

He knew a lot, more then he was letting on and I wasn't surprised when Anna called me and I met the three other vampires in town. He had payed them a visit, saying that soon they had to give him something back, but for now he would leave them alone. It was strange how he went around town threatening all the supernaturals with no care in the world. It was maddening. Damon shared my opinion, he was on the verge of snapping few times but we held him off. Ric even talked him out of it one night when they were both 'by sheer luck' drinking together in the Grill and John had walked in with his dickery act and provoked Damon. I was maybe the only one that wasn't surprised when they told us about how Damon had actually listened to the teacher. Two days ago I found out why the as*hole was delaying any actions. He wanted Jeremy to follow 'the family path' and in Jer's words 'Go all anti vampires and backstabbing lunatic like Johnathan Gilbert.'

I didn't know how much he knew about our little 'Scooby gang' but he had clearly expressed his displeasure of Elena dating Stefan. It was funny how for the last seven days he had went after all of us, even cornering Bonnie, who threaten to dispel his magic ring if he didn't get lost, but he never came up to me. Not even once. I knew from Jack that they were not friends, having the exact opposite believes in every supernatural topic ever mentioned but that didn't explained why he was avoiding me.

Things were going to change. Tonight the Lockwood's were organizing a welcome back party for John and we were all going to attend it. I was not going home before I knew what he was up to.

"_That's why he's avoiding you, Ems. If there is someone out of everyone there it would be you that will find out everything. I know it. You know it. And most importantly, he knows it and he is afraid. Use it against him."_ advised me Jack, and I grinned agreeing with him.

"Let's show him what happens when he threatens the people that are under Castor's protection and even worse are my friends." I said determined.

"_That's my girl. Show him that no one messes around with Emma Castor!"_

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_Woohiiii I'm so happy that I finished this one, it took me a lot of time because I wanted to paint some of the scenes like you were there yourself in their shoes. What do you think about the two intense parts between Damon and Emma? With time it will be getting better and better, more emotional and frequent. I love love love describing those encounters! Follow. Comment. Support. It means a lot to me and motivates me immensely._

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So in other words we are going to beat it out of him?" asked my blue eyed best friends while leaning with ease on my bed waiting for me to get ready.

"No, Day, I'm just going to say hello to the very much missed and loved, John Gilbert." I threw him a look from my mirror, fixing a falling strand, from my hair up-do, back in place. The said vampire just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him, kitten." he gritted his teeth while saying it. I knew why. John had only caused trouble and made threats from the moment he stepped back in Mystic Falls. Everyone was on edge.

Jeremy couldn't escape the constant nagging from his uncle and the subtle pushing for him to keep the Gilbert's man path, a.k.a. killing vampires. Elena had more then a few verbal battles with him about Stefan and not to mention how this annoying man was non stop just asking to be killed by Damon. It was becoming harder and harder to stop the older Salvatore from doing something about it. Ric had a great part in helping me stopping this from happening. But it was not safe, he wasn't bluffing when he said that someone would expose everyone to the council if we didn't 'behave'. And let's face it, we still had no idea what he wanted. But that was changing tonight.

"It's about time we find out why is he here and from where does he knows so much, Day, that's not normal, he is working with someone." and I saw how much it took him to agree with my words. Damon knew I was right but he still did not like it one bit.

"I don't understand why you want to do it alone?" persisted the raven haired man.

"Because there is a reason why John is avoiding me, if Jack is right, it must be because he is afraid of me. I will use that against him tonight but I have to do it alone." he opened his mouth, no doubt to protest but I continued. "You will be near and we both know you will be listening to everything that would be said. If I need help, you will be there." I assured him. His posture relaxed just a tiny bit, agreeing and I purposely skipped the part where Bonnie, a powerful witch, and Stefan would have my back as well. For the past weeks, Damon has become protective over me. Don't think that I don't appreciate it, I do...a lot. It feels amazing to know that you don't have to take the whole responsibility over the safety of your loved ones. I felt like I didn't have to be always strong and collected. But Damon could be sometimes possessive and didn't like to share, or to say it simply...share me with anyone else. But those were thoughts that I prefer to not delve in just yet.

"So how do I look?" I asked, changing the topic and turn to face him. His eyes raked all over my body, making me feel a tingling sensation that creeps under my skin every time those blue eyes landed on me.

"Beautiful." Damon said and he stood up coming to me, a small smirk grazing his lips. "And bad ass." I had on a black dress that went down just above my knees, made from pleader and with long sleeves. It covert my whole upper body but it clanged to my curves perfectly, while flaring at the bottom. I felt confident in it, maybe it was the Salvatore's influence but when I wore black, I felt unstoppable. And he loved it.

"Thank you, Day." I smiled up at him while his right arm grazed over my left palm and interlaced over fingers.

"I'm telling the true, there is nothing to thank me for, but we still have an hour before we need to head out." and he wiggled his eyebrows stepping back and bringing me with him towards my bed. Now that sounds wrong but it is something that I have noticed occurring a lot lately.

Damon had become more affectionate, by that I mean whenever we were in the same room he would always touch me in some kind of way. He would always seek my fingers, play with my hair or just graze my skin. I think I have become addicted to those gestures. They brought me peace and I felt at home when he was next to me. Safe. Whole. It was strange and new but in the same time frightening because it was becoming hard to remember my life before this infuriating vampire come in it.

I could hardly imagine a life now without him calling me some time after midnight just to hear what I was dreaming about, or how he had been inviting himself on our Breakfast moments with Jer and Bonnie. He comes each morning before them and cooks with me or just hovers around me not without stealing something to eat. Or the moments, when he would be in my room watching me get ready for school or how like right now we were laying, my back pressed to his front, on my bed and Damon's hand was grazing my exposed legs. It made me breathless and hot but in the same time extremely happy and I could feel how relaxed and content was the vampire himself. It wasn't sexual...even if his breath was creating goosebumps on my neck and his lips were kissing my shoulder and collarbone. No! Uhm. By now it has become a necessity. Addiction. Those privet moments were treasures for me, they were my sanctuary, Damon was my sanctuary.

Of coarse, not all the time we spent together was that intimate, we had those goofing moments, when we watched stupid movies or he would distract me from my studies with dirty jokes. What I was trying to say was that Damon had become an inseparable part of my life, of me and I was scared of loosing him. I was completely new to those kind of feelings, was that normal for two friends? And the answer was no, because Damon and I were not normal, and I would never have it any other way.

"What are you thinking about?" asked me the Salvatore and I couldn't help moving closer to him, our bodies now pressed very closely to one another. His fingers were dancing on my knee till they went up and pushed themselves a little under the skirt of my dress. I tensed for a second but it was not because I was nervous, no, it was by the realization that I wanted him to go further. Each time I was in this man's presence it was overwhelming. I was feeling near the edge and every sensation was multiplied by hundred. But I was calm and grounder, in the same time. Do you see my struggle? How confusing is all of this? Or are you just as lost at my words as I am when it comes to Damon Salvatore?

"Kitten?" he asked again after I found myself coming back from the depths of my over thinking mind.

"What about you?" I decided to avert the question and send it to him, not knowing what to say. His lips kissed the skin under my ear and he chuckled lowly making me blush for no reason at all.

"Some day I will tell you, but we have to go now." and I think that he pulled the same trick that I just did.

* * *

The Lockwood mansion was already full with town's people here to welcome back John Gilbert. When Damon and I stepped in we were greeted by the Mayor who wished us a pleasant stay. Further in I saw all my friends together in one corner of the main room. They were donning the same range of expressions. Bonnie looked around cautiously just like Stefan, Jeremy and Elena were both irritated and clearly would prefer to be anywhere but here. Caroline was talking with her mother not far away and Matt was next to her.

"Look at them, they are just waiting for you like the lost bunch they are." scoffed Damon and I hardly kept the amused smirk that crept on my face.

"Don't be stupid, Day, they are waiting for you as well. Don't be shy." I winked and he groaned. I might have said that with sarcasm but it was the true, even if non of them would ever admit it, the older Salvatore had become part of all of us. It was just the beginning but I clearly saw a future where we were all working together, protecting each other and being a family. Call me a dreamer, but no matter how different we were, I still saw it, we just needed time and I would make sure to give us that, without anyone getting hurt.

"Finally!" exclaimed Bon Bon when she saw us approaching, she cut the come back that was right on the lips of my companion and I couldn't hold back the grin by how annoyed that made him be.

"Sorry for being late.." they all send me a questioning looks but I was in no way going to explain to them how Damon was too stubborn to let me go from the position we were in my bed. Only Stefan was able to detect something, even if I didn't know what, and he send his brother a strange amused look, which was returned by a roll of one set gorgeous eyes.

"We were worried something happened to you, Emms." said Elena, purposely skipping Damon's part in the sentence. They were still far from friends, even if Ric and Day were slowly becoming buddies, the older Gilbert held a big grudge against him.

"Like that's possible when Damon is with her." interjected Jeremy, who received a glare from his sister but shrugged in return. I smiled gently at him, he was the only one so chill and accepting from the very beginning of mine and Damon's strange relationship. The said vampire's whole posture changed at those words. It was only visible for me, but non the less I had already mastered Damon Salvatore's subtle body language and I knew that he was pleased by what the younger Gilbert said. I knew that after the whole plan that we had, where Jer participated in order to lure in the first vampire, those two had formed a mutual relationship on their own. Even if they would probably never admit it, I knew about the few times when the 160 years old man would give almost undetectable advises to the boy I considered as a little brother. It was mostly about Anna but for the past week it was about John as well. Call it a cold splash in the face but in the form of harsh words about the reality of what vampires are, Damon gave a whole new comprehension of the supernatural world to Jer. He didn't skipped how dangerous he and the rest were, on the contrary he never ceased to show him what monsters they could be, but that act itself, this warning was enough to show Jer that there was not only black and white. Call me psychic, because I can't explain how I saw all of this, but it was clear as a day to me, and to some extend it was for Jeremy as well. So that's why I never saw clear fear or mistrust in his eyes when it came to the blue eyed vampire.

"How are you feeling Stefan?" I changed the topic and turned my attention to the other brother in my presence. He had been looking at me the whole time and I knew he wanted to talk with me, the topic probably about the blood lust. It didn't go unnoticed by Elena, who had been acting a little strange for the past few days. Maybe she wasn't happy by the way her boyfriend preferred to talk about this with me. But there was nothing I could do, as long as he was not ready to share it with her, I would be the one he could confine in. She may be one of my closest friends, but there were things, like the ones Stefan told me, that I couldn't tell her about, it wasn't my place and I would never betray his trust even if she cornered me two days ago, seeking some enlightening.

"For now it's okay, it's the first time that I am in room filled with so many people." he stated and I already knew that from the rigidness in his posture. Damon knew as well, because he was unconsciously moving closer to me, almost like preparing to shield me away if needed to. His eyes were on alert too, following his brother's every move, pretty much ready to intervene if his only family needed him to.

"You are doing just fine, Stefan." said Bonnie, probably feeling his inner struggle with her magical senses. She more or less had been helping her new friend and had an unsaid understanding with Damon about their roles in this whole situation. Even if they bickered non stop with one another, I was present to how efficient they worked together. Stefan had a slip up four days ago, he snapped when one annoying middle aged drunk head tried to pick a fight with him, the vampire had attacked him and we were lucky to be just entering the Grill to see it happening. Normally he wouldn't go that far, he would call me or Damon, or just run the other way, but it was a hard day for him, having an unpleasant encounter with John. So the human was just the last stroll in his still far from stable being.

My two friends reacted immediately, Bonnie giving him aneurism, Damon prying the man from his clutches, giving him blood and compelling him. After that I was the one to do the damage control over his guilt and that's how I spent the rest of the night, with one Salvatore on the verge of breakdown and me reassuring him, while the other sat on the bar not taking his eyes of me and his brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to give the word to our honor guest, for whom we are all gathered here to welcome back in our dear town. John Gilbert!" out of nowhere the Mayor broke me out of my train of thoughts as he was now standing on some kind of platform and was addressing all of us. At his words everyone clapped, that is expect our little group who stayed silent and watched as the mentioned man walked up the small ladder and took the microphone.

"Thank you all for the warm greeting, it sure made me feel right at home. I am planning on staying this time and taking more prominent role in Mystic Falls for the well being and the prospect of our town. But I don't want to bore you with anything else, so enjoy the night. Thank you." there were more applauds and I didn't missed the look he send our way, more to Elena then anyone else. Then he descended down and was engulfed by people that wanted to talk with him. I saw in the middle of the room Sheriff Forbes that surprisingly wasn't so happy about the presence of this man, and further back were Jenna and Alaric that much or less didn't hide their distaste as well. So we were not the only ones that weren't so 'fond' of him. Good.

Later that night I had enough, John had succeeded in avoiding any of us, but true to be told I was the only one that was looking for a way to approach him. Elena and Stefan had gone to dance, Bonnie was near keeping an eye on the vampire while talking with some boy from school, Jeremy was with Matt and Caroline. Damon didn't leave my side, he knew what I was intending to do, so he declined each proposal for a dance from the females that just couldn't stay away from him. It was funny actually, after the rejection they would immediately send a quick glare my way and would leave. In any normal circumstances I would be offended, but now I had bigger problems.

"Damon, I have a plan." he perked up at that and by the use of his full name he knew I was not joking.

"Let's hear it, kitten."

* * *

"Emma Castor."

"Good evening, John." I greeted the man that was getting on my nerves for the past week. I had finally succeeded in getting his attention, alone. My plan was very much perfect. I had asked of Damon to compel few people to talk with the Gilbert and make him enter one of the rooms in the mansion, they would be with him for some time and I would have the opportunity to make myself at home in one of the sofas in that same room. Then they would leave and I would make my presence known.

Right about now, Day was outside somewhere near, making sure no one disturbed us. I had crossed my legs and had in hand a glass of wine. For everyone else it was apple juice. It was fun to see his initial shock, the realization of what is happening and with who he found himself locked in. Then I had to hold back the laugh seeing his eyes darting around and looking for other exits. Was I scary? What made him squirm like that in my presence but being bold and threatening to all my friends? Including Damon. After a moment he quickly composed himself and schooled his face. Back on was the stupid completely false demure of a confidence that could fool anyone. That is with the exception of me.

I saw right trough him. He was scared but it wasn't just from me. No, the reason why he was here wasn't because he decided it himself, someone influenced him and he foolishly lied to himself that this ring would protect him.

Then came in the taunting smirk that he wore when he thought he had the advantage and knew something more then the rest. Fool. I was in no mood to play around, but non the less decided to set back for few minutes my questions and see what he wanted to say. That's why my face continued being emotionless, body relaxed and I'm sure the aura surrounding me was much or less screaming boredom.

"I was very disappointed when I found out Jack wasn't in town." said John and stepped closer, taking a seat on the sofa in front of the one that I was sitting on. "Where is my dear friend? I thought he would be ecstatic to see me." sarcastically he continued.

"Yes, I must assure you, John, that my uncle sends his greatest apologies that he sadly couldn't be present to greet back one of the people he looked up the most in this town." I answered and didn't missed the opportunity to jab in how Jack never hided how lowly he thought of the man before me.

"He is such a busy person, that man, and I see that you are as well, Emma." he ignored my previous words and I immediately saw where he was going.

"Indeed. I'm certain that you know all about it, so tell me, John, from one to ten, how am I doing?" I smirked because that's when he exploded. Next he is on his feet, stepping closer, look menacing, all games forgotten. That was just too easy.

"It's all your fault! You stupid girl! How dare you involve Elena and Jeremy in your family's outrageous acts? Who do you think you are to manipulate them against everything that we have ever believed in and..and pulling them in with those...filthy creatures, that should have never existed!?" now I understood everything. John Gilbert detested me even more then Jack, and that says a lot. I was the one that told my friends the true, I was the one that told them what the reality was and how deranged the believes of John were. I turned them not only against him completely but I made it impossible for him to lure them in. He was alone, because they were all on my side and his pride was completely damaged. That's why he never liked the Castors, he knew that we didn't support him or his methods of keeping secrets and Jack told me many times how proud he was with that we were alone on our front. Everyone else that knew about the supernatural existence was on his side, till his own family did the exact opposite. That must have hit a nerve. Good.

"I suggest you sit down, John, there in no need to act like an animal." I countered back, still keeping my face void of anything and voice full of boredom. He glared at me.

"Like the new friend that you have made, Emma?" he spat but non the less took a seat. I rolled my eyes at that. How predictable was he?

"You mean Stefan, Elena's boyfriend, Bonnie her best friend, Anna, Jer's girlfriends or Pearl the towns new doctor? Or do you mean, Damon, the man part of the council you yourself are so proud of?" I smirked, loving the murderous aura radiating from him and the way a vein was ready to pop out on his forehead. "I don't see animals here, John, I see citizens, that are loved and respected by everyone in Mystic Falls, if not more then yourself." and he knew it, I was right, I had done the thing he was most afraid of. I had helped vampires, that he feared so much, that he hated, to become part of his dear town. To be accepted, and he couldn't do anything about it. Not when he was alone and I had so much support behind my back.

"You are more of a fool then your uncle, if you think that this would last." he threatened and I could not help but feel that those words were true, his reason for coming back was exactly that, to get rid of all the supernaturals in Mystic Falls.

"Thinking that you could come here and play your games without angering me... do you really believe that you will accomplish anything when you have me as an enemy? When you are endearing the people that I care about? There is a reason why you fear my family. This ring and the vervain in your blood would get you only this far, John." I said and maybe it was exactly that deadly calmness that radiated from me, the sureness with which I expressed each word that made him stiffen and the smugness to disappear.

"You stupid little girl, you have no idea what you are talking about." he said and maybe he was right but that didn't matter. I sipped slowly from my glass not breaking eye contact. I should give it to him he was indeed working with someone strong and dangerous.

"Tell me why are you here, John. What do you want from Pearl?" his eyes widen a little, probably not expecting that she would trust me so much to tell me about their meeting. "So I could deny it to you or better yet, take it myself."

"You do that and all your dear bloodsucking monsters would be exposed in less then a day." he knew how to irk me the worst kind of way.

"That is if you were alive to make the phone call, John." I answered back. John's eyes widened.

"You are just as monstrous as they are! All your family should be extinguished." he whispered giving away what I needed to know. He had to contact whoever it is to come prove that the Salvatore's were vampires, they were not here, so he was in deed alone.

"If I have to be a monster to protect the ones I love, I would gladly be one." and that was the true, even if a true Castor has to always be in the middle, not taking sides completely and helping everyone, I would not let him do anything to hurt anyone. Not when those people where my family. I would never kill him, I might lock him up till he had no vervain in his system and ask Damon to compel him to leave and never harm another vampire, but he didn't need to know that. John had to fear me, to have no doubt that I would do what I said. He was the idiot who never took time to really understand what the Castors were fighting for, if he did he would easily call my bluff off. But he didn't, on the contrary.

"I want a devise, that Jonathan Gilbert created, it's mine and Pearl has no right to hold on to it. I want it back." he said while sending me a disgusted look that should have bothered me. It didn't.

"What do you want to do with it?"

"I would give it to Jeremy, it will make him understand what side he should be on." that surprised me, what is this thing? But then I saw it, he was lying, and he was good, almost perfect, if I didn't noticed how he said Jer's name, he knew that there was no way he could turn the younger Gilbert against me. So this devise was even more precious then he made it out to be.

"I don't believe it will do anything, John." I left him to believe he fooled me. We needed to get to that invention before him.

That's when the door opened and in walked Elena and Jeremy. From the looks of it they already knew what was happening here. Next they were by my side, I was on my feet and each Gilbert was standing next to me. The glare that John graced me with was anything but pleasant. He saw this gesture as an act of clear betrayal towards the family. A Gilbert was choosing Castor over his own blood.

"I would be seeing you once again, Emma Castor." he said icily and send a disapproving look towards my friends. Then he left.

"Emms, you okay?" asked Jer, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly at him and Elena hugged me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go trough this, Em, I am ashamed by what he said." added the older Gilbert.

"So you heard?" I asked and they nodded.

"Damon told Stefan you were alone with John and we went to inform Bonnie as well." explained Elena.

"Stefan and Damon, already could hear your talk, Bon was able to cast a spell so we would as well, it was pretty bad ass the way you handled him, Emms!" exclaimed Jeremy and that's when Stefan and Bonnie entered.

"I agree, you got what we needed." smiled fondly at me Stefan and Bonnie was the next one who engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I was one step away from barging and kicking this sorry of an excuse for a man!" she sneered and I laughed no doubting that she would have done that.

"This device … was he telling the true?" asked Jeremy. I shook my head.

"He was lying, John has other purpose for wanting it." Stefan agreed with me. "Where is Damon?"

"He went to Pearl as soon as we knew what he wanted, he is probably retrieving the invention as we speak." answered my question the Salvatore in the room.

"But if we don't give it to him, he would expose you, for the moment he might be buying your bluff, Emma, but soon that won't be enough." interjected Elena and I couldn't stop the small blush that crept on my cheeks, seeing that the closest people to me knew me so well.

"We have to find out what this thing does first, then we would act from there." spoke Bonnie and I nodded in agreement. "I would need time to try some of my spells in order to learn more and Emma and I would search trough the journals."

"I will read Johnathan's diary as well, it's good that we placed it in the crypt, John has been searching the house for it, thinking that I didn't know about it."

"We should go back to the party before someone gets suspicious." in the end I proposed, seeing that we couldn't do anything else before Damon came back.

That's what we did.

* * *

"You do know that Anna and I aren't together, right?" asked me Jeremy.

Currently we were in his room and I would have been adorning a smirk on my face because of the little blush on the boy's cheeks, but I was very much concentrated on the video game we were playing. Those zombies were kicking my butt and the younger Gilbert was winning way too easily. I was a competitive person so that wasn't a pleasant experience. At all. We were sitting on the floor and while I was shouting and cursing, my friend was making fun of me. That is till he became quiet and asked me this question.

When we went back to the party, we all pretended that nothing happened, John was surrounded by council members and tried to play it cool. Damon called an hour later and we met in the crypt. Pearl have given him the invention. It didn't took him a lot of persuasion, she hated John. And that would get him out of her back. At least for the time being.

I haven't seen this kind of thing before, Bonnie sensed that it had magic in it, a Bennett magic, which was good because that could help us understand what it was. She needed time to research so we left her at it and we all went home. Damon accompanied me and was strangely happy. I didn't questioned him, just because we had a possible secret weapon against supernaturals, a shadow that was watching our every move and a persistent and very much annoying Gilbert that was set on getting rid of all the vampires in town, didn't mean that we all had to be gloomy. But it was still strange.

While I was getting myself in comfortable clothes he had taken the ice cream from the freezer and was waiting for me on the couch. When I took my place between his legs and snuggled in the familiar male presence that I loved, he kissed the nape of my neck and just rested his head there, while I contently ate the dessert. We didn't speak a lot. His hands were around my waist, hugging me closer to him, my back leaning on his hard chest, his fingers grazing the skin under the shirt I was wearing. His shirt, actually. Damon gave it to me, after seeing how much I liked it. It was few sizes bigger, but it smelled like him and I always wore it when I was home.

We were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. It was Jeremy and he wanted to see how I was. After talking for a while I wanted to see him, I missed one of my best friends and lately we were both busy with our own things and new additions to out life. Anna and Damon. Mainly. So we both agreed to have a game night, like we used to do in the summer. The vampire behind me, signed with exhaustion, whining that he was too lazy to let me go or something, but when he saw that I really wanted to see how the boy I considered as my little brother was he even gave me a lift.

So after getting my stuff for school tomorrow, two bags of chips and soda we were on our way. That's how I found myself here. Elena was in the other room with Stefan, or downstairs, I wasn't sure. Jenna was out with friends and if I wasn't mistaken Damon would be somewhere ...most definitely in the Grill nursing a drink and having a sarcastic but in the same time actual conversation with Alaric.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean you don't want to." I replied and winked at his direction almost missing the zombie that was ready to eat my brains out!

"Shut up.." Jer blushed even more and I laughed, or at least tried in between my screams of bloody murderer. That flesh eating idiot got what he deserve! No one was going to eat me! No one! Muahah.

"Just admit it, Jerr!" I whined and from the peripheral vision I saw him rolling his eyes at me. Hm!

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled and purposely missed killing one zombie and went further so it would come after me. TRAITOR!

"Hey! That was so not nice! I thought we were a team!" I exclaimed when this thing killed me and I returned with one less live in my arsenal.

"It's not my problem that you suck at this." smirked the very accomplished Gilbert and I would have smacked him if my hands were not holding the controller.

"You are a meany! And a coward." he then turned to me and when I pretended to not notice his questioning look he signed and came back.

"Why am I a coward?" he shot two zombies in the head and rescued me from another death. That made me very happy even if I knew he did it on purpose so I would answer him, but non the less I did.

"She likes you too, Jer. Just be a man and ask her out. It's not that hard." I said.

"But what if she refused?" he asked and I held up the cheeky smile that wanted to show on my face. He was so c-u-t-e!

"She won't I'm hundred percent certain." Jeremy was quiet for a second then he signed.

"What about her mother. She doesn't like me." excuses!

"When did that ever stopped you from seeing Anna? She will get over it." I said and he again was silent.

"Fine." his shoulders sagged with defeat even if I saw how excited he was in reality.

"But where, more then a hundred and something years old vampire, would like to go on a date? She has lived through so much, Emms, what could I give her that would be any different?" so that is what he was actually afraid of.

"She is talking with you. Right?" he nodded. "Not with any other guy is she so close with. Right?" again he nodded. "She went against her mother's wishes and still meets with you, so tell me Jeremy, if she found you uninteresting or not worth her while, would she do all of those things?" I asked and his eyes widen a little processing my words. I would have noticed him standing up but I was too engrossed in smashing the brains out of one dead walker when suddenly the game stopped just the moment I would have won an additional points and got one more life.

"Hey! Whaat are you...!" I whined but was interrupted by Jer who hugged me and in the process bringing me down fully on the floor from the unexpected action.

"Thank you, Emms, I don't know what I would do without you." he whispered and I returned the embrace.

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me, Jer. Remember that." He nodded and released me while taking his place once again.

"I missed that, you know?" he said and I nodded. "It's been a while."

"We should have more game nights, like old times!" I said excitedly when he finally started the game again and I won my points. Yes! Success!

"Yes, you are in dear need for help with your lack of skills, Emms." the amused Gilbert laughed and I stuck my tongue out like the kid I am around him.

"You are just jealous of my mad skills, Gilbert!"

"Dream on, Castor!"

* * *

"No Elena, you have to leave." said with no room for complaining Bonnie. The girl herself looked anything but happy, she was mad actually.

"No! I'm staying, you can't make me do anything." she answered stubbornly and the witch next to me signed.

"You sure about that?" asked Damon that looked pretty much done with her childish behavior. "Because I could think of at least ten ways to kick you out and without using compulsion, sweetheart." he even sneered and the glare she send him just made it even more obvious that she didn't like him as well.

"Lena, please, we are doing it for your own protection." finally Stefan interjected. He had been silent for the last five minutes while his girlfriend was raging around the Salvatore's leaving area.

"But I want to be here for you, Stefan!" she exclaimed and the way she jotted her foot on the ground made her look even more as a stubborn little kid that wasn't getting what she wanted. I loved her. Don't mistake that, but there were times when Elena just couldn't understand that some things had to happen without her being in the center of it.

"Oh for Christ sake!" groaned the raven haired vampire that was quickly loosing what was left out of his patience with my doppelganger friend. "Get rid of her right now, Stefan, or I will do it and it won't be gentle." he continued and we all knew he would go trough with it. The scandalous expression on the brunette's face when the younger Salvatore took her hand and moved her towards the front door, said it all. Me and Bonnie were going to be on the receiving end of her rage when we were done here.

"That was a smart choice, brother!" shouted Damon when the other vampire was out the boarding house, probably making puppy eyes at Elena and apologizing for something that wasn't even his idea.

What idea I was talking about? It has been exactly three weeks since Stefan started drinking small quantities of human blood. Two weeks since John Gilbert was in town and five days since we had the device in our hands. Two since he knew that we were not giving it to him and waiting for his turn of action. The newcomer was silent for the time being but we knew he was planning something. Not while ago we found out that the invention he wanted was part of a device that was made by Johnathan Gilbert and it was a weapon against vampires. When putted together with the other piece and activated it would somehow expose all the supernaturals near it. We didn't know how exactly, that was all the information we found. Bonnie was working on it when she had time and we had planned that if it came to it she would dispel the magic from it, so it would be useless. But we stayed put for the time being.

For now my main focus was on the younger Salvatore brother. We had to step up our game and push his limits so he could learn control over his cravings. That's what we were going to do today. The said vampire, Damon, Bonnie and I. That is before Elena barged through the door and wanted to take part in it. It was dangerous, that's why Bonnie was here, so the most that she and the blue eyed man in the room could protect was one human. Me. Elena would hold us back. When we explained it to her she was outraged and you saw how that played out.

After the last slip up near the Grill, when Bon and Damon stopped Stefan from sucking dry a drunk idiot, the ex ripper was doing surprisingly good. It's been almost two weeks since that and we had increased steadily his doses of human blood. But we didn't have that much time in our hands. Any moment something could come out of nowhere and strike us. We couldn't let unstable Stefan roam around Mystic Falls. No. He needed to get himself ready.

"I f*cking hate your idea." said Day, while we waited for Stefan to come back. He was looking me straight in the eyes and didn't cared that my witch friend was seeing the whole exchange. He was trying for the last time to change my mind.

"That's the only way with the options we are presented, Day. You know that I wouldn't let anyone else do it." he was in front of me in a second, his arm gripping my wrist gently but still firmly. The other one was stroking my cheek.

"But why it should be you?" he persisted, eyes roaming my face, almost like begging me to back off.

"Because I promised Stefan that I would help him, I came up with this idea and so I should be the one to take the risk."

"I still don't like it." he said and I smiled gently at the protectiveness he displayed.

"Don't worry, that's why I have you and Bonnie here."

"Yes. I know that I would hold up my part of the deal. What about you, Salvatore?" interjected the said witch and I silently send her my thanks for distracting the vampire. She nodded in return. That's my best friend for you, she didn't approve as well, but when she saw how determined I was, she agreed to make sure we would succeed.

"Of coarse I will, don't be stupid Sabrina." retaliated the man in front of me and they would have continued if it wasn't for Stefan that came in.

"We should stop this. I-I don't think I'm ready...Emma!" he said and his whole posture radiated nervousness and fear. It wasn't the first time that he was opposing this.

"You were all okay when I first said that it was time for Stefan to drink straight from the source. Hell, Day was ecstatic!" I exclaimed getting angry with those three.

"But I didn't know it would be you!" roared Damon, eyes blazing. He detested the idea of someone even tasting my blood. He said it himself. And that one being his brother...

"We are doing this, I don't care if you hate it or love it!" I said it to all the people present. "I want to do it. There is nothing that will change my mind, so you all better get ready and do this!" they all quieted down. Well by that I mean the brothers. Bonnie was already silent.

"Okay, let's begin." she said and I was once again going to thank her if it wasn't for the blue eyed vampire that sneered at her.

"You witchy are so ready to do this, huh? You don't give a sh*t if your friend gets hurt. Do you?" and the next moment he is on the ground screaming in pain, holding his hands to his head. He had done it now, no one could say something so harsh to Bonnie and get away with it.

"Don't you dare even open your disgusting mouth if you think of saying anything like that ever again. Or I will end you." she seethed, eyes turning black, she was definitely pissed. "I don't know from where you thought you could talk to me like that, but I warn you, you better watch it, Salvatore. There is no one that cares more about Emma's safety then I. I don't give a crap about your new found emotions or your sense of protection over her, but you will remember that if it ever comes to it, I would be the one to save her while you are failing because of your pathetic excuse of cockiness." at the end she was screaming and I was stunned by what was happening. Were those two fighting over...me?

"Okay! Both of you! STOP!" I shouted on top of my lungs and Bonnie's eyes came back to normal, she was still glaring at the vampire that was now shakily standing back on his feet and he was gladly returning the gesture. I was expecting for him to say something harshly back or to even attack her, but he did something completely different.

"I'm glad we got that cleared out." he said smirking. "Even if you were wrong about one thing, Bonnie." my eyes bulged out when he used her real name. "I would never fail when it comes to Emma." the way he said it, the certainty that was laced in his words made me shiver. Bonnie stood there, nothing betraying how she felt, but then she nodded and there was some kind of agreement, a common ground that they were now standing one. Respect for each other. I have no idea how it happened so I shook my head, deciding to leave it. There were just some things I probably would never understand. One of it being the strange relationship between Day and Bon.

"Okay, let's do this." I clapped my hands and all the attention was back on the plan. Good. "Stefan." the said vampire came to me when I held my hand. He was still so unsure about it. We sat on the big sofa, while Damon leaned on the wall in front of us and Bonnie near him.

"Emms...I-i..." he stuttered but I reached out and grabbed his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be alright, Stefan." he exhaled deeply and nodded. "I need you to relax. Just remember, this is only blood. It can't control you, you can stop whenever you want." he was trying to do just that, but I saw how hard it was for him. "Stefan. Look at me." he did. "What are you afraid of?"

"That I won't be able to stop." he said, his voice low.

"Why?"

"Because it's too good."

"But you don't need to." he looked shocked at me, I saw Damon whole demure changing as he stepped forward, I looked at him and he was rooted in his place once again. Eyes warning. "Don't you understand, Stefan? You are a vampire, vampires drink blood. Jut like humans eat animals. It's the way things are. How we survive. How we thrive. There is nothing bad about liking the taste of it. It would be strange if you didn't. But that doesn't mean you have to have it all. Drink from one person don't kill him. Stop. If it's not enough. Drink from another."

"You don't understand. The ripper inside wants to kill them. That is why it's so hard. He is stronger." he said almost pleading me to tell him how to stop him.

"That's where you are mistaken, Stefan. You have been pushing away the vampire inside of you to the extend where he had become a salvage animal that when presented with the opportunity he took as much as he could, before you locked it away. Don't you see it? You have to accept all of you. The bright and the dark, Stef. That's when you will be whole, the moment you stop fearing and start accepting, the moment you let go and enjoy and love yourself, it's the moment you would have full control." he regarded me at that moment like I was presenting to him his own salvation and I saw how he little by little understood what I meant.

"You need to let go and feel the taste of the blood, the feeling of the chase and you have to stop pushing it all away." I added.

"How should I do that?" he asked now body relaxed giving me a go, trusting me with his sanity.

"You will drink from me, first it will be the wrist. I want you to bite me slowly, precisely and drink just a little, let the taste linger, don't draw a lot, feel it, appreciate it, accept it. And most of all don't fear it, don't feel guilty because you will love it. That's what you are, Stefan. That's who you are." and he did just that. When I moved my hand from his cheek I placed it in front of his mouth. His eyes regarded me for few seconds and I smiled once again displaying how much I believed in him. Then his eyes changed, veins appeared beneath them. His nose stoke gently my throbbing vein and he breathed in, relishing in the smell of the blood that awaited for him just underneath the skin.

His fangs elongated and his tongue darted from his lips, slowly caressing the skin. Next he descended a little and slowly his fangs pierced my wrist. He closed his eyes, eyebrows scrunching and a delighted sound of approval came out of him. His eyes flew open momentarily and the guilt showed in them but I just smiled once more, showing him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. He understood and closed them again. In few seconds later he separated himself from me, breathing harshly, eyes still closed. He was battling with himself and just going for the kill.

"How did it tasted, Stefan?" I asked.

"Incredible."

"And?" I persisted.

"So warm. Delicious. Full of life." he didn't sensed it but his breathing was getting back to normal, the veins disappearing. He was unconsciously accepting the true, the feelings that relished in him, he wasn't fighting against it, so he could control it and because he welcomed the ripper in he didn't have to battle with him, with himself. He could find the control in the moment when he let go of it as well. When his eyes opened and I was met with his bright green ones, they showed me that he finally understood, he saw it, felt it and embraced it.

"How do you feel, Stefan?"

"Lighter? Does it make sense? The craving is there, but now I understand it, I feel like I can do it." he said and I nodded.

"Then do it." I said and he paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Drink from my neck." I explained and his eyes momentarily moved towards Damon. I turned to him as well and was greeted by the rigidness and the posture of a wild animal that was ready to strike and tear someone's head of. His eyes were red, Bonnie even stepped away from him, clearly sensing the rage that radiated in waves from him.

"No." he growled menacingly at his brother and I knew that this was his limit, I couldn't fight him on it or he would snap and I wasn't sure what he would do.

"We should go and find someone else..." added quickly Bonnie. "you know...someone you don't know or view as close friend." she continued and Stefan gingerly agreed.

"I had enough for today." the younger brother said. "I will do it tomorrow. Maybe I would even hunt." that made me smile at him, happy that he would let loose and unleash the predator in him. Damon nodded. His body still stiff.

"I will come with you, if you need to stop, I'll be there." he said and I grinned, loving how even if he was pissed, more or less at me, he still supported his brother.

"Thank you, Damon." Stefan said and turned to me. "Thank you, Emma, if you didn't showed me I would have never got it. I see it now, because of you."

"So you believe now you could actually do it?" I asked cheekily. And he laughed but still I saw the cautiousness he had for his older brother.

"Yes." and he was sincere.

"I would go home now, my father is back, so we would have diner together." said Bonnie and I saw how badly she wanted to get out of this awkwardness. Damon was quiet, Stefan on the other hand, stood up.

"I'll give you a lift, I have to see Elena, she would like to know what happened." and soon they left me with the blue eyed man.

"Day..." but he didn't let me finish. The next thing I know my breath is knocked out of me, as he had speed transported me in his bathroom. He placed me of the sink, getting between my legs and grabbing my injured hand, that I have completely forgotten about. He put it under the running water and bit down on his own wrist, placing it for me to drink it. I wordlessly did that till his and mine wounds were healed. It was like nothing happened few minutes ago.

"I will go insane." Damon whispered tiredly when he sagged just a little on me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, both hands caging me, body pressed as close as possible in that position. His whole posture was tensed, his voice was strained.

"What's happening, Day?" I asked starting to get worried about him.

He chuckled lowly, but it was forced. Next the vampire breathed in my scent and his lips started to trail up and down my skin, then they placed themselves firmly exactly where my pulse was and started to suck in the same spot. I felt my how body explode with pleasure and a burning sensation started to irrupt in my stomach. I felt light headed and couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped me. It felt amazing. I had gripped the front of his shirt for dear life and my mind was starting to swirl around when he stopped and pulled away. Even if just a little bit. Then he blew a stream of breath on the same exact, now extremely sensitive, spot and goosebumps resurfaced all around it.

"I am a selfish b*stard and I would kill the next person that even tries to drink from you, kitten. This was the first and last time I would let it happened." he whispered in my ear, voice husky and low, promising. "I would be the only one to do that, kitten. Am I clear?" it was too much, so overwhelming. I trembled a little, my God, this man was going to be the end of me.

"Is that why you are angry, Day?" I asked uncertain. He then pulled back and his eyes were red, fangs on display.

"I'm pissed because I let someone else touch you, some else taste you!" he growled. "You are not a piece of meat, Emma, no one should ever get this privilege, no one except me." the possessiveness in his tone made me blush, it made something stir in me and I nodded mutely. He then buried his face in my hair and he held me closer, if that's possible. "You f*cking smell like him." I was sure that Damon didn't hate his brother but right at this moment the way this sentence sounded it almost made me think that he would kill him.

"Then let me take a shower." I proposed as I myself did not liking the thought of that. He nodded.

"I would prepare some of my clothes for you when you get out." that seems to please him and he calmed down a lot.

That's what happened. I was now in his bed, wearing one of his oversized black expensive t-shirts and boxers. Damon was laying next to me, almost hovering, hands roaming all over me, but still keeping away, like he was branding me with his scent. Marking me. At least that was what the giant hickey screamed at me when I saw it in the bathroom mirror. I wanted to shout at him, but in the same time I was filled with pleasure and it made me unexplainable happy. So I left it alone. For now.

"What you said to Stefan, today, I must say it was impressive." the vampire said and I was delighted by the approval that I sensed from him.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Never have I met someone, human or not, that understood so well the nature of vampirism, kitten. Most importantly you made my stubborn little brother get it as well, and he has been eating bunnies for over a century." I laughed a little as he moved me closer, now his head was laying just above my chest, like he was listening to my heart beat. I was running my fingers over the muscles of his back, loving how they contracted and tightened where I touched them.

"You think, he would really do it?"

"I had my doubts." I slapped him playfully at that and he chuckled. "But now I'm certain. Tomorrow I would hunt with him. I would make him do it the next night as well. Then the next too."

"That's perfect, Day." I said and grinned at his words so happy that he was ready to go to such extend.

"Go to sleep, kitten, don't you have a test tomorrow morning?"

Hell, I completely forgot about it.

* * *

For the rest of the week few tings happened. First I miserably failed the geometry test that I had on Tuesday, then Jeremy finally asked Anna out, now they were together. Stefan had gone hunting each night and Damon had accompanied him. By the words of the blue eyed vampire, his little brother was impressively showing control and he was relishing in the feeling of being a vampire. I saw it too, he was walking around school like he had left somewhere a tone of bricks off of his shoulders. Elena had cornered me and Bonnie to shout at us for being bad friends to her and cutting her out of something that she felt it was her place to take part of. Surprisingly it was the witch that told her that she was wrong and even if we loved her we were doing this for Stefan, not her so at that moment we were thinking about his well being not about her feelings. She was outraged and didn't spoke to us for two days. Then Stefan had a talk with her and she apologized and it was sincere. We were good again.

It was Saturday when things went completely downhill. I was just getting back from the store when John came up to me.

"I want the device, Emma." he said to me and there was urgency in his voice, he actually looked scared.

"And we told you that you were not getting it." I answered back and his whole demure changed, his face become stone hard, his glare prominent, cold.

"I warned you, there will be consequences, you leave me with no choice, Emma, I'm doing this for the good of everyone." with that he went back to his car and drove away.

Few hours later I got a call from a frantic Elena that wanted to meet us all in the crypt. When I got there, Ric was present as well, Anna and Pearl too.

"What's going on?" I asked and Damon was momentarily by my side, looking pissed, eyes glazed, his thoughts were running wild.

"We found Harper dead." Pearl was the first to speak.

"You think it was John?" I asked shocked. He was hunter but Harper was an old vampire and he knew to be careful in the presence of the Gilbert. I could hardly believe it.

"No it wasn't him." interjected Anna who was holding Jeremy's hand.

"Then who?"

"Isobel." Alaric finally turned to us, his face drained of color, now that I looked more carefully Elena looked pale as well.

"What?"

"She came to me in the Grill. She is here." he said and I took a deep breath, I fear that a theory of mine was actually coming true.

"She want's to meet me." spoke Elena.

"Why? And how do you know that she was the one that killed Harper?" I asked.

"We don't know why." Bonnie came in the conversation, she had a hard look on her face, clearly not liking how things were turning out.

"Isobel, actually left a note." Pearl lifted her hand holding a piece of paper. "She wants Johnathan's Gilbert device."

"This b*stard!" screamed Elena. "He knew who she was, he knew where she was and on top of that John was working with her!" and so yes my fear was proved, from the moment we found out that he had help I started to suspect that it was Isobel. What worried me even more was to who this woman was connected to. When I looked up at Damon, he saw that I was thinking the same thing as him. Katherine. But was she really involved in this? Why would she want a device that endangered her own kind, herself? And if Isobel was working alone, why would she want it, why help John, or he helped her?

Stefan soon calmed down his girlfriend and I turned my attention to the other people in the room.

"I'm sorry for the lost, Pearl, Anna." I said and really meant it. "Harper was your friends, he was good man and didn't deserve this." they both nodded appreciating me saying this.

"Thank you, Emma."

"How are you, Ric?" I asked my teacher, after coming next to him, while the rest were engaged in what to do. He looked surprised by my worried tone but slightly let a small smile grace his face.

"She had turned her switch off, the woman I saw today was not the one I married. I think that it finally hit me. I had never lost her, Isobel was the one that left everything behind, she chose this." I nodded.

"It's her loss if you ask me." I smiled cheekily trying to bring his spirits up, he needed time to himself to really grasp this new revelations and deal with the heart break, but non the less I succeed. "You are a catch, Ric, a teacher by day, hunter at night. Totally sexy and mysterious. She was just too stupid to see it." and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Em, I needed that." my history teacher said and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Any time, my friend." and winked to add to the whole thing.

"We should give her the device." said Jeremy, interrupting my little bonding time with Alaric.

"I will need time to dispel it and I will make sure that I would always be able to track it. Like that we will know where she is or at least where the person that holds it is." explained Bonnie and I nodded smiling in her direction, she was genius.

"Good." agreed Damon that was now standing on my other side once again, his hand gently grazing my hand in a way that no one saw it. Except Ric. Who send an amused look at the vampire. Was I missing something?

"How much time would you need, Bon?" I asked.

"At the end of tomorrow I think, removing a spell so old and powerful takes a lot of magic." I nodded.

"Okay, but please everyone be careful. We don't know what else she has planned or if she is alone and there are just too many vampires in town to use the compass to track her down." after my words, Anna and Pearl went home.

We decided that Elena was going to meet Isobel in the Grill, ten in the morning. Stefan and Ric present to keep an eye and make sure she was safe. Bonnie would mean time be working on the invention. This woman was becoming more and more annoying to me by the minute. I didn't even want to think about what John had done after I declined him the same device.

After that we all when home. Stefan and Damon were hunting, but he convinced Day to do it as near to Elena's house as possible. So I was now driving home, for the first time in a while using my car.

"_Hello, munchkin. How are things today?" _asked me right away Jack when I answered his call.

"You have no idea." I groaned and he laughed.

"_Well I have some things to tell you as well." _by his tone I knew it was something serious.

"No more bad new please!" I said .

"_It's not a talk that we should have on the phone."_

"So you are coming back?" I asked excited, God how much I needed him here, I was the one that lately was dispersing the tension whenever needed, but who did it to me? Damon was amazing at making me feel safe, but Jack had this gift of always making me smile even at the worst times.

"_Monday, Ems, and I expect a lunch made for royals!" _I laughed again.

"And I expect gifts!"

"_Deal."_ after that we talked just a little more, but I was nearing our house so we bid each other good night and ended the call.

When I parked my car, I locked it and walked towards the front door, my mood now lifted and feeling a little better. That is till I saw Caroline, sitting on the porch, face void of color, eyes red and full with tears, she was trembling and the sight stabbed me right trough the heart.

"Care?" I ran to her but when her blue orbs met mine they filled themselves with hatred. She was on he feet and coming at me.

"You! How dare you! How could you do this? YOU LIAR!" she screamed and I quickly evaded a slap that came near my face.

"Care what are you talking about?" She then laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe it, you still play like you have no idea! I know, Emma! Everything that you hided from me, only from me. John Gilbert told me everything!"

* * *

_Hello guys!_

_Duun duun duuuun! Sorry for leaving it at that but I just couldn't help myself and I am too eager to go out...But what do you think? Not only about the end. I think that lots of stuff happened this chapie, like the Emma vs John scene, I love making Em so bad ass and cool, that's how I see her really. I wanted to add a moment between Jer and her as well, he wasn't big part of the story for a while so I payed him special attention this time. Woo and Stefan/Damon/Emma/BonBon whole fiasco ? Comment comment comment! Thank you for the support._

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Come inside, Care, please, I'll explain everything." but my friend shook her head and more tiers streamed down her face. In that moment all I wanted to do was to go find John Gilbert and cut his tongue out with a butter knife. So that's what he said would happen if I didn't give him the device? Where was the preach that he sang to me a week ago about how I was the one telling people about the existence of vampires not caring for their safety. This b*stard was going to get it, no one played with me like that and got away with it. No one. Especially when he involved one of my best friends. My family.

"Why? So you could tell me more lies?" she sneered and I flinched by the coldness of her voice. That wasn't my Caroline, my sunny and positive, smiling no matter the hardship Caroline. The guilt was eating me alive. I knew that I had to tell her sooner or later, it was inevitable, but each day that I saw her so happy and blissfully unaware of the danger that was stepping over her beloved town, I just couldn't make myself do it.

"Caroline, I know that you hate me right now, you have any reason to, I know that you don't trust me, but please, let me tell the whole story and I would let you judge me all you want after that." she brushed off the wet stream on her face with her sleeve and regarded me with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I-I...it won't change how betrayed I feel, Emma." and I nodded.

"I know and I deserve it, I would let you decide what you'll do later when you know all the facts."

She then agreed and I walked her towards my kitchen, she sat on one of the bar stools and looked so out of place that it pained me. She has been here hundreds of times, always feeling that it was her home as well, but now, the way she stood there, like it was the devil's place, shattered my heart. That was not the way I wanted for her to find out. But John wasn't the only to blame.

"Uggh..do you want tea? I have jasmine, your favorite?" her eyes were back on me, now small as slits, inspecting me, like I was going to give her poison.

"No. I'll pass." non the less I made the tea, put it in a flowery pot and placed it between us two, adding two cups as well. I slowly served the drink in both glasses, and waited for it to cool down.

"It was the anniversary of my parents death, I was going back from practice, you were the last person I said goodbye to that they. You remember?" she nodded not seeing where I was going with this. "I hugged you for longer then normal, I said that I loved you like the annoying sister that I never had. You laughed and called me a dork." I saw her holding back a small smile from the memory. "Then I went to Wickery bridge. That was the night I wanted to end my life, Caroline. I was going to jump in the deep water and let it consume me." my friend gasped and was about to say something but I shook my head, stopping her. "But I couldn't, I was scared to do it, even if inside it hurt so much to be left alone by the two people I loved the most, I still couldn't follow them." hers and mine eyes watered. "When I went back, I passed by a small street where I met for the first time a real vampire."

And for an hour I told her everything, how that vampire attacked me, how Jack saved me and told me about our family, how he started to train me. By that point she was sipping from the tea and I felt hope, that maybe she would somehow forgive me. Then I told her about Bonnie, how Jeremy found out as well. She was more then shocked about those things, but I didn't stopped there, I told her about the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, Elena, the other vampires here, the council and her mother, John, the device, the tomb. The whole time I saw how that much information was almost hard for her to process. When I was finished I had told her all, even what happened today, the threat that John made and why he said whatever he did to her.

"I...my mother knew about it?" I nodded. "And...I..." I saw all the questions that she wanted me to answer, but she didn't know from where to start.

"Would you like more tea?" I asked hopefully and she agreed making me feel lighter by this simple answer. And I made another pot of her favorite drink and it was by midnight that I had answered all that she wanted to know.

"Why did you keep this all from me? Don't you trust me, Emma? I know that I have big mouth, but I thought you knew when it was something important, you could count on me? Do you know how much it hurt to find that your best friend has been lying to your face for years?" I shook my head mutely, I was so ashamed by this, so so ashamed.

"I was going to tell you, but each time I saw how happy you were, I felt horrible to be the one to steal that away from you. All I ever wanted was to protect you, to protect everyone, I hated lying to you, so much, Care, it teared me apart every time that I had to stay quiet and not tell you what was going on. You have no idea how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and share with you how I struggle every day to protect the ones I love. How one day the peace was broken and I had to be constantly ready for an attack, for death, for loosing someone!"tiers were streaming down my face, by the end of my words, I didn't intend of crying, but I was so scared of the possibility that she would hate me, that she would want nothing to do with me anymore.

"Emms, please don't cry." she took my hand and I shakily let out a breath.

"I am so sorry, Care, so sorry. I didn't want to loose you, and now I see it actually happening." I sniffed and she stood up from her seat, walking around the table and coming right next to me. Her face was hard, strong and set on. She has made her decision.

"You owe me for the rest of your life, Emma Castor, you will be my slave! Whenever I need you to do something, you will do it, this will be my pay back!" I regarded her with big eyes.

"Do you forgive me, Care?" I asked and she snorted.

"I could never hold a grudge against you, Emma, not you. But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed, at all of you!" I laughed through my tiers and jumped off my stool, engulfing her in a tight hug. My God! I could breath again.

"I will do everything, everything, Care!"

"You bet you will! But you are not the only one at fault." I nodded and she took out her phone.

That's how at one in the morning both Elena and Bonnie found themselves in my kitchen looking guilty and nervous. They were like two little kids waiting for their parent to ground them. The parent here being Caroline, that was the only one standing. Hands on her hips, look analyzing.

"So when were you going to tell me that one of you was a real life Sabrina and the other one was a cloning of a psychotic vampire and dated an ex ripper?"

That's how we spent the rest of the Saturday's night, it was my other two best friends turn to explain themselves and tell her their story. By six in the morning, we had eaten all the junk food in the kitchen and Caroline was up to date with everything that was happening in Mystic Falls.

"I can't wait to see this crypt!" she said excitedly. "I imagine it being like the Batman cave!" we all laughed at her and were glad that she was back to normal. That was one of the things that I loved most about her, Care could bounce of every thing.

"You will love it." Bonnie said and I nodded.

"In few hours you will meet your mother, Lena. How are you feeling?" asked next the blond in the room.

"I'm prepared for disappointment, and I never really considered her as my mom." answered the Gilbert and we all felt bad for her.

"So I have to keep it secret, huh?" Caroline next question was and we all nodded. "Don't worry." and I wasn't I knew her well enough. "But what about my mother?" I signed expecting for this to come sooner or later.

"From her as well, Care, we can't risk it."

"I know, but still I can't believe that she kept it from me. It does explain why she is never around."

That's when my phone rang. Damon.

"_Good morning, kitten, have you seen the annoying Gilbert? Stefan is having a teenage tantrum because she is not at her house and she left here phone there?" _his silky voice fill my ear and I thought that I was the only one that heard him, but from the roll of Elena's eyes and Caroline's 'Kitten?!' exclamation, I guess I was wrong

"_Oooh! You had a slumber party? Please do tell, did you had a pillow fight?" _the vampire on the phone chuckled and I could almost see the wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Day, Caroline found out." there was a pause from the other line then a sign.

"_Great. Put me on speaker, kitten._" and I did, placing the phone in the middle of the table. _"Welcome to the official Scooby gang, blondy! Where everyone has an unnecessary opinion and likes to play heroes!"_ I couldn't contain my laugh at that and neither the rest of the girls.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing, Day."

"Thank you, Damon." said good naturally Caroline not caring one bit how sarcastic the vampire was.

"_What ever, so it's safe to say that this is where you were all night. Correct?" _

"Yes." said Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

"_Splendid! No I can finally get rid of my brother's nagging. Christ you have no idea how annoying it is to listen to him all night!_"

"See you later, Day!" I almost sang, deciding that we didn't need to keep listening to his whining.

"_So eager to get rid of me, kitten. 'gasp!' Do I mean so little to you?" _now I was the one rolling my eyes, he was too much.

"Day..."

"_Yes! Keep saying my name like tha..."_ but I didn't let him continue because I already had ended the call. I shook my head and look towards my friends, Bonnie and Elena had become used to this and looked amused and not one bit bothered, but Care had a questioning look on her face. I sigh, perfect...

"Did I missed something?" she asked.

"That's Damon and Emma for you, Care." said Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement. You see?

"Okay, I want all the details!" exclaimed the blonde and I told her about our relationship. Each time I assured her we were friends, she would roll her eyes and say 'aha..', but non the less I was thankful that she didn't pried deeper. Because I was not ready to answer some particular questions.

* * *

In a very long while I didn't have one normal Sunday. Every other teenager would be out with his friends, having fun or doing their homework. Not me. This end of the week was nothing different. After I ended the call with Damon the four of us prepared breakfast and coffee, lots of coffee, and soon were joined by Jeremy and the two Salvatore brothers. From a far we looked as normal people that were spending their Sunday morning together and were catching with one another. Wrong. We were discussing what to do with Isobel and so many other 'conspiracy thingies' like my dear Damon liked to call them.

At ten o'clock, Elena went to meet Isobel, Stefan and Ric accompanying her. While she was having one of the most awkward and tension filled conversations in her life, Bonnie was finishing up with the device. Caroline went home, after I promised her to tell her what she missed, because she, as the new Miss Mystic Falls, was the head of the Founder's Day parade that was next Friday. Jeremy was supposed to wait at his house, when his sister returned and make sure that she was okay. I on the other hand was sitting in the crypt and looking through Isobel's research. It was not the thing I wished I was doing, that being actually kicking the ass of John, but Damon and the rest all agreed that I should stay put. At least for the time being. And let's be honest, the revenge was served better when it's cold.

Things didn't go as planned, as you could imagine. They went very bad, actually. Isobel wanted nothing to do with her daughter and only met with her to make sure that we all understood that we had no other option then to give her Johnathan Gilbert's device. Elena was crushed and very disappointment, but hid it well. At least till she was alone or with Stefan. She knew that, even if it was hard for me say it, now was not the time. All got worse when one of the Ric's ex wife goons, met Bonnie when she was coming to the crypt where the rest of us were and told her that they got Jeremy. The b*tch just couldn't understand what mistake she made by going after my family.

"She want's from Elena to bring her the invention in an hour, at the square." explained the witch and I could see how pissed of she was as well.

"My God, not Jer!" exclaimed the only present Gilbert and I shared her opinion. He was like a brother to me.

"We will give it to her, Elena, she would let him go." tried to calm her down, Stefan. Damon was looking at me at that moment, he knew how much I cared about the younger Gilbert and was next to me in a second, taking my hand and squeezing it in reassurance. That gesture made me feel safe and able to think, in no time I had a plan formed out in my head.

"Bon, you ready with the spell?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, now this is what we are going to do."

* * *

Elena and I were waiting in the town's square, an hour later precisely, there were people passing not far away, it was lively. Lena was trembling a little next to me, so I looked at her and smiled a little. I was calm and collected for two reasons. My plan was flawless and there was no way I was going to meet this woman for the first time and show anything but disinterest. She had no idea with whom she was playing with. But soon she will learn.

"Elena, I see that you didn't listen to my warning of coming alone." in front of us walked in, Isobel, and she indeed looked very beautiful, I saw why Ric was so entranced with her, well, before he found out what psychotic selfish person she was in reality. Elena jumped from surprise, but I stayed collected, not one bit impressed.

"The famous Emma Castor, I was curious to meet, but I still don't see why so many people are following you like the lost puppies they are." she said now turning her attention towards me. Her eyes were calculating, observing, she was waiting for me to react, to bite back, but Isobel didn't get that. I was as interested of her as I was for the next passer by. So without really meaning to, I let out a small yawn and roll my eyes. I didn't sleep that night, sue me. She visibly tensed not appreciating the lack of fear and respect I just displayed. She was about to say something, more like roar it in my face, stepping closer, each step filled with more deadly intentions, but I still adorned an emotionless expression.

"Where is my brother?" cut in Elena, seemingly bringing back, the enraged vampire in front of us, back to reality and away, at least for the moment, from the murderous thoughts she had for me.

"Where is the device?" she shot back, attention back to her daughter. Just the thought made me scrunch my nose in disgust.

"I'm not giving it, before I know Jeremy is safe." countered back my friend and I felt so proud of her for being so brave.

"Do you really think I came alone?" rolled her eyes the emotionless vampire, and out of nowhere came out three more blood suckers. They all glared at us and I couldn't contain my grin.

"What idiots." I laughed and all attention was back on me. Isobel's eyes snapped turning red, teeth gritting, she was furious.

"What did you just said?" she sneered and from the look of it not only her, but her puppets came closer. Good.

"You are the idiot here actually." I corrected myself and exaggeratedly signed, while shaking my head in disapproval. With each second the four vampires were getting more and more pissed, nearing me and Elena. "You think that you could just come here and start threatening the people I care about. You actually are foolish enough to believe that I would let you get away with that? I know that Jeremy is already home and I was more then certain that you would bring your dogs. You just fell right where I wanted you to be." I smile in amusement when I saw them all stiffen.

"We are in public, Castor, what could two helpless teenagers do to us?" she smirked thinking that I was exaggerating. But that same smirk fell the moment she saw I was grinning.

"Oh you poor foolish excuse of a vampire." I signed and looked at her with eyes filed with disappointment. That was what made her crack and she ran to me, her minions behind her, but the next second all of them were on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Behind me joined Damon, Stefan and Bonnie, who was chanting one hell of painful spell.

"H-how..?" screeched Isobel with the last strength she had. People were still passing by, no one even saw what was happening.

"One of your biggest mistakes was to think that you had the advantage here, Isobel." said Damon with amused smirk placed on his face, he was now next to me. I nodded. "You see, you never knew how strong Sabrina here is."

"One simple clocking spell, but placed on everyone in the radius of 10 feet from me." I winked at her when I saw she was seconds away from passing out. "You shouldn't have messed with a Castor, Isobel Flemming."

* * *

I was glad that it didn't took a lot of time for the four vampires to pass out. Bonnie was strong, but she had dispelled the invention, put one hell of a big clocking spell on us and aneurism four blood suckers. If they were older we would have failed. But then again they were not and she succeeded. Quickly we put them in the truck, that Stefan got from Matt and drove them to the tomb that still had the magic barrier. It was safe to say that they could not get out. For the time being we agreed to let them rot for few days, till we came back and asked for some answers.

Then we all went back to the Gilbert's house, where Jer and Ric were waiting for us, They both were surprised when they found what had happened. And Alaric asked to be the first to talk with his ex wife. From then, Jeremy told us that Isobel had been in deed working with John, but he had nothing to do with the kidnapping. He even wanted to set him free, if it wasn't for the woman now in the tomb, that stopped him. From what he found out, Isobel was here only for the device and was going to give it to John to activate it. When? We didn't know, but I had pretty good idea.

"At the parade, all of the town would be there." I said and Damon nodded agreeing with my words.

"I propose, giving it to that b*stard and seeing him look like an idiot when he finds out that it won't work." said Bonnie and I laughed at that.

"I know something even better." I said and they all regarded me waiting. I think that after today they all had a good idea of how devious I could be. What was I capable of doing. "We will make sure that he not only fails, but that he looses the respect he holds so dear and get rid of him once and for all."

* * *

When we were done with the details, I had called Caroline and told her everything, she was ecstatic and even congratulated me for being such a genius. Damon was with me when I went home. I was so tired, not having slept for almost two days and from the whole adrenaline rush that we all were part of today.

"I loved the last touch you did in the tomb, kitten." said impressed Damon, laying on my bed, watching me get ready for sleep. I grinned at him from the mirror reflection and thanked him. After we placed the unconscious bodies, I left one blood bag just in front of the barrier. I even wrote a note that was next to, so they could clearly see it. 'Enjoy your stay :) Emma Castor.' the smiley face was Bonnie's idea. When it came to plans like that we two were the perfect team, first the tomb opening, now that surprising attack.

"I wouldn't have done it, Day, I would have talked with her and tried to come to some mutual, for both parties, outcome, but she crossed the line when she took hostage Jeremy." and that was the true, no matter how much she was playing with my nerves till the moment I found from Bon, that Jer was in danger, I wanted to have another way to end this dispute. She was Elena's real mother, Ric's ex wife, she had no emotions, but now I had seen that she wouldn't have listened. I had to make sure, she would not harm anyone. The spell on the tomb wouldn't stop her, she could change, she could actually get out, if she stopped thinking of hurting anyone. But till then, I had no problem that she would stay there, her and her dogs.

"I know, kitten, and even if I didn't approved of it, I would have followed you." said the vampire sincerely and made my heart skip a beat. His support meant so much to me. I turned around, done for the night, wearing his black shirt and short shorts and I laid down next to him, not hiding the smile when his arms snaked around me.

"Thank you Damon, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You didn't need my help so much today, kitten." he disagreed and I turned around so I was facing him. Did he really think that? I was amazed by the fact that he didn't see how much I had come to depend on him. I moved one of my hands down and placed it under his black t-shirt, loving how his ab muscles contracted from my touch. I started to caress the skin and he momentarily relaxed, eyes locked with mine, imprisoning me.

"You are wrong, Day, and I didn't only mean today, what I wanted to say was that I may act calm and collected around everyone else, but when I'm with you I could always let go." he came closer, lips hovering over mine, blue eyes transforming in to almost black.

"I'll be always here for you, Emma." he whispered and his voice was husky and low, making me shiver. Damon then leaned in further but instead of my lips, his kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, nose and neck. I was drowning in two completely opposite feelings. I was blushing, and my insides were sizzling with happiness, but in the same time I was almost disappointed. Did I really wanted him to kiss me on the lips?

* * *

"So instead of a royal like lunch, I come home to this?" I was suddenly woken up by very familiar voice and when I opened my eyes, there at the door of my bedroom stood Jack, who had huge amused smile. For a moment I had no idea what he was talking about, so my eyes followed where he was looking and first I noticed the hour. It was Ten past twelve and the next thing that I see is Damon, that was laying next to me, just as amused as Jack was. Even more. Then I finally clicked and could understand what this looked like. I was wearing a male's shirt, and the male next to me was very much naked. That is from the jeans up, but you could not see that from my blankets. Like that I'm all of a sudden feeling very hot, blush is creeping on my cheeks and neck.

"Jack." nodded the vampire next to me, hardly containing the laugh that wanted to erupt from his lips.

"Damon." greeted in return my uncle, that somehow found this whole situation funny. "Why don't you two get dressed...you know dissent and I will be waiting for you in the kitchen. To catch up and all." with a parting wink, my infuriating last living family, left me looking like a tomato, ready to explode.

It was silent just for a moment but then Damon chuckled. The chuckle transformed in to a full blown out laughter, body shaking, eyes sparkling with amusement, smile wild. At that picture in front of me I forgot completely about my embarrassment and was entranced by the men next to me. He didn't look like the murderous vampire he was, he didn't look like someone that had seen the world change, nations fall, he didn't look like the man who had waited for one woman for over a century only to find out that she never wanted him. No, this person here was free, was actually happy, at this exact moment at least. I would give everything in this world if I could always make him be so open and expressive, if I could have the talent and paint him like that, or just had a camera in my hands to capture this unforgettable moment, that took my breath away. All of this was because Damon Salvatore was laughing whole hardheartedly, not smirking or chuckling, no, this real smile made him almost shine in my eyes and all I could do was stand there and watch.

"Let's get downstairs before your uncle has more reasons to have 'the talk with me'." he said when he calmed down and kissed me on the forehead. He was then out of the bed, his back gracing my vision and I didn't find a reason to avert my eyes, so I continued watching and appreciating the view. When he was putting his shirt back on, I finally snapped out of my trans and got up as well. Ten minutes later, wearing my own clothes, we were all in the kitchen. Yes it was Monday, yes I did had school, but as you could see that didn't bothered me so much. The weekend was too draining and I needed sleep, so I had decided to skip today, don't forget that Jack was back.

"So! What did I missed?" asked excitedly my uncle that was stuffing his mouth with the pasta that I prepared yesterday. I was eating as well, not so fast of coarse and Day was sipping from a mug of blood that Jack so kindly proposed to him. Yes we kept blood bags even in our house. Are you even that surprised?

"We got Isobel." started Damon and from then we informed Jack what he missed from the last time I called him.

"This is so not fare!" he exclaimed when we were finished. At the moment my uncle looked like a toddler that slipped his ice cream on the ground. He was pouting. Yes. You heard right. "I would have given everything so I could have seen how you took down that woman!" he wined and I laughed, Damon next to me rolling his eyes, obviously already used to his childish behavior.

"Well it wasn't my fault that it took you so long to come back." I said. Non the less that did not stop him from complaining.

"And John?" he then suddenly remembered, saying the name of this man with great distaste.

"We have something special planned for him." I answered coldly, the memory of a crying Caroline getting stuck before my eyes.

"Good! I want part in it!" he exclaimed and I knew that there was no way he would stay away from this one. He hated John Gilbert.

"So what did you got me from your trip?" I changed the subject excitedly. Damon send me a questioning look and I grinned at him. "Whenever Jack goes on his trips he comes back with lots of goodies."

"By that she means journals, spell books, magic items, researches. Mostly information." elaborated the other Castor in the room and I rolled my eyes, that's what I said!

"You Castors are suckers for homework." chuckled the vampire next to me and I stuck out my tongue. Hey, I do and there is nothing bad about it. He's just jealous that we had such a big collection of cool stuff.

"This time actually I didn't had a lot of time to search for new additions for the crypt, but when I met with some of my old friends I came up to something a lot more interesting." that perked up both of our attentions. "It about a story of a half vampire, half werewolf."

"Wait. What? Werewolves aren't real." stopped him Damon, at those words me and my uncle turned to him surprised.

"You don't know?" this was something new. The vampire looked at us like were were crazy. That was my answer. "Day, werewolves are as real as you are."

"Explain." he said, full attention now on me and the new revelations that I was about to say. So I told him about this race of supernaturals, how were they born, how their curse was activated, that their bite when in full form was deadly for a vampire. How they could only turn on full moon and the pain they went through, if they did not had a moon stone ring that let them control when they could transform.

"So why am I only finding about this just now?" Day asked me when I was done, still shocked and processing what I told him.

"It never came up."

"It never came up that the Mayor was a werewolf and that his son, Tyler, could become one as well?" he challenged for me to counter that with some other excuse, but I knew from how his eyes were at the shape of slits that he was not in the mood.

"I'm sorry, Day, it completely slipped my mind with everything else that was happening lately." I said slowly, really feeling guilty, my voice small. The said vampire signed, waved his fingers through his hair and soon I could see his body relaxing.

"Stop looking me like that!" he said and then groaned. "How can I stay mad when you look at me with those eyes?" he grumbled, but straightened up when he saw the amused look that Jack was sending him. "What are their weaknesses?" he asked.

"They are pretty normal in human form, they are stronger but not deadly for the vampire. A werewolf could be killed by separating the head from the body or the heart, silver does the trick as well." counted Jack and Damon nodded. "Most of them move in packs, but the Lockwoods are exception, they are too proud and well..you have already met the Mayor."

"What about on full moon?"

"They don't have control over themselves, that's where their nature tells them to hunt. To hunt vampires, so I have a friend that would always stay away from the woods and in a big city when the time comes." the vampire nodded.

"Anything else?"

"It's about the information that I was going to tell you in the beginning. When I heard it I had to research more so that's why I came back so late." said Jack. "People on the street know about a story of how to break the moon and the sun curse." our eyes widen. "If successful no vampire would have to be afraid of the sun and no werewolf would fear the full moon. In order to break the spell you will need a vampire, a werewolf, witch, moonstone and the blood of a human doppelganger." I gasped.

"What?" I asked completely stunned. Damon was nothing less.

"That was my reaction as well so I had to know more. The things I found, you won't believe it." So he told us about the original vampire family and how they were the ones that started Damon's race. No one believed they existed because of the fear that they were unstoppable. They were more then a thousand years old, could not be killed in any traditional way like the rest. Amongst them there was one who was different, he was half wolf, but that side of his was locked away by a witch that saw he would be truly indestructible if he succeeded in breaking the curse. But there was a way for him to do it and the ingredients needed were the one Jack mentioned. The problem was that the last doppelganger he had, escaped him. That's when things started to make sense. If Elena was the doppelganger, then Katherine was the previous one but she is a vampire so her blood was to no significance to this man. Then the realization hit me, there were people, vampires and werewolves that must be searching for the new sacrifice, Elena. Fear shook through my body. Was this really true? Could things go so bad?

"What about this moon stone?" asked Damon after a long silence. He was deep in thought just like I was.

"No one knows where it is. But I might know why Katherine was never in the tomb." said Jack and Day's head snapped momentarily in his direction. That got my attention as well. "If she was the one for the sacrifice, this man should have had her when she was still human. I think that she somehow managed to escape and to get away from him as she turned in to a vampire. Like that she was useless. But If I was someone that has been waiting for more then five hundred years to break the curse, I would never forgive something like this."

"You would hunt her down, till she payed." finished Damon, realization now clear on his face. "She has been running all her miserable undead life from him, that's why she faked her dead and let everyone believe she was in the tomb, where no vampire could get in or out."

"Till we opened that same tomb and she was not there." I continued his direction of thoughts.

"And you let out seven vampires that now know about that as well." added Jack.. This was mind blowing.

"How can you be sure that all of this is true?" asked the blue eyed man.

"If there is something I do best, that is researches, I don't make mistakes and I would have never told you about it if it was only speculations." my uncle said and I knew he was right. When Damon saw how certain he is, he knew it as well.

"So what do we do from here?" I asked.

"Nothing. We don't know where Katherine is, where the moon stone is or if this hybrid or whatever knows about Elena." said Damon.

"We could try and find out the whereabouts of miss Pierce from Isobel." proposed Jack but my friend shook his head.

"Kat is too sneaky she would never expose something so valuable to anyone. And we are still not sure if Ric's ex has anything at all to do with her." denied Day.

"For the moment I would go back to school starting tomorrow and act like nothing is out of order. We would question Isobel and on the parade we will keep up with the plan of taking down John." that was the only thing that we could do, at least till we knew more. Suddenly Damon groaned. I looked at him questioningly and he looked pretty annoyed.

"You will make me tell the rest of the Scooby gang as well, won't you, kitten?" he signed and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Yes I will." I winked and he rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed with it. Non the less, after school was over I had called everyone in the crypt. Caroline, the two Gilberts, the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie and Alaric were all seated around the big old white oak tree table. I was in the center, on my left was Jack, on my right Damon. When I looked around it almost looked surreal. Not long ago, I was the only one here, then Bon and Jer joined me and after that the number kept growing and growing. They all looked so comfortable, already used being here, meeting here, discussing things like the 'annoying gang' we are.

"We have some bad news." I started. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

To say that everyone took the news well was the biggest lie ever created. A chaos happened when Jack was done with all the explanations. Elena was rooted in her seat, white as a sheet, her boyfriend was asking one question after another, Jer was squeezing her hand trying to bring her back to the living. Bonnie was already thinking of a way of action, how to protect her friend from the future horrifying danger. Ric was quiet but the worry was visible on his face.

"I will have to ask Grams if she knows something." said the witch.

"And I Anna, she met with a lot of vampires, she might have heard about this." added Jer.

"I know it's a lot to process, Lena, but I promise you that I would try everything to keep you safe." I went towards my friend and my heart shattered by how scared she look right at this moment. Damon was next to me and pulled me against his chest. He looked at everyone and signed.

"We are not telling you any of this to start a panic or scare you. It's so we could be prepared, we are lucky that Jack found out about this and if in the future it came to it, we would know at least what we are getting ourselves against." I nodded.

"Damon has a point, this is far in the future for all we know, right now we should live in the present and work with what we got. That's Isobel and John. One step at a time." I said and looked at each one of my friends, trying to at least dissolve a little the tension.

"One evil at a time, is the more accurate, if I have to choose." pipped in my blonde friend and I agreed, grinning a little. She was calm even if everything was so new for her.

"I prefer the step thing...it's little less dramatic." said Jack and the cheeky smile he threw somehow succeeded in cracking up everyone. This man was magician. I swear!

* * *

Three days till the parade.

I was back in school, some of my teachers frowned upon me for skipping, I was known as a very serious student, but my mind was else where. No, not on Isobel. Nigher John. It was actually on Tyler Lockwood. Yes you heard right. I normally don't like the dude, he is way too full of himself and let's not forget that when Jer was still interested in Vicky he was acting like a douche to him. I would not talk about his anger management because it was based on the wolf inside of him. No judging there. But if I got a dollar for each time he flirted with some girl, I'll be rich. He has tried it many times with me, but seeing that I always shut him up, now we were far from friends.

So you see why I would not be one bit concerned about him, but not today. I was in reality even worried. Damon has decided this upon himself to stalk the pants out of the boy. He started to observe his father as well. Tyler has sensed that, from yesterday night, someone was watching him and he was acting paranoid today at school. When the last class was over Day was even outside in the parking lot not hiding the glare he was sending him. We were obvious to it as well.

"What's up with your boyfriend, Castor?" stopped me Tyler when I was on my way to the said vampire. Caroline was next to me, looking more then amused.

"One. I don't know what are you talking about. Two. If he were my boyfriend that hand of yours would not be attached to your body by now." I answered annoyed and pulled out of his grip.

"Down boy." pipped in Care and I held in the snort after seeing his confused face.

"Whatever." and like that he walked away acting like he didn't just made a fool out of himself. My blond friend and I didn't held back the laugh then and that made Tyler turn around and send us a glare.

"It's full moon this Friday." said Damon when we walked up to him. The vampire was leaning on his car, grabbing the attention of the whole female population around.

"That means he would be angry." understood Care and I nodded.

"Good job, Barbie." my friend had started to pick on Caroline as well, just like with Bonnie. She just was better at keeping her cool then the Bennett witch.

"Don't be jelly that I spend more time with Emms, then you Salvatore, you have to learn to share." she smirked and he rolled his eyes. I decided to stop this before it escalated.

"Day, I won't be able to come today, I'm helping Care with the parade preparation." at my words he narrowed his blue orbs and send a look of disapproval.

"Why would I care? It's not your job, Miss Barbie here is responsible." I was about to answer but Care did it before me.

"She is my slave for the rest of her life. So suck it, fangs, and go whine on someone else." okay wow! I became hysterical at that, my laughing could be probably heard all around the parking. This was hilarious! The raven hair man grumbled something and left.

"What a baby." smirked Caroline.

"Care..."

* * *

Two days till the parade.

When done with painting some platform for today, my blond terminator of a best friend let Bonnie, Elena and I free. She has been bossing us around for more then three hours and it was sunset when we could actually go to the tomb. Ric had already talked with his ex and from the call I got, Damon and him were now most probably getting drunk together in the Grill. It was safe to say that it didn't go well. I hope at least that he found some closure.

Elena didn't want to see her at the moment, not after the Jeremy thing and she went home, where Stefan was awaiting for her. Bonnie was with her Grams, searching some information about the Original family and the curse. The younger Gilbert was on a date with Anna. When I descended the old steps, they led me to the entrance of the tomb, there just right next to the barrier was sitting the woman I wanted to see. She was paler then the last time we had an encounter, probably from the lack of blood. She was staring hungrily at the blood bag, that now was moved even closer, but still not close enough. That must have been Alaric.

"Isobel Flemming, we meet again. How do you find your new accommodations?" I asked, while pushing an old chair from the shadows and putting it in front of her. I sat on it, making myself comfortable. The vampire in question glared at me, eyes turning red, hisses coming out of her mouth. Yep, she was angry. I knew from the call that Day gave me, she had killed her three goons so they would not talk. I didn't see their bodies but the tomb was big, they were somewhere in the back.

"When I get out of here, you would be my first stop." she sneered, voice scratchy, dry. I chuckled and shook my head. No one told her it seems. I will let her think whatever she wanted.

"You promise?" I asked because if she did change and came out, I would welcome her with open arms.

"You have no idea who you angered." she smirked maliciously. I bend my head a little in false wonder.

"Oh. By chance do you mean Katherine?" and the second that I said this name her smirk fell, her body tensed, eyes going big. "And you said that you've heard a lot about me, Isobel, but it looks that it wasn't enough or you would not be surprised that I know something like that." I winked and held back my own smirk.

"You still have no idea how or why, or you wouldn't be here." she finally found her voice back and answered.

"And you wouldn't be so kind to share this with me, would you?" I tried and the humorless laugh that I got in return told me that much. I wanted to ask her why she turned off her humanity. Why she left her daughter and husband and so much more, but at the moment she was of no use to me.

"It seems that you are still not ready to talk with me, Isobel, that's a shame. But no worries I have time, let's see how long you will last before you will even turn on the switch for a glass of blood." I said and stood up, I saw the panic on her face.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything." but I knew better, she won't. I shook my head and said.

"Don't play me for a fool, Isobel. I will see you after a while." that's how I left, with her screaming at me, cursing me, promising me hell.

* * *

One day till the parade.

And it was normal. Too normal. Throughout it I felt like it was the calm before a storm. But I didn't let my gut feeling ruin the sunny morning. I had breakfast like always with Bon and Jer. Sparing with Jack and school with frantic Caroline, the perfectionist in her was making sure everything was ready. After that I spend the rest of the day with Damon. He drove us around town and even out of it. Getting me away from the craziness even for few hours.

"You know that ton of things could go wrong tomorrow, right?" I asked my friend that was eating from the big tube of ice cream we had placed between us. We had stopped just out of the city, car parked in front of the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and the hill we were on gave us the view of the entire town. He still had his spoon in his mouth when he answered.

"When does it not?" I looked offened.

"Hey, my plans are flawless, the last two times they worked out!" I said feeling protective over my own devious brain. The smirk I got in return told me all. He said that on purpose to make me answer my own question.

"You sneaky vampire!" I laughed, my body easing just a bit.

"Stop over thinking, kitten." was his only answer. And it was enough.

Later he left me at the Gilbert's house, where I had a game night with Jeremy. The older Salvatore went out to hunt with his brother. Stefan was doing an exceptional work for the past week and a half. He was now drinking fully human blood and had control over it, still he needed time to really learn to let go, but those outings with Damon worked like magic on him.

* * *

It was the day of the parade.

All of the students had to be dressed with the appropriate costumes that were worn when the Founders day was celebrated the first time. Meaning when Damon and Stefan were still human. Yesterday night John cornered me once again, asking where Isobel was but in place of answering him I gave him the devise. His initial shock was replaced with suspicion but I told him that now I believed him, he would expose everyone, not missing mentioning Caroline. He looked satisfied and probably would have never brought it if he wasn't so eager to get his hands on the invention. We parted ways with his final words for Damon's ears that he better not show that same night in the council meeting. Fool.

It was around eleven in the morning and I was finally done with my dress. It was heavy but very beautiful. The corset top was tight, but then it flared all the way to the floor and thanks to it's many layers the bottom stayed in a circle form. The color was light lavender and the long gloves were white. I had curled my hair and pinned the front strands on the back with a brooch. My make up was heavier then usual. I had a nude lipstick and smoky eye not missing my signature cat eyeliner, accentuating my light green orbs.

I patted down my dress a little and when my eyes returned to my reflection on my big mirror I wasn't alone anymore. There behind me stood Damon Salvatore wearing a black male costume, representing the bourgeois of the time, like the one he had been himself. He was sinfully amazing.

"Kitten." started the vampire, eyes roaming all over my body, hands on my waist bringing me flush against his front. "You look gorgeous." he whispered and the sincerity in his voice made me blush. I hid my face a little in the crook of his neck and breathed in the aroma that could be simply described as Damon. I heard him chuckle and his hold on my body tightened.

"Thank you, Day." I said when I could finally look at him and wasn't red as tomato. The vampire winked and took us to his car. In no time we were in the center, all of the town walking around having fun. Caroline had done amazing job with the decoration.. It was fantastic, festive and patriotic. While we walked I saw Jer talking happily with Anna, I waved at both of them and they send me smiles. I next saw Bonnie that looked beautiful in her dress and she came up to us.

"Hey guys." she greeted and I hugged her. It was hard with those voluminous gowns, but we managed. Elena and Stefan came just a moment later, both of them wearing their own costumes. I felt Day tensing next to me and I momentarily knew why, Lena at that moment looked exactly like Katherine. Just like the picture that we had of her. I took hold of his hand and interlaced our fingers. The gesture relaxed him a little and the far away look disappeared. Damon turned to me and the gentle smile he graced me with made my knees weak. He brought my hand to his mouth and slowly kissed each knuckle. His eyes were such a light blue color right now, they were so expressing that I couldn't miss the affection in them. And it was only for me. After that he didn't let go of me, his thumb was drawing small figures on my skin that made me feel safe and happy.

"In ten minutes, the Mayor will gather the entire town for his speech and then the firework show will start." said Stefan.

At twelve o'clock exactly everyone will be here. We knew that, John knew that. It was his plan actually. Last night he had gathered the entire council and had told them that he had the device that will show them the vampires. They all formed a plan to capture them and burn them in the old fabric where they were keeping the fireworks. Later they would blame it on them for the explosion. Jack was there when all of this happened. John didn't say anything to him but from what my uncle told me, the Gilbert had a huge smirk on his face the whole time. This man knew that every vampire would be here and he was right. Not far away was Pearl, talking with Jenna and Ric. Only Isobel wasn't present but he had no idea where we kept her.

"Ladies and Gentleman..." the speech began, we all spared one another one last look and separated. While the Mayor was talking we kept an eye on the back stage. There were the rest of the council, including Jack and John. The second was holding what seemed to be the entire invention.

"He's blabbering about how, soon they would kill the monsters all thanks to his family and the genius mind of Johnathan...blah blah blaah.. " snorted Day that listened to their conversation.

"Where is the Sheriff?" I now realized.

"Jack called saying that she didn't believe any of John's crazy talking so she and her deputies are somewhere doing their actual job." explained the vampire and I laughed.

The fireworks started.

That was when everyone was looking at the sky, but not us, I saw how John tried to activate the machine but nothing happened. He tried again and again and with each passing second he was getting angrier and angrier. The council once looking ready for action now looked at him like he was a crazy man that had lost their time. A man that now had lost any respect. I couldn't hear it but he was shouting something. His arms were flying around, like he was trying to explain to them that it was supposed to work. Then his eyes fell on me and I let out one big satisfied smirk just for him. Damon was not better. That made him snap because next he was attacking my uncle, but didn't even had the chance to touch him because some of the members were pulling him back.

John was struggling against their hold and in that moment he looked like a dog with rabies. Jack stayed calm, playing surprised about, no doubt, the accusations John was sending towards him. Damon chuckled next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"He is blaming you right now, he says that you have tricked him and that you are protecting the vampires." I rolled my eyes, normally that would make me nervous, but now it was more then clear that no one believed him, those words made him look even crazier in their eyes. Good. The more he struggled the better. The Mayor then joined them with his wife in tow.

"They are trowing him out, saying that he has lost his mind like Johnathan Gilbert." elaborated the vampire next to me.

And that's what they did, we followed closely when they let him go on a parking not far away from the stage. From across I saw Stefan and Elena that were joined by Anna, Pearl and Jeremy. When John was left alone we all showed our selves.

"You!" the man in question turned to me, after seeing that he was surrounded. "You did this!" he took a step closer.

"What would you do, John? Now you are alone, no one will ever believe you. You lost everyone's trust." asked Pearl and she was right in front of him. But he didn't answer, the look in his eyes was of a man that had lost himself to the rage. Before I could say anything, he took out of his jacket a wooden stake and pierced it through Pearl's heart.

"NO!" screamed Anna that ran towards the rapidly graying vampire. She caught her just before her body fell on the ground and tiers were streaming down her face, calling after her, like she would wake from a sleep. John was now on his back, throat bleeding with the Asian girl readying herself to finish him off. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't see it. Stefan had her next in his arms pulling her away from the oldest Gilbert, that was seconds away from dying. Damon was then feeding him his blood.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me kill him! He..h-he..." Anna's rage was quickly turning in hysterics, she freed herself from Stefan's arms and ran to her mother's cold body. "Mom...m-mom!" but she didn't get an answer. Jer, Elena and I were rooted in our places, not believing what just occurred. The first to get out of the shock was Jeremy that ran towards his girlfriend and engulfed her in his embrace. Elena had tiers in her eyes as well. I averted my attention to Damon.

"He will live." he answered my silent question and when I nodded he took John's body, disappearing. We had planned to lock him up in the Salvatore's cell till the vervain was out of his system and we could question him, then compel him to leave us alone. That's where my blue eyes friend probably was now taking him.

"We have to move the body, Anna, or someone will see it." spoke Stefan getting the attention from all of us. She nodded mutely and Jeremy helped her stand up, while Stefan took her mother.

It twenty minutes we were at the cemetery, Damon, Jack and Ric had joined us, Anna declined my uncle's proposal to bury Pearl and said that she would take her necklace and leave the sun burn her to ashes. We all stood silently on one side, looking at how the daughter mourned her mother, Jeremy not leaving her side. He truly looked devastated and it made my heart ache. Damon was holding me securely, while I was leaning on his chest for support. We were all still wearing our costumes.

This was not supposed to happen, I shouldn't have let someone die. I felt like it was my fault and the vampire behind me sensed what I was feeling because for the entire time he whispered in my ear that I wasn't the one to blame. That I did my best.

"Don't you dare think anything else, kitten, I won't allow it." he said "Do you understand?" I felt someone squeezing my free hand and when I turned I saw Jack standing next to us, him giving me the same look like the vampire.

"Damon is right, munchkin, no one could stop him." I nodded mutely, even if I still felt bad. So bad.

Flames got back my attention and I saw Pearl's body burning in front of us. Anna stood not far away from it, gripping Jeremy for dear life. We were all silent.

* * *

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls." said Anna, after we were all in the crypt.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." I said and she looked at me. I expected her to scream, blame, curse me, but she send me a small smile in gratitude and said.

"I'm sorry as well."

"Where would you go?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, probably decide it on the move." the small vampire shrugged.

"I could introduce you to a friend of mine in New York he is an artist, if you want?" proposed my uncle and she nodded.

"I will come with you." all heads snapped towards Jeremy when he said that.

"What? NO! Are you crazy, Jer? What about school? Jenna and me?" stood up from her seat Elena looking shocked. They started to argue with one another. And my mind ran wild.

"Elena." I said, grabbing both of their attention. "I think it's not such a bad idea." at that she glared at me not believing my words. "No, listen. Here is no longer safe. We can't be sure what next would walk in town." she averted her eyes away from me.

"So I just let him go, God knows where?"

"I won't let anything bad happen." said with a small voice Anna, that had a gentle smile on her face when she looked at Jeremy, he was the same.

"I can take care of myself, Elena." the younger Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"If they want to stay in New York, like I proposed." cut in Jack. "My friend there is a hunter, just like me, he is pretty cool too and will keep an eye on both of them. Let's not forget that there are amazing colleges and with little compulsion Jer could transfer in art school, where he would actually like it."

"And Jenna would just let him go..." said Elena.

"Damon could always compel her to think that she let him go on exchange program for the rest of his high school...or something." both me and Damon snapped our heads to Bonnie, the witch, that said those words. Okay, a lot of things were starting to change.

"Elena, I won't disappear. I would call you often so you could keep me up to date and I'll visit." Jeremy pushed further.

"But...I...I'll miss you." whispered the doppelganger.

"You are not loosing me, it's just that I need to get out of here." he assured her after giving her a tight hug.

Till the end of the night, Elena had agreed, Jenna was compelled, and the couple had packed their baggage. We all knew it was better if they left as soon as possible, so after a long and emotional goodbye with lots of tiers from Bonnie, Elena and I. They were on their way. No doubt that with Anna's compulsion and Sam, Jack's friend, help they would have no problems.

I felt like I was loosing my brother but I knew that he was just a day away from me and it was safer for him there. I had a feeling that a lot worse things were awaiting for us in the near future and I would feel better knowing that he would not be in the center of it all. Elena agreed as well.

"We are down with one for our special breakfasts." said Bonnie, that stood next to me, while we watched Jer and Anna's car getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey, you don't have to pester me woman! I would gladly join you!" butted in Damon that was on my other side. The witch snorted and send him a quick glare.

"I have enough of you as it is, so no thank you."

"I wasn't asking, Sabrina!" here they go again, but their bickering helped me smile and lifted my mood.

"We better get going." said Jack and I nodded. So we all parted ways, Ric went with Elena and Stefan. Bonnie had her own car. Jack and Damon were going to a last minute assembly with the rest of the council, no doubt to discuss the departure of John Gilbert and to end his membership or something. I took Jack's car because I sure as hell wasn't going to walk home wearing that heavy dress.

* * *

"_Caroline was in a car accident." _I had just succeeded in getting myself out of the gown when my phone rang. Bonnie sounded frantic and when I calmed her long enough so she could tell me what was going on, her words froze me in place. No...

"I'm on my way." I quickly put on jeans and a loose gray shirt and ran down the stairs. Opening the door I was met with Elena that was too now wearing normal clothes.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" but I didn't let her continue because I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my car. "No time. Caroline is in the hospital, we need to go there." she wordlessly took seat and I started the car. I didn't payed her attention, brushing away the long looks she was trowing my way as I sped up towards the center.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked.

"He went hunting, he still doesn't know." I nodded but then something caught my attention. Around her neck she was wearing a different necklace from the one that the younger Salvatore gave her. The blue stone in the center of it made me freeze but I quickly composed myself. Then the small differences came to light. The slightly longer hair. The posture of a royalty. The cold skin. The big brown eyes that were not filled with warmness, but instead they were calculating. I slowed down the speed and that caught her attention.

"What are you doing, Emma, hurry up!" the woman exclaimed and I had to give her that, she was a good actress. Almost perfect. Almost. I relaxed my body completely, schooling my face and now I had the mask of indifference. How many did she managed to fool tonight? Was she the reason my friend was in the hospital?

"You know, Katherine? I didn't expected to meet you quite like this." I said and send her an easy smile, before getting my attention back on the road. Her whole being changed in seconds, a sly smirk graced her face, amusement shown through her eyes. Chuckle so uncharacteristic for my close friend danced on her lips.

"We can't always get what we want, now do we, Emma?" she asked, flickering a curly strand from her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulders.

* * *

_Hello guys,_

_Ohh! Snap! Things just got real. I don't even know from where to begin. Yes lot's of stuff happened but that's how I wanted it, so from next chapter expect some major changes! Caroline knows everything, Isobel is in the tomb, the characters learning about the originals and the curse, John failing, Jeremy leaving, Kat saying hello. It almost looks that I had it as a mission to change everything completely in this chapie, but I needed to do it so my plot could develop the way I have planned it. What do you think? Comment. Follow. Favorite! Appreciating it all._

**_P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to take the position feel free to send me a message! ^.^ _**

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So what's up, Kat?" I chose to ignore her previous comment and kept an easy smile on my face. That definitely surprised the vampire in the car because she quirked her brow up in question, probably wondering why was I acting like we were long time friends.

"Kat?" she asked and I noticed how her voice had a note of honey in it, making her sound a lot more sensual then her human copy.

"What? No one ever called you that?" she didn't answer but her amusement intensified by the second. "Hell, really?" I continue to play around. Ask me why but I didn't feel threatened by her. I knew for sure what a manipulative b*tch she could be, how she could care less about anyone but herself, but in the same time I felt at ease with her. Call me crazy because that might actually end my life but my playful side came out in her presence.

"Not that I can think of, Maddy." she answered and the smirk that took place almost made me laugh. She was playing along! Wait..what?

"Maddy?" I feigned an exaggerated gasp. Did she just rolled her eyes at me? If I had not been driving I would have slapped myself to wake myself up. That must not be real.

"You can't deny that you might not be much of a sane person, can you?" Not sane. Crazy. Mad... Maddy! I get it now!

"It's official! You are Kat and I'm Maddy." she winked and I would have added something more if the hospital didn't come in to view. Caroline. I sobered momentarily. "Why the visit, Kat?" I asked while parking in the first available space I saw. She signed and rolled a strand of her hair around her finger. Well hell, she played the disinterested facade better then me! When I stopped the engine and faced her fully her eyes sparked with mischievousness.

"Why not? Call it curiosity to see who has been occupying both of my boys." I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Seriously? You came to me because of men?" I tsked and she once again laughed. "I'm disappointed, I expected to be because of how awesome I am or of how I … don't know...meddled in your plans?"

"You haven't tasted yet neither one of them, or you wouldn't be talking, Mad, and as for the other one, the town is free of the vampires I wanted gone, not the way I planned, but still a fact." was that true? So she was really connected with Isobel and she somehow formed this whole device activation thing? To get git rid of the tomb vampires? "Non the less you have to learn that I don't appreciate someone poking their nose where it doesn't concern them." my attention was fully on her at those words. They were light but I didn't missed the threat. "An eye for an eye, Mad." and she was gone.

I stood there rooted in place, replaying what happened in the last few minutes. Yes I did pinched myself. And yes I was still in my car. I had the sickening feeling Katherine was staying in town for a while and that things were just going to get worse.

* * *

"Emma!" I walked down the white corridor and saw Bonnie who had called me. Next to her was the Sheriff and Damon. The two women looked exhausted, nervous. Damon's eye's never left me as he inspected my whole body. When I was near them, Bonnie hugged me, I returned the gesture and the warmness from her body soothed even in just a fraction my worries for Caroline.

"How is she?" I asked, turning towards Liz Forbes.

"Bad. Very bad, she was just taken out of the operation but her condition is still critical." she answered and would have said more but her phone rang and she excused herself. The second she was out of sight I turned to my friends.

"What happened?" the vampire stayed quiet as the witch answered.

"At the parade, someone killed the Mayor, we have no idea how it happened but his head was missing. Apparently Tyler found out when he was driving intoxicated Caroline and Matt and he crashed the car." my eyes widened. How could this night get any worse? "He is okay, which is not surprising but Matt is with a broken leg and bruises. Care is in the worst state." Bonnie finished and her eyes traveled towards the door in front of which we were standing.

"But she will get better, right?" I asked and the intensity of the reality hit me like nothing before. I couldn't loose my friends. I would not be able to live it through. I won't let it happen! She was a strong girl, she was a fighter. But the helpless look I saw on Bon's eyes made my eyes water. I was going to crumble on the ground if two strong arms didn't circle themselves around me and pulled me towards a solid body.

"I will give her my blood." Damon whispered and I sniffed a little. "I will help her, kitten, please don't cry." his voice was strained, full of pain and the way he held me in his embrace almost looked like he was preparing to loose me. I nodded mutely not trusting my voice, then I saw Stefan and what looked like the real Elena run towards us.

I just wanted for tonight to end.

* * *

An hour later we were still in the hospital. I was sitting right in front of Caroline's room surrounded by Stefan, Bonnie and Elena. Damon was inside my friend's room and was keeping his promise. I had no energy left in my body to stand up when he walked out, if it wasn't for all the stress I would have probably passed out by now. To top it all of, Jack wasn't picking his phone.

"It's done?" asked Bon. The blue eyed vampire nodded.

"I didn't give her a lot, enough to heal the worst injuries but without causing any suspicions. Stef, we have to compel the staff, or there would be questions. After a few days Blondie would walk, even if she was on the verge of death." I winced at the last words, knowing how true they were.

"We will come back soon." said the other Salvatore, kissing the head of a worried Elena. When Day passed by me, his fingers grazed my arm and the gesture felt so reassuring that I smiled for the first time while in this hell hole.

"She will get better." stated Elena and it was mostly to herself then the rest of us two.

"But who killed Mayor Lockwood?" asked the witch. It was another mystery, another trouble, another danger. Just when we deal with the previous one a new one comes along. I had to talk with everyone about Katherine but here was not the place and I didn't had the heart to leave Care's side. When I took out my phone again and called Jack, it once again went to voice mail. I was getting worried. Did something happened?

* * *

When the two Salvatores came back we all agreed to go home.

"There is nothing we can do now. We all need rest." stated Stefan when he saw how reluctant I was.

Outside we were about to split up. I was driving home Bonnie. Stefan would go with Elena and Damon had to feed. I was barely standing on my feet and wanted nothing else then to go, but two things had to be done.

"Katherine came to me." it was probably not the wisest way to put it like that, but all precautions went out of the window when I found out Caroline was in the hospital. The reactions were immediate.

"What did you just say?" it was Damon's voice that I picked from the whole hysterics going on in our group. Bonnie was cussing, Elena was blabbering that I must be joking and Stefan was most likely loosing it. The older brother was the only one that stayed still. He was in front of me in a second, hands grabbing my arms, holding them in a vice grip. His blue eyes turned black, veins resurfacing below them. They didn't hold the anger I expected. No, the emotion that was swirling there was worry. It was so powerful that it radiated from his body. His orbs inspected my whole being once again, searching for injuries, his grip on me was replaced by the frantic hovering of his finger all over me. I stood there not knowing what I should do.

When I tried to back a little he growled at me and held me in place. It looked like he would not let me go anywhere but near him. At this moment, Damon didn't look like a human, the way he acted was resembling an animal, a beast, that was on the verge of lashing out and if I was really injured I had no doubt he would have painted the city red. After seeing that nothing was out of place, he signed slowly, pushing back his vampire features and I thanked God that the parking lot was deserted at this hour.

"What happened?" he finally said and when I looked over his shoulder where the rest of my friends were, they all looked as shocked as worried.

So I told them what went down.

* * *

The plan to split up didn't happened. After I explained how my meet up with the old vampire went we all somehow crashed in my house. Jack was home when we entered and I engulfed him in a fierce hug.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you!" in between me hysterical questions the rest of my friends went in the kitchen. While Jack was telling me how his battery died and he was caught up with the council I could smell that someone was making tea.

"What did I missed?" my uncle finally said.

"Caroline was in a accident. Katherine is here." I answered quickly and because I was still mad at him for making me so worried I left him gaping in shock and entered the kitchen.

"What are you guys drinking?" I asked. Stefan and Elena were seated on one side of the bar while opposite of them was Day that watched as Bonnie prepared the beverage. I helped her and that's when Jack followed in. When we were all seated there was a quiet pause in which I was sure we just tried to process the day. I was too tired so the witch and Damon caught up with my uncle on what was going on.

"So the Mayor was killed with a knife, but no one knows who did it or why?" Stefan jumped in.

"Who ever it is, he took advantage of the festival and the fail of John's attack." confirmed Jack.

"It is too much for it to be a coincidence." Elena said and I had to agree.

"So we all agree that it must be Katherine?" asked the younger brother.

"There is no doubt about it." scoffed Damon.

"But why is she back?" added the doppelganger. My friend looked stressed, I can't even imagine what it is like to have an evil copy of you lurking around.

"Oh, I don't know, Elena, do you want me to call her?" rolled his blue eyes the vampire and I saw how this could become one nasty fight.

"Guys, we are all tired, the day was more then disastrous, I still can't imagine how so much could happen in less then 24 hours, but fighting isn't going to solve anything." after that I paused for a little to see if there was someone that wanted to say anything and then continued. "There is a reason Kat is here, sooner or later we will find out. Damon, you yourself have told me many times how she doesn't like to be ignored. That's what we will do."

"She will get annoyed and show herself." nodded Bonnie, understanding what I had in mind.

"And then what? Ask her nicely?" asked Day, looking at me from across the table.

"No, then we will lure her out and make her spill her plan." said Jack and even if he was right I still had no idea of how to do that.

"If we are correct with Katherine killing the Mayor, then that means he knew something." I said.

"She was cleaning after herself." Stefan said. "She must know that he was a werewolf, it might have to do with this?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is his funeral, we could search the mansion for clues?" proposed Jack.

"That's a good idea." agreed Bonnie.

"But what if she shows up? Emma was able to recognize her, but what about the rest of you?" asked Elena. "What about the rest of the town, they will all think she is me and I have no doubt she will use it to get what she wants!"

"We can't do anything about the people out of this room, but we could think of a way to differ the two of you." proposed Damon.

"Like a mark or?" questioned the witch.

"It must not be too visible, or common, something that Elena would only have."

"Jewelry?"

"Katherine can easily make a duplicate or steal it."

"A way of how she addresses us?" Jack pipped in, but Stefan shook his head.

"She is smart, that won't work either."

"What about a tattoo?" smirked Damon when he saw the horrified expression of my friend.

"No! I don't want to permanently mark my body." the Gilbert glared back while the vampire rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Damon might be right." said Bonnie and shushed the accusing stare that the brunette threw her way. "It won't be for ever, I will lace it with magic, so the ink could disappear if I decide. It will have my power in it, so even if Katherine somehow duplicates it, I still will sense the difference."

"That's genius!" I agreed.

"But where?" asked Stefan.

"Wherever Elena wants." the girl herself had a thoughtful expression but in the end she nodded.

"How about on my left wrist? Just below my thumb, a small triangle?" she proposed and that's how the Bennett witch went to her side and performed the spell, in two minutes the almost invisible mark was there, one would not see it, if not searching for it.

"It's pretty cool." praised the doppelganger and I was sure that Damon was on the verge of scoffing and saying something sarcastic if it wasn't for my uncle.

"Now when that is done, I suggest for all of us to get some sleep, in few hours we have to be in the Lockwood mansion." said Jack and helped my guests to make themselves at home in all the spare rooms.

When I was in my bed, I saw that it was four a.m. and groaned by the mere thought of having to wake up in less then five hours. The mattresses next to me moved a little and I turned to see Damon getting under the covers. Without any words, he scooped me in his embrace and I turned fully so my face was buried in his chest, while his was on top of my head.

"Tomorrow we need to talk." he said after a long breath in which his grip around my body became stronger. I would have asked why or about what but my eyes were already closing and my mind was escaping the present reality.

"Okay." I agreed and kissed the bare skin just where his beating heart would have been.

"Kitten."

"Night, Day."

* * *

Around 9 o'clock I stirred up and woke up. Damon wasn't in the room so I took my time to shower and get ready. When I descended to the first floor I was welcomed with the sight of Bonnie, Elena and Jack talking in the living room.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted. "Where are the Salvatores?"

"Out hunting." Elena elaborated and I nodded.

"What do you say I make green tea and we move outside. It's an actually pretty sunny morning." I proposed and we did just that. The sun was shining and it was pleasantly warm for the time of the year. Jack had to go to the council so we were left alone. I had placed the beverage on the

table of the veranda and jumped on the big swing, tucking my feet under my body. Bon followed my example and took the place next to me, while Lena set on the cushion seat in front of us. It had been a while when only us girls had a talk, now that the two vampires had taken a permanent place in our lives.

"I called the hospital, they said that Caroline is doing amazing and she is recovering fast. There is no suspicion, even from the Sheriff." said Bonnie and I let a sigh escape my lips. That was good. That was really good. At least one thing was out of the way.

"We should visit her after the funeral." I suggested and they agreed.

"How are you, Elena?" asked the witch. "You know? After the whole Katherine coming in Mystic Falls?" she continued and I saw clear concern washing over her. The Doppelganger in question made a face with the mention of the old vampire but then she looked away from us and stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't know, guys. It's so messed up, I can't even know from where one problem begins and another starts. My biological mother is sealed away in the tomb. My uncle is locked in the Salvatore's basement, waiting for the vervain in his blood to disappear, my brother left town with another vampire and on top of it Caroline almost died." I flinched at the last words. Just the image of that possibility actually happening had me breathing hard. "Oh, and there is a psycho cloning of mine that from the looks loves to play pretend." she shook her head in disbelieve and sipped from the tea, calming herself.

"When you put it that way.." said Bonnie and scratched her head. She as well as I knew how crazy all of it was. Any lesser person would have gone insane if he went through the same things we did in the past few months. "Look, Elena, I can't say that everything will get better. Because there is no way of knowing, but we are all here for you, going through the same obstacles as you do." I nodded.

"Bon Bon is right. You are not alone here and it might suck to be in the middle of all of it, but that is the card we were all got. All we can do is play this game and make sure to come on top." I said weaning towards her and smiling encouraging.

"Psh, please, with players like us, there will be hell to pay for those going against us." snorted the witch and I thanked God the ego she had developed for the past years and how sure and proud she was with her powers.

We all laughed at her words and then changed the topic. Soon it was almost midday and we parted ways to get dressed and go to the funeral.

* * *

"John still needs one or two days so I could compel the hell out of him." said the blue eyed vampire that was standing next to me, drinking a glass of whiskey. We were in the grand room of the Lockwood mansion, observing the rest of the guests. I saw Stefan, Bonnie and Elena on the other side, talking with some of the town's people. It had been calm for the moment, we all payed our respects to the rest of the family. Jack was probably somewhere in the other rooms. Tyler was greeting the people at the entrance. He had come earlier to ask about Care's condition and then proceed telling us that Matt was okay as well.

"That's okay, we have time." I answered and turn a little towards him. "Day, we should be careful, if Kat is in town, then that means she could easily enter your house and do anything to John." and that was true, no human lived there, vampires didn't had to be invited. You ask why? Zach left this morning as well. He said that it was too much and he couldn't stay here. So after resigning from the council, he got away. Not without leaving us with all the secret stash of vervain he had.

"You think she is going to kill him?" he asked and I nodded. Everything was possible with this woman. He should know best. I was going to answer but my words got stuck in when I saw who came through the doors.

"Mason Lockwood!" exclaimed my uncle, going in for a man hug with the werewolf in question.

"Is that?" asked Day looking with piercing eyes the whole friendly exchange.

"Tyler's uncle. Yes."

"Is he a..?"

"Werewolf? Yes." I confirmed and the vampire's head snapped in my direction. Eyes narrowing, searching for something as I stared back at him.

"One of the many friends your uncle has?" he questioned and I could note the edge in his words. He sure as hell didn't like the Lockwoods.

"You could say that. Mason has no idea we know what he is and Jack is keeping him close so that if it ever came out, we could be on common grounds with him." I explained and I was granted with a roll of set eyes.

"Of coarse, the ever so political Castors. I should have seen it coming." he shook his head and I pulled my tongue out, making a face.

"Don't be jelly!" we laughed at the high pitched voice I used but when we calmed down I became more serious. "Day, look at me." he did and I took his free hand in my own, squeezing it a little. His stepped closer and I breathed in his masculine scent which almost made my legs to buckle. "Mason may not be a match against you, but he has a whole pack on his side. We, or mostly you," at that he made a face, but I continued, "should not anger him. He is better of as a friend then an enemy." the vampire signed, clearly not happy with what I said, but I pleaded him with my eyes. "I don't want you or any of us to get hurt. We should trade carefully. Day, please." he looked at me, his eyes moving back and forth all over my face and in the end he let out a groan of defeat and kissed me in the forehead. Making that place burn after the contact.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I would stay away." I nodded smiling gratefully at him for agreeing. "Lets go." and with that he started to walk towards the two men that were still talking. Oh. That could end very bad. When we were right next to them, he let go of me.

"Ah, Mason, here is my niece. You remember the little Emma?" asked my uncle and I rolled my green eyes.

"It's good to see you, Mason. Sorry for your loss." I said and smiled at him. He at first was shocked to see me and then his orbs traveled all over my body, when he was done he had a cheeky grin on.

"The little Emma! Look at you, you have grown so much from the last time I saw you." he winked and pushed away the hand that I held out so he could hug me. I laughed at his antics, but I had to agree, he himself had become even sexier.

"You look good, Mase." I said when he finally let me go and I took my place next to the vampire. "Let me introduce you to Damon Salvatore." I said it was all that he was waiting for. His initial stone face morphed in one with a smirk on it.

"Damon Salvatore." he extended his hand and when Mason took it I saw how his grip tighten in a vice grip.

"From the founding family, I presume?" asked the werewolf also wearing a small smirk on his face. They were still shaking hands. Neither willing to let go. I was holding back a groan. Those two were like cavemen, and the testosterone was almost suffocating. At least Jack was having the time of his life. He had a grin on, looking from one man to the other. Vampire versus Werewolf. His dream was coming true before his eyes. What I didn't know was if a wolf could sense vampires. I knew that the second ones could smell the smell of a wet dog near a wolf, but was it the same for the other species. I finally had enough and clapped my hands.

"Okay you two dogs!" that I said on purpose and the grin that Damon send me reassured me he got the small jab. "That is far as a show down should be happening in the entrance hall. No?" I asked and that snapped them back in the present. I rolled my eyes at their antics and looked pointedly at Jack. 'Do something!' He got the message and took Mason somewhere.

"Really, Damon?" I asked and he only winked acting all innocent. Out of no where there was a sound of doors crashing open and we both tensed.

"It's Bonnie." said the vampire and we took of that direction. When we entered the room she was standing there looking pissed of.

"Bon? What happened?" I asked when I came near her. At that she turned to us and I could feel the angry energy radiating from her.

"Katherine happened." she hissed and I almost chocked on invisible saliva.

"She is here?" asked Damon.

"Not anymore. I send her flying through the open window after playing a little with her brain." the witch answered and I had to hold back a grin. First we had to find out what was going on. "The b*tch came to me and started threatening me like I was a weak and common witch that should be grateful she wanted me to be on her side." she grimaced a little at that. "At first she acted like Elena, but then again she had no idea that we already took care of it."

"Did she hurt you?" I asked concerned but the witch only scoffed.

"Please, like I would let her get any near. She was the one leaping like a wounded pest when I send her flying." at that Day laughed.

"Good one, Sabrina."

"Then?"

"Well, then she started to persuade me to become her lap dog or something. Like my ancestor Emily. What she wasn't aware of was how strong I am and she payed for her mistake." I went to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" she smiled reassuringly.

"She would stay away if she is as smart as Damon says, but that doesn't mean she would leave it at that." Damon was next to us in a second. The lines on his face hard.

"She would retaliate." the vampire said and the hardness in his voice told me everything. She would return the favor and do something to get back at us.

"At least I found something interesting." said Bonnie after the short pause.

"She said anything?" asked in disbelieve the Salvatore in the room.

"Nothing important. But she didn't disagree when I said she killed the Mayor. And there was a reason for her to be in the mansion. In broad day light at that." the bolts in my head started to turn. What could she possibly be doing here, when the real Elena was in the same house?

"She is looking for something." I concluded.

"But what?"

"I don't know." at that the vampire signed and looked at me. "You okay for me to leave you? I have to talk with Stefan. This Mason dog should not be left as well. I don't like him." he said and I thought of protesting but then decided against it.

"Go." he nodded at the witch and kissed my cheek, leaving soon after.

"Mason Lockwood is back?" asked Bonnie.

"Let's go and I will tell you what you missed on the way to the bar. I need something strong." she smiled slightly at me and knew that we were going to sneak some alcohol like we did before on events.

"I can't agree more."

* * *

To tell that the funeral went with no more problems would be asking from me to lie. After Bonnie and I sneaked out with a glass of gin each we went to talk in the backyard. Which by the way was so big that it had a lake in it. We had been hiding there for a while but then Stefan called.

"_Where are you?"_

"Near the lake. Why?" I answered.

"_Katherine found me."_ okay that was not expected. Did she go from one person to another? _"She had a fight with Elena as well." _ Oh God.

"Is she okay?" I asked shocked.

"_We are coming your way."_ and with that he ended the call.

Before the witch next to me could ask anything, we saw the two Salvatores and Lena exiting the back doors. The doppelganger looked disturbed and little frighten. Bonnie engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh my God, Elena, you alright?" the girl in question nodded mutely and burrowed her head in the neck of my friend.

"What happened?" I asked and Damon came to me. He was just next me, his fingers grazing my hand, almost reassuring himself that I was here. His face was stone cold, eyes calculating but all in the same time I saw pain. Without thinking I took his hand in my own, treading our fingers together and brought it to my lips, kissing his knuckles. That gesture seemed to have strong effect on him and the look in his eyes softened. Why did he looked so hurt?

"Katherine did what she did best. Messing with all of us. Stirring problems." he said with hardness that hided well his inner torments but not from me.

"She pretended to be Elena and wanted to talk with me. I knew she was just playing. We...well...she tried to...but in the end saw that her games were not working." tried to explain Stefan and each time he paused his eyes would move from his brother to his girlfriend.

"I'm starting to dislike her more and more." signed Bonnie and turned her attention back to Elena.

"I was entering the bathroom when she cornered me there. Nothing really happened. She just said some things, trying to get a rise from me." said the doppelganger.

"What things?" Stefan asked. But from the look of it, she didn't want to talk about it. Kat had a way of exploring people weaknesses and playing with them. I could see it now. First she threaten to hurt my friends, knowing that they were what I cared about most. Then she pried on the old insecurities of Bonnie, when she was still beginning learning about magic and was not sure if she was strong enough. Then she goes to Stefan, knowing that this will hurt Damon in a way, because she once again chose his brother over him. But I wasn't sure what she told Elena, it must have shaken her.

"Like I said she doesn't like to be ignored." scoffed Damon when he saw that Lena wasn't going to talk. "I think that we were present here for long enough." at that he turned towards me. "Want to get out of here, kitten?" he asked and I knew that even if he posed the question lightly he really wanted to get as far as possible.

"Let's go. I'll see you guys later at the hospital." I said to the rest of them and we left.

* * *

We were now in the boarding house. After checking on John, Damon and I went to his bedroom where we were now laying quietly on his bed. My head was placed on his lap and I was staring out of the window, while he was sitting nursing a drink and playing with a strand of my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. I looked up at him and saw him already staring at me. For a moment he was silent then he signed.

"Kitten, we have to talk." his voice was low and I couldn't detect anything, it scared me a little.

"What's happening, Day?" the conflict in his blue eyes was now visible.

"I...look...ugh! I sound like Stefan!" he made a face at the mere thought and I held back a smile. He really did. "When you told me that Katherine was in the car with you...I was ready to snap." he started and I knew he was on the brick of lashing out in anger. "She could have hurt you, kitten." I opened my mouth to protest and say that I was fine but the stern look he send me, stopped me in place. "I don't care that nothing happened, that's not the point!" he exclaimed, standing up and marching around the room like a beast in a cage.

"Day..." but I didn't get the chance to continue.

"Come live here." he said and I stopped dead in my tracks, now sitting at the end of the bed.

"What?"

"It's safer for you. I can look after you and make sure that _she_ isn't cornering you somewhere. And you said it yourself, this house needs a human, so no one can enter without invitation. You will sign the ownership of this place!" the vampire was now in front of me, placing himself between my legs, hands cupping my face. His was waiting for me expectantly to say something but I was at a loss of words. "There are plenty of rooms here, you can choose whichever you like." he continued.

"Day." I started and my heart clenched at the vulnerability he was showing me freely. "I can sign the papers, but there is no need for me to really live here..." but he didn't let me finish, shaking his head he cradled me closer so I was inches away from him.

"That's not enough. I...kitten."

"Day, what is going on?" I stood up, now facing him clearly, even if he was a head taller then me. "Please, talk with me." I pleaded, snaking my hands around his torso. The tenderness in his blue eyes made me blush a little, my mind reeling over how he could just bent a little and..

"The thought of something or someone hurting you makes me see red. Don't you understand? For my sanity, kitten, do this for me." he did descended but his face hided itself in the crook of me neck, where he placed butterfly kisses. I leaned in, giving him more space and heard the low growl that escaped his lips, making me tremble from the intense sensation. I was going to say something but then he started to slowly nip my skin and I fought hard to hold back a moan. With all the power that I still had and thanks to my hands that were holding me for dear life around his mid section, I pulled away.

"Okay." at that single word his eyes turned almost black but I held him in place. Now it was my turn to hold his face, bringing it so our noses were touching. For a moment he looked at my lips, but then his gaze quickly returned to my green eyes. "I will move some of my things here, but I would still sleep some of the days at my house. Jack is there, I want to keep an eye on him. Deal?" he smirked and nodded.

"Deal."

"Now tell me about Katherine." I said and the happiness that vibrated from him disappeared.

"What about her?" I looked at him, showing that I wasn't buying any of it.

"Did she talk with you?" I asked and next I know he is on the other side of the room once again pacing. Out of no where he started to laugh. But it was anything but sincere.

"No. She didn't." he continue chuckling, voice bitter, eyes hard. "She went to all of you just not me. And why should she? I never was anything but a play thing to her. Stefan was her favorite. She showed it times and times again. Today was just another example." he hissed and I stood there, not sure of what I should do. Kat has hurt him greatly this afternoon. Maybe on purpose. Who knows.

"You said it yourself, Day, she is not worth neither your attention or love." I said and stepped closer to him. Now his attention was back on me.

"I know that!" he said passionately. "I see what is like to really care for somebody now. What is it like for this person to return the affection. I know it! You were the one to open my eyes. But it still hurts, damn it! It still stings, knowing that I was only a thing for her to pass the time with. I don't give a damn about her anymore, but ..." and I understood.

"You still feel used." I said and he slowly nodded. I placed my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. His body was tense, cold, so I couldn't help myself but kiss his temple, then his cheek and then neck. "She is the one that looses here, Day, for being so stupid not to see what was right in front of her. You are everything, Damon, everything and you are enough. Enough and even more then I can ever want. Please don't forget that." I whispered in his ear and I felt him relaxing against me.

"As long as you think of me like that." he said back and one of his arms snaked around my bottom, making me squeak, as he lifted me. I instinctively placed my legs around him and Damon carried us towards the bed. With ease, the vampire led us down the mattress.

"I don't think, I know, Day." I answered back laying on top of him almost entirely, and the Salvatore himself playing once again with my hair. There were no more traces of agitation or pain in his blue orbs. I was glad.

It was quiet.

"So? When are you moving in?" the vampire cheekily asked.

Not so much anymore.

"Day.."

* * *

I was walking down the corridor, nurses, doctors and patients passing by me, as I was determined to see my blond friend. Elena and Bonnie were late, they would join us in few minutes. The night was creeping in and the sun was setting down. Damon was out to hunt after returning me home. I had a talk with Jack while on my way to the hospital.

"_So you are moving out?" _he asked and didn't sounded as sad as I thought he would be. He was even excited.

"Really, Jack? I feel your love, so much." I said statistically.

"_You are ten minutes away from me, munchkin, it's not like you are a state away. And Damon has a point." _my uncle pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. So? I will still be sleeping over our house. You won't get away from me so easily."

"_I wouldn't expect anything less, Ems." _he laughed.

"So you don't mind?"

"_I would, if the circumstances were different, but you will be safer there." _Jack sighed.

"I know, but still, all of a sudden so much is changing."

"_It was bound to happen. At least now you don't only have me but Damon as well." _I was going to say more but the gray building I was heading towards was in front of me.

"I'll talk with you later, Jack."

"_Bye, munchkin!"_

That is how I was facing the door of the room where Caroline was staying in. I opened it carefully, afraid if she was asleep I would wake her up. But snoring Care was the last thing that greeted me.

"Emma? What is happening?" right there in the middle of the space stood a pale and frighten girl. Her hair was a mess, hospital dress wrinkled, eyes red, body trembling.

"Care?" I stepped closer. Her blue eyes bulged out.

"I...I can hear you breathing. Ema, you smell so good. Why do you smell so good? I ...I..."

"Oh, God. Caroline, please, calm down. What happened?" but I saw how hard it was for her to even concentrate on anything I said.

"Caroline!" I tried not to move a lot and slowly wanted to pull my phone out.

"Elena was here, but she said nothing, she just sat next to me in bed. The next thing I know all turned black...and now all I can think about is how fast your heart is beating. Emma! I don't understand." she said and stepped closer, I automatically stepping back.

"Caroline, listen to me, you are transitioning."

"What?" she interrupted me and I felt fear crawl under my skin. Her whole attention was on my neck. So many things were running in my head, how is this possible. Why her? She didn't deserve this! It was not fair. I saw her fear, I could feel it coming out of her in waves.

"I promise you Caroline, nothing bad is going to happen to you, we will get through this together, you are not alone!" I said.

"You mean..I am a vampire now?" she asked still not looking at my eyes.

"Yes. But first you need to..."

"Drink human blood." she finished instead of me. I nodded, but it was a mistake because she attacked me.

"Caroline! No!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

Then pain was next.

* * *

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry for the late update, I missed the last week so I could have time to decide where exactly I want to take my story. It's a whole new season now and I will be mixing up the time table. In other words, things and people will come and happen sooner, rather then later. I would like to thank __mayfire21__ , __who agreed to be my beta. With time I will be updating the chapters after being corrected. So what do you think about this one? Katherine is here! Woohoo! Please Comment, Follow and Support. It means a lot to me._

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Emma..Emma! You hear me? Em!" all I could feel for few seconds was pain, pain that went through my entire body and ended up in my head. Cold hands were caressing my face and the cooling sensation helped the fog to disappear. Apart from the gentle voice I could now clearly hear other frantic ones. With all my will I tried opening my eyes and the blinding brightness that came when I succeeded almost made me regret it. But then I saw a scared Bonnie that looked at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face and all memories kicked back in.

"Bon..." I said, still feeling disoriented.

"Yes, Ems, it me, Bonnie." she chocked out half a laugh, half a cry so I tried very hard to put a smile on. I wanted to stand up, finally realizing that this whole entire time I have been laying in the floor in the same hospital room. "Wait. Don't move, you are still weak." I didn't contradict her, because anything apart from moving my eyes hurt so much. I didn't know how I was holding back the painful screams, but the devastation that leaked with waves from the witch, ground me on this earth.

I saw her hand lifting itself and she placed it on my forehead. In matter of seconds a warm feeling seeped out of it, partnered with a glow. My muscles became less tense, the pain transformed in to a discomfort and then to nothing. She was using one of the healing spells that her and Grams had been practicing for the past two months. I thanked all holly that they did, because in that moment I got my strength back, I could feel my legs, my hands, my whole body.

"How..how are you feeling, Ems?" she asked after finishing.

"Much better, Bon, thank you." I said and this time the scorching pain in my throat was gone, even if my voice was still scratchy.

She helped me stand up and I looked around the room. We were the only one here. No signs of Caroline. Wait. Caroline!

"Bonnie! Where is Care?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Emma. When I came in you were bleeding on the floor. There was so much blood and you were barely breathing. Caroline wasn't in the room but I didn't had time to call anyone. God knows that if I was here few minutes later, you...you would be.." I didn't let her finish. I hugged her and she responded immediately.

"It's okay, Bon, it's fine. You were here on time. Please calm down." and she did, after some long devastating seconds, where the strong and brave witch that I knew just broke down and cried on my shoulder. When she pulled away, her eyes were red, but that was the only thing that gave away she had been crying.

"What happened?" I signed in respond and just didn't know how to tell her.

"Katherine turned Caroline."

* * *

When I told Bonnie the whole story, we called everyone immediately. I skipped the part where my best friends almost killed me, because I knew Day would have gone after her but not so he could help her. I have completely forgotten that today there was some kind of a festival in the town. The center was full of people and I felt even more scared that we won't find my blond friend in time. Bonnie and I just got out of the car next to the Grill when we were surrounded by both Salvatores.

"How did that happened?" asked outraged Damon. He was step away from lashing out and I saw how Stefan had to keep him close so he would not do that.

"Katherine has to somehow known she had vampire blood in her veins." I tried to make sense.

"So she killed her to just..what?" asked Stefan.

"An eye for an eye." I answered, remembering our conversation in my car. "I messed with her plans, she messes with my friend."

"I wasn't so gentle either. We knew that she would retaliate." continue my train of thoughts, Bon.

"Just great." signed Day and I had a feeling that his idea of solving the new problem was to take down Caroline.

"We have to find her."

"And stop her for good."

"No!" I exclaimed at the two brothers. "Please don't hurt her. She needs help. Please." I pleaded.

"Emma, we won't kill her." said the younger vampire.

"Speak for yourself, brother." scoffed Damon and my eyes went wide with fear. He saw that and I noticed the big gulp he took. But still his decision to hurt my close friend seemed to not have change.

"You won't touch her, Damon!" hissed Bonnie, the attention of the raven haired vampire turned to the witch and his eyes narrowed, challenging her.

"You wanna bet? Go on, let's see how many corps we will find till you all see reason!" he said and I trembled a little just imagining how scared and alone Caroline must be while we stood there and had a fight.

"Damon, please don't hurt her, she is one of the people that I love, I can't loose her. Not today. Not ever." I looked at him straight in the eyes and I saw how the hardness in his blue orbs transformed, making them appear more gentle. "Please." I said almost in a whispered.

There was an internal battle going inside of him. But maybe it was the desperation in my voice or the way that I couldn't control my hands and how they shook a little, it made him look away. After a deep breath he looked at all of us and said.

"Fine. We find her, I won't kill her, but from then on she is your problem."

"I will teach her how to control it." nodded Stefan a little less tense them moments ago.

"I'll help as well." added Bonnie.

"We split up, she might go look for Matt." I said now able to reign over my fear.

"Sabrina you don't leave Emma for a second." threatened Damon and before Bon could answer him with some of her own jabs he had disappeared. Stefan did the same moments later and we took our leave as well.

* * *

We found Caroline just about to drink dry some boy near the town square, Damon had pulled her away in time and Stefan had took over after. When she had come back to her senses we were already in the boarding house. On our way there Elena was informed of what was happening but she had a dinner with Jenna and Ric, so she had to stay there. The doppelganger had called Jeremy to find out that he and Anna had safely arrived in New York and Jack's friend had helped them with finding a good place to live. At those news I was glad that at least something was going right with one of us. I intended on calling him in few days so I could see how he was and keep him in touch with the madness that was Mystic Falls.

Back at the Salvatore's place, Stefan had a long and reassuring talk with Care. We were all there, except for Damon who returned to the hospital so he could compel the staff about the sudden leave of the blond. We were covering all our tracks. Bonnie was very helpful with the new vampire situation that we had, the three formed a plan of how to help my close friend out.

"I will teach you how to control the hunger, Care, how to feed and survive as a vampire." said the younger brother. "I know it must be a lot to take in and I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but I promise that I will protect you, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I..I know. Thank you. All of you." she said and her eyes turned towards me. The intense guilt she felt at that moment almost consumed me as well. She looked so ashamed. "Emma. God. I'm so sorry. I didn't...I ..I.." but I didn't let her continue, giving her a big hug that I knew she needed so desperately right now.

"You didn't ask for this. Hell. None of us did, but we are still here, we are still alive and I will make sure that we all stay together, safe. You are my best friend. You were and will always be part of my family. Nothing could possibly change that. The only difference is that now it will be harder, but look at it in the bright side." she regarded me questionably at that. "You will be a real time bad ass. Stronger, faster. If you so much as decide to do it, I have no doubt that you will come out of this mess as one hell of an amazing vampire." I said.

"You believe that?" the blond asked not quite believing.

"I am sure, Care."

She hugged me once again and after that she was calmer, more collected. There was still fear in her eyes but my words and the reassurance of my other friends helped her see that she was not alone, that she could make it.

"Call your mother, tell her that you will stay with me for few days so that we can work on some project." I started to form a plan. The newly turned vampire did just that. When she ended the call I continue talking. "Bon, you can make a ring for her?"

"It will be done tomorrow." nodded the witch.

"Stefan.." I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"Caroline, you could stay her for the next few days. We will hunt together and I will show you all that you need to know. We will even prepare a room for you here, for whenever you need your own space." said the vampire and I smiled gently at him, thankful for how good and really concern he was for my friend.

"What about my mom?" asked the blond. "She hates vampires, if she finds out..." and I knew she had a point here, the sheriff had to stay clueless to all of this at all times. We couldn't risk it.

"You have to be careful not to lash out in front of her, Blondie." piped in Damon, coming in the room. He must have finished with compelling the hospital.

"I will." she nodded not paying attention to his nickname for her. "What about Matt and Tyler?" she asked and I saw how the raven haired brother tensed at the mention of the werewolf.

"What about them?"

"Do I need to stay away from them? I am close to both of them, with Matt we agreed that we should stay friends, even if we had a thing going on, and Tyler and I had become some type of well..friends? I don't know, but he will differently notice if I chose to ignore him or something and you know how I will probably say something and he will.." before she could continue to blabber in the unique kind of way that only Caroline Forbes could do when she is nervous, Damon growled silencing her.

"For the next week you won't have the best of control, stay as far as possible, say you are sick or whatever, I don't care, Barbie!" I held back a laugh at that and by the looks of it Bonnie and Stefan did as well.

"Ok, I can do that, I can totally do that!" nodded my blond friend, again ignoring his tone. That was impressive, the witch next to me would have given him some aneurism by now.

"Good." he said back. I knew that he wasn't particularly angry with her, maybe Day knew that it was a good thing that at least one of us was close to the Lockwoods and could keep us up to date if something was to happen with any of them.

"It looks like, you moving here would have to wait, Kitten." Damon turned to me and I was tankful that Bon already knew about this because I was too tired to explain anything more today.

"Yeah, well, we have time." I said and smiled a little. He looked neutral about this but I was sure that the older Salvatore wanted for me to live here permanently as soon as possible.

"We should get going." said Bonnie, after a brief silence. I nodded, standing up.

After we said our goodbye's to the three vampires in the house we took off with my car. I would leave her first and then go home.

"How is your Grams, Bonnie?" I asked, I haven't seen the other Bennet witch for some time now. Maybe it was the day when we opened the tomb when I talked to her last.

"She is doing fine, a little pissed that Katherine is in town, so I spent today putting so many spells on her house that I lost count. You can probably say that it is as safe as the Castor's crypt." when I spared her a doubtful look she rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Okay, fine. Almost as safe as your crypt. Sheesh. I have no idea how you have done it but this place is like a fort. No magic spell, no fire or any other attack I can think of can endanger it." I nodded.

It was true, from the moment that the crypt was created any witch that was a friend of the family had placed some kind of a unique protecting spell over it. It was genius actually. Even if you had at disposal one hell of a strong were-lock or a witch he or she could do nothing. The only way to enter or harm it was if you one – dispel all the spells, but you have to know them and the witches that had done them, or two you had to have my word of permission. Only mine. I was the next descendant of the Castor's clan and as such I was the one protecting all the treasures in there. And let's face it, not even Bonnie had an idea of what was hidden there.

Thinking of the crypt I remembered how I had every morning a training session with Jack, but for the past weeks, things had been so hectic that we haven't done anything like that. I have to start again, for sure dragging the lazy ass of my uncle as well. We were near Bonnie's home when I remembered something.

"Where is your Dad?"

"He went away for another work trip. I would have been mad but given the circumstances, it's safer for him to be as far as possible." I nodded agreeing. "You are going to school tomorrow, right?" the witch asked me.

"Yeah, I had skipped way to much and I have to see how Ric is holding up, maybe even tell him what is happening here." I had planned on going and after my classes Damon and I would compel John and find some answers.

"That's good, we have to at least try to keep the facade that we have some kind of normalcy in our lives." said Bonnie and hugged me as a goodbye, before exiting the car.

After making sure that she was safe in her house, I drove straight to my home. Jack was there drinking tea, waiting for me in the kitchen.

"How did it go with Caroline, munchkin?" He asked when I took place in the stool opposite of him, giving me a cup of lavender tea as well.

"You have no idea." and then I proceeded to tell him just how out of the world my afternoon was. In the end he had succeeded in reassuring me that everything was going to be fine, that I had everything under control and I was extremely glad to have him with me.

"By the way the whole council thinks that John had left and they have no intention of letting him in ever again." I nodded, that was good, he will surely as hell be gone by the next night.

"That's good."

"I agree, but that leaves us with one less member." he said and I had to look at him suspiciously. "Mason wants nothing to do with us."

"I don't see your point, Jack."

"He is here for something, Emma. Not only for his brother's funeral, he is looking for something." that was odd.

"How can you tell?"

"Tell it a hitch, but he won't be staying for long and there is something that he is looking for."

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"We tell him about us." I looked at my uncle surprised.

"Wasn't it your idea to stay silent with him, we can't be sure how he will react and given that he and Damon are sure as hell not on the path of friendship..." I didn't had to finish he knew how much of a disaster that can be.

"Yes, but don't you think it's strange? Katherine was in the mansion looking for something. At that exact moment, Mason is searching as well."

"You don't mean that they might be working together. Do you?" I couldn't fight with his logic, Jack might be right and this new revelation could cause many problems.

"There is a way of possibly finding out." He said and I thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow I would talk with John." he nodded. "He maybe knows something. If not I will try with Isobel too."

"I hope she would be willing to talk, that is."

"I'll try. By the way, Jeremy is in New York now." his eyes lit up at this.

"He is? How is he and Anna?"

"They met with your friend, he is helping them, I don't know more." I answered.

"Em, don't worry, he will take care of them I had no doubt about it. Jeremy will be able to train with him if he so as wishes to and the city has a lot of possibilities for a creative boy like him." Jack was right, Jer at least was safe and far away from here and it gave me a little assurance that a friend of my uncle was to protect him too. After we talked a little more, both of us went to bed.

* * *

Next morning I was bright and early, making breakfast in the kitchen. I was in a good mood, surprisingly, and was making pancakes with chocolate chips. Just as the coffee was ready, Bonnie entered the room looking more then pleased that I was cooking one of her favorite meals.

"Well that is one good way to start the week." said approvingly the witch and helped me with the table. Jack was already out for work so we took our time and had one lazy and peaceful morning. Then we went to school. For the rest of the day things were normal, Elena was there as well, but Stefan was at the boarding house working with Caroline. When we were finally done for the day I said goodbye to my two friends and went to see Alaric. He was in he classroom grading tests.

"Come in, Emma. How are you?" asked me my history teacher, giving me full attention, while I sat in front of him on one of the desks.

"Good. You probably know what is going on around here for the past few days, no?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Still hard to believe that you are all dealing with this so calmly." he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, a person is capable of getting used to almost everything." I answered.

"How is Caroline doing?"

"It will be hard for her to control the hunger but I have no doubt that Stefan and Bonnie will make sure that she is succeeding."

"This Katherine is proving to be worse then what I imagined." said Ric and I smiled at how concerned he was for my friend.

"Yeah, I have to agree, we have no idea of why is she here."

"Did you talk with Isobel?" shocked me Alaric.

"You have been visiting her?" I asked and when he nodded I saw how even if she had left him and felt nothing for him, he still cared for her.

"She is on the verge of becoming a living corps, maybe she won't tell you anything, but it could be worth the try." he proposed.

"Would you like to come with me so I could talk with her?" by the surprise that shown in his eyes he didn't expected those words from me. "I know that you don't want to be so much involved in this mess and I will understand if you decline."

"No it's not that, Emma. I just thought Damon or Bonnie or Stefan or even Elena would come with you. I...You are just one of the strongest people I have met and the way you handle all of this is admirable. I see how you have managed to create a close knit of people that no doubt would do anything to protect you and just the thought of you asking me such thing is...flattering … I don't know if I make any sense..." I grinned at him and said.

"I consider you as a friend Ric, if you ever need help or anything you don't have to even think before calling me. I will be there."

"That should have been me saying those words, Emma." my teacher scolded but the gentle smile that appeared on his face made my insides churn with happiness. For the short time I have known this man, he had become part of my life and I was sure that I would do anything possible to protect him. In a way he reminded me of Jack and that thought only made me even more fond of him.

After that he agreed to come with me, saying that he could try to help me with questioning Isobel. We would meet in few hours in front of the tomb. We talked some more about how his life in Mystic Falls was going and I found out after long and hard persuasion that he and Jenna were going out. They had become close for the past few weeks and I was happy to hear that. He was far from thinking of telling her that he was a hunter but he did confide in me that by being close to her he was close to Elena as well. She might not be his daughter but he felt protectiveness over her and her well being. That was amazing because I knew Lena needed a father figure in her life and Ric was proving to be the perfect choice.

After this conversation I was calmer, knowing that one of my closest friends had someone else to confide in and to seek help from. I also knew that Ric was no longer as lonely as he was when he first came in town. Let's not forget that he was slowly becoming friends with Damon, even if both men were more ready to die then admit that.

With that in mind I entered the boarding house, ready to talk to John with Day.

* * *

"You will pay for this." growled out with venom John when he saw us entering his cell. He was perched up on the far end of the room, back facing the wall. He has been there for few days and the vevain in his system was long gone. We knew that. He sure as hell knew that. Maybe it was because of this he looked like a crazy animal. The thought that he was defenseless and he didn't had his ring or the nasty plant in his blood was probably the cause of many agonizing ideas that flooded his mind of what we could do to him. This man viewed us as the enemy and he might not be mistaken. Damon could compel him to do anything. Anything.

"Why the long face, John?" taunted the vampire. He was certainly having a blast with the picture presented in front of him. That is a helpless and scared, but mostly pissed of John Gilbert. He no longer wore the smug look on his face.

"Go to hell, you abomination!" hissed in return the human. Day was not affected by those words I knew he was just listing the things he would compel the Gilbert to do once he had the chance. And I would not stop him.

"I would have asked you nicely, John, but then again, why waist my breath when Damon here can easily compel it all out of you?" I asked and the horror in his eyes shouldn't have pleased me so much but it did and I didn't find it in myself to be ashamed. This man had endangered the people I cared most about. He didn't deserved forgiveness.

"Day." I turned towards him and he smirked understanding that this was a go for him.

"No! Don't you dare come any closer! Stop!" shouted John and stood up on his feet ready to fight but he was no match for the older Salvatore. In a second he was in front of him.

"Don't move." and just like that Jer's uncle was paralyzed in place, eyes the only thing showing how terrified he was. "Sit down. You will answer all of our questions honestly. No lies. You will speak only the true." at that I stepped closer.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"My father told me and my brother about them, he showed us the journals." he answered monotonously.

"Why did you come back here?" Damon posed next.

"I came back to kill all of the vampires."

"From where do you know about the tomb and the vampires?"

"Isobel told me."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"We met years ago. We slept together a few times but she got pregnant and I made her give it away. After that she left and I saw her some mounts back when she found me and told me what was going on in Mystic Falls." he said and the shock that took over my body was enormous. Damon had the same surprised look.

"Elena is your daughter?"

"Yes, but we were too young to take care of her and there was nothing serious between me and Isobel. I was glad that she listened to me and gave her to my brother." if I didn't know he was telling the true I would have not believed this.

"Why would Isobel seek out your help?" growled Damon.

"Because she knows that I would protect Elena no matter what it would take."

"Protect her from what?"

"You and your family. This whole race of abomination and Katherine." at that me breath stopped. Katherine? She was after Lena?

"Why would Katherine be after her?" asked Damon.

"She didn't told me. All I knew was that she wanted something from my daughter and she was not safe. Not to mention that Elena was going out with Stefan Salvatore." he spat out in disgust and I was sure that he would have started to spit profanities if Day hadn't silenced him once again.

"I don't care about your opinion. What do you know about Katherine? Why is she here? What does she wants?" asked the vampire, his voice was low and threatening, so much so that chills went through my body.

"I don't know, I never met her. Isobel never told me anything. I was here to protect my child." at those few sentences I somehow found it in myself to feel something for him. No matter how deranged his believes were he was ready to sacrifice everything for Elena and even if I preferred for him to be as far away as possible from all of us, I respected him just a tiny bit for that.

"Be quiet." ordered Damon and then he turned to me. "What do you think?"

"He doesn't know anything. John is only a piece in this game. Katherine might be after him for failing at his task and he sure as hell is not safe or welcomed here anymore." the vampire nodded.

"So? I make him forget everything and make him never return again?" the blue eyes man asked and I thought for a moment.

"I will call Elena, she has to know about this. We should let her decide what to do with him." he signed at my proposal but none the less agreed.

"Fine, but I will still make him do whatever I have planned." I grinned at him and the vampire chuckled in respond.

"You stay where you are. Don't speak." at those final orders we both left the cell.

Once we were in the parlor, Damon went straight to the bar and opened the bourbon. I called over Elena and sat on the sofa to gather my thoughts.

"That was as insightful as it was disappointing." said Day and took a seat opposite of me. I looked around for a moment, noticing that Stefan and Caroline were not here and then I remembered that they would be with Bonnie at the woods.

"If I take a guess I would say that Katherine wanting Elena has something to do with the curse and the original family." I proposed.

"Well, at least it is more believable then the rubbish she told me." he said. My eyes bulged out in surprised.

"You saw Katherine?"

"Last night. She came to say hello when Stefan took Caroline for a hunt." the normalcy he used and the calmness in his voice shocked me even more. She was the woman he loved for more then a century and a half. He was ready to do anything for her and now he looked like he would care less about what she does.

"Want to talk about it?" I suggested not wanting to sound too desperate but something in me stirred. I was worried. Did she wanted him back? Maybe the vampire in the room saw right through me and because of that he stood up and walked up to me, sitting next to me, not once looking away from my eyes.

"She said that she wanted to see how I was doing." he started, leaning in and taking a strand of my hair, twisting it around his fingers, like the simple motion calmed him down. "Started to spit out some rubbish of how she missed me and the...fun we had." My heart clenched a little at that. I knew about their past but it still made me extremely uneasy. "I let her kiss me..." the small gasp that I let slip from my lips was able to stop him talking. I didn't know what made me pull back more – the embarrassment of my obvious reaction or the stabbing pain that went through my body. But Damon didn't let me get away, I was able to move just mere inches before he had me placed on his lap. His hands were almost desperately clutching my mid section, his hold strong but not enough to hurt me. I didn't know what my face was giving away at this moment but whatever it was it made him look scared, veins appearing below his blue orbs. "Kitten listen to me." I would have tried to fight but the helplessness in his voice stopped me in my tracks. He looked almost ready to lash out to anyone near if I rejected his request. At that moment the cocky Damon Salvatore was nowhere to be found, in his place was a man that looked scared of loosing me, of me running away. It shocked me how openly he showed me his emotions.

"I kissed her back." Day continued and I almost regretted staying. I knew that I had no right to feel jealous, that we were only friends, but I couldn't stop the hurt I felt. "I only did it to see if I really was over her. I felt nothing, Emma. Absolutely nothing. She is no more the woman that I love for who I would do whatever it took to have. Yesterday I finally found my closure after I asked her I she ever felt anything for me. In reality Katherine only ever cared about Stefan, she said it herself. But in place of feeling betrayed, enraged or hurt...I...I felt free." the vampire paused for a moment gathering his thoughts and I waited. "She no longer has any hold over me. Katherine is somebody from my past and she would have stayed there for good if this woman wasn't so set on playing her games." he finished and I couldn't stop myself from encircling my arms around his neck.

The raven haired man returned the embrace, pulling me closer and hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I heard him taking deep breath and then he placed one gentle kiss just below my collar bone.

"I don't know what to say, Day." I said truthfully.

"No need for anything, kitten, I'm just thankful you let me talk." he chuckled and I smiled a little, pulling away and kissing his temple.

"I'm sorry for almost running." I responded.

That was when Stefan and Caroline entered the room and stopped Damon from saying whatever he was planning to. He let out a quiet sigh and let me stand up from his lap. The two new arrivals didn't questioned us, but the mischievous smirk Care send me, was enough to know that we would talk about this. Few minutes later Elena came in and we told them what went down the cell. Elena was shocked to find out that John was her biological father and she wanted to talk with him. That's how I left them, Caroline silently supporting her brunet friend, who went down with the two Salvatores to have a word with John Gilbert. I would have stayed but it was time to meet with Alaric and go see Isobel.

* * *

"I didn't expected that." said my history teacher after I told him all about the real father of Elena.

"Trust me, neither one of us did." I shuddered. We were in front of the tomb and slowly descended down the steps that led us to the entrance of the barrier. I looked at Ric, silently asking if he was ready and after he nodded I said.

"Isobel." after that there was a brief pause in which I thought that she might be already too weak to walk or even to talk but then I saw her slowly creeping out of the shadows. She looked bad. And by bad I mean her hair was all over the place, her clothes were misplaced, skin gray and blue veins surfacing on the skin. He eyes were red and her whole frame was twice smaller then it was the last time I saw her. She tried to say something but she coughed violently which made her body loose it's balance and she fell on the ground. On my side Ric tensed and looked away, proving me once more that he still cared even just a little about this woman.

"We would like to talk with you." I said and the glare I received in return told me that she was not happy to see me one bit.

"Why the hell would I do anything that you want?" she hissed and coughed once more.

"Because it regards your daughter." I answered and I noticed how she tensed slightly at that.

"I don't care."

"So you wouldn't care that Katherine is in town and that she is after Elena?" I asked and her blood shot eyes flew to me in shock.

"What? You are lying." the vampire accused me, but I shook my head and said honestly.

"If you know anything about me, as you said the first time we met, Isobel, then you know that I care about my friends. Elena is my family, I will do anything to protect her, but to do that I need to know what I am going against." she stayed quiet for a while searching my face and I saw her hard mask fall and even just for a moment the look of a concerned mother for her child took place. It shocked me because today I talked with two people that I dimmed as bad, as a threat but they proved to me that even they cared and protected somebody. John and Isobel showed me that there was never black and white in this world.

"If she is here, then it's too late." she said.

"You don't know that." interjected Ric for the first time that we walked in the tomb. Isobel's eyes flew to his direction but there was no tenderness. If she cared, felt something, it was only for Elena.

"You might just as well kill me if I say anything."

"She won't be able to touch you here. Call it irony, but the place that kills you is the same place that keeps you safe." I said.

"You won't get alive from this. None of you will." Isobel continued almost trying to back off. That was not happening.

"Then this is one more reason for you to tell us. No?" I countered. After a minute of silence she made her mind.

"Katherine wants Elena as leverage."

"For what?" I asked.

"Her life. I'm not sure, she never told me. All I know is that she wanted the tomb vampires dead. I was helping her with that but she then wanted Elena as well. From what I know she will use her as a barging chip to some old vampire named Nicklaus. She never trusted me enough to tell me why exactly or who was this man." Isobel told us and slowly the pieces of the puzzle started to fit in place. Ric looked clueless about the new information.

"That's why she is here? For Elena?" asked the teacher.

"She is searching for a stone. Or something. I don't know. I overheard her say it."

That's when it all clicked.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were in the car. Alaric has asked me what was going on but I told him that we should all be present and I would explain. Next thing we parked near the grave yard where I saw Damon's Camaro. When we entered the family crypt both Salvatore's, Jack, Caroline and Elena were seated. Their attention turned towards us the moment we came in.

"What did you find out?" asked Elena. I took my place between Day and Bonnie and smiled reassuringly at the vampire next to me.

"I know why Katherine is in town."

"So Isobel talked with you?" Stefan was next to talk. I nodded.

"You remember the curse we discussed few days back?" they all confirmed. "It looks like it's true and because of it, Kat is here."

"Why?" Bonnie looked impatient, she was not the only one.

"According to what we know, in order to break the said curse the hybrid needed a moon stone, a doppelganger, wolf and vampire. Right?" I asked Jack.

"The doppelgangers blood is the key, but Katherine from the looks of it managed to somehow escape from the Original. Which led to a failure." he added.

"So, if we are right about that, we might be right that Katherine is on the run from this said hybrid. Say, if you were in her place how do you escape from someone that is impossible to kill?" I posed the question and they all looked deep in thought.

"I would give him something he wants more then to kill me." said Caroline.

"Bingo!"

"And by that you mean the new doppelganger." continued Damon and I nodded.

"Not only that, actually." said Ric and realization shown on his face. "The stone."

"What?" asked Stefan not understanding.

"The moon stone. Isobel overheard Katherine talking about wanting to find a stone, she was searching for it." answered Alaric and then Caroline gasped.

"Wait! Stone? Wait!" she exclaimed and stood up. "I talked to Tyler today, he said something about Mason asking where some kind of rock was. His brother had it hidden and he wanted it!"

"You don't mean that..." Elena asked, shock written all over her face.

"Yes." I finally said, seeing how my friends got what I had managed to come up to the moment Isobel mentioned it. "Elena is not the only thing, Katherine is after. She wants the moon stone that is for now somewhere placed in the Lockwood mansion. And By the looks of it, Mason is working with her." I paused for a moment to see that everyone was just as amazed by the revelation as I was in the tomb. "If she manages to gather both she is most likely to contact this hybrid and bring him here to finish the spell."

"But that means that he will...he will kill Elena." gasped Bonnie and I saw how Lena tensed completely and how Stefan whole face became grave and worried.

"Not only that, but we will have unstoppable half wolf half vampire in out backyard and who knows what his problem is!" signed Damon and I had to agree with him.

" ." interjected Jack, gaining all of the attention. "I didn't told you about one original. If I recall correctly I said the Original family."

"Even better!" sarcastically exclaimed Bonnie.

"I..so what happens now?" asked timidly Elena and I saw clearly the fear she felt.

"We take the moon stone before Katherine." said resolutely Damon.

"We make sure to get her first before she gets to you." continue the witch and I felt such pride towards both of them and I didn't missed the grateful smile that Stefan send to his brother who in return rolled his eyes and smirked. Those two had come a long way from the first time I saw them, even if the woman that pushed them apart is here now.

"But how?" asked Ric. "Katherine is an old vampire, she sure doesn't sound as somebody that would come here without few back up plans."

"We have time." answered Care. "Tyler wouldn't give the moon stone to Mason, they had a fight about him keeping secrets and if I know Tyler, which I do, he would prolong this for at least three or four days."

"How close are you to the dog?" asked Day and I had the same question in my head. "You know quiet a lot for just being his friend." he winked and Caroline scoffed in return.

"You don't need to know more, Damon. He had been confiding in me and I know that he has no idea about his werewolf curse, waiting to be activated if he kills someone. That was the fight about between him and Mase, in a week it's the full moon and he might have problems controlling himself. Ty obviously sees that something is wrong but his uncle won't tell him anything."

"Dog drama." rolled his eye the older Salvatore. "We have to take care of the Lockwood."

"No!" exclaimed Jack. "He has a whole pack on his back and if something happens to him they would come looking for answers and they would start with the vampires."

"Just great." groaned the raven haired man next to me.

"Jack has a point." added Stefan. "We are not sure if Mason is willingly working with Katherine or not." Damon was ready to say something sarcastic but Jack stopped him.

"I think it's best if we stay put till we know where is the moon stone. Then we will decide how to take it."

"Bon, can you look for some protecting spells to put over Elena?" I asked and the witch agreed immediately.

"I will search more about the original family but it's hard without knowing anything about them, hell I don't know any names." said my uncle and at that moment Ric and I shared a look.

"Nicklaus." said the hunter. "Isobel said the stone that Katherine was looking for was for a man named Nicklaus." I nodded and Jack's face lit up.

"That's something I can start with." then he turned towards me. "Emma, I would need to leave town again." I signed and even if I didn't want him to leave I knew he had a better chance of finding anything if he searched for it himself. His methods of gathering Intel is unknown to me, he had his ways, but they were always effective. That was for sure.

"Okay. I will keep you posted."

"I'll leave tonight, as soon as I go, the faster I would find anything." after we decided on that, Ric had an idea.

"Elena, I would propose to train you in some basic defense techniques and how to...well..kill vampires. More or less. That is if you want. Of coarse." my brunette friend smile gratefully at the hunter and agreed.

"And how about this, in few days, when I'm sure I won't eat you, we would have a girls night. To catch up and all?" proposed Caroline cheekily and all the girls in the room agreed.

When we were done, we split up. Stefan, Elena and Caroline went to the boarding house. I knew that the Gilbert in the group needed some encouragement and Stefan was the perfect person to reassure her that nothing will happen to her. That we won't let it get to it. Alaric had a date with Jenna and Damon and Jack had a council meeting. I went straight home, where I prepared myself a soap bath and tea. It was a long exhausting day. and let's not forget that I had still to do the assignments for tomorrow classes.

While laying in the tub, my muscles relaxed and my mood lifted I made a mental note of some of the things that I had to do in the up coming week. First I had to send Jack safely on his research trip. Then I had to have a one on one talk with Stefan and then Elena, just to see how two of my friends were holding up. Stefan with his diet and Elena with the whole sacrifice thing. I wanted to call Jeremy as well. Oh and God, how can I forget about Mason Lockwood and Tyler? This was an entire other problem itself.

But for tonight I would relax, alone in the quiet night.

* * *

_Hello, guys!_

_Here is the new update. I hope you liked it! What do you think? Some truths were reveled this time and we got a new vampire in the troupe! Oh, oh hello to Mason as well. I am still deciding what to do with him. Any suggestions? Please, comment, like and support. It is very much appreciated._

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next two days things were quiet, as much as it was possible for a town like ours. I had just finished with school when Stefan had proposed to have a talk. I agreed immediately, because we haven't had a one on one conversation with the younger Salvatore brother for a while. I had just entered my home when the vampire in question knocked on the door.

"Stefan, it's open!" I said and knew that he heard me so I didn't need to shout. I was preparing the tea when the blond man came in the kitchen.

"Emma, hi." I smiled back and motioned for him to help me with preparing the table below the tree in out back yard. He did just that and in few minutes we were lounging on the comfy chairs, taking in the last rays of sunshine before the winter.

"How are you, Stef? How are things going on?"

"Good. I have been building some control that I never thought would be possible for me." he looked away from my eyes and took in the surrounding area. "I admit that there are times when my emotions go sky rocketing and the hunger is to much to fight against. I am barely stopping myself from ripping anyone but then I remember what you told me and how I don't need to fight with the Ripper inside of me...and I...I succeed." His words made me grin in pride. I was so glad that Stefan could live a life now that wasn't constantly revolving around beating himself down because of what he is.

Of who he is.

"That's amazing, Stefan!" he nodded almost shyly.

"Damon is surprisingly always next to me when I need somebody. Even if we both drink from blood bags now, we both need to experience the trill of the hunt so ...as you said could reign over the animal and give it room to...breath? I don't know, sometimes it's even more complicated for me." he signed and I sipped quietly from my cup.

"I'm not the only one to see this, but I think you and Day had managed to start over." I said.

"I can't say that it's exactly that,it's more of a...door that we decided to close and just face the now, the future. I am still sometimes afraid that I would wake up one day and all this progress of getting back my brother would have been only a dream."

"Don't talk like that, I can't speak from Damon's place but I clearly see it that he want's to have his little brother back." I encouraged and that seems to help because his body relaxed even more and he smiled gently, probably remembering a memory of him and Day.

"How is Caroline?" I asked.

"You have to be proud of her. I'm impressed by how fast she learns to control her hunger and to take advantage of the new abilities she has." the vampire grinned cheekily, which made me laugh.

"That's Care for you, she is a control freak and now that must have only magnified. I had no doubt that she will get through this." I nodded.

"She has some problems with feeding from the source. There is no rush in learning that, but still it is something that she needs. With blood bags there is nothing to worry about."

"Thank you for helping her, Stefan." I thanked him gently really appreciating what he does for my best friend.

"Don't mention it, Em. Caroline is my friend too, I would do anything to ease out the transition." he reassured me. "Bonnie was very assisting as well. Caroline was scared that no one will accept her like that but you all have been very strong for her. Bonnie was there for every step." I smiled, yes, Bon had made it her mission to make Care succeed with being one hell of an amazing vampire. Her Grams wasn't so happy about it, but it didn't stopped her. We were talking about one of her closest friends and she would do anything for them.

"How are things between you and Elena?" I changed the topic and saw how his whole face became worried and tense.

"It's complicated."

"Do you love her?" I asked deciding to help him out.

"Yes."

"Do you love Katherine?"

"What? No! Of coarse no." he said shocked.

"Then I don't see what is so complicated, Stefan, if you both love each other there is nothing strong enough to separate you. You know better then me, no one said it would be easy."

"Yeah, I know but it might not be enough, Em. How many people have to be endangered before I see reason and leave for good?"

"Don't worry about this, Stef, leave protecting my family to me, your priority is to keep Lena sane and happy. As much as possible that is. Bonnie, Care or nigher I could always be there for her, but you are her soul mate, I can feel it in my bones. You are what will be holding her grounded to this world. Just like she will do the same for you." at my words he smiled gently still not completely sure about it but non the less a little more positive about the future.

"You can't protect everyone. You are just a human. We protect each other, like that maybe we will have a chance to what is to come. And don't say any of the things you said to me just now to Damon, he would not be happy."

"What? Why?"

"Em, if he had the chance he would lock you up in a safe place as far away as possible from here." he said that with a grin on his face but non the less I saw that he was at some extend serious.

"That's not true. Day may be protective, but.." he didn't let me finish.

"You have no idea the extend of which Damon would go to keep you safe Emma. You may be amazing when it comes to other peoples emotions and problems, but you are clueless when they are connected to you." the vampire almost reprimanded me like a father and if I wasn't so confused I would have laughed.

"What do you mean, Stefan?"

"I know my brother, maybe better then anyone else. Trust me when I say this – there is no one more important to Damon then you. If Elena is my saving boat, the you are the thing that keeps Damon living, and I mean living and not only just existing on this world."

I was about to say something in return but he changed the topic about how things were going with Jack.

"He left last night, I hope he finds something but in the same time knowing how far he might go to gather information, makes me worried for his safety."

"If he is anything like you, then I have no doubt he will be fine, Emma."

After that we talked some more, just normal things like school and the up coming mask ball. We didn't touch any heavy topics because of our silent agreement that for the rest of the afternoon we would enjoy each others friendly company and just breath, forgetting about the threat that was surrounding us.

* * *

I met up with Elena a day later. We went out of town and decided to visit the city not far away from Mystic Falls. We went in a book store and some clothing shops, there was nothing urgent about out little vacation so we walked around for pleasure. In the end we decided to sit down in the campus of the college there and watch how the students strolled around the green space soaking in the last sunny days. We took a seat on one of the benches and stayed silent for a while.

"It might be a stupid question, but how are you, Lena?" I asked and looked at my friend that had a far away look.

"I..I'm not sure. There are times when I feel helpless and the fear just creeps under my skin. I can't help but think that all of you are in danger just because I am alive. If Stefan hadn't saved me when my parents died..." I didn't let her finish.

"Jeremy would have been broken beyond repair, he would have not only lost his mom and dad but his sister as well. Bonnie, Caroline and I would have lost our best friend. Stefan would have never got the chance to meet the girl he is in love with." I said with passion. "Don't you ever dare think that this is your fault, it wasn't your choice, it never has been, but what you decide to do with the cards you are deal with...that you can actually change."

"Yeah, and what can I do?" she asked now staring at me, ready for a fight that might not be exactly with me but against her own fears.

"Well, you have options. One is to give up and do nothing about your part of the curse, like that you will unleash one hell of a problem for all us that you will leave when this hybrid kills you." she flinched at me words, but I had to be harsh and make her see the reality. "The second option is to let us help you, because even if we are not exactly sure of what we are going against...or will in the future, for whoever wants to harm any of us it will be harder to do if we are together." a paused for a second. "If you think that you are selfish because you want to live, then you will be even more selfish if you die and leave all the people that care about you." tears were streaming down her face and I wordlessly opened my arms where she jumped in and hugged me. We stood like that, me comforting her silently, while she finally let go of the shock, fear and pain that have been clutching to her from the moment she found out about the existence of the supernatural world.

"Thank you , Emma. I don't know how things would have been if we all didn't have you with us." Elena said when she pulled away.

"Well.." I started sarcastic "Bonnie would have been just starting to find out about her powers, you would have a whole pack of vampires wanting to destroy the town, Jeremy would probably be still here...doing God knows what, Stefan would be a blood druggie and you would have found yourself in a love triangle." I winked and the horror written on her face was priceless.

"That's not funny!" she screeched and hit my shoulder, while I was barely holding from falling on the ground from so much laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" I wheezed, trying but failing to calm down. Elena was pouting but in the end she didn't hold back and joined me. Who knows how insane we appeared for the people around us, but I personally didn't care.

"By the way, thank you as well for what you did with John." my brunet friend said once we got a hold over ourselves.

"No need to thank me, Lena, no matter how annoying this man is, he is still your biological father." What she is talking about is that after I left her with Stefan and Damon and went to talk to Isobel with Ric, she had a real conversation with John Gilbert. Because he was under compulsion he had no other choice but tell her the true and everything else she asked of him. She was extremely shocked by what he told her, but she took it as a grown up and faced the harsh reality.

Even if he had never been there for her, in his own twisted and sick way he had come in Mystic Falls to protect her and she understood that. But sadly not even after him pleading her for help she wanted him anywhere but gone. Damon was all about erasing his memory and getting rid of him, Elena wanted nothing to do about the first part of his proposition, so you could have guessed it correctly, they had a fight. I had to step in sooner or later and talk Day in to giving in what Lena wanted. We were speaking about her father, it was her decision to make. So the next they, after he accepted not so happily, John Gilbert left town being compelled to never get back only if asked by one of us. Apart from that he was to no longer come near any supernatural business, he was to forget his hatred and never speak to anyone about it or about us. He was to live his life as a totally normal person and if some one of us said the right words he would remember all about this. When we made sure that John was no more a threat to us and that he will contact us if Katherine came near him, he left town, without his ring that was in my possession. For the moment at least.

After two more hours of walking around the town, we decided to go back. We skipped school, and yeah I told myself that I had to go back on track and this would not help me so much in my task, but in the car, two miles away from the Mystic Falls welcome sign I turn to look at my friend and I knew it was worth it. At the beginning of the day she looked stressed out, exhausted and a pitiful copy of her former self. Now she had a lazy smile, her eyes were brighter and it seems out talk in the campus helped because the inner turmoil and the guilt were no where to be found.

"You want to stay with me and Jenna tonight? I will cook dinner and we could have a ...semi girls night?" she proposed.

"Deal, but for the love of God, no way I'll eat anything that has been made by you. No offense, but Lena you are a yucky cook." I confessed and she got the same horrified expression.

"I am not that bad!" she exclaimed but I waved off her protests.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Some friend you are..." she muttered.

"The best kind. I know. No need to say it." I winked and the doppelganger who rolled her eyes.

"You are spending too much time with Damon, his sarcasm is rubbing on you."

* * *

The next day school passed uneventfully. Caroline was back at her home, now more in control and she even went to school. Stefan looked like a pride father when they came this morning together in class. She was coping amazingly with the changes I was extremely glad to see that. Stefan had told me that by teaching Caro control he himself was dealing even better with his demons.

"Not to say that even if I was a kick ass cheerleader before, now I am a freaking magician in the air!" the newly turned vampire exclaimed in a hush voice while we were eating out lunch. Bonnie shook her head in amusement, while Elena and Stefan smiled at their friend fondly.

"And you almost complained about how you didn't had enough time to do all your work, now with your supper speed..imagine the possibilities!" I waved around exaggeratedly with my hands, playing along my blond friend that had now a fake shocked expression.

"My God! Emma! You are so right!" she answered almost shouting, gaining the attention of few passer byes that looked at the two of us strangely.

"I know, right!?" we burst out laughing at my painful attempt to sound like a plastic girl.

"You guys..." signed Elena that herself was fighting a grin.

"Leave them be, Len." chuckled Bonnie and I grinned at her. "How are things between you and Tyler, Care?" she then asked.

"Ehg.. Fine I guess. We still talk almost every day and I know he is pissed of at Mason, but other then that.." she signed.

"What's the matter, Caroline?" I asked after seeing the dejected look that took place on her face.

"It's just that...how can I keep it a secret from him? I mean yeah...I don't want to tell him what I am, but seeing him so confused and angry at his uncle, it makes me feel bad. I know what is happening to him, I know what Mason is and what Tyler could become and I feel like I am betraying his trust by keeping it from him." she explained and I winced at how helpless and guilty she felt.

"It's not your secret to tell, Care." said Stefan, looking sympathetically at the blond. "It's Mason that has to tell him and if you want to be a good friend you should be there for him."

"Yeah..I know. Tomorrow is full moon, I'm afraid that Tyler will go after Mason. He has been following him for some time."

"That's not safe." said Bonnie. "He can get hurt. Werewolves don't have control when they shift." the younger vampire in the table nodded.

"I know, but what could I tell him to stop him and don't make myself suspicious?" she asked and we all had no idea.

"Look, tomorrow, Stefan, Damon and you have to stay inside. If it's true then Mason as a wold would go after you, if he doesn't get manage to lock himself in the Lockwood crypt." I said. "We will think about something." I tried to diffuse the tension that suddenly took over all of them.

* * *

"Jer!" I exclaimed after answering my phone. "I was just thinking of calling you. How are you?" I said happily to hear the boy I considered a brother.

"_Everything is fine, Em. I'm glad to hear you, you have no idea how much I miss our morning meet ups." _chuckled Jeremy.

"Me too. But let's not talk about this. How are things in New York? Tell me everything." I said and flopped down on my couch after two hours of cleaning the house. After today's talk at lunch I needed distraction and cleaning helped me thing. Something like the stress cleaning that Caroline does, but I am not such a perfectionist.

"_Well, for starters, Sam is very helpful. He found us a flat just in the center. Anna was too...you know after what happened with her mother and I didn't want her to do anything. It took some time but she is better now, she talks to me and a little with Sam, but she doesn't really go out of the apartment. I went through the same thing as her so I help as much as possible." _explained Jeremy and my heart clenched remembering how devastated she was after John killed Pearl.

"I am sure that with you there, she will manage." I assured him. "What about you? Decided on school?"

"_Yeah, I enrolled in an art academy, you have no idea how talented all those kids are here. Drawing has been my passion for years and I'm finally able to think of it as a way to live my life. It's hard, I won't lie to you, especially as half of this people think that they are the best and I need to prove myself to everyone, but it's fun." _the younger Gilbert said. _"You have to meet Sam, Em, he is a monster, if our trainings with Jack were exhausting, this hunter here is killer. I'm telling you!" _I laughed at how excited but in the same time a little scared he sounded at mentioning this. This Sam must be one hell of a teacher.

"He sure does sound as someone I would like to meet."

"_Caroline would call him a bad ass. An he is no older then 22 or something!" _Jer exclaimed and I grinned by how happy he sounded.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were trying to hook us up, Jeremy." I joked.

"_Nah, you have enough on your hands with Damon, you don't need a second smart ass and Sam is definitely one. Bonnie on the other side..."_ he trailed of and I had almost chocked out the tea I was drinking at the moment.

"Send me a picture of him! Right now! If he is anything remotely of what you and Jack are telling then there is no way we won't try to push those two together!" I said and in that moment if I was an animated character I would be the Cheshire cat. No kidding.

"_The genius ones think alike, sis!"_ he answered. _"But I don't have a photo, for now."_ and then he let out a exaggerated evil laugh...muahah or...yeah you get it.

"Anything else interesting, Jer?" I asked deciding to leave this topic for later.

"_Yeah, actually. You are a total liar, Emma Castor!"_ said the boy on the other line of the call.

"What? Why?" I questioned not understanding.

"_When you told me about your family you said that they were known by some of the supernaturals around the globe."_

"Well, yeah I don't see where I have said a lie, Jer?"

"_Are you stupid, or just too humble? Sam met me with some of his friends, another hunter and a witch, when they found out I knew a Castor and even better yet, we were friends they went mad!"_ he shouted and panic took over my body.

"What? Oh my God, Jeremy are you alright? Did they do something to you?" I asked panicking.

"_No! Of coarse not, Emma, they acted like you are a royalty! Why didn't you tell me? Hm?" _he paused and when I stayed quiet not knowing what to say he continued. _"Yeah, you are just too humble. Look, let me paint you the picture. From what they told me, your family has been known for centuries, hell I didn't know that your blood was so ancient, but it is. If it wasn't for them I would have never known the full extend of the power and respect your familia holds around the world. Seriously it's mad! You are respected and hundreds seek out your help. People view your family as the equilibrium that has prevented numerous fights, wars and disputes, throughout the years. How can you not mention that?"_

"I told you, Jer, we had out fair share of meddling, it's what we do." I tried to save face after being caught in my little lie.

"_Don't even try, I now know why jack travels so much, he has been constantly solving some kind of problems with witches, vampires and werewolves. How he or anyone before him comes unharmed is beyond me."_

"That's not true, I lost my parents because of this." I countered and that made my friend quiet down for a moment.

"_Is that why you never thought about what you would study in college? Because you were going to leave Mystic Falls and do what the rest of the Castor's did before you?"_

"That wasn't my plan, but yeah, after mom and dad died, I understood how much of an impact what they did had for the people around them. Jack had been my uncle, my mother and father for the past three years. He had taken over, but he doesn't have to. It's my obligation to follow and even if he says how he doesn't mind the traveling and meeting new people, I know that he deep down wants a family of his own, Jer. And if I don't step up and take my position, he would never make me do it, no matter the things he has to give up, by doing so." I tried to explain. After high school, I was going to leave town, and let Jack finally find a wife, someone to cherish and be far away as possible from all the dangers and enemies that the Castor's have.

"_Why you never told me that, Em?" _asked me quietly my dear friend.

"I would have, but then things happened..."

"_And by things you mean the Salvatores and all the madness that followed after?"_

"Yeah." I answered.

"_Look, I'm not angry or anything, it's just came as a big surprise to me, that's all. You know that I will behind you no matter what you do or where you are. Right?" Jeremy asked._

"I know, I know. Thank you, Jer." I said.

"_Anything for you, sis." _those simple words made me smile, God I loved that kid. "_So what's up with Tyler?_"

"Mason Lockwood is back in town, it looks like he is working with Katherine." I answered.

"_Wait?! Seriously?"_

"As serious as one can ever be._"_

"_Lena has once again been skipping details! Tell me now!"_

* * *

After the call with the younger Gilbert, I decided that now was as good as any other time to have a talk with Mason Lockwood. I asked Bonnie to do a location spell and I went to him. According to the witch he was running in our park so I went there. When I parked my car I entered the little woods that were situated in the middle of the green space and searched for him. I passed by other runners and in less then three minutes I found the wolf in question. He had stopped in front of a fountain and was catching his breath. The women around were glancing at his direction every once in a while and I couldn't blame them. Mason was a sight to behold, with his strong figure and the elegance that every werewolf possessed, his training clothes were sticking to his body because of the sweat, marking his muscles and abs.

"Emma Castor, what a coincidence." the Lockwood man said when he saw me approaching, he had a lazy smile on his face.

"I would like to say it is a coincidence, but it's not, Mason." he quirked his left brow up in question.

"Really? So you came all the way here to speak with me?"

"Yes, if you don't mind that is." I said and kept my voice normal and calm. That obviously picked his interest because he showed me the way towards a bench near us. I took my seat and he followed me.

"So, how can I help you, Emma?" he asked and I wondered how to start all of this.

"Tomorrow is a full moon, do you need any help with finding a place to control the transformation?" I asked, deciding to go straight ahead. The shock and disbelieve that took over his features was almost comical, he stayed silent for a moment, then looked around making sure that no one was in a hearing distance.

"How do you know about this?" was the fist thing he asked after the initial amazement.

"How I know that you are a werewolf?" he nodded. "It's the same way that I know about vampires and witches, Mason. My family never kept this a secret from me." I said and there I saw a recognition when he looked down at the ring that I always wore on my hand.

"So it's true? Some of my pack members have heard about the Castors, but as you know I was never involved in what was going on in this town." the wolf said and I was content to see that there was not even a ounce of negativity in his voice. That made me question how was it possible for such a nice guy, that really wanted to stay away from problems, be working for Katherine. Was he really the bad guy?

"What do you know about my family, Mase?"

"That you have ended some fights between a few packs, that could have ended with blood. My alpha had spoken about how insane you all were to jump between mad werewolves, it's rare to see her talk about someone with such respect. But when I came back here both of you and your uncle were acting like you had no idea about any of this." Mason explained and I nodded.

"We did, but Jack and I were not sure of how you would react, we've known for years, Mason, we never said anything because there was no need to, you were not in any danger or anything like that." I said and the man next to me contemplated over my words.

"So why talk now?" he asked.

"Because I know about Stefan and Damon as well." that made his eyes grow big. "And I know that you three are far from friendly. I asked them to not do anything, and I know you and your people hate their kind but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"How can you protect them, Emma? They have killed people, they feed from them?" asked me not quiet believing what was I telling him. I saw how he couldn't understand of as to why was I acting so calm and friendly with men that were capable of doing something like that.

"You have killed too, Mason, if not you would not be werewolf." he flinched at how true my words are. "Do you see me hating you? Or trying to harm you?" he shook his head. "Everyone has done something, that's who we are, no one is perfect and I don't expect from anyone to change, but they are my friends and you are someone I would like to protect and keep safe, you may not believe me, but in the future you will. All I'm asking is for you to try and not pick fights with them."

"I won't if they don't." he said after a moment of pause. "I won't say that I understand your reasons or the choices you make of who are your friends, Emma, because I don't like them, but this is on you. I don't intend on staying for long, so if they don't provoke me, I won't either. " I smiled at him and thanked him.

"So? What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"We have a crypt, down there I plan on chaining myself, till the end of the night." Mason said trustfully and I was pleasantly surprised that he told me the true.

"Need assistance?" I asked. "I know that it must be harder if you don't have your pack to help you." he regarded me for a while like he was trying to understand me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The same reason why Jack and I stopped Tyler from almost activating his curse twice."

"What? What do you mean? When?" the werewolf asked panicking.

"The first time was three years ago, on a full moon there was a party and Tyler couldn't fight his anger so he attacked this guy, I knew that normally he would have stopped but because of the moon he would have killed him. I intervened. The second time was last year after school he had a fight with a teacher and if jack and I weren't there, his father would have pushed him over the edge?"

"My brother?"

"Yeah, he said to him to fight it out, even the teacher was amazed by it." at that he cursed.

"Our dear Mayor, wanted Tyler to activate the curse, he didn't understand what it would do to him." he said and I nodded.

"As you see my uncle and I have no specific reason of wanting to help. We just do it. Call it a love of meddling in others business, but we can't help ourselves. I won't ask anything in return, Mason, so if you need any assistance, don't doubt."

"It's dangerous, and also I have done it before, so there is no reason to put you in this kind of danger." he concluded after thinking over everything I said to him. "Thank you, for you know, Tyler." he then added and looked almost embarrassed to say it out loud, but what do you expect from a Lockwood.

"Don't mention it!" I grinned and winked exasperatingly. He chuckled at my antics. "What about Ty?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't tell him the true?" I asked.

"He doesn't need to know about this, and you should not say anything!" he almost growled at the last words.

"Don't worry, it's not my secret to tell nor it's my place. I promise." he looked at my eyes searching for a lie and when he saw nothing he signed.

"Sorry about that..." I didn't let him finish.

"I know, it's to moon, don't worry." I smiled and he once again looked at me strangely like he couldn't believe how calmly I was reacting and talking about all of this. He wasn't the first one, sure as hell won't be the last one. I decided that this was enough, I had seen that Mason wasn't a bad guy, whatever the reason he was working for Kat was either because she had something on him or...I don't know. But one thing was for sure, he didn't deserve to die and I had to make sure nor Damon or Stefan did something to him. They both had agreed to stay away from him, but knowing them those brothers would sooner or later do something stupid. Now even more when they were on the same team.

"I will go, Mason, thank you for letting me talk." I said, standing up and he followed me.

"See you around, Emma." he smirked and turned around continuing his jog.

* * *

I just entered the front door of my house when I heard that the TV was on. I walked up towards the living room and was greeted with the sight for Damon Salvatore laying comfortably on my couch and shouting at the screen that was playing some reality show.

"Of coarse that's the wrong answer, you idiot! If you didn't even know that why are you there?" he said and threw some popcorn at the screen.

"Day.." his head turn towards me and a huge smirk took place on his face.

"Kitten! Here you are? Where were you?" he asked, standing up and shutting down the TV. I knew that he was playing dumb and that he had heard my car parking on the front yard. So he was pretending which meant that he had been snooping around and didn't want me to know.

"What were you doing, Day?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I asked you first. So. Spill it, Castor."

"I went to see Mason Lockwood, and before you start on having a hissy fit, he didn't do anything to me, we just talked and I told him that I knew what he was and that he should not look for trouble anywhere near you or Stefan." I said fast seeing how with each word his eyes narrowed, not liking what came out of my mouth.

"I should have come with you." he said.

"And I wouldn't have accomplished anything, the worst could have happened and the both of you would have fought. It's best if you stay away from one another." I justified. He was not happy, I knew it, so I went towards the vampire and touched affectionately his cheek, my fingers traveled to his jaw and then they snaked around his neck, where I placed them in the base of his hair. They started to move in a soothing motion and I played with his short hair strands. It worked because his hard face transformed and a blissful one took over.

"It's not fair when you do that, you know that I can't stay angry with you while you ...ugh." he groaned and leaned down on my shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of my neck where he as always took a deep breath almost like savoring my scent. His hands came around me and pulled me closer, I didn't fight it and soon after he was placing small kisses on my skin. Whenever I would touch this particular spot he would bite me gently, sometime holding back and sometimes not the low growl that escaped his lips.

It made me smile whenever he did that, I was not sure why, but the mere thought of knowing Damon so well and being able to provoke this reaction from him, made me feel powerful. Call me selfish but I didn't want anyone else to see all this other side of him. Whenever he was with me, Day was relaxed, he smiled, he was honest and open. We had those intimate moments like this one where I knew we blurred the line between friendship and something else but it felt right and wonderful, so I couldn't stop it.

We never talked about this, of how affectionate we were, of how we sometimes acted like friends and the next moment something electrifying was buzzing around us. I have never been with someone but I knew that what we did, just like now, was more then what friends were allowed to. But did I cared? No. Did it bother me? Absolutely not. Was I intending on stopping it? Never. Not only it felt right but it felt like necessity, like if I wasn't close to him, if we didn't touch something bad would happen. It was almost painful not to do it. The only way to explain it was that there was something pulling us towards each other. And the more time it passed the stronger it became.

Cutting me out of my mind, I felt Damon's hands sneaking under my shirt, pushing it a little and his fingers caressing my skin. I hummed in content, because of the feel that his cold and gentle touches made my knees buckle, but like always he held me in place not letting me fall. When we finally separated I saw that his face was turned, eyes black, veins below them, long fangs extending.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked and stopped him from turning his face away.

"Not today." he said and I made my mind. I pushed the rest of my hair away from my shoulder and leaned slowly my head in the opposite direction. "What are you doing?" Damon asked even if I was sure that he already knew.

"I'm letting you drink my blood, Day." the vampire looked at me almost waiting for me to laugh and say that I was joking. "The day I let Stefan do it, you said that you would never let anyone else, especially him ever come close to tasting my blood again. Do you remember what else you said?"

"Because I was the only one that would have it." he answered and his voice has gone down few notches making him sound more seductive and deep.

"I never protested against that, Damon." I paused and later when I thought about it, I would not be able to explain why I said the next words, but even if I got the chance I would never take them back. "My blood is yours. Now and for however long you decide, Day." I whispered and in that moment something completely shocking even for me happened. Damon's amazed expression was replaced by something else, something feral and beastly. A low growl, a lot stronger then the previous one was let out of him.

"There is no going back after this, Emma. Once I have it, it's done. It will be mine. You will be mine." he growled and my whole body shook with a pleasant sensation. I should have been angry that he sounded so possessive and talked to me like I was an object, but it didn't sound quite like this. I can't explain it, but everything in me was screaming to agree. And I did.

"Yes." in a blink after my confirmation I found myself in his lap, we were sitting on my couch, both of my legs on either side of him, while my hands where placed on his chest. The look that I saw in his eyes made me blush, he looked at me like I was a treasure to keep and cherish, like I was something out of this world, that he couldn't believe was in his presence.

"My Emma, my sweet Emma." he whispered, lifting his hand and threading it through my hair. I relaxed in to the touch, that felt so comforting. "Thank you." he then said and leaned in, his tongue coming out and licking slowly my neck. I was relaxed and didn't feel even for a second unsure of my decision. His lips then closed over this one specific place and a moment later the sharp fangs descended down, piercing slowly and as gently as possible my skin. It hurt, but just only for a second, and his other hand was holding firmly my mid section, moving up and down like he was soothing any discomfort. Then I felt this strange pull, and I knew he had started to drink from my blood, I finally understood how different it felt from when Stefan bit my wrist. Now it was almost overwhelming, in a surprisingly pleasant way, that made my sigh.

I didn't know how long it took but when Damon pulled away his eyes never left the bite mark. His futures were normal once again, but his eyes were big, mouth open wide, his breathing ragged. He then leaned down for a second time and licked the place again, probably gathering what was left. His blue gorgeous orbs then turned to my green one.

"You are simply exquisite." he whispered and this statement not only shocked me, that information amazed him as well. When I took hold over my fast beating heart I let a small shy smile that I knew was accompanied with a prominent blush that rested on my cheeks and neck.

"Thank you?" I almost asked unsure, which made his chuckled.

"Here drink." Damon said and bit his wrist for me to heal. When I had enough I pulled away and the older Salvatore was still looking at me with amazement. I decided it was time to change the topic, because if he continued to stare at me like that, I was sure that the blush would never leave my face.

"So why were you here, Day?" I cleared my throat, that made him come back to his senses and for a while it took him time to process what I asked him.

"Blondie finally went home, so I decided it was the perfect time to move you in the boarding house." he answered and my eyes bulged out.

"But it is already dark outside, we could leave it for tomorrow." I said and then a satisfied smirk graced his features.

"That's already take care of."

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding.

"While you where away I payed some firm to take your stuff and move them to the room next to mine." he said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing to do.

"What?" and not believing I hopped out of his lap and ran upstairs. True to his words, my whole room was emptied, no clothes or personal items were left behind. I stood there in shock not suspecting anything like this.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted some of the things that were in the kitchen, so I will let for you to decide, and do not fret, my lady, I didn't let anyone look at your undergarments. I packed them myself." he winked and I felt the burning embarrassing blush show in full force once again.

"Damon!" I groaned, face palming myself, this man was unreal. I wanted to hit him with something but seeing that there was nothing that could be used against him in my naked room I gave up with a sigh and rolled my eyes at his fake innocent look.

"No need to thank me, kitten." I gave up on answering and check my bathroom which was empty to. The vampire followed me around while I check if they have taken everything and in the end I decided that it will cost me less nerves if I accepted this one.

"Fine! Fine. Let's go." I exclaimed in defeat and choose to ignore the triumphant grin on the infuriating Salvatore. "Unbelievable" I muttered under my breath and promised myself that I would return it to him ten times worse. Just you wait, Damon Salvatore.

When we parked outside the big house, we entered and saw Stefan and Caroline chatting in front of the fire place. Stefan at least had the decency to look guilty. He knew about his brother little scheme but never told me. I rolled my eyes and greeted my blond friend that proudly said she had helped the movers to arrange my new room so it would be perfect for me. She had a point, because when I saw it I would have been jumping up and down of how beautiful it was, if I wasn't still a little mad.

It was almost the exact copy of Damon's but adding my stuff it looked vintage but feminine as well.

"I moved your whole collection of tea, tea pots etc in the kitchen downstairs." interrupted my inner battle Damon that was leaning on the door looking around. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing." I said but added quickly. "But that does not mean you are off the hook! Damon you had to wait for me to do it myself." the vampire just waved his hand dismissively and I chose to ignore it.

"Come down, I will show you around." and he did, I have been here numerous times, but now I saw every room, secret passage and the cells in the basement, all the old things putted away in the attic. When we were finished we came back in the living room, where now only Stefan sat.

"I hope you will consider this a home, Em." he said and I smiled at his direction.

"Home is where the heart is, Stef, so yes, that's my new home." I nodded and saw how pleased to hear that were both the brothers. "Oh, and by the way, now that I'm living here, that means Bonnie would be here every morning." I grinned evilly at the direction of the older brother that groaned in protest. "You both now that we have our tradition to eat breakfast together. Right?" Mehhaha! Take that Salavtore!

"Fine, whatever." he sighed and Stefan chuckled at his antics, he then took out of somewhere a stack of papers.

"Let's go outside." I questioningly followed them and when we were out of the front door Stefan gave me the said documents.

"Sign them and this is you house, no vampire could enter if not invited." I nodded at Damon's words and took the papers. After signing them I turned towards the Salvatore's.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, please come in my humble abodes." and they stepped in.

"Great now that we are done with this, don't invite Blondie in, she has been spending too much time here." said Damon jokingly and his brother and I just rolled our eyes choosing to ignore him.

I stepped passed them and went in the kitchen, I found my tea and because I was hungry I searched around for food. One. Two. Breath, Emma. Breath. Three.

"You got to be kidding me!" in a instance both men came rushing in the room. "You forcefully make me move in but you forget that I need food to survive! There is nothing here. Nada!" they were about to say something but I shushed them. "We three are all going shopping. And no, I don't want to hear any protests, consider this as a pay back."

And that's how two vampires and a meddling girl found themselves arguing which pasta were we to buy in the supermarket. Yep. Totally normal.

* * *

"So how is it living here?" asked Bonnie that was now seated in the new kitchen where we would do our breakfast routine. The difference was big, not only the kitchen was twice the size then the one at my house but the whole placement of everything was different. I had a hard time finding anything, so you could imagine that it took me 20 more minutes to prepare the coffee and today's breakfast – muffins. Yeah I like to cook, or bake more precisely.

"It's fine, I'll need time to get used to it, but you saw my bedroom, so.." I smiled cheekily and sat down on the opposite side of the island.

"Mhm.." she mumbled while eating her second portion of little muffins, I had prepared double the amount I would normally, because I didn't know if Stefan and Damon would want some. And let's face it, Bon loved them, so she would take some with her.

"Good morning, ladies." I turned around and was greeted with half naked Damon Salvatore, who had only dark jeans and nothing from there up. I was used to his toned and amazing body by now but even I was a little breathless whenever he walked around like this. Bonnie coughed behind me and I turn once again to see that her face was deep red and her eyes were ready to jump out of their place. I don't blame her, I reacted the same way when I saw him like that for the first time.

"Ah, Sabrina, are you feeling okay? I know that I have this reaction from every woman, but please, there is no need to stop breathing." said amused the vampire. He had a huge smirk, probably very pleased with himself and I knew that Bonnie was going to fry him up if I didn't step up.

"Stop it, Day." he turned to me and smiled gently. "Do you want to try my muffins?" I asked and he quirked one brow up in question.

"So this is what woke me up, it smells good." he said and came behind me, kissing me in the head and leaning over my shoulder to steal the one I started in my plate. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"Hm, not bad, kitten. I might just join you every morning if you cook some kind of breakfast." he winked and just grinned in return of the glare that Bonnie send his way.

"I want one as well." came the voice of Stefan that stood at the entrance, leaning lazily and smiling. I beamed at him and ushered him to take a seat while I prepared him a plate as well as two additional cup of coffees.

That's how we spend my first official morning in the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan loved my baking and kept us company while his brother came in and out just to annoy the witch in the room or make a sarcastic comment about something we were talking about. It was Saturday so we had no school and I spend my day catching up with the work I had pushed aside. I was in the library in the house that had big collection of books and Stefan was very helpful when I had some problems with my homework. Damon had come in later after a council meeting and took the vacant place next to me, laying on my lap while I read. The younger Salvatore shook his head at the antics of his brother but none the less kept his easy smile on his face. It felt so natural to be around both of them, I had my doubts at first but now I saw that I would not have a problem living with them. Stef, soon left to meet up with Elena and seeing that the moon was rising up I decided to check up on Caroline. All of the vampires knew that it was best to stay away from the woods and while I would be with my friend, Day would go have a drink with Alaric.

"If something happens, call me immediately." said the raven hair vampire and then kissed my forehead before disappearing.

I got in my car and drove towards the Sheriff home, that was when my phone rang.

"_Emma!" _came the panting voice of the girl that I was about to visit.

"Caroline? What's going on? Where are you?"

"_Emma, I'm in the woods. Tyler called me saying that he gave the moon stone to Mason but then they had another fight and Mason attacked him. He saw his eyes turn yellow! Tyler he said that he was following his uncle in the woods. From what he described, Mason has become to change and Ty is dangerously close to him! He could get hurt." _my friend exclaimed in panic.

"Shit, Care! Tell me you are not in the woods!"

"_I am, I'm sorry Emma, but I can't let Tyler be in danger!" _this was bad, so bad, if Mason would bite her she would die.

"I am coming your way, please don't do anything stupid."

"_No! You might get hurt too. Don't come here, please!_" but I already ended the call.

"Bonnie? Where are you?" I asked the second that the witch picked her phone.

"_At home, why? What's happening?" _she answered worried.

"I'm coming to pick you in two minutes, Mason has turned and Tyler and Caroline are running after him."

"_Wait? WHAT? For God sake..."_

That's how I picked a very angry witch that was in the same time scared for our blond friend. She did a quick tracking spell so we could follow where Caroline was going. Abandoning the car at some point we ran towards the direction she was pointing to. With each second my heart was beating so fast that it was going to explode. I couldn't dare imagining if we were not there on time, I would never be able to get through this.

"They are close, turn left!" said Bonnie and then we found ourselves stepping in a clearing in the middle of which Tyler and Care were standing against a big werewolf that was only four or five feet away and ready to jump and attack.

"Bonnie!" I said turning to my friend.

"On it." she answered quickly understanding what was I talking about. She was going to make Mason turn back to his human self but she needed some time and I was the one to buy it.

"Mason!" I shouted so the three could hear me. I got their attention almost immediately. Caroline looked scared and shaken, Tyler was not in a better condition. Not one bit. The wolf opposite of them turned his big head and growled at my direction, he was about to step towards us, but Tyler moved and by that successfully caught the beast's attention.

"Shit!" I muttered when I saw how the creature moved towards my friends. I could not let that happen. "Hey! Dog! Come here doggy!" I exclaimed and even if it was extremely stupid to call a wolf a dog it brought his eyes back on me. "Good boy!" I continued and that was the last stroll because next thing I saw was it sprinting down the clearing roaring and wanting to bite my head of. "Care! Get Tyler out of here!" I screamed seeing how the wolf was getting closer and closer. My vampire friend listened to me and disappeared instantly with the younger Lockwood. There was no hiding from this anymore. "Bon, now is the time to do something!" I said to my witch friend, not daring to look away from the beast that was few seconds from leaping on me and tearing me apart. "Bonnie!" and just before it was about to jump some kind of light came out of the sky and hit it's body, making the werewolf fall on the ground unmoving.

I felt like I could breath again and turn quickly to see my friend who engulfed me in a strong embrace. We were both glad that she made it in time.

"God, that was close!" she said. I nodded.

"Call Caroline, tell her that we are okay."

"She has no other choice but to tell Tyler now, doesn't she?" asked the witch and I lifted my shoulders in defeat.

"I guess she doesn't." From behind me I heard a noise that sounded like the break of numerous bones. Before my eyes the wolf slowly transformed in a human. "Bonnie, wait for me in the car."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he won't remember what he did when in wolf form, no need to include you in this mess." I answered and after hugging her once again she left. I shook of my jacket, that I placed over his naked body, while trying not to blush.

"Mason? Mason, can you hear me?" I asked, shaking him a little. He stirred and then groaned and I wasn't sure if it was from the pain of transformation or the lightning that Bonnie send his way.

"What..what happened?" he asked disoriented, looking around him. "Wait, it's still full moon, how am I human again? Emma? What are you doing here?" when his eyes finally focused on me I smiled gently trying to reassure him even just a bit.

"Caroline called me, you were going to attack her and Tyler." I explained. "I succeeded in stopping you from doing that."

"Tyler went after me?" he asked shocked. "Is he okay?"

"Care was able to get him out of here in time." I reassured.

"How did you stopped me?"

"That's not important, Mason. How are you feeling."

"Like I was hit by a train." he wasn't too far of..it was just a lightning.

"I know that this is not the time or the place but we need to talk." I didn't let him say anything before continuing. "I know that you work with Katherine Pierce." ignoring the shock on his face I said. "I know that you want the moon stone so you can give it to her. I don't know why you are helping her, but whatever she told you is a lie. This moon stone won't help you get control over transforming every full moon. She wants it to give it to a dangerous man that he will kill Elena so he can make himself unstoppable."

"Bullshit! She would never do that!" he roared, eyes blazing with rage. But I didn't backed down. "You only want it for yourself or something!"

"I didn't tell you all of this so you can give it to me, I am telling you because I know you are a good man and you won't be able to live with knowing that you are responsible for the death of Elena Gilbert and everyone that would die from the hands of this man!" he shook his head not believing me.

"She wouldn't do such thing. She loves me and she wants only to help me! Why?"

"Because he is after her, she is saving herself not caring who dies in the meantime!"

"No. Stop, you are lying." he said pushing himself on his feet and stepping away.

"You don't have to believe me, Mason, you can ask her yourself, ask her why she really wants it, tell her what I told you, see if I'm lying." I countered and didn't let him get too far, because I stepped in and stood right in front of him. "Wear this ring, it protects the one that has it. I know what you might be thinking but remember what your Alpha told you about the Castors, remember how I saved Tyler for the third time tonight. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have helped tonight. Just ask her." I pleaded and he looked at me for one very long moment. I saw the turmoil inside of him but in the end he took the ring, put it on his finger and nodded curtly.

"If you are lying to me, Emma Castor, I would personally end your life." he said and walked away.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and all the adrenaline that went through me for the past less then ten minutes washed away and I felt drained. But I was sure it was far from over and that tonight was going to be long one. I stepped back and turned to the direction of the car. There I found Bonnie waiting. When she saw me coming she ran to me.

"What happened?"

"I need you to do one more spell tonight, Bon." when she saw how serious I was she nodded.

"Get in the car."

* * *

I had just ended my call with Caroline that told me she had confessed the whole true to Tyler, about her and his werewolf gene. He had taken it okay even if he was shaken up by the revelation and from what she told me they were okay but he needed time to go over that he went through and he needed to speak with his uncle. After that she apologize for getting us all in such danger but I promised her that she shouldn't worry about this and that she only have to think of protecting Tyler. After making sure my blond friend was okay, we said goodbye. No less then a second later my phone rang again. Bonnie looked at me from her driving seat.

"Hello?"

"_Emma_, _it's Mason Lockwood. Can...can you come to the motel just outside of town?_"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Thank you." _he said almost brokenly. Was he okay?

After I hung up I explain to Bon what was this all about. She turned the car to the direction of the motel that Mason told me about.

"You sure it's safe? Maybe it's a trap and he and Katherine are waiting for you, Emma." said the witch.

"We won't know unless we go and see."

"I don't like this, Em. I'll stay in the car, but I'll make a spell so I could hear and if you need my help I'll be there as soon as possible." I looked at her and smiled, my heart clenching by how lucky I was to have this girl as a friend.

"Bonnie, you have no idea how thankful I am to have you. You have done so much for me, you are always here to help me, I don't know how could I ever return you the favor." I said honestly but she waved me away smiling brightly at me.

"Nonsense! You were the only one to believe in me three years ago, if it wasn't for you I would never be the person that I am now. And lets' be real you would do the same for me if needed." she winked and I knew she was right, I would die to keep her safe.

When we arrived at the motel, I found easily the room that Mason was in. When I knocked and his voice said to enter I found him on the floor, back against the bed. He lifted his head and I almost gasped by the broken look his eyes held. In that moment I found Damon sitting there, he looked the same way when the same woman had betrayed him. My heart hurt for the wolf in the room just as much. Not saying anything and went down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Trying but not really being sure if succeeding in comforting him.

"I asked her what she really wanted to do with the stone." he started, his voice shaking a little. "She avoided the question, I told her what you told me and when she demanded to give her the moon stone I asked her again. She never answered. I got so angry I saw that she has been lying to me. Out of rage I said that I gave it to you and then...she snapped my neck. Just like that." he chuckled darkly. "What a fool was I to believe that she loved me."

"I'm sorry Mason, you are not the only one that has been betrayed by her."

"I guess not." he answered. "How could I be so stupid!" he exclaimed and I squeezed his hand.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. After I talk with Tyler, I am going back to my pack. For now I would let her live, but if she does something to you or Tyler, call me Emma, I would come back and we will see just how she will deal with twenty more wolves." he said and I saw how he hided the brokenness from me and replaced it with determination.

"What will you say to Tyler?" I asked.

"I will tell him the true, I will give him a choice if he wants to come with me in the pack, he might not be a wolf but it's in his blood. But if he doesn't want to..." I nodded in understanding.

"I will look out for him." I smiled and he nodded.

"Katherine will go after you, you know right?"

"Of coarse, but I can dial with her, this is not your fight, Mason. Go take care of your family." I said and stood up. He followed me and when I turned around to walk out he grabbed my hand, placing something in it.

"If someone should have it, it's you. Take care, Emma Castor." Mason said and walked around me, exiting the motel room. I looked down and in my hand I held the Gilbert ring and the moon stone. Mason gave me the moon stone.

* * *

I was sitting calmly in one of the two chairs in the motel room that not long ago I had a talk with Tyler's uncle. I had asked for a room service and because I was starving I had double on the chocolate milk shake. Don't blame me it was one hell of a day. I heard the room cracking open.

"Come in Kat. I don't bite...unlike you." I said cheerfully. And then the Elena copy walked in with confident stride even if her face was betraying her confusion. "I hope you don't mind me ordering some food. It's on your check, you see." I grinned at her direction and just loved how lost for a moment she was before schooling her features.

"Where is Mason's body?" she asked and I shook my head.

"What? No Hello, Maddy? How are you? Why is every time that we meet you are always talking about men? Where is the girl power here?" I asked and for a second her lips curled up in a amused smirk but then her face hardened.

"How did you find this place?" she asked again.

"What's with all the questions, Kat? Aren't you happy to see me?" when I saw that she was about to pounce on me I rolled my eyes and continued. "Fine! Fine. Whatever. Sit down and I will tell you." surprisingly she did that and took the chair that was opposite of me. "Want the second milkshake? It's heavenly!" when she quirked one brow up I sighed exaggeratedly and took the shake to my side. Her loss.

"Talk before I drain you of your vervain so I can compel you to stab yourself and to give me the moon stone, Maddy." she said almost threatening but in the same time relaxed, she thought that because she was a vampire she has the upper hand.

"You see, today was very interesting day for me, Kat. I had to go against a werewolf, who wanted to tear me apart for calling it good doggy, then I somehow succeeded in making him see that you were using him, which by the way was one hell of a hard thing to do. How the hell are you doing this, Kat? You got to tell me your secret." she smirked at me hiding very well the anger I knew was provoking. "Then I get a call from the same wolf asking me to came here and surprise surprise he saw that I was telling him the true. Here he tells me how you snap his neck after failing to do his job but funny thing was that I gave him John Gilbert's ring ...so you see now why there is no body here." I smiled cheerfully, slurping purposely loud on the milkshake. "Here comes the fun part, he told you that he gave me the stone, but he never did that...he had it in his back pocket the whole time and you never checked before going out." her eyes widen for a fraction. "So now you have an angry ex that unfortunately has a whole pack of wolves that would like nothing more then to tear out some vampire flesh. And Ta-Da...that's how I got here." she stood silent for a long second before a easy smirk graced her lips. I was playing with the straw in the cup and wiggling my eyebrows, waiting for her reaction.

"Tell, me Maddy, what stops me from tearing this whole town apart and every person you care about before you give me the moon stone?" the old vampire asked lazily. And I couldn't hold my grin anymore.

"Well, Kat, in order to do that, you have to first get out of this room." I said still grinning. Her smirk fell of and in a second she went to the door but an invisible wall stopped her from exiting. She tried once more and then turned to me.

I still wore my cheeky smile, that I knew got on her nerves, and once again made a loud noise with the straw that filled out the silent apartment.

"Are you sure that you still don't want the milkshake?"

* * *

_Hello guys!_

_Muahaha, I know I'm evil, but I just love how this chapter ended. For the first half nothing major happened, but I wanted to have some one on one between the characters, it has been awhile and Emma is well known for her pep talks. Let's not forget that I purposely added the bits where the readers find out about her family, I was grand plans about this one. And it was about time that she moved in at the boarding house. I would have so much fun writhing her interactions with the Salvatore brothers. Oh and the steamy scene between her and Damon? What do you think? And yeah the whole Kat vs Maddy? I hope you are just as excited as I am about the next chap. Please comment, like, and support. _

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly. ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I should have seen that one coming but then again I hoped Kat would appreciate the irony of the whole situation. You know? The tomb, the seal, her not being there and now where she is actually locked in a spell similar to Emily's? Yes? You see! But hence she was more angry then amused and because of it I was pushed against the wall next to the front door with her hand around my neck.

"Mad, you are playing with my patience, I might find you as the only one in this forsaken town that is a little less boring then the rest but you mistake me for someone with remorse." she hissed but with each word her blazing eyes came back to normal and her rage slowly got under control. I should have been scared that this woman literary held my life in the palm of her hand but I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling in annoyance.

"No, Kat, first I mistook you for someone with a sense of humor and second we both know that you adore me!" I grinned and was sure that by the look on her face she thought I lost my marbles.

"There is definitely something wrong with you." she shook her head and the grip around my neck loosened.

"Says the manipulative 500 years vampire that doesn't like chocolate milkshakes." I tsked but didn't let her reply. "Now mind pulling away your remarkable french manicure and let me explain to you why we are here in the first place?" I asked and didn't missed the small lift in the corner of her lips. In a second she was back sitting in her chair and looked like nothing out of the ordinary happened. She was something else.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night?" she asked not sparing me a glance while inspecting her nails almost like she was bored. Tche. I composed myself and went back to my own seat.

"I propose we work together." I said and that grabbed her attention.

"And prey tell, Mad, how exactly do you imagine that happening?" she asked in amusement.

"Cut the crap, Kat, it might work with everyone else but I see right through you." I answered and my voice became serious. I was serious.

"I am only passing by." she continued to deny and I had the urge to growl. "See how my two boys were." was she looking for some kind of reacting out of me?

"I know why you want the moon stone, Kat, I know for what and from who you are running." I told her like her previous words were never said.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, Mad." she said but I noticed how her body tensed and some overwhelming feeling came out of her. Was she scared?

"I imagine how hard or impossible is for you to believe in anyone especially after so many years of hiding." I continued, seeing no other way to get my point across. "In order to survive you decided that you should trust no one. Like that no person will betray you. Keep everyone at an arm length, right?" she wasn't looking at me, maybe she wasn't in this room at all.

"What ever you think, Maddy..." she said instead.

"I know about the curse, how you were the last sacrifice but you escaped, making the most feared and unstoppable man your enemy. I know as well that you are here to buy your freedom back." I finished.

"You Castors have this annoying believe that you know everything and that you can somehow just sweep in and 'help'." the vampire in front of me finally said after few moments of silence. "Good job, you must feel ecstatic after solving the next mystery."

"I am not denying that we are meddlers, I know that much but it seems that you still don't get what I mean here, Kat."

"And what is that? Hm?" she almost exploded, slowly the mask of indifference even if just a bit was cracking, showing that Katherine Pierce was not the complete bitch that everyone made her to be.

"You may be manipulative, backstabbing and a liar." her brown eyes rolled at my words. "You may be cruel and sadistic and not caring for anyone and I'm sure that given the chance you would snap my neck and everyone's else if it got what you want, but I still want to help you, Kat. Call me stupid or naïve to the extreme but I believe that you weren't always like that, Kat, you became this person because it was the only way to survive. Granted, in your place I might have done some things in a different way, but if I think about it, I could never judge you for all the decisions you have ever made." her orbs were big from shock and amazement from what I told her.

"You do realize you said that you have no problem with me playing around both Damon and Stefan and that I am going to give Elena as a replacement for the sacrifice, do you?" she asked trying to understand if what she heard was correct.

"I never said I was okay with it, but that I understand." I corrected her.

"You keep on amazing me, Mad." Katherine shook her hear in disbelieve. "Say I agree, what is it that you propose."

"Now we are talking!" I almost jumped with excitement. "I have the moon stone, you know how to contact the original Hybrid, no?"

"Yes, I have my connections that can do this for me, but Elena will die and once he comes here there won't be stopping him."

"That's the thing Kat, I don't want to get in touch with the Hybrid, I would like to have a talk with his brother." I answered.

"You know about Elijah?" she asked shocked.

"My uncle has gone for a few days to collect some intel on the original family and he told me that the hybrid, Klaus, has killed his two brothers and one sister, leaving only one, who, as you called him Elijah, wants to avenge his siblings. Which in my words makes him want Klaus failure with this curse because if he succeeded that would make him truly unstoppable."

"How do you know so much, only very old and powerful vampires know about the Mikaelsons, and most of them are death because of it?" Katherine asked me after a minute of silence.

"There is something that you would know about us Castors, if we want to find something we sooner or later succeed." I answered calmly.

"And how can you be sure that this information is true and not some scheme made by Klaus and Elijah, just like the lie that when the curse is broken no werewolf would need to turn on full moon?"

"I believe in Jack's abilities."

"So much so that you would risk yours and everyone's lives?" she countered.

"Yes." there was no hesitation on my part.

"And you thought that locking us here was the best way in discussing this? If you have the same tact with Elijah Mikaelson then you won't live till the next day." the brunette said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at how she stalled for time about whether to agree with my idea or not.

"Kat, let's be serious, you wouldn't have agreed in any other way to talk with me."

"You'll never know, Mad." this woman..

"Kat.." but she interrupted me.

"What stops me from going straight to Klaus and telling him that you are planning on doing? He will slaughter you all."

"Because we both know that no matter what you do, even if you help him, he would kill you in the end." she knew I was right I could feel it. "A man that has been chasing you for more then 500 years, won't stop till he sees you actually death."

"And what the rest of your precious friends think about this?" she asked once again avoiding confirming my words.

"Bonnie, you know her right? The witch that send you flying few weeks back? After she helped me with the seal over the room, she went to talk with them and explain what I have in mind."

"And they would agree? Even our dear Damon?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"They will when they see that this is the best way to deal with the upcoming doom." I answered, not liking how she used sarcasm when nervous or feeling threaten. Somehow I wanted from her to believe me, me at least, I wasn't trying to play her. "All I want is to keep everyone safe."

"And that's why you will end up death sooner rather then later, Mad." she said so casually that if I didn't know better I would say that she didn't give a damn about anything.

"How about this? You agree to help and I would keep Mason and his pack away from you." I proposed and saw how she almost hissed in annoyance when I mentioned the werewolf's name.

"And if I'm not mistaken it was because of you that he wants to kill me now." she answered.

"One more. Ten more, I don't believe it will make such a big difference in the long long list of people that want to kill Katherine Pierce." I said cheekily and saw her smirk in return.

"Very funny, Mad."

"I try." and decided to add a wink to that, making her chuckle. Success!

"Fine." she finally said, straightening her body, her attention now entirely on me. "I will play along but the second I see that you are failing I would sell you and everyone else if needed to."

"I appreciate the honesty, Kat." I rolled my eyes but knew that it was better that she at least didn't lied to me and said it straight away. "Give me your phone." she did and I added my number under the name of Mad and a wink face. She chose not to comment on it.

"So now can we go?"

"Oh, that is not possible." I answered, wincing a little. "You see, I didn't think I would persuade you so quickly so the seal will be there for 24 hours." her eyes became black and veins came below them.

"Mad, you are just asking for me to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand dismissing her threat, and getting my attention back to the food. "Look at the positive side, Kat, we have 22 more hours to get to know each other. You want some of this burger?" I asked. She paused for a moment, looked around, then up towards the sealing like she was asking why her and then said.

"Give me that milk shake." the vampire answered in annoyance and I barely contained my giddiness.

"I told you..."

"Shut up, Mad."

* * *

"No way! I didn't even imagine that the twenties were like that!" I exclaimed in amusement from my lounging position on the floor while Katherine was laying on the bed. We have been talking about everything and nothing in the same time for few hours now. It was midnight and after I had annoyed her with questions about the eras that she lived in she finally decided to shut me up and tell me some stories. Ones were about her numerous lovers, no surprise there, others were about the cultures and the people. She had such a different perspective then Damon and Stefan. Her idea of fun and living was so adventurous that it put to shame at some extend even Damon Salvatore. Yes, amazing I know. I had no idea why she opened up to me about those things. Granted we never said anything about the Salvatore brothers, or the originals but still she was letting me in her past. In her world.

I knew that this was the woman that killed Caroline and manipulated Day and Stefan, but the more I talked with her, the more I saw that she wasn't only that, Katherine Pierce had many layers, she just didn't let anyone see them. My phone rang again and I saw the raven hair vampire was calling me again. I pressed ignore.

"He will blow a casket, if you keep doing that, Mad. Don't get me wrong I would love to see it happen." she said and I rolled my eyes. I bet she did. Kat was the queen of drama.

"No need to talk right now, I'm certain he would only shout and shout till he got it out and then order me to get out of here. Like that's possible." she laughed at me.

"He was not always like that. When he was still human, Damon was gentile and romantic." I stared at her, in a sense believing her but still wanting to know more.

"But then you came along." I said and knew that it was brave of me to tell her that but I knew we had an unspoken understanding that we would say what was on our mind no matter how much we would like to kill the other because of it.

"Yes." she simply answered.

"Why both, Kat?" I asked. "No scratch that, I see why, but still, why lie to them?" she regarded me for a moment, probably thinking if she should tell my anything.

"I was never going to stay with them, they both were the perfect distraction that I needed from Klaus. If I could combine them in one man, it would be the perfect one. But let's be honest, just like I never loved them, they never did as well." that shocked me.

"Why do you think like that?"

"I was new, I showed them things that, for their small specter of experience, were taboo. I was excitement and dangerous, that's what pushed them towards me. We used one another and even if they would never admit it, I took from them the same amount that they did from me." she answered casually and I saw what she meant. When Damon found out that Kat was never in the tomb, he took of for one week and returned saying the same words that she did.

"I would ask then why play games with them once again, but we are both aware just how much you like to stir up problems." I said and she winked in amusement.

"I see that you understand me quite well, Mad."

"How about this, I ask one question and then you do the same. Who decides to not answer has to complete a challenge." I proposed.

"Fine, just only because I'm bored out of my mind. Me first." I nodded. "What is it between Stefan and Elena? I still consider whether to be flatter that he went for my copy or offended that he chose the boring one out of the two." boy was it going to be a long night.

* * *

For the past two hours a lot of questions were asked, no one chose to not answer so I found out more things about Katherine. Yes she might have asked a lot about my friends and family, but I never told her something that she could ever use against them, we were working together but I wasn't stupid. We were far from best friends, but I would call her that just to annoy her. I on the other hand asked her mundane things like her favorite food, apart from blood, color, things, music. All those basic things that she was shocked I even wanted to know. But hey, I wanted to get to know her, and I was sure that she would not open for the things that I really wanted to know about. If she decided she would tell me.

"So when is your birthday?" I asked.

"You won't stop with those questions, won't you?" she countered back and when I shook my head she signed and said. "December first."

"Oh! Wow! Less then a mount from now! I should start thinking what to give you!" and I was serious even if she didn't believe me.

"Your lover is here. And he is not alone." the vampire surprised me after a moment and I was once again going to correct her that me and Damon were not lovers when the door of the room banged opened and there just in front of the invisible barrier stood Day, Stefan and Elena. Great. I would get an ear full.

"The moment this f*cking seal falls down I will lock you in the basement and keep you there till all of this is over, Emma!" hissed Damon in rage, gosh he was serious. It has been a while from the last time he called me with my real name and to top it all of, Kat just couldn't hold back the snicker.

"Damon, calm down..." said Stefan.

"Thank you, Stef, I'm glad that at least you.." but the younger brother didn't let me finish.

"Don't kidd yourself, Emma, what you did is beyond stupid." oh well, it looks like I was in deep, where was Bonnie?

"Didn't Bon Bon tell you what was going on?"

"She did." finally said Elena after having a stare down battle with Kat. "And that's why it took us so much time to get here, she didn't want us to interfere. Are you crazy, Em? What were you thinking, siding with Katherine?" she hissed.

"Don't be jealous my boring copy, just because she likes my company better then yours, shouldn't make you worry...oh well if I think about it, it should actually." winked the locked doppelganger. She wasn't helping. Damon growled and I saw his eyes blazing with fury.

"What did you do to her?" he asked her.

"What? She didn't do anything, Day, I wanted to talk!" I shouted not holding back my annoyance anymore. I was in the presence of a angry human, two very much enrage brothers and another vampire that was living the time of her life annoying all of them.

"Bonnie told us, and I know that you want to help everyone, Em, but you can't trust her." interjected Stefan trying but failing to diffuse the suffocating tension. If it wasn't for the seal that kept us two in and everyone else out, I was sure that it would have become one bloody mess.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Stefan, I'm sure that I could make some time for just us two? Hm? What do you say?" Katherine stood up and seductively stepped towards the door. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Back off Katherine!" hissed Elena.

"Why so serious, Elena? Scared that Stefan would see who can do it better and come back to me?" asked the vampire. God this was so not good.

"Katherine stop it." said Stefan, looking from one woman to the other. Damon had not moved his eyes away from me. His look was intense, even scary to some extend and to see how he totally ignored the woman he was pinning after for 140 and more years just to see if I was okay made my heart jump.

"Just admit it, Stefan, you had so much more fun with me." Kat winked as Elena's glared intensified. This was one hell of a mess.

"Guys, I'm okay. Please calm down. Where is Bonnie?" I asked.

"Calm down? You want to calm..." started Damon but his old lover didn't let him continue.

"Still the passionate man I see, such a shame that it isn't towards me." I should have felt disturbed by this, but I saw that Katherine was only playing around and she told me about her affection for the brothers, and in the same time even if that was not enough no matter what came out of her mouth, Damon somehow still had his eyes only on me. Like he was scared that if he didn't something bad would happen. Kat noticed it too because I saw how her eyes moved from me to the raven haired man and smirked like she knew something more then the rest of us.

"Her Grams called, she had to go to her." explained Elena and I was glad for the distraction because of it I could now move my green orbs from the striking icy blue ones, that had me imprisoned.

"Ok, that's not a problem, she is already in on what is happening, but she didn't tell you all of it. So please calm down and let me explain. Please." I waited for a moment to see if someone would once again bite my head off and when that didn't occurred I smiled a little. Kat rolled her eyes and a bored expression came on her face. She signed most certainly exaggerating and took a seat on one of the stools. She twirled with a strand of her hair and said.

"Go on, then."

"We have the moon stone, we also have a witch on our side, Kat wants her freedom back and I promised that I would grant it for her if she works with us. Bonnie told you that Klaus has an enemy in the face of his own brother that wants to avenge the death of the rest of his siblings, we will contact him and strike a deal, our lives and Kat's freedom for the moonstone and a way to catch his brother. Katherine here, has a way to contact him."

"And how do you know that she won't just throw us all under the bus?" asked Damon.

"Simple." the woman in question said. "Her plan is actually good and she will keep Mason and his pack away from me. It's not like I can't deal with them, but one less problem is better then one more." she continued. "But that is from my side. What keeps you from ganging up on me?" she asked staring right at Stefan and Damon.

"You are lucky that you are still breathing." Day growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start, Kat what do you want?" I asked. She thought for a second and then smirked.

"It's easy, I link Elena's life to mine, in other words if something happens to me, say a wound or snapping of a neck, the same will happen to her." she laughed wickedly and I had to say that she was a genius, like that she held leverage over us and if she wanted to do something and we didn't agreed she could always stab herself, inflicting pain on Elena.

"What?" asked shocked Lena. She looked scared. Stefan started to protest but Damon looked thoughtful, I knew that he didn't really cared so much about my friend but I saw her as a family.

"No." I said and Katherine looked at me questioningly. "I will be the one linked to you."

"What?!" growled Damon and his vampire face took over he started to bang over the invisible barrier. "The hell if you will. Over my dead body, Emma!" he shouted and Kat laughed with mischievous glee at seeing his reaction.

"Even, better!" she smirked. "We have a deal." she extended her hand over to me.

"Emma, don't you fucking dare do this!" hissed Day, Elena looked worried and torn I knew how scared she was but in the same time she didn't want me to take her place.

"Damon is right, Em, there must be another way. Katherine we promise you that we wont harm you!" said Stefan.

"I know that you will keep your promise, Stefan, but I'm sure that you won't stop your dear brother over there from doing something behind my back, and let's be serious, when Elijah and Klaus come you would be more then motivated to keep your end of the deal, knowing that if they kill me, Emma here will go down with me." she winked in return and I was amazed by how quickly she saw right through all of the loop holes that Stefan's promised held. She didn't survived over 500 years running from vengeful original just with luck.

"I don't care what you think, Katherine, I will kill both Bennetts before I let you do this!" threatened Damon and it shocked my how truthful his words were.

"Oh, don't take me for a fool, Salvatore, my witch will do the spell, like that I will be sure that no one will play me." Katherine said and I already knew that she had hidden witch or two on her side, probably owning her a favor. "So what do you say, Mad?"

"Kitten!" warned me Damon, he looked ready to kill.

"Day, what do you want me to do? If Kat doesn't help we would have two originals coming after all of us. I can't loose anyone else, I just can't and we both know that Katherine would snap her own neck for the hell of it to kill Elena." I tried to reason with him. His beautiful blue eyes were no where to be seen in there place there was only black and it took my breath away after a moment when they shown so much worry that it was only for me. He was scared, Damon Salvatore was scared for me and in that moment I understood, I finally did realize that he was something more to me then just a friend, he was the man I was falling in love with. Second later the mask was back on and he took a step back, taking few breaths to calm himself, his face became normal again.

"Fine. But Katherine if you dare harm yourself on purpose, I would do anything in my power to hunt you down when this is over and kill you slowly and painfully."

"Wait. You are agreeing to this?" shocked asked Elena.

"What do you want me to do Gilbert?" he hissed in her direction. "I can't enter and we both know that Emma will do the hell she wants." I nodded and smiled gently at him, silently thanking him for understanding why I was doing this. He didn't budged thou, he still looked angry and ready to pounce, not to mention that I was sure that when the barrier was down, I would get an earful.

"We have a deal." I shook Ket's extended hand and she smirked in my direction.

"It will be so much fun working together, Mad." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"When is your witch going to do the spell?" I asked.

"Oh, it's already done." she answered and almost made me fall on the floor from shock.

"Wait what?" I asked amazed. My friends looked just as stunned as I was.

"Oh you didn't really believed that I would return to this motel after what Mason told me, without a back up plan, did you Maddy?" she asked acting all innocent. I couldn't hold my laugh. This woman was pure evil genius. I had to give it to her.

"Unbelievable. So you knew when you said that you wanted to link yourself with Elena, I would interfere and proposed myself, didn't you?"

"Well, after our first meeting I took it personal to get to know you. And from what I found out, I was certain that you would do just that." she winked.

"So wait. You knew Emma wanted to strike a deal with you?" asked confused Stefan.

"Oh, no no." she waved her hand dismissively. "That was just a bonus. I asked for the spell to keep you at bay and to stop you from ruining my plans. What you proposed was just another, less violent solution to our dispute." the oldest vampire answered, looking very pleased with herself.

"You are something else, Kat." I said shaking my head, still trying to understand how she was step ahead of me. It was a first. I'm telling you.

"Don't I know it, Maddy. But maybe that's why I like you." she winked. I grinned.

"What's with the names?" asked annoyed Elena. Damon had the same questioning look.

"Wouldn't you want to know copy." answered Katherine and I rolled my eyes at her. "Leave, already. You three are too boring and I had enough of looking at you." she said and strolled over the bed flopping down on it and totally ignoring their presence. Day was going to say something but I stopped him.

"It's okay guys, I will see you tomorrow." I tried to encourage them and after a long persuasion they left.

"We will have a talk, kitten." said lowly Damon as a parting words for me. Ugh. I was going to really get it.

"Oh! Trouble in paradise?" asked mischievously Katherine.

"Shut up, Kat. Want to play cards?" I asked.

"Why not." she shrugged in respond.

* * *

"So you have the Bennetts at your side." asked Katherine. We had been jumping from one topic to another for the past hours and after the 24h seal was lifted I had a feeling that we would have talked so much that we could have been friend for years with the knowledge we had for each other.

"Bonnie yes, Sheila wants nothing to do with any of this really." I answered.

"And how did that happen? The witch looks like she would do anything for you."

"I helped her find her powers and was there for her whenever she needed me. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, it's called friendship." I joked and the vampire rolled her eyes at me. We had only three more hours to go and there was nothing stopping Kat from leaving the room. Right now we were laying on the bed next to each other and call me crazy but it was comfortable, somehow I wasn't scared of this woman. The more we talked the more I saw her, yes she proved with her stories how manipulative she is, how she does everything for her own gain but in the same time she was a vampire, Damon wasn't so far away from her sins, and I would have been hypocrite if I didn't give her the chance I gave him.

"Oh, I know of it, I just decided that it was easier to use fear and leverage to get what I want." she scoffed and I laughed.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But so you know I think of you as a friend, Kat. Even if you don't see me as one or believe me." she was going to say something back and knowing her it was going to be sarcastic and full with denial so I changed the topic.

"Once you are free, what will be the first thing you'll do?"

"Mad, you are way too confident in this then it's healthy." she reprimanded half jokingly half serious. Call me full of myself but in the end I was just positivist.

"Just play along, Kat." she huffed at my dismissal.

"I'll find some place to stay for more then few months." she answered. "That's all you got, Mad." I rolled my eyes at how easily she knew I was going to ask for more details. It looks like I wasn't the only one from the two of us that got to know more about the other.

"How do you know that Elijah will play along?" the vampire asked after few minutes of silence.

"I don't, for all we know in the end he would change his mind, Klaus is his brother no matter what, that's why you should not contact him till Jack is back and has more information." I explained.

"The more you talk about him, the more I want to meet your uncle." said the brunette mischievously.

"He would gladly be your play toy." she looked at me lifting one brow in question, not believing my words. "You'll see." I winked.

"You Castors have a problem." she tsked and I laughed.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Do you think you will ever want to turn?" asked Katherine. We had only an hour left and the seal would be gone. I had already received a massage from Bonnie that told me to call her and that Caroline was up to date with what was going on. Jack had some news for me as well and he wanted to reach me tonight. So he had information. Kat and I had took turns in taking a bath and we even had some extensive and embarrassing talk about cosmetics and lingerie. Let me tell you she had no scruples and by that I mean she had fun while molesting my chest area to explain how she did her trick in making her breasts look bigger. And trust me I didn't asked for it.

"In a vampire you mean?" she nodded while fluffing her hair. Yes it was naturally curly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well for starters you are playing the hero in every possible situation, secondly you are surrounded by us and one of your best friends is one already. And third do you really believe that Damon would agree to you getting old and letting you go?" I looked at her half shocked half wanting her to elaborate. "Mad, I sometimes don't know if you are that oblivious or just stupid. You can lie all you want that you two are only friends, but the way he looked at you yesterday night proved me that you are in too deep to get out of this with just a hand shake and 'It was nice knowing you.'"

"I still don't..." I tried to say but she huffed in annoyance and continued like I never talked in the first place.

"I never said this and I will kill you if you repeat it to anyone else, so consider it as a token for our partnership, Mad." I nodded. "Damon has never looked at me the way he did you. You may still not realize it but he will do anything to keep you safe and close to him. I have no doubt he will kill anyone if needed." his threat towards Bonnie and Sheila flashing in my mind. "He won't let you stay human, not when he would like to be with you."

I had nothing to say to that. I secretly knew that what Kat told me was true but it was hard to believe it.

"If I stay alive long enough, I might do it." I answered her question.

"So you Castors do realized the danger you always like to live in?" she quirked her brow in amusement.

"I agreed that we were strange and far from normal but I never said we were stupid, Kat." I winked, letting out a breath when I saw that she wouldn't mention more about the previous topic.

That was one of the things I liked about Katherine Pierce, she didn't asked or looked for more, we had a silent understanding that some things were not to be talked about or questioned. Till the other one was ready. And I hoped that she one day would be.

* * *

"That was very stupid, Em." said Bonnie, while letting me enter her house. My first stop after the motel was my witch friend. She was the only one that didn't want to snap my neck in the moment. We went to her room.

"I know but in the end Katherine had already licked us." I defended myself.

"Let me see." demanded the Bennett. I held out my hands and she took them chanting some spell. When she stopped she looked at me.

"Yes you are linked, what happens to her will happen to you and vis versa. At least I didn't sense anything else only that it was made by my relative." that shocked me.

"What? Another Bennett is helping her?"

"I don't know if it is by choice or she was returning a favor but I intend on finding out." she answered.

"How will you do that?"

"I already have her magic essence in you, when she connected you to Katherine she left some of her powers in your body, it would disappear in few days but till then I will be able to track her."

"Do you need my blood?" I asked and she nodded, taking a knife out of somewhere and slicing a bit of my skin. "What do you think of doing when you find her?"

"Well, considering that I didn't know I had another family member apart from my father and Grams I would ask her few questions and I will make sure that she is not a threat."

"You want me to come with you?" I proposed.

"No no need to do that, I can easily sense that she is way weaker then me, so she can't harm me." Bon smiled and I grinned at the confidant girl in front of me.

"Ok, but please keep me posted with what is happening, I don't want anything to hurt you, Bon Bon." She hugged me and promised to tell me when she went after this woman.

"I'll look for a way to put protecting spell over you, Emma."

"I'm surprised that you are not insisting on removing the spell all together." I winked.

"We both know like that we would have Katherine at least partially on our side, it is dangerous and I will be having Damon on my tail for it but I can easily deal with him." I laughed and shook my head at her understanding. God I loved this girl.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"Don't mention it, Em. So now tell me how was it to spend the past 24 hours with the famous Katherine Pierce?"

* * *

After another hour of talking with Bonnie, I had to go and see Caroline. She had a werewolf problem at hand that knew about all of us. Not to forget that Damon was somehow letting me do all that before no doubt whisking me somewhere to shout at me. So I didn't want to waste the given opportunity. Or well, the opportunity that Ric gave me, while he distracted the 'not-my-friend-but-totally-vampire-friend' Damon in the grill. Yes call me evil but I had to make sure as soon as possible that Care was okay, and being locked for the past day was a little obstacle.

"Care?" I knocked on her front door.

"Come in, Em, it's open!" I heard her shout from somewhere in the house. I went in and looked for her, I could smell cleaning detergent all over the place. Was she cleaning, at 9 p.m. ? "Emma thank God! Could you give me the sponge from the floor, I don't want to come down." said the blond when I entered the dining room. Okay that was new, Caroline Forbes was perched up on a chair that was placed over the table and was scrubbing the ceiling.

"Care, what are you doing?" I asked her a little concerned for my friends after giving her the said item.

"Oh, you know, I just came home and told myself, Caroline look at this place, it needs cleaning." she answered and started to scrub with a little more force then necessary. "It's so dirty and there is dust everywhere!" she continued not stopping the abuse she was doing on the poor white ceiling and oh my God she was going towards the chandelier.

"Okay, Care, calm down for a bit and step away from the chandelier. With the tempo you are going it won't live to see another day." I said entirely serious and beckoned her to get down. The vampire stopped what she was doing and looked at me, when she saw that I was not backing of she signed and did what I asked of her. "What's going on?" I questioned gently when she sat on the table in front of me.

"After Mason attacked and you saved us, I had no choice but to tell Tyler the whole true." I nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"He asked a lot of questions about me and the rest, I told him only the major things. Emma, he doesn't want me anywhere near him!" she cried out.

"What? Wait! Did he tell you that?"

"Not in those words but when I finished explaining he just left and said that he couldn't take it, he wanted to talk with Mason, the same Mason that wanted to kill me in the woods and that hates vampires and that would probably make him drop and ignore me or worst go after us! God I should have listened to you. I'm so stupid!" she shouted and blabbered in the same time. I stepped towards her, my hands going around her and giving her a big hug.

"You can't be sure of that Care, for all we know he might need some time to understand all of this." I said when I pulled away from her.

"I think that?"

"Well I know that it is a lot of information for one person and let's not forget that he had been just attacked by a werewolf who is his uncle and you tell him in the same day that he might become one as well. Tyler must have been overwhelmed." I encouraged, seeing how she calmed down even more.

"So what do I do now?" my friend asked me.

"You give him time and space to decide what to do."

"So more cleaning for me then." she replied.

"Yeah, what's with all of this?" I asked perplexed.

"When I'm stressed I clean, you know that."

"You clean the ceiling with a sponge?" I tried to understand her logic and that made her laugh by the face I must have made.

"Yeah, whatever. So how did it go with Katherine?" and then I went once again explaining our deal and that I was now connected to her.

* * *

"_I'm glad to hear that you are okay, Emma." _said Mason when he answered the phone. I was now walking towards the boarding house and decided to take two important calls while doing so. The fist one was with Tyler's uncle.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm a Castor." I joked and it earned me a chuckle from the wolf.

"_Non the less you went to Katherine, she killed me I know first hand how dangerous and deceiving she is." _he said bitterly and I chose to not mention our deal or how she wasn't so bad.

"Can't comment on that one."

"_I presume that you are calling because you want to know what I plan on doing?"_

"Yeah, you got me there."

"_I'm leaving town, actually. I just passed the welcome sign. I had a talk with Tyler and told him everything."_

"How did he react?"

"_Better then I expected, your blond friend helped him." _I smiled at the mentioning of Caroline. _"I told him about Katherine too. In the end we both decided that it's for the best if he came with me." _that surprised me.

"What? Tyler is with you?"

"_I don't know what you plan on doing with Katherine, Emma, and I really would prefer to stay out of it so I will keep our deal and not go after her, till you call me that is. But I can't leave Tyler there, if you are right about the curse she needs a werewolf for the sacrifice and when I am not there that leaves Ty as the only possibility and knowing how hard is to come across a wolf, especially if you are a vampire I have no doubt she will use him. Tyler agreed to come with me and I would train him. I would make him pack and show him the rest of the family. It will be his decision if he wants to turn in the future but in Mystic falls it's not safe. Carol agreed to this."_

"Carol Lockwood knows?"

"_She does and she wants her son away from anything like that. She doesn't know about you or anything I lied a little so don't worry." _Mason explained.

"I can't argue with you, Mason, you are protecting your family. But did Tyler said goodbye to Matt and Caroline? I know that you don't like vampires, but Care is his friend and she is worried about him. Don't leave before she can see him one last time so she knows that it was not her fault that he is leaving. Please Mason." I pleaded and there was a silence after that in which I knew he was talking to Tyler about it.

"_We are turning the car. Emma you are one hell of persuasive person." _I smiled at his words, glad that Caroline would at least talk with him. I knew that tomorrow she would be devastated and I would have to make a girls night for all four of us so she would take it easier but for tonight I would leave her to herself. Everyone needs a time to be alone and process everything.

"Thank you Mason."

"_Be careful, Emma. If you need me or my pack just call, I owe you my life."_

"Take care."

* * *

"Jack, I'm so happy to hear you!" I exclaimed. After finishing the conversation with Mason I called Jack.

"_Same here, munchkin!" _he said and I smiled with giddiness. It was good to hear his voice, my uncle was my family, he was my rock and we were very close. This man raised me so to not talk with him for some extensive amount of time was real torture. I missed him greatly.

"You have no idea what happened in the past day and a half!" I continued and then proceeded in briefly retelling the events.

"_That's so not fair, Emma!"_ whined my uncle and I laughed in respond. _"How is it possible that whenever I'm out of town something like this happens?"_

"You are the one to talk, you went on a hunt for the Original family!"

"_Correction, I went for information, it's not as exciting as you make it out to be."_

"Yeah, well it's not too trilling to be chased by a werewolf either but you don't see me complaining." I fired back.

"_Got me there, munchkin!"_

"So did you find something?"

"_Not as much as I wanted but I'm not surprised, those people are feared by all. I would have stayed longer but seeing what you are planning on doing, I won't leave your side."_

"Thank you, Jack. So spill!"

"_Don't ask how I met them or why they told me what they did, but from what I gathered the Original family consists of four brothers and one sister. Niklaus Mikaelson is the hybrid and is said that he killed his siblings for not following his orders. The only one that survived is Elijah Mikaelson who is now searching for his brother to avenge for the murders. If you want to meet with Elijah you are lucky that Katherine is on your side, because it's near impossible to contact him. But you must know that he just like Klaus aren't fond of your new partner. The good thing is that Elijah is famous with keeping his word and ones he promises something he would go through with it no matter what. But I'm more then certain that he takes advantage of all the possible loopholes if he so much as decides."_

"That will be tricky, for sure." I agreed.

"_I will return till the end of the week, so don't do anything for the next three days, Em." _my uncle warned me. "_I will look for more but I have a theory here._"

"What is it?"

"_For what we know, the originals are unstoppable, we thought that they can't be killed. So if Klaus really murdered his siblings.."_

"There is actually a way to kill them." I finished.

"_Correct. But if it's true that that's not possible then..._"

"Klaus lied about the death of his brothers and sister."

"_Either way there is something big missing here."_ I nodded deep in my thoughts. That's when the boarding house came in view.

"I have to go, Jack. Call me if you find something else."

"_Will do, munchkin."_

I closed my phone and walked faster towards the big house. The near I got the better I saw a figure. It was Damon, sitting on the front steps staring right at me and he didn't look one bit happy.

"Day...Hi." I said and tried to smile but I knew it looked nervous.

"What exactly didn't you get when I told you to stay out of trouble, Emma." shit he was using my real name. I expected for him to start shouting and cussing but what happened was worse. He stood up, looked at me one more time and his face hard and cold like stone turned around and dissapeared in the mansion.

I messed up.

* * *

_Hello guys,_

_Here is the next update! I hope you like it, I know that there was a lot of Kat and Mad in here but I wanted to develop their relationship and build the base. I just love them interacting. What are your thoughts about the plan and the partnership between them? The link? Ohh! And Tyler leaving town, yes that is one big change from the original plot. It must be done for the future of this story, trust me. And let's not forget the last scene, no? Hahah I know I'm evil, but there can't be only roses and sunshine between Damon and Emma. Let's be real, just like Day had to tone down his killing and started to listen to reason, Emma has to learn to share the burden. Comment. Follow. Support! _

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I slowly entered the boarding house, preparing myself to explain to Damon my actions, when he saw me on the porch he couldn't hide the hurt that was written on his face. Even if he hided behind anger I knew him well by now and I wasn't fool. That knowledge made me feel even worse.

"Day? Can we talk?" I asked to no one in particular. I didn't know if Stefan was home but at the moment I didn't care. When I stepped in the living area I saw him staring daggers at the table full with his favorite bourbon. "Day?" I asked again. That snapped him out of it and when his eyes turned to me they held so much rage that it almost made me step back.

"Talk, huh? You want to talk now, Emma? What about yesterday? Why didn't we talked then before you went behind my back and did all of this?" he hissed. I gulped and thought of what could I possibly tell him to make him calm down. But the more I stayed silent the more time I had to really look at the vampire in front of me.

"I know that I had to tell you, Day, but you wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't what, Emma? Let you do something so stupidly suicidal and dangerous? So what, because I care about you, you think of it as inconvenience and as long as you keep lying to me, you would be able to do whatever you want? Is that it?" he interrupted me and I winced by his words, knowing that in a way he had been correct.

"I could never think that you caring about me is inconvenient, Day." I tried to explain.

"Then why? Why would you do all of this? You don't trust me is that it? Because Sabrina knew all about it, how do you think I felt when I found out that you could confide in her but not in me, Emma? How?" Damon asked and I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"I didn't think about it like that, I never would want to hurt you, Day." he laughed at my words.

"You know what, to hell with it, yes you hurt me, it felt like someone punched me in the gut and all air left my lungs. But that's not the best part, you know what is?" I shook my head and stepped forward but immediately faltered when he took a step back, like he didn't want me anywhere near him. I felt my eyes prick with tears and I held them back with all my strength. "I felt betrayed and inferior and so useless that you didn't want to tell me anything because I was just a distraction, a way to pass the time but not for you to really lett me in." he whispered and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They fell freely and I started to shake. The hurt that seeped through his words, was like my own pain. I never meant to make him think like that.

When he saw that I was crying his face became more gentle, but he still couldn't hide the many raw emotions that I saw in his eyes. It made me feel even worse.

"Damon, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I didn't think." my shaky voice came out and it trembled just a little.

"That's right, you didn't think, not about me at least. What am I to you, Em?" he asked me, this time staying in his place when I took two steps towards him.

"You are the most precious person in my life. I don't know when it happened or how you sneaked in, but you stole it all, Damon, if I'm not around you, if I don't have you with me I don't think I would be able to breath, to function, to live. It's too new, all of those emotions, it scared me to death, I have never been so dependent as I feel I am with you." I took a deep breath, stepping closer. "I always had control over my life but then you came in and made a chaos. I know it doesn't justify what I hid from you, but please understand I did it with no intentions of hurting you. I did it because it gave me a sense of control over myself that I loose when I'm with you. I should have told you what I was planning and you have to believe me you are not useless or not worthy, Damon to me you are everything but that." now I was in front of him, tentatively I lifted my hand and his intense eyes followed it's movement till it rested gently on his cheek. For a moment I saw a battle going on in him, but a second later he leaned in to the touch and closer his stunning blue orbs. I stood there not daring to move, afraid that he would change his mind and once again step away from me. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"I won't survive if something happens to you, kitten." my insides fluttered when he used the nickname he gave me. "You have no idea how much I..." Damon stopped, taking a breath. "If you really mean what you said then I want you to start talking with me. You can't hide things like this from me, not when you are literary holding my sanity and humanity in your hands." my heart skipped a beat. What?

"What?" I whispered in disbelieve.

"Don't look so surprised." he looked at me. "When you let me drink from you and agreed that you were mine, it wasn't one sided, kitten. I am yours, whether you want or not, every decision you make it concerns me. I know you are not ready for the things I want, I won't push you, time is one thing I have with no limit, but you have to understand that the vampire in me, the man in me, both of them are solely dedicated to you and only you, you can't go pulling stunts like this and expect from me to not react. I was ready to kill my brother when he tried to calm me down after Bonnie told us what you were up to." my breath hitched in shock.

"But...I..."

"Do you see why you should always tell me what you plan on doing? I could easily loose control if I think you are in danger. Emma in those moments all I see is red and think of how to keep you safe. There are no friends or enemies, I would kill anyone to get to you." he explained and when he was finished I was more then stunned. Damon waited for me, looking a little unsure of how I would react to the highly unexpected new revelation, the vampire was preparing for my rejection. That's when I remembered how one night he told me that he loved too passionately, too strongly and that pushed people away, he was betrayed because of his big heart. That's what made my mind, I took the last step, the space between us disappeared and I snaked my hands around his neck, hugging him with all I got.

"I would never do that again. I promise." I said in his ear and kissed the skin below it, knowing how much of a soft spot it was for him. He leaned in and relaxed in my embrace, pulling me even closer with his arms that were now on my waist. "I'm sorry that I didn't know about this, I should have understood you better."

"Now you do, kitten." he answered and I smiled in content, happy that whatever was between us, was gone now. His hands went lower and I squeaked in embarrassment when they rested on my behind. Before I could say anything he lifted me up in the air and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his torso. "You need sleep." the vampire said and I was now aware of how exhausted I was. Silently nodding, he carried me to his bedroom and rested me on his bed. Before I could ask anything he left and in a second returned with a set of boxers and one of his gray shirts. "Change in those."

"I have my own pajamas, you know? " I lifted my eyebrow in question but he only rolled his eyes.

"After what happened in the past 24 hours you owe me so you will indulge in my requests." replied the older brother. I sighed and dropped whatever I was going to say and did what he asked of me. Once I left his bathroom he was already under the sheets of his bed and lifted them so I could sneak in as well. Wordlessly I did and his strong arms soon found my body.

"What would people think if they found out that the great Damon Salvatore liked to cuddle?" I asked jokingly and in return he playfully bit my neck.

"They would not only think that I am sexy mysterious god-like man but I am romantic as well, because I do this with only one woman. You." he fired back and my insides fluttered making me grin like an idiot.

"You are good, Day, really good."

"Oh I know."

Soon sleep took over me and I never felt so safe and at home than I felt when I was in this vampire's embrace.

* * *

The next day things were normal. I went to school after another breakfast with Bonnie and Stefan. Damon was coming in and out of the kitchen but that had become a normal thing. Caroline had found us before our classes and told us about Tyler and how he decided to leave. She looked so sad so both Bon and I skipped math to be able to calm her down. Later we parted with the plan of having a girls night just like I wanted and we were doing it at Elena's house. For one, we wouldn't have a lot of privacy in the boarding house with two vampires that could hear everything and Bonnie's father was home till the end of the week.

When done for the day we met at the parking lot and made a quick decision to go at the local spa. We had our nails and professional massages done. Caroline was ecstatic, the girly girl in her was having a blast and the rest of us appreciated how relaxing it was. When we finished with that we went to the grocery store and brought a lot of junk food and some romantic movies. Jenna was spending the night at Ric's house. Yes I know I was shocked as well when Elena told us that their relationship was developing so nicely.

"So how are you feeling, Care?" asked Bonnie when we had eaten dinner and now were lazily laying around the living room. I had the love seat all to myself and was munching contently chips right out of the bag. Lena was on the floor and was playing with the toy we found in one of the sweets. Bon and Caroline were sharing the big sofa, the blond's legs were on the lap of the witch, who had an easy smile on her face, encouraging her friend to talk.

"I was angry at first, when Tyler came last night with his uncle and told me that he had to leave because it was too much for him and he needed to be with Mason." the vampire started. "But then when I was alone I understood that he was scared of the whole curse and the pain that will follow. I now get it that he needs his family to get through this, just like I needed you guys when I became a vampire."

"But, still, I know it must have been disappointing to hear him say that." said Elena.

"Well, yeah, I was starting to see him as more then a friend..."

"Really?" I asked shocked, she nodded and for a moment her eyes had a far away look.

"Yeah, but I know it is for the best. I don't want to jump in a relationship and give it my all, before I know myself and take care of me."

"That's good to hear, you should always put yourself before any boy, Caro." pushed Bonnie.

"Bon Bon is right, you have an eternity, time is one thing you don't have to worry about. If you ask me, first you have to decide what you want to do with all the new possibilities and once again find yourself, before you take such a big step." I encouraged.

"Agree!" grinned Elena.

"Fine, fine you are right, guys. Thank you." the blond rolled her eyes playfully and the witch slapped her leg jokingly. "But it still sucks!" she groaned and we laughed.

"What about you Bonnie, did you track the other witch?" I asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow is Saturday so I won't have to skip class. I will tell dad I'm spending my day with Elena and go to talk with her, she is not so far away actually. Two hours with a car or something." she explained and the doppelganger nodded confirming that she will be the cover story.

"Did your Grams knew about her?" asked Caroline.

"She said that she might be a cousin of mine from my mother's side."

"Only that?"

"Well she wasn't so keen on telling me more, she even didn't want me to go after her, I think that it has something to do with my mother." Bonnie's mom left her when she was really young, she and her dad had a divorce and then she just disappeared. She never called to check up on her daughter or her mother Sheila, there was some really bad blood between the two women, but Bonnie's Grams didn't want to talk about it.

"I hope that you'll find some answers when you talk with her." wished Elena and I nodded in agreement. We all hoped that.

"And I wish that none of you will do anything stupid, because I won't be here to save your asses." the witch joked and we laughed.

"You won't be here for less then a day, Bon." I said but she rolled her eyes.

"You Castor need just few minutes, and you will find yourself in some trouble." she fired back and my two other friends hollered with laughs.

"Oh my God, Bon Bon is so right!" grinned Care and I made a face of how they made fun of me. Tche. What friends I had.

"Whatever!"

From then on we talked some more about Katherine and school but later decided to leave all of the heavy stuff for another day and chose few movies to watch. It was fun and I had a big smile on my face, really appreciating the normal moments that I had with my girls that back in the past were daily occurrence but now we all considered them as precious time we spent together and had no worry for the outside world.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie left to find the witch. Caroline had cheering with her squad and Elena had planned on spending the day with Jenna who had some work at her college. I on the other hand was more then happy to have the alone time for myself in order to catch up with school work. I don't know how the other three do it but I was slowly but surely failing some of my classes. Yes I was never one of those that wanted to be on top of the list, that was Care's place, but that didn't mean I was stupid. The material we had was relatively easy but when I was dealing with so much supernatural business, I had less then none free time to do a research on my English paper.

"Whatever you do, both of you, and I'm serious, I need to do my homework. No, don't you dare smirk, Day, you are forgetting that I still have school!" I announced to the two brothers that were lounging lazily in the parlor of the boarding house. They both were reading something and looked at me with amusement after my little outburst but the hell if I cared.

"Shht! I don't want to hear it!" I interrupted Stefan that wanted to say something because knowing myself in less then a minute I would be with them and doing something far from my homework. They were that good in distracting me. I turned my back and went in the kitchen where I prepared myself tea and some snacks that I took in the back yard to the big table. It wasn't as cozy as it was like at my house, but it was spacious and in stead of wooden chairs there were cushions that were very comfortable and I still had the privacy that was given by the shed above.

I entered again to get my papers and passed the vampires once again who were finding my determination hilarious but I ignored them and in few minutes I was back outside and doing the work I had. For the next three hours neither Salvatore had interrupted me and I was very grateful. When I checked the time I saw it was time for lunch so I decided to have a break and make myself something. I entered the kitchen and was surprised at what I saw there. Damon was at the stove and from the smell of it he was making schnitzels and Stefan was just finishing with putting the plates on the table.

"Good, I was just going to call you." turned to me the black haired brother and smirked.

"Are you guys...ugh..." I didn't even know how to describe this. It was so strange to see both vampires in such a normal human activity. It blew my mind by how synchronized they were with one another and they didn't realized it.

"Don't look so surprised, you wanted to study so we agreed to help you out by making lunch." said Stefan that looked highly amused by my stunned expression.

"Correction, Stef just tagged along. He might have lived as long as I have but schnitzels are not his forth!" joked Day and I laughed by how offended the younger Salvatore looked.

"We both know that I cook better, Damon, don't lie to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, just because you went to culinary school in the forties doesn't mean you can beat me." winked Damon and I laughed at their brotherly joking around moment. It was mind blowing by how different they were with each other if you compared them with how they acted when they first came back in Mystic Falls.

"Ask Elena, she will tell you just how well I cook." answered Stefan.

"Yeah, like she could say anything bad about her boyfriend." I pipped in and Stefan gasped exaggeratedly at my words and Damon laughed right out in glee that I was making fun of his brother like him. All in good humor of coarse.

"Next time you beg me to make my apple pie I would remind you of those words, Emma!" the blond man fired back and my eyes bulged out in horror.

"What? No! I didn't mean it, Stef, we both know that you are amazing!" I begged and he smirked in satisfaction. Damon only shook his head at my antics. Well, I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for Stefan's baking! It is a gift from heaven I tell you!

"Mhmm, I'll think about it." Day chuckled and stayed quiet while finishing the food. I took my place and watched both brothers work together. In less then two minutes they were sitting as well and eating with me. Yes it was delicious and yeah even if they didn't need real food they still ate and were my company. It was one of the sweetest gestures anyone had ever done for me.

"So, Stef, tell me more about your time as a chef." I asked excitedly.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone. It was past 5 p.m. And I had been been doing pretty well with all the work I had. After lunch both Salvatores left me alone even if I was sure that they were lurking around the house. I was solving some math problems when my phone rang and it was a number I didn't recognize.

"_Be ready in 10 minutes."_ answered Kat, I had no problem in finding out it was her, but still she confused me with her order.

"Why?"

"_We have stuff to do." _was what I received in return and when I was about to say more she hung up. I quickly saved her in my contacts and went to search for the brothers. I found them both in their rooms.

"Katherine called." was the only thing I needed to say and both of them were in front of me in a second. I was in my room searching for my jacket and preparing my bag.

"What did she want?" asked Damon and he looked anything but pleased.

"She said for me to be ready in few minutes, I think she wants to take me somewhere." I explained.

"It's not safe to go alone, Em." worriedly said Stefan while Day growled with annoyance.

"The hell if you are going!" he hissed. "Who knows what she will do."

"We are now working together it might be something important." I fired back. Both men looked far from happy at my words and they were hovering around me like they were contemplating whether to lock me in the cell or let me go.

"I don't care! You are not going alone with her." continued Damon and when I was done with getting ready I turned towards them and signed.

"Damon is right, Emma." agreed the younger brother.

"What do you want me to do, guys?" I asked while descending down the stairs and they followed me. I was going towards the front door, when Damon zoomed in front of me.

"I'm coming too." he said and his voice held so much determination that I didn't think it would be wise to contradict him. The vampire didn't let me say anything and opened the door, there stood Katherine in all her glory with her signature black clothes and seductive smirk.

"That's not happening, Damon." she winked at Stefan that was behind me. The black haired brother glared at her.

"You are really stupid if you think you can make me do anything, Katherine." he hissed but that just made her grin mischievously.

"What have you planned, Katherine?" asked Stefan not letting his sire say anything back at his brother, he knew just as well as I did that them, fighting would lead to nothing good.

"Always the peace maker, just like when you were human, Stefan." purred the doppelganger avoiding the question.

"Cut the crap, where are you going?" asked Damon in no mood to play her games. I noticed how both Salvatores were rigid while in the presence of the other vampire. There was no trace left from their care free moment at lunch. I was sandwiched between them, Damon in front succeeding in blocking my view and Stefan just behind me. I took a step right so I could look at Katherine.

"Hello, Kat!" I greeted her with a big grin and she rolled her eyes at how even in the middle of a spat I was still acting so cheeky.

"Maddy." she nodded and smirked in satisfaction when Damon glared at her even more for her using her own nickname she had for me. Those two...

"She is not going anywhere with you." threatened Damon.

"Sorry, Damon but it's a girls night only, you are not invited." the older vampire fired back and her smirk only intensified when Day took a step towards her like he wanted to jump and tear her apart. I reacted fast and grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him. Kat followed the whole interaction and her eyes stopped at out holding hands. She send me a wink and I rolled my green eyes.

"Kat, just tell us what you've planned, I really don't feel like watching a fight forming." I pleaded and she signed in annoyance

"Your roommates are such buzz killers, Mad. Seriously they were so much fun when they were still human." she answered and that provoked as expected a negative reaction from the brothers. But neither had the time to say something because she continued. "Like I said, we are going to have a girls night. So it's not you business. And before you start with the whining we are connected, or did you forget that even if I wanted whatever happens to Mad would happen to me?"

"It doesn't mean..." started Stefan but I stopped him.

"Kat is right." both men sharply looked at me, Kathrine just smirked in satisfaction. "Whatever it is, I doubt Kat would endanger me even if only because of the spell over us. I promise that I will call you to make sure that I'm alright." I tried to persuade them and both were slowly cracking even if they were not okay with it.

"Like they have a choice, Mad can do whatever she wants." rolled her brown orbs, Katherine and I held back a laugh at how ready Stefan and Damon were to fight her off.

"You will call every hour." turned to me Day and I saw behind him as his sire was making faces at his words. "No texts, I want calls, the minute you don't feel safe I want you to tell me. I care less about the connecting spell, you hear me, Kitten?" he asked and I nod, giving him a quick hug and then Stefan

"Be careful." he whispered even if his brother and the older vampire could easily hear him.

"See you later, guys." I smiled at them. Kat was already in her car and I went after her, holding back the skip in my steps, I was unexplainable excited. The moment I shut the door, the doppelganger was already driving.

"So annoying." muttered Katherine and I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at my reaction but smirked none the less.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked and made myself comfortable.

"I'm fed up with this boring town we are getting out of here." she answered.

"Any particular ideas?" I asked.

"You'll see." was what I received in return and I just shrugged. Call me crazy but I wasn't afraid of her, I had a feeling that whatever Kat was up to it was far away from what Damon and Stefan were suspecting.

* * *

A little more then two hours and two phone calls later we finally pulled over, we've been passing town after town and our destination from the looks of it was a bar in the middle of nowhere.

"A bar? Really?" I asked. "You will need to compel them to let me inside."

"Yeah, yeah." she waved her hand dismissively and got out of the car. I followed her towards the entrance and we were soon in. The place wasn't so bad, it was a little bigger then the grill but it definitely had a feel to it. Kat led me to a boot and I wasn't surprised that she chose the one that everyone had a clear view of. She loved the attention and she sure got it. The moment we were in all heads had turned towards us. Most of the patrons were passing by, no doubt, but they all followed our every move. I don't blame them Katherine Pierce had this overwhelming presence that demanded the attention of everyone. It wasn't full but there was still enough noise going on that we could talk and no one could hear us. That is if they were not vampires.

Kat ordered a bottle of whiskey while I asked for gin with tonic. The vampire across from me looked around and I finally understood what she was searching for.

"You are finding a meal?" I asked and she smirked in my direction.

"Quick to catch up as always, Mad." and then she nodded.

"Do you have specific preferences or something?" I continued curiously.

"You really want to know?" and I shrugged.

"If I didn't I wouldn't ask." she regarded me for a moment, searching if I was kidding, but I was serious. When she saw that she signed and said.

"The better the body is taken care of, the better the blood is." she explain and I nodded my attention going back to the crowd.

"Let's make a bet." I suddenly proposed the moment this idea got to my head. "I choose one person from here and you choose another, then you go try who tastes better as you said."

"You think you have a chance with this? I have been a vampire for half a century, Mad." even if she said it I knew Kat was interested and she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"If you don't want to do it..." I started but she interrupted me.

"What does the winner get?" I grinned with excitement.

"Oh! The winner will make the loser do a dare." she quirked one eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"A dare?"

"Yep! What ever it is the other must do it. Like she is compelled." at my play with words Katherine laughed right out at me and I did the same.

"Deal." and that's how the hunt started. I analyzed each and every one of the people in the bar it was hard to guess who would be a good choice but still I wanted to win.

"I'm ready." finally I said and Kat turned to me.

"That was fast." I shrugged in respond. "Okay, I'm done too. Who did you choose?"

"The man at the far end of the bar, with the suit." I said, Katherine looked him over and then showed me a girl that was waiting on a table.

"Okay, I'll go first with yours." she winked and stood up from our boot. In a second her whole demure changed, her hips had a little sway to them, an easy smile on her face and I was not surprised when my choice took the bait right at the beginning. They talked for less then five minutes and she was already exiting the bar with him only trowing me a cheeky smile on her way out. I shook my head in amusement and ordered myself another gin with tonic. When my companion came back the man wasn't with her. In stead of coming to me she went after the waitress she wanted and both disappeared in the back room.

"Fine you win." Kat scowled when she took her place a little while later. I turned my eyes towards the back room and then saw how the girl came out of it a little dazed but alive. It looks like the vampire in front of me didn't kill her as well.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked with amusement and in return she rolled her eyes.

"How did you know? He was older then the waitress."

"Well, for starters he had the posture of a athlete, even if he was no longer training I was sure that he kept his figure in check. Then his nails were spectacular...you know taken care of and for a man that says a lot." Kat stared at me like I had two heads. "And let's not forget he was drinking a very good bourbon, so I'm not entirely sure but I thought that it would make the blood better if it was mixed with alcohol." I finished my explanation.

"You are something else, Mad." was the respond I got and I shrugged once again. She wasn't the first to tell me this.

"So did you kill him?" I decided to ask.

"Yep." Katherine answered nonchalantly and started to play with a strand of her hair not moving her eyes from me, like she was reading my reaction at her admission.

"Did you hid his body well?"

"That...that's what you want to know? Not why I did it? Or how could I do this?" she sputter in astonishment after seeing how I in return to her calmness did the same thing.

"Well...yeah, it would be wise to not draw attention and a lot of people saw you going out with him." I answered and the vampire continued to stare at me like I lost my marbles.

"How are you...so..."

"Nonjudgmental? " I proposed when she searched for the right word.

"Yes."

"The same thing asked me Damon when we first met, you know? And I will tell you the same thing I told him. You are vampires, human rules are not applied to you, in order for you to live you need blood, human blood and the kill is something unavoidable, not because you can't control it, but because the vampire in you needs, craves to do it and if you don't indulge you deny yourself from what you need. You will become like Stefan was, a ripper, just like humans shouldn't hide what they want, vampires shouldn't push their real selves just because someone doesn't approve."

"So you are okay that I killed him?"

"I didn't say that, I mean that I understand why you did it, Kat, and one thing is for sure, you would never see me judge you for being who you want to be, even if that is a backstabbing, caring only for herself Katherine." I winked and in stead of receiving her signature smirk in return she just stared at me with something that was keen on being awe. Yes, you heard right.

"Now I see why both Stefan and Damon, especially Damon, are so enamored by you, Mad." and then a knee buckling thing happened, Katherine smiled. A real genuine smile. I was struck by how her whole face transformed in just a split second before it returned back to her indifferent one.

"You...you just..." I was at a loss of words.

"You tell anybody and I will kill all of you." she warned and I nodded still completely dumbfounded. "But you are a good company, Maddy." the grin that split my face was almost painful and I squealed with glee and even jumped few times from my seat.

"You do?"

"Shut up and give me the dare." shook her curly hair the vampire and even though she tried Kat couldn't hold back the amusement from her face. Score!

"Okay, okay, let me think! Ooh! I know. I dare you to break in with me in a grocery store and make a mess there!" I challenged.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" she scoffed and regarded me like I was crazy.

"Well, it's exciting and lets face it, it will be the least bad thing you have ever done. And it would be fun!" the vampire thought about my words for some time, probably thinking why she was even speaking with me but in the end I saw that she didn't mind doing this, she probably didn't cared.

"Fine let's get it over with." I jumped from the boot and skipped over the car, followed by Katherine that still shook her head because of my antics, but let's be real I could sense that she was even just a bit excited as I was. Once in we drove towards the first store we saw.

"You are way too excited about this."

"I have a reason! From all the studying, dealing with supernatural messes and what not, for the past three years I hadn't done something out of character. I know it's not right and I would probably send money to the owner the next day but I just want to feel even once..."

"Naughty, bad?" proposed Kat and I nodded. "If I was in your place, Mad, I would have slaughter the whole annoying town years ago..."

"Yeah...well, I can't do that. I'm supposed to protect them." she glanced at my direction for a moment.

"You know what? Let's go back to Mystic Bore, there we will find a closed store and trash it." proposed Katherine.

"Why in Mystic falls?"

"This will be your pay back, like you said it will be your one bad doing for them." she winked and I thought for a moment.

"Okay, let's do it!" why not really?

It was around one a.m. when we passed the welcome sign for my home town. We found a grocery store not far away from it, Kat parked her car and went straight to the door, before I was even next to her she had it smashed and the alarm went on. But because of her super speed she turned it off and broke the only two cameras in there.

"Now is your chance to back down, goody shoes." she winked towards me and I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"No way!" the vampire only shrugged and turned around walking to see the place and on her way pushing some of the food from the shells.

"What are you waiting for, Mad? An invitation?" I rolled my eyes and went behind the cash register, there was a radio and I turned it on. Soon the whole place was filled with upbeat music that put away any nervousness I had about this. Kat popped her head from behind one of the rolls and I laughed at her face that was now munching on a pop tart.

"Good choice!" she praised me and I grinned.

Let's fo this!

Thirty minutes later, the place was a chaos. We had made such a big mess that there was not one clean surface in there. If you looked around you would think that a bomb had fallen. I was sitting on the floor in front of the freezers and was deciding which ice cream I wanted next, Kat was next to me and was drinking her fifth bottle of a different alcohol. We were both laughing our asses off because we took turns in playing promoters for brands of food, dramatically exaggerating while doing so.

"Enough, enough! I can't breath!" I shouted holding my stomach because it hurt. Kat had just finished impersonating a house wife that was advertising some cleaning yellow gloves. She grinned and put the said object away.

"I win this round, Mad."

"Yeah, yeah, you did the moment you said that the gloves could be used while in bed with your husband and lover!" I replied and we both chuckled at how hilarious that was. Did I mentioned that I was a tiny bit drunk? No? Yeah, I was. Blame the vampire next to me and of coarse that was when Damon had to call me once again.

"Ooh! Your babysitter!" exclaimed Katherine and from the grin that was now her default expression I knew she was drunk as well. "Let me talk with him!" I laughed and gave her the phone. "Hello, personal assistant of Mad Maddison, Miss Mad is busy at the moment with destroying a store, Sir, please leave a message." I was now on the floor rolling around and trying to catch my breath from how serious she was acting.

"_The hell? Katherine give me Emma!" _Damon growled form the other side of the call, we were on speaker so I could hear it as well. _"Damon, what's going on?" _Stefan's voice then came in from the back, he was in the same room as his brother. "_How the hell should I know?_"

"Sir, please leave a message or end the phone call." continued Kat.

"_What in the...what are you both doing? Is that Emma laughing?" _asked the raven hair vampire.

"Sir, miss Mad is busy with destroying a raw of frozen pees at the moment, please leave a message."

"_Sir? Pees? Fuck, Katherine are you high?"_ I was now crying from so much laughing.

"Kat, stop! Please! This is too funny!" I exclaimed between my attempts to stand up.

"_Kitten? Stefan she sounds drunk. What are you two doing? Katherine I would kill you if something happens to her!" _growled Damon but Kat was too occupied with laughing at me and she dropped the phone. _"Hello? Emma? Katherine? Shit."_

With all the strength I had in me I crawled towards the phone and took it in my hand.

"Day! Don't get so angry! We are just having fun!"

"_Kitten where are you, I'm coming to get you." _Kat made a face.

"What? No! We are having such a good time, don't spoil it for us!" I whined and heard him curse from the other side.

"_Emma, I'm not joking! Where are you?" _I turned towards Kat who shrugged in indifference and I told him our address. _"Don't you dare move from there." _

"It looks like our fun is cut short." I announced to the vampire.

"You can't blame them, Mad." she waved her hand dismissively.

"You know? I had a really good time tonight with you Kat." I said after a moment of silence. The doppelganger looked at me and then slowly nodded.

"I did as well, Mad." I grinned at her and went for a hug but she stopped me. "Yeah, no. I'm not that drunk." I pouted but none the less I felt very accomplished with myself.

It took the Salvatores exactly ten minutes to get there and soon I was saying my goodbye to the oldest vampire in the group. I wanted to get back as soon as possible, because I saw how Damon was ready to jump in another fight with Kat and our mood was just amazing to ruin it because of it. When in the car, I was in the back seat, while the two brothers were questioning me about what we did from the front seats. I told them briefly, skipping the part with the dead body and maybe when they saw nothing dangerous had happened they relaxed a little.

Before we got to the boarding house I was already out like a lightning.

* * *

The next morning I found myself in my bed, surprisingly I wasn't hungover and I remembered what happened yesterday. I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Entering the kitchen I was met with Bonnie, Stefan and Damon they were sitting around the table and from the looks of it the brothers gave away what I had done.

"That was very stupid, Em." was the fist thing that came out of my witch friend and I send a quick glare to both Stefan and Damon.

"Good morning to you too, Bon." she gave me a look that said 'don't shit with me' and I signed in defeat. "Okay, fine, but I had fun and let's face it nothing happened, Kat needs my help, our help, she wouldn't put me in a dangerous position till the link is down at least. And don't blame her, it was my idea to make a mess in the store."

"Why?" asked Damon, his eyes following my every move while I prepared myself a coffee and a toast.

"I just felt like it." he didn't approve of my answered so I continued, sitting next to my girl friend and opposite of him. "For the past three years I have been protecting this town and they don't even know it. I just wanted to do something bad and different. Now I feel guilty so don't worry, while I was upstairs I send the owner money for all the damage."

"I don't care about the stupid store, Emma! You were drunk out of your mind with Katherine Pierce, do I need to remind you of what she has done?" he fired back and Stefan sharply looked at him probably sensing how much those words will displease me.

"Yeah? And do I need to remind you of what you have done as well?" I shot back and that shut him up. "I never judged you, Day, I would never judge her as well."

"You can't trust her, Em." Stefan tried to diffuse the tension.

"I never said I trusted her with my life, Stef, I said that I didn't hate her. Last night we had a good time, nothing happened, she didn't had any agenda and no I still am very well aware that she would push me in front of a train if that saved her skin. So let's stop with this, please?" I pleaded the three and they finally gave up.

"Fine." grumbled Damon. I clapped my hands happily and turned towards Bonnie.

"How did it went?" Stefan and Damon already knew where she was, so there was no need to explain to them.

"Her name is Lucy, she is my cousin and she was in debt to Katherine. When she found out that another Bennett was involved she made sure that the spell was cast in such a way that I could play with it as well. We talked for a bit but she didn't want to come back here."

"Because of Katherine?" asked Stefan.

"That and Grams as well."

"I sense family drama!" smirked Damon and Bonnie send him a quick glare.

"She didn't say why exactly, but it is connected to my mother."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lucy told me that she had a new husband and adopted son." the betrayal was audible in her voice so to show her that she wasn't alone I took her hand in reassurance. She smiled at me as a thank you. "When I came back I talked with Grams, she finally told me that my mother denied her magic and wanted nothing to do with it so she stored it away and now she has no powers anymore. That had happened a year before I was born and when I became older and she found out I was a witch as well..that's when she decided to leave."

"She left her own daughter just because she had powers?" asked astonished Stefan and I shared the disgust I felt for this woman.

"If you ask me, you are better off without her." shrugged Damon and even if he said it so nonchalantly we all saw that he genuinely meant it in a good way. Bonnie send him another look but it didn't held the normal annoyance. What did I told you, those two will become best friends in no time.

"Do you think of going seeing her?" I asked a moment later.

"She clearly doesn't want anything to do with me, so why should I talk with her?" the witch shook her head and I hugged her.

"Whatever you decide, I've got your back." I whispered gently and she smiled at me.

"Isn't Jack coming today?" asked Damon, succeeding in interrupting our moment.

"Yeah, he should be here around lunch time." I answered. "How is Ric by the way?"

"How should I know?" fired almost instantly the vampire and Stefan and Bonnie both rolled their eyes.

"Day.."

"Just because we drink at the same time in the Grill, doesn't mean anything." he countered back defensively.

"Fine...but you still talk, no?"

"He is doing fine, going out with Jenna and totally trying to get over the psycho ex wife that is locked in the tomb." was his reply and the witch send him a glare that he return back. I looked at Stefan with exasperation and he shook his head, silently telling me that, that was the only thing I would get out of his brother.

* * *

Bonnie stayed over at the boarding house, till we waited for my uncle to come we did some of our school work and Stefan was good enough to help us with it as well. Damon was out, probably for blood bags and Elena was on her way to us. When Jack finally showed up I jumped him and hugged him with all I got, happy that I got my uncle back. We decided to go to the family crypt where no one could listen in on our conversation. When we were there Jack gave Bonnie a new grimoire, for safe keeping. Stefan was curious of as to how a witch could give him something so important, and I understood his doubt. This book contained all of her spells, but Jack said that she was loosing her magic because of her old age and because her descendent was still only a baby, she couldn't give it to him. Jack and I would keep it till, the baby was old enough. His grandmother left him a spell that would be activated when his powers woke up and he would know where to find us. It wasn't the first time that this happened but when Jack was done with the details, the vampire in the room was awe struck by how so many people trusted us with their knowledge and precious artifacts. That's how Damon and Elena found us, sitting around the big massive table.

"Did you find anything else, uncle Jack?" asked Elena when we were all present, except for Caroline that had work with the town council about some event.

"The only thing I know is that Niklaus is one hell of scary man. Not many had survived their encounter with him, so we have to be very careful. His brother Elijah is no better, he might be considered as the honorable one but that doesn't mean he is less deadlier then Klaus."

"Great." signed Damon and we all shared his thoughts.

"What about the rest of the Mikaelsons?" I asked.

"I think we have luck here, they are not dead." answered my uncle.

"And how is that not bad?" was shocked Bonnie.

"Don't ask me how I found out, but according to this source, who saw him in person, he was carrying around a lot of additional baggage."

"And how does that prove anything?" asked Stefan at the same time when Damon asked.

"How the hell do you get this information?"

"It's a family secret, Damon, and Stefan it proves that more then not that he had them daggered and travels with their bodies."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed. "You can't say something like that and not explain how you came to the conclusion, Jack."

"Emma..." but when my uncle saw how serious I was and that I had no problem with talking about this in front of my friends he signed and continued. "I contacted a witch, a witch that used dark magic." Bonnie gasped, we were all aware of how dangerous this was and how untrustworthy they were. "I did her a favor and in return she did a spell that made me undetected by any magic or supernatural. Like that I had a window of few minutes, when no one was around I entered the hotel room the hybrid was staying and saw it for myself. Klaus is traveling with the coffins in which he carries his daggered siblings. I saw it with my own eyes."

"WHAT? You met him? You were near him? Do you know he could have killed you if he found out about this?" I shouted standing up, fear going through my whole body. "What were you thinking?" my friends were no better Bonnie was telling all the possible ways that Klaus's witches could have detected him even if he wasn't there. Stefan and Elena reprimanding him like he was a child. Damon was the only one that was calm and was thinking over all the information.

"I know, guys, I went there with the full knowledge of the risks." tried to defend himself Jack, but no one was listening.

"So they are dead? An original can be killed?" asked Day, and that made us all quiet down. I didn't sit back down, because my nerves were all over the place.

"No. That's the thing, the daggers that were used didn't end them, if you remove it from their chests they would come back. But it wasn't wood, that was sure, I had no time to look at it carefully, but one thing is for sure, it was laced with some powder that incapacitated them." he informed.

"So how does that help us?" asked Elena.

"If Elijah really wants to revenge them, thinking they are dead, then we possess this knowledge that gives us a leverage over him." said Stefan but the doppelganger still didn't see his point.

"Stefan thinks we can strike a deal with him." Damon looked incredulous at that.

"We help him get his family back, and in return he protects us from Klaus." I deducted.

"Better yet, he can stop him." added Bonnie.

"Yeah, lets for a second imagine that we can trust all our lives to an original that can kill us all and ignore the possibility that he can play us all over. How the hell will he stop the brother that won against, how many was it? Oh yeah the brother that won against three other originals!" exclaimed Damon.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked. He stayed quiet but I saw how unhappy that made him. Day knew just as well as I that this was our only chance.

"We still have time, for the moment no one knows about the existence of another doppelganger. We will think of something." tried to diffuse the tension my uncle. Everyone agreed and then we had lunch together. Even if we were acting like this problem was for now putted in the back, I knew that everyone was more or less thinking about it.

When we parted, Jack went with Damon to a council meeting. Stefan and Elena disappeared somewhere and Bonnie went home to see her father. I didn't want to stay alone in the crypt so I went to school to see Caroline, I had already called her and told her what went down. I spent the afternoon with her shopping for decoration. She was planning a party for the next weekend and I tagged along. When it got dark we split up and I went towards the Castors house. I wanted to spend some alone time with my uncle.

Well, that was the plan really, till three streets away from home I felt a sharp pain on my neck and everything went black. The only thing I heard before I went in unconsciousness was:

"Elijah said not to hurt her!" there goes my calm Sunday night.

* * *

_Hello guys!_

_Woop woop I just couldn't stop myself from ending it like that. Don't kill me! Hhahah. ;)) I hope you enjoyed the Kat and Mad drunk escapades and Day and Em first fight, which brought up some hidden feelings and admissions. Muahah. I know some of you were hoping that they would fess up and finally get together, but I love the slow burn in their relationship. And let's face it, I just can't wait to portray their interaction from the point of the other characters. And yes, here is the surprise, next chapter will be told from others perspectives! Tell me do you want any in particular? I am open to suggestions! Comment. Follow. Support. It's highly appreciated.!_

_Till next chapter,_

_Felly! _


End file.
